La luz del Olimpo
by The Crimson Guaridan
Summary: Naruto, un semidiós que permaneció en un orfanato de Japón. Emprende una aventura luego de que se entera de que no lo quieren, conoce a varios dioses en su camino. Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba envuelto en una ventura con cierto hijo de Poseidón, hija de Atenea, y un sátiro. Una nueva aventura comienza, lee y disfruta de cada capítulo al máximo. ¡Poderoso Naruto!
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo:_

_(Suspiro) ¿Cómo debería empezar esto…?_

_Bueno, en primer lugar soy Naruto y soy… un mestizo, un semidiós, un huérfano, y muchos títulos más…_

_Yo no decidí ser uno, de hecho, es una mierda, y a la vez muy divertido. Pero antes de los detalles, si te sientes identificado con lo que lees, familiarizado o piensas que todo esto es real, apaga tu computador, celular o cualquier otra mierda la cual utilices para leer esto._

_Sin embargo, si piensas que todo esto es solo otro cuento más, otra historia de un héroe que lucha contra demonios y conoce dioses, si piensas que esto es solo un maldito cuento de hadas, ¡Felicidades! Lee, y disfruta al máximo cada capítulo, vive feliz de tu ignorancia._

_Bueno, empiezo…_

_Ser mestizo, no es agradable, en la mayoría de las veces solo hace que te encuentres en las situaciones más suicidas, peligrosas, o mortalmente estúpidas haciendo que te maten de manera… bueno, ¿Cómo serían las palabras correctas?... horribles y doloras, sí…_

_Muchos creen en las mentiras que te dicen tu padre, o tu madre, y muchos viven una vida larga y feliz debido a esto, una vida normal, si se quiere._

_Soy un huérfano, nunca conocí a mi madre o a mi padre, desde que tengo memoria crecí en un orfanato de Japón, si, si, lugar muy alejado de 'La zona segura' ¿No? Aprendí a leer y escribir ahí, pero a los 8 años, me di cuenta de que no me querían… y decidí huir._

_Creo que les estoy empezando a contar toda la mierda, eso viene después. Una vez más: si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior, si piensas que estás familiarizado, deja de leer._

_Estas advertido…_

* * *

><p>En una noche escura en Japón, más específicamente en un orfanato. Se encontraba un niño peculiar, pelo rubio brillante, ojos azules como el cielo, y una sonrisa parecida al de un zorro. Se encontraba sentado en un columpio que había en un árbol en medio del patio de juegos de los demás niños.<p>

Sus ojos miraban con cierta diversión a su alrededor, nadie sospecharía de que él fuese de Japón o algo así, debido a que todos tenían más el pelo negro y la piel blanca. Pero el era rubio y piel un poco bronceada, se encogió de hombros, eso realmente no le importaba.

Él era el niño más antiguo de ese orfanato, según lo que le habían dicho desde que nació estaba ahí. Y ya habían pasado 8 años desde entonces, y nadie lo adoptaba, no sabía porque. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era normal, y de vez en cuando la voz de un hombre le daba consejos en, bueno… ya lo verán.

_"Ya falta poco…" _pensó el rubio con malicia. Su sonrisa juguetona se hacía cada vez más y más grande, _"5…4…3…2…"_

Dos segundos más tarde, una pequeña explosión se pudo escuchar en los pasillos del orfanato. Pintura de color naranja neón brillaba en todos lados, los pasillos, habitaciones, paredes, techo, etc.

"¡NARUTO!"

Naruto cayó del columpio y empezó a rodar de la risa. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y no podía respirar, las encargadas y encargados del lugar aparecieron rápidamente a través del pasillo. Naruto los miró, y volvió a las carcajadas.

Las ropas de las personas encargadas estaban bañadas de pintura color rosa, amarillo y naranja. Muy pronto le siguieron los quejidos y en algunos casos llantos de los demás niños, un coro de pisadas se reunieron en el patio.

A su alrededor se encontraban todos los demás niños, mirándolo de una manera nada agradable. Mientras que Naruto simplemente reía, alegrándose de que todos cayeron en sus bromas…

… al menos, de eso quería convencerse él mismo.

_Dos días más tarde._

Un gruñido escapó de Naruto, que actualmente se encontraba refregando las paredes, desde ese día lo habían mandado a limpiar todas las habitaciones, pasillos, paredes, piso, y ropa que él mismo había causado con esas bombas de pintura improvisada.

_"No sé de qué se quejan, desde lejos parecía una excelente obra de arte" _divagó Naruto sonriendo.

_"¡Completamente de acuerdo!"_

Naruto dejó de limpiar las paredes y miró a su alrededor, no encontró a nadie. Suspiró, otra vez esa voz molesta que aparecía en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones le ayudaba a planificar alguna que otra cosa.

Su atención se dirigió hacia los murmullos de los demás niños que lo señalaban y susurraban entre ellos. Por alguna razón, Naruto podía escuchar algunas palabras, aunque estaban bastante lejos.

_"¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer!" _susurró uno con desdén.

_"¿Por qué sigue aquí? Nadie lo adoptó todavía, je, pero no los culpo de seguro que todos tienen un sexto sentido para evitar a un mocoso que lo único que sabe hacer son estupideces"_

_"Ese chico no es nada bueno"_

_"El mocoso parece que ni siquiera es humano, ¡es un pequeño mocoso demonio!"_

Esa última hizo que un dolor fantasma recorriera su espina dorsal.

_"Es un maldito inútil"_

_"No sabe hacer nada"_

Y así, los comentarios iban y venían, aunque él intentó parecer que no escuchó y sonrió de forma forzada. Una solitaria lágrima descendió de sus ojos, su sonrisa se estremeció un poco, intentaba hacer que esos comentarios sean ignorados, pero le dolía… le dolía mucho.

Esa noche, Naruto volvió a su habitación. Sus manos estaban doloridas, al igual que sus rodillas. Su habitación era muy descuidada, la pintura estaba descolorida y solo había una cama con el colchón roto, varios resortes salían por todos lados.

Un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus labios, pero luego sonrió. Se dirigió hacia su cama, se agachó y miró debajo, una pequeña manija estaba sobresaliendo, extendió su pequeña mano y una compuerta secreta fue destapada.

Sacó la lengua e hizo un gesto gracioso mientras seguía intentado sacar algo de su interior. Poco a poco, sacó varios cuadros. En una palabra, eran hermosos.

El primero tenía la figura del un cielo azul con hermosas nubes blancas, un sol brillante se encontraba en el cielo y debajo del cielo y las nubes se encontraba él recostado en un hermoso árbol con un pequeño zorro de color naranja-rojo, Naruto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras que su mano derecha estaba sobre la cabeza del zorro como si lo acariciara.

Otro tenía la sombra de un hombre apuntando a algo con un arco y flecha, detrás de él se encontraba una luna llena brillante y hermosa. Las estrellas inundaban el cielo y una figura de un animal parecido a un lobo estaba al lado del hombre.

Luego estaba una que mostraba el sol y la luna, el sol a la derecha y la luna a la izquierda. Más abajo se encontraba un hombre que no se podía distinguir ninguna de sus características, ni su color de pelo, color de piel, o la ropa que llevaba solo una cosa se podía notar, eran dos ojos violetas anillados y sus manos se encontraban hacia arriba.

A partir de ahí, el rubio frunció el ceño.

Otro cuadro tenía pintado los rostros de algunas personas en una montaña, y otra era la de un hombre alto y rubio de espaldas, con los brazos abiertos sobre un gran edificio contemplando un pueblo que Naruto jamás había visto.

_"¿Qué representará todos esos sueños?" _

Pensó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, hacia unos meses tenía sueños sobre un pueblo que jamás había visto, una guerra, personas que jamás había visto y cuando parecía que algo grande iba a pasar, se despertaba. No eran frecuentes, tal vez una vez al mes, pero lo dejaba con una duda increíble.

Ahora sacó un cuadro en blanco, otro compartimiento secreto abrió en la pared y sacó unos pinceles y pintura. Una sonrisa se hizo camino en su rostro, agarró el pincel y lo sumergió en la pintura.

Hablando de sueños extraños, justo ayer había soñado con un enorme zorro de color naranja-rojo, y un hombre desconocido que chocaban sus puños. El zorro tenía los ojos rojo sangre rasgados y una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a pintar. Una voz se escuchó fuera de su habitación, lo reconoció como la única persona que se había hecho amigo en ese lugar.

_Flashback._

El rubio se encontraba sentado contra la pared, hundió su cara entre sus piernas, mientras que sollozaba en silencio. Todos a su alrededor lo ignoraba, pensando que era mejor seguir hablando con su grupo de amigos.

"Oye, ¿Por qué estas llorando?" una voz masculina sobresaltó a Naruto. Levantó su mirada con timidez, y se encontró con un hombre de pelo negro y una sonrisa amable. Sostenía un helado y lo miraba con amabilidad.

"¿Q-quien eres?" preguntó Naruto nerviosamente. Nadie se acercaba a él de forma tan alegre.

"Mi nombre es Sora, un gusto conocerte Naruto"

Desde ese día, ambos se volvieron buenos amigos con una relación más o menos de hermano mayor y hermano menor…

_Fin de flashback._

El rubio sonrió un poco, cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a saludar, notó que estaba discutiendo con otra persona.

"¡Ya no podemos mantenerlo aquí!" gruñó la voz de un hombre.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" expresó otra. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al reconocer la voz de Sora "¡Intenté acercarme a él para que dejara de hacer estas estupideces, pero el mocoso solo no entiende!"

El rubio se tapó la boca para suprimir sus sollozos, lágrimas caían de sus tiernos ojos azules. La persona que quería como un hermano mayor, solo estaba fingiendo todo ese tiempo, él también lo detestaba como todos los demás.

"¡Eso es todo!" volvió a decir la primera voz "¡Mañana ese mocoso se larga de este orfanato, por su culpa, ninguno de estos niños ha sido adoptado debido a que su actitud hace que la reputación del orfanato caiga más y más!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" replicó Sora "¡Ahora por culpa de ese pequeño bastardo, todos piensan que este orfanato solo tiene niños terribles que buscan problemas!"

Naruto cayó al suelo sentado, mientras que lloraba en silencio para que nadie lo escuchara. Luego de eso, ambos se retiraron.

Naruto tardó media hora en calmarse, y reflexionó. Por su culpa nadie era adoptado? Él no quería eso, solo quería unas pequeñas venganzas por el hecho de que siempre era marginado en ese lugar. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía estar ahí, debía escapar.

Agarró su sábana, y rápidamente lo cortó y lo ató con alambres, cuerdas y otras cosas convirtiéndola en una bolsa lo suficientemente grande para que sus obras de arte cupieran en él.

No sabía cómo escaparía esa noche, tampoco que haría después y no sabía a qué se enfrentaría. Pero de algo estaba seguro, esa noche Naruto se escaparía de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Esperó pacientemente, como una hora y media para hacer su movimiento. Guardó todos sus cuadros y salió de su habitación. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara despierto y rondando por ahí.<p>

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el pasillo que llevaba al patio estaba completamente vacío. Se apresuró para salir de la zona de habitaciones, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó al final, salió al patio sonrió, primera fase listo.

_"¡Cuidado a tu derecha!"_

La misteriosa voz masculina exclamó en su mente, el rubio abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Del pasillo una luz se acercaba más y más, maldijo entre dientes, era el nuevo guardia de seguridad que contrataron para que vigilase por las noches para asegurarse de que él no hiciera ninguna broma.

Rápidamente corrió hacia una columna y se ocultó, el guardia llegó al patio y alumbró con su linterna por varios lugares para asegurarse de que nada estuviese rondando, y con 'nada' se referían a cierto niño de pelo rubio de punta.

El corazón de Naruto corría a mil por hora, observó frenéticamente a su alrededor para ver si no había nada que podía utilizar como cebo. No encontró nada, suspiró con fastidio y miró sus pies…

_"¡Eso es!" _exclamó Naruto mientras que se sacaba sus sandalias y las arrojaba hacia una ventana, haciendo un ruido que el guardia pudo escuchar.

Rápidamente, el guardia de seguridad se volteó haciendo poses de karate patéticas, al rubio casi le da un ataque de risa, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento. Dirigió su mirada hacia la salida, que era un portón grande de color negro, y, obviamente, estaba trancado.

Decidió utilizar unas escaleras que se encontraban al otro lado del patio que daba directamente al techo. El guardia se había alejado lo suficiente como para que pudiese correr hacia ella.

Contuvo la respiración, y se lanzó hacia la escalera con todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas. Lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente terminó cuando puso su mano en el primer escalón. Rápidamente subió y finalmente llegó al techo. Al mismo tiempo que el guardia se giraba de nuevo a su posición con la sandalia de Naruto en su mano.

El rubio hizo mohín, esa era su sandalia favorita. Negó con la cabeza, esfumando los pensamientos que lo distraían de su misión actual. Empezó a mirar por los bordes del orfanato, intentando encontrar una forma segura de bajar, lastimosamente… no encontró ninguna.

Suspiró con exasperación, entonces, miró abajo y vio un gran cubo de basura. El rubio hizo una mueca, ¿saltar o no saltar?

_"Salta" _

Le incitó la voz dentro de su cabeza con voz divertida, el rubio gruñó.

_"¡No sé por qué carajos estas más activo hoy, pero si no te cayas juro que te encontraré y te patearé en las pelotas, y eso es una promesa!" _gruñó Naruto. La voz solo soltó una risita.

_"No cuentes con ello, escucharás mi sexy voz durante muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, Naruto-chan"_

Naruto volvió a gruñir, luego miró el bote de basura. Y luego su 'bolsa' con sus obras de arte dentro, maldijo, no quería que se estropearan cuando saltara. Vio una cornisa a su izquierda. Y luego miró sus manos.

_"Ok, ok. Esto es una mierda" _farfulló Naruto _"¡Oi vocecita misteriosa ¿sigues ahí?!" _interrogó Naruto.

_"Si" _contestó la voz. _"¿Necesitas algo, pequeño Naru-chan_~_?"_

La ceja de Naruto se crispó. Estaba odiando ya a esa voz.

_"¿Puedes hacer algo para que mis manos y brazos soporten mi peso al sujetarme de esa cornisa?" _

_"¡Claro__!"_

Los brazos de Naruto brillaron de un color dorado intenso, entonces el rubio saltó hacia la cornisa sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas. Notó que podía soportar el peso de su cuerpo fácilmente, miró hacia atrás y notó una ventana un poco más abajo. Respiró hondo y se agarró de la ventana entreabierta. Ya estaba a una altura decente para saltar, sacó su mano y cayó al bote de basura.

Su suerte volvía a surgir cuando no había nada asqueroso fuera, suspiró de alivio mientras que el brillo de sus brazos desaparecía.

_"Gracias"_

Aunque el rubio no podía ver el rostro de la persona, pudo sentir que inflaba el pecho con orgullo arrogante. Finalmente estaba fuera, bajó del bote de basura y empezó a correr, corrió hasta que el orfanato se perdió en el horizonte…

_Al día siguiente._

Naruto se despertó de su sueño, estaba recostado en un callejón al azar del lugar. Suspiró, ahora comenzaba lo verdaderamente difícil. Vivir por sí solo.

Se levantó y salió del callejón, empezó a caminar por la vereda. Siendo objeto de miradas por parte de las personas que pasaban, siguió caminando por media hora hasta que su pie descalzo ya no podía aguantar el calor del suelo.

Se sentó y se recostó contra una pared. Abrió su bolsa, y sacó todos sus cuadros y lo colocó a ambos lados de él. Tuvo suerte hasta ahora de que ningún policía lo haya encontrado para hacerle unas preguntas.

Todos los transeúntes se quedaron mirando unos momentos los cuadros del rubio con ojos brillando. Naruto alzó una ceja, no sabía que sus cuadros podrían atraer la atención de la gente, y eso le hizo sonrojar un poco de vergüenza.

Sin previo aviso, un hombre se acercó a él. Naruto levantó la vista y pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre con unos jeans, una camiseta amarilla y algo que no podía describir se encontraba cubriendo su rostro.

"¿Tu las hiciste?" preguntó el hombre. Naruto se limitó a sonreír, y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Así es-ttebayo! ¡Soy impresionante!" declaró Naruto. El hombre sonrió ante la actitud burbujeante del niño.

"¿Cuánto quieres por ellas?" preguntó el misterioso hombre. Naruto dejó de reír y adoptó una posición de pensamiento.

_"Hmm, eso no lo vi venir" _pensó el rubio _"Nunca pensé que alguien compraría mis cuadros…"_

"¿Cuánto ofreces?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo como un zorro. El hombre sacó un maletín y lo abrió revelando varios billetes, que Naruto al instante supo que eran dólares.

"La mitad de esto" respondió él.

Naruto estaba babeando al ver el dinero. Pero entonces su lado malvado se despertó y decidió burlarse un poco del hombre, algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre le daría el dinero de todas formas.

"No" dijo Naruto sonando desinteresado "No es suficiente"

La ceja del hombre se crispó.

_"Este mocoso…" _

"Está bien" gruñó el hombre "Todo lo que hay en el maletín"

"No podría aceptarlo" dijo Naruto inocentemente preocupado.

"No, por el contrario _insisto" _recalcó el hombre.

"No…"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

El hombre estaba cabreado. Ahora esto se parecía a una riña entre un adulto (Naruto) y un niño (Hombre X)

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDO ACEPTAR TU MALETIN DE DINERO, RELOJ DE ORO Y COLLAR DE ORO!"

"¡QUE SÍ MALDITA SEA, ACEPTA DE UNA BUENA VES!"

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó. El hombre se quedó callado, estático en su lugar, su ira tomó lo mejor de él y calló directo en la trampa de Naruto.

"Un placer hacer tratos con usted" dijo Naruto su sonrisa creciendo aún más. Agarró el maletín de dinero, quitó el collar y el reloj de oro del hombre y Naruto simplemente… se marchó.

El hombre seguía con la boca por el suelo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Había sido vencido en su propio juego. Suspiró, y luego sonrió.

_"Jeje, bien hecho, Naruto…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto salió de una tienda de ropa, ahora llevaba unos jeans negros, unos y una camiseta de color negro. El collar del hombre estaba por su cuello, aunque le quedaba demasiado grande, aún se veía bien y el reloj tenía los bordes de color oro y el interior lo que parecía ser oro blanco. De su bolsillo sacó unos lentes de sol y sonrió ampliamente. Hoy tenía más suerte de lo normal, debido a que esa tienda aceptaba dólares al igual que Yenes.<p>

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Ahora, aunque él se haya despertado hace dos o tres horas no significa que se despertó a las 10:00, había estado corriendo después de su huida durante horas y luego caminó durante otras horas. Y se despertó a las 16:00 horas.

Aún le quedaba suficiente dinero como para quedarse en un hotel de 5 estrellas durante una semana. Pero no quería malgastarlo, así que alquiló un departamento cercano. Cabe decir que el dueño no estaba muy seguro, pero Naruto aseguró que su padre lo había mandado en ese lugar para alquilar una habitación. A regañadientes, el dueño del hotel decidió darle una habitación. Aunque solo era en el primer piso.

Esto nos lleva a nuestro pronto-a-ser-héroe recostado en una gran cama con una sonrisa feliz. Ordenó un par de películas _'__Fast__ & __Furious' __más específicamente. A Naruto le encaba ver los autos rápidos y esa era una de las pocas películas que mostraban en el orfanato, aunque no se les dejaba ver a menores de 10 años, ya conocen a Naruto._

_Esperó pacientemente, hasta que una empleada llegó sosteniendo varias películas. Los dejó en un pequeño estante y se puso frente a Naruto haciendo un gesto con sus dedos. Naruto lo miró extrañamente._

_"__Ejem" tosió la empleada. Naruto lo siguió mirando._

_"__Emm, ¿necesitas algo señorita?" preguntó Naruto. La mujer gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo en el marco de la puerta._

_"__Una vez más: ¿necesitas algo?" reiteró Naruto. La mujer no respondió, pero Naruto vio algo extraño en el hombre. Se empezó a retorcer, como si estuviese sufriendo una mutación o algo. El rubio no sabía qué pasaba, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que salir, y rápido._

_Naruto vio con asco como su piel se desgarraba, su cuerpo inferior se convirtió en uno de serpiente, solo su cabeza era distinguible de mujer, pero el resto de su cuerpo era el de una serpiente._

_"__Equidna…" _

_Naruto escuchó el murmullo del hombre en su cabeza. _

_**Información sobre la criatura conocida como 'Equidna'**_

_**Equidna era una monstruosa ninfa descendiente de Tártaro y Gea tenía rostro de mujer pero cuerpo de serpiente. Se unió a Tifón y juntos atacaron al Monte Olimpo. Zeus los venció pero les permitió seguir viviendo a ellos y a sus horribles hijos para que sean futuros desafíos de los héroes.**_

_**Final de información.**_

**"Kukuku, creo que encontré un semidiós" **cacareó Equidna **"Dime pequeño ¿Quién es tu padre?"**

Naruto se estremeció ante la malicia que escapaba de esa… cosa. Decidió hacer algo muy estúpido, o muy valiente.

"Darth Vader" respondió Naruto como si la respuesta fuese obvia. En su mente, la voz se estaba riendo como si no hubiese un mañana, sin duda Naruto tenía huevos de acero.

Equidna siseó ante la respuesta del rubio. Se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a matarlo de manera rápida. Naruto, por milagro, saltó a un lado, más concretamente, contra una ventana. Rompiéndola en el proceso y salió a la calle, maldijo al darse cuenta que ya no tenía el dinero.

Los ojos de la Equidna brillaron mientras que se abalanzó contra el rubio.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!" <em>pensaba el rubio mientras que corría por las calles seguido muy de cerca de esa criatura.

_"Eso es malo…" _escuchó Naruto en su mente _"Muy, muy malo. No eres hijo de Zeus, Hades o Poseidón, la Equidna no debería de poder venir por otro tipo de semidiós"_

_"¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?! ¡¿Qué significa que sea un semidiós?!" _exigió Naruto a la voz dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, la voz no respondió.

_"Presiona el botón del reloj…" _dijo la voz ignorando la pregunta de Naruto. El rubio levantó su mano la cual tenía el reloj, apretó el botón y el reloj parecía transformarse. Se extendió más allá de sus límites y al final el rubio sostenía una espada de bronce.

Pero el problema era que… no podía levantarla.

_"¡Gracias maldito hijo de puta!" _gruñó Naruto mientras que detuvo su carrera para arrastrar la espada. La voz en su cabeza murmuró un 'lo siento'

**"¡No te distraigas!" **Naruto no tuvo tiempo de girarse y solo rodó a su derecha, esquivando la estampida del monstruo. La Equidna se estrelló contra una pared, haciendo que Naruto ría, a pesar de las circunstancias. Miró arriba y se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo del metro y a su izquierda se encontraba la escalera que daba al metro.

_"Aprieta el botón en la empuñadura de la espada" _ordenó la voz en su cabeza. Naruto notó un botón igual al del reloj, lo presionó y rápidamente se convirtió en el reloj. Como si fuese un rayo, Naruto subió las escaleras.

La Equidna gritó de forma desagradable, más rápida que antes se abalanzó hacia las escaleras para seguir a Naruto. Cuando estaba arriba vio a Naruto con cara de desesperación, al otro lado de las vías. Sonrió con desprecio.

**"Fin del camino, Semidiós" **comenzó ella. Naruto estaba jadeando con horror.

"¿Q-que quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto nerviosamente. "Y-yo so-solo soy un niño normal"

**"Kukuku, como que ya vas a morir, no veo el problema de responder a tu pregunta" **rió ella. **"Un semidiós es una cría entre un dios y un mortal, pero no son tus diosecillos de esta región. Son los dioses griegos"**

Naruto seguía con la misma expresión mientras que Equidna se acercaba.

**"¿Algunas últimas palabras?" **preguntó. Los ojos de Naruto se ensombrecieron, sus labios temblando de repente se hizo una línea hacia arriba.

_"__Tóso kairó (Hasta la vista)" _contestó Naruto en un idioma que de repente entendió saludando con su mano y sonriendo ampliamente.

**"¿Qu-?"**

La Equidna abrió los ojos en shock cuando escuchó algo aproximándose rápidamente. Giró su cabeza y se encontró frente a un tren.

**"¡Hijo de la-!" **

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que el tren la arrollara.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo a su estrategia impredecible.

_"¡Jajajajaja, esa estrategia ni Atenea la pensaría jajajajaja!" _escuchó Naruto en su mente otra vez. El rubio sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa cayó cuando volvió a recordar las palabras de la llamada Equidna.

_"¿Quién eres?¿Acaso eres mi 'padre' por parte de estos 'dioses griegos'?" _preguntó Naruto. La voz seguía riendo.

_"Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo, pero a partir de ahora te recomiendo informarte sobre los dioses. Más tarde te explicaré cómo funcionan las cosas"_

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza, bajó las escaleras y decidió irse de nuevo a su habitación de hotel. Se sorprendió un poco él mismo de que no tuviese miedo, pero algo en lo más profundo de su mente decía:

_'Meh, esto es un juego de niños, me he enfrentado a cosas peores'_

Debido a ese pensamiento, Naruto se encontraba un poco desconcertado. Pero decidió desecharlo, por ahora.

_"Al menos todo terminó…" _pensó Naruto suspirando con tranquilidad.

_"Ohh, yo diría que esto es solo el comienzo" _dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando estaba a solo dos cuadras de su lugar de descanso….

**"¡Tú!" **

Naruto gimió, no otra vez, pensó con fastidio.

Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la monstruosa criatura. Tenía un líquido verde saliendo por varias partes de su cuerpo, utilizaba uno de sus brazos para sostenerse una herida en… bueno no sé qué parte de su maldito cuerpo sería.

"¡¿No te cansas?!" preguntó Naruto. Su única respuesta fue el grito de Equidna y luego se abalanzó sobre él. Naruto maldijo mientras que empezaba a correr en dirección contraria. Miró hacia atrás mientras corría y encontró a la criatura acercándose más y más a él.

Miró a su derecha y vio un callejón, era una idea estúpida, si, pero tal vez lograría matar a esa cosa de una buena vez. Corrió hacia el callejón oscuro, Equidna lo miró como si fuese un estúpido pero luego sonrió.

Naruto corrió hasta que chocó contra el final del callejón. Golpeó dos veces la pared con furia, Equidna apareció en el inicio del callejón. Acercándose lentamente, deleitándose con el momento.

**"Fin del camino" **Naruto gimió, eso ya lo había dicho. Equidna no quiso perder el tiempo, se abalanzó sobre él. El rubio se agachó justo a tiempo, sin embargo gritó de dolor al sentir que algo le rasgaba el brazo.

Jadeó de dolor, todo su brazo izquierdo se entumeció. Sostuvo su herida haciendo presión, ahora Equidna estaba hacia la pared y el rubio podía correr fuera del callejón otra vez, Equidna se volteo, miró de nuevo a Naruto y frunció el seño.

**"Eres muy escurridizo pequeña basura" **siseó.

"¡Jódete maldito Oso hormiguero!"

El efecto fue instantáneo, Equidna gritó de rabia, prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca. Se abalanzó a Naruto dispuesta a acabar con su vida de una vez por todas. Naruto rápidamente saltó lo más que pudo.

_"¡Ayúdame!" _gritó Naruto. Sus piernas brillaron un poco, dándole un impulso extra, el rubio agarró con su mano no envenenada y agarró una escalera. Con todas sus fuerzas lo bajó rápidamente.

Equidna se estrelló contra la escalera, el rubio rogaba para que su plan fuera un éxito, y funcionó. La cabeza del monstruo quedó atrapada entre un escalón y otro. Equidna se retorcía para salir de ese obstáculo, pero Naruto no le daría la oportunidad.

_"Si la espada es muy pesada…" _pensó el rubio, intentando pensar cómo utilizar la espada de Dios sabe cuantos kilos, levantarla y cortar su cabeza. En menos de dos segundos, una idea surgió en su mente _"Si es demasiado pesada… ¡Utilizaré eso a mi favor!"_

Llevó su mano con el reloj arriba, y presionó el botón. La espada surgió en la vida, y Equidna abrió los ojos cuando vio que, aunque Naruto no podía levantar la espada, la transformó en el aire y dejó que la gravedad haga su trabajo.

Naruto dirigió su espada contra la nuca de la criatura. Y, plack, el sonido de una cabeza estrellándose contra el suelo llenó el callejón. Naruto miró abajo y se encontró con la cabeza del Equidna, vio con asco como un líquido verde inundaba el suelo.

Despues de unos segundos, su cuerpo desapareció en polvo de oro. El rubio suspiró con tranquilidad, relajó sus articulaciones y volvió a transformar su espada en un reloj.

_"Esto es una mierda" _refunfuñó Naruto. _"(Suspiro) necesito un buen tazón de ramen"_

Sin presura, nuestro héroe se dirigió a su departamento. Observó que la ventana ya no estaba rota, alzó una ceja _"Eso es trabajar rápido" _se encogió de hombros y entró por esa misma ventana. Vio su cama como si fuese un dios y se tiró sobre ella.

_"Mañana me explicarás varias cosas maldita voz de mierda" _pensó Naruto. La vocecita dentro de su mente soltó una risotada.

_"Si, si, jajaja. Muy bien hecho Naruto, no todos pueden decir que han matado a Equidna… mucho menos un semidiós de 8 años" _expresó la voz felicitándolo. Naruto sonrió descaradamente.

_"Tampoco pueden decir que son tan increíblemente espectacular" _la voz en su mente rió más fuerte. Finalmente, Naruto se quedó dormido.

_"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Naruto…" _el rubio sonrió inconscientemente en su sueño.


	2. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: ¿Soy un qué…?_

Naruto se removía en su sueño. Recordando a Equidna, pero había algo más. De nuevo tenía esos extraños sueños de gente a su alrededor, que no había visto jamás, y sus palabras eran en un idioma aparentemente desconocido, pero de alguna forma podía entenderlos.

_Sueño de Naruto. (Primera persona)_

_Mis ojos estaban mirando un campo de guerra, cuerpos por todos lados. Mutilados, heridos, sangrando, ríos de sangre manchaban la arena de ese lugar. El cielo era completamente oscuro, detrás de mí se encontraban otras personas vistiendo de manera rara, con una diadema en su frente con un kanji que logré leer -no sé cómo- 'Alianza shinobi'_

_Intenté ponerme de pie, pero una sacudida de dolor cruzó mi cuerpo, obligándome a arrodillarme. Intenté gritar, pero parecía que no tenía control de mi cuerpo, como en cualquier sueño normal. Miré hacia abajo y noté que estaba sangrando en varios lugares, pero mi atención se desvió cuando vi algo que hizo que mi sangre se helara._

_Frente a mí, se encontraba un monstruo enorme, blanco con diez colas detrás de él. Un único ojo de color rojo con anillos a su alrededor adornaba su rostro, un rugido increíblemente alto escapó de su garganta. _

_Miré con horror cuando su 'brazo' o lo que fuese esa cosa asesinó a una gran cantidad de personas. Una risotada se escuchó por encima de mí, observé a un hombre peliblanco, sosteniendo un báculo extraño, con una sonrisa arrogante y un solo ojo, pero ese ojo eran de un color violeta con varios círculos alrededor del iris._

"_¡Todo se acaba!" de nuevo, un lenguaje que no pude reconocer, pero de alguna manera mágica lo entendí._

_Escupí sangre, y llevé mis manos al suelo, jadeando. _

"_**¡Levántate Naruto!"**_

Mis ojos miran cansadamente el suelo.

"_Ya no puedo, Kurama" me sentía extraño. ¿Acaso conocía esa voz en mi cabeza? Pero no era la misma que la del hombre, sonaba más profunda y más… como una bestia, "Estoy demasiado cansado"_

_Mis ojos se dilataron y empecé a caer al suelo, quería gritar pero de nuevo no pude…_

_Final del sueño (Punto de vista normal)_

"_¡Oye, NAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" _

El ojo de Naruto ganó una contracción, convirtiéndose luego en un tic constante.

"_¡¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer maldita voz?!" _gruñó Naruto. La vocecita soltó otra de sus risillas que cada vez más molestaba a Naruto.

"_Oye, ¿Qué estabas soñando?" _preguntó la voz, _"Ya he estado intentando levantarte desde hace un buen rato" _Naruto soltó un suspiro.

"_Algo me dice que solo lo intentaste durante 5 minutos" _murmuró Naruto.

"… _Tres, en realidad, ¡Pero eso no es el caso!" _se excusó rápidamente. El rubio intentó levantarse de su cama, solo para volver a caer debido al dolor en sus articulaciones.

"_No es nada" _contestó Naruto _"Son solo sueños que aparecen una vez al mes o algo así" _

"_Ohhh, ya veo" _

Un silencio un poco incómodo apareció entre ellos. Finalmente, Naruto decidió hablar.

"_¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?" _preguntó al fin Naruto. La voz del hombre se tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si dudara en responder.

"… _¿En ese orfanato te enseñaban otros idiomas?" _preguntó la voz ignorando por completo a la pregunta de Naruto.

"_Si…" _respondió Naruto con un suspiro _"Ese orfanato era más como una escuela… cabe decir que odie cada momento de aprendizaje de otro idioma" _terminó con un estremecimiento. La voz soltó una risa burlona.

"_Entonces, ¿puedes ir a Estados Unidos?" _Naruto alzó una ceja.

"_Así es, puedo hablar bien el inglés pero a mi escritura le falta unos… arreglos" _respondió Naruto _"Pero… ¿para qué quiero ir a América?" _

"_Lo sabrás con el tiempo… jejeje" _rió la voz, el rubio gimió odiaba cuando hacía eso _"De todas formas, te explicaré todo. Luego busca en internet o algo así para más información"_

"_Eres lo que se conoce como un 'Semidiós' o 'mestizo' como quieras llamarlo. Eso te da unas… 'habilidades' muy por encima de la gente normal"_

"_¿Cómo qué?"_

"_Fuerza, velocidad, y de seguro no puedes leer bien debido al THDA (Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención) y también padeces dislexia ¿Cierto?" preguntó la voz. Naruto asintió con la cabeza en respuesta._

"_Bueno, eso es porque tu cerebro no está hecho para leer inglés, sino Griego antiguo" _Naruto sonríe, ahora ya tenía una excusa si alguien le decía ¿por qué no sabes leer? –Oh eso es muy sencillo soy un semidiós que padece de dislexia y THDA- … eso sonó mejor en su mente.

"_No, no es así" _interrumpió la voz con voz monótona.

"_Cállate"_

"_Como iba diciendo, tu cerebro está preparado para leer griego antiguo, y tu hiperactividad son tus reflejos en la batalla, cosa que te puede salvar la vida."_

"_¿Cómo en la batalla con Equidna?"_

"_Bingo"_

"_Supongo que hay riesgos ¿Cierto?" _volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"_Exacto" _respondió la voz con alegría _"¡Solo pueden ser monstruos del hades, bestias horribles que te pueden despedazar, etc!" _

"_Pero ¿hay armas increíbles para combatirlos cierto?" _preguntó Naruto babeando por agarrar un arma y empezar a matar monstruos a diestra y siniestra.

"_¡Así es!" _contestó _"La espada esa era una de ellas, pero esa era mi espada, por eso te costaba levantarla"_

"_Oh, ya veo-" _Naruto se interrumpió ¿esa era su espada? La voz en su mente tragó saliva al darse cuenta que… bueno, la cagó _"¿Me estás diciendo que eras tú esa persona que compró mis cuadros?" _preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

"_¡Espera, ¿Qué? Oh, oh, la conexión se pierde!" _la ceja de Naruto volvió a crisparse _"¡Si me escuchas Naruto, mira debajo de tu cama encontrarás el dinero que usamos, ve a un río o algo lánzalas, y pide al viejo algas que te lleve a Lupari! ¡Pero antes, investiga un poco sobre los dioses del Olimpo, busca un taller donde se fabrican armas y pregunta por Hefesto, buena suerte!"_

"_¡No te atrevas hijo de-!" _lo siguiente que escuchó fue un sonido de estática. Resignándose, el rubio ganó la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y ordenar su desayuno.

_Horas más tarde._

El rubio comió lo último que quedaba de su cereal, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Seguía pensando en las palabras del hombre, pero también seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo era que no estaba alterado? ¿Cómo era que lo tomaba todo tan bien y a la ligera? Muchos otros niños de su edad simplemente no lo creerían, o estarían cagados de miedo de que alguna criatura lo intentara matar y no tuviera nadie que lo proteja.

Pero Naruto era diferente, aunque sabía que estaba prácticamente solo, no había miedo en su corazón. Tal vez dudas e incertidumbre, pero no miedo. Había investigado lo que le dijo la voz en su cabeza, leyó bastante sobre Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Apolo, Hércules, y el nombre del hombre que debía encontrar: Hefesto.

Se había informado de que Hefesto era el dios de la forja, el fuego y los volcanes. ¿Tal vez el hombre de la voz en su cabeza quería que pidiera un arma? No lo sabía. Ahora, ya vestido y con dinero en la maleta, y una bolsa de extrañas monedas de oro. Decidió ir al río más cercano…

_Dos horas más tarde._

El rubio caminaba por las calles de Japón, había intentado pedir transporte, pero el tema de su edad se interponía de nuevo. Había llegado a una especie de puerto, se dirigió hacia un puente de madera, y encontró a un hombre solitario pescando. No podía ver su rostro ya que llevaba un sombrero de pescador y estaba de espaldas a él.

Caminó vacilante, y llegó al final del puente, sacó unas monedas de oro y miró el agua. El hombre miró por su hombro para fijarse en lo que hacía Naruto. El rubio lanzó unas monedas y miró tímidamente.

"Etto…" murmuró Naruto "No sé qué debo hacer, pero alguien me dijo que te solicitara llevarme a Lupari"

_Información del porque debe ir a Lupari._

_Artemisa pasó su niñez buscando lo necesario para ser una cazadora, obteniendo su arco y flechas en la isla de__Lipara__, donde trabajaban__Hefesto__y los__Cíclopes__. Las hijas de Océano estaban llenas de miedo ante la visión de los monstruosos herreros, pero la joven Artemisa se acercó valientemente y solicitó sus armas. También cuenta Calímaco cómo Artemisa visitó a__Pan__, el dios de los bosques, y éste le dio siete perras y seis perros. A continuación ella capturó seis ciervos de cornamenta plateada para tirar de su carro, y comenzó a practicar con su arco disparando primero a los árboles y después a las bestias salvajes. _

_En conclusión: En lipara, trabajaban Hefesto y sus Cíclopes -que fabricaban armas-, y Naruto irá para conseguir un arma especial_

_Final de momento informático._

Naruto esperó unos segundos, pero nada pasó. El rubio suspiró y se sentó en el muelle murmurando cosas sobre voces en su cabeza inútiles. El hombre sonrió, volvió su vista a su caña de pescar y habló:

"¿Por qué tiras esas extrañas monedas en el mar?" preguntó el pescador, Naruto dirigió su vista hacia él y sonrió tímidamente.

"Bueno… un amigo me pidió que viniera aquí, tirara esas monedas y pidiera un viaje a Lipari (En latin Lipara) y-"

"¿Y buscar a Hefesto?" interrumpió el hombre sonriendo. El rubio lo miró, y notó sus características. Pelo negro, ojos verde mar, una barba recortada y bronceado y algo que Naruto llamaría 'arrugas de sonrisas' en sus ojos y mejillas. Luego notó que su sombrero, adornado de unos anzuelos, decía: 'Sombrero de pesca de la suerte de Neptuno'

Neptuno…

Al igual que…

Poseidón dios del mar…

"¡Tu eres el viejo algas!" exclamó Naruto señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo. El hombre frunció el seño, antes de echarse a reír.

"Sin duda eres muy parecido a tu padre…" dijo el hombre. Naruto lo miró con ojos abiertos.

"¿Conoces a mi padre?"

"Si, y como dije, eres muy parecido a él. No respeta a casi nadie y es arrogante" dijo Poseidón. El rubio sonrió. "Por cierto, ¡felicidades!" exclamó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Poseidón alzó una ceja.

"Derrotaste a Equidna, la madre de todos los monstruos, a la edad de 8 años. Sin entrenamiento, sin fuerza… y casi sin inteligencia en las batallas"

"Lo sé, soy impresionante" declaró Naruto inflando el pecho con orgullo y un poco de arrogancia (No hablará con tanta arrogancia como cierto Emo rey). Pero luego se acordó de su misión, "¿Me puedes llevar a Lipara?" preguntó.

"¿Sabes que soy un dios? Tengo muchos trabajos, cosas que hacer, y firmar muchos documentos." Preguntó él alzando una ceja. El rubio miró decepcionado, pero luego Poseidón parecía estar pensando, "Pero puedo hacer una excepción… si me debes un favor" Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué puede hacer alguien como yo para resolver unos problemas de un dios?" preguntó Naruto. Poseidón suspiró.

"Sabes, si fueses otra persona, y si no te hubieses ganado mi respeto al eliminar a Equidna ya estarías contando la cantidad de piedritas en el fondo del océano" amenazó Poseidón, pero tenía que admitir que solo era un niño. Naruto sonrió.

"Si adivino _tu _me deberías un favor más adelante?" preguntó Naruto. Poseidón alzó una ceja, pero asintió no obstante, digo, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el rubio acertara?

"Hay 93654843632522801821326349552364849463537494736 millones de piedras en todos los océanos" dijo Naruto sonriendo arrogantemente. Poseidón abrió y cerró su boca, con los ojos incrédulos.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera yo puedo saber eso" preguntó luego de unos segundos con incredulidad. La sonrisa de Naruto creció.

"¿Por qué no las cuentas tú mismo entonces?"

Los ojos de Poseidón se abrieron en shock, prácticamente salían de sus cuencos. Su boca se abría y se cerraba, levantando su dedo índice para intentar replicar. La sonrisa de Naruto era orgullosa, y un poco arrogante.

"Yo, yo…" tartamudeó. Naruto le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

_En el Olimpo._

El Olimpo era un gran lugar muy bello, pisos de mármol, muchos adornos antiguos de oro, bronce, y plata. Muchas personas preparándose para algo que parecía una fiesta. Mas adelante había un gran salón, con sillas dispuestas en forma de 'U' invertida, con varias personas en ellas, pero algunas estaban vacías.

Muchas personas estaban riéndose por lo que veían mediante 'Hefesto Tv' la cara de Poseidón no tenía precio.

"Tu hijo sí que es astuto…" dijo una voz femenina. "Casi como un zorro…"

"Lo sé" dijo un hombre, "Esa actitud fue debido a su madre, de seguro también tiene su suerte"

"¿Por qué le dijiste que me buscara?" preguntó otro.

"Oye, ¿Qué mejor persona para que mi hijo consiga un arma que el dios de la forja?" preguntó con diversión en su voz.

"Si pasa mi prueba, con gusto le enseñaré a fabricar _**su **_propia arma, no cabe mejor satisfacción que fabricar tu propia espada" declaró la misma voz. "Aunque nadie la ha pasado, nadie desde que Artemisa me pidió que le fabricara un arma"

"Si, y todos sabemos sobre su habilidad con el arco" dijo el primer hombre estremeciéndose.

La figura que estaba en el medio de las sillas, suspiró.

"No sé cómo me convencieron de ver como este niño hace su 'aventura'… aunque valió la pena al ver la cara de mi hermano, ¿han sacado fotos?"

Un coro de 'sí' resonó.

Sin duda sería un buen material de chantaje…

_Volviendo con Poseidón y Naruto._

"(Suspiro) ¿Esto jamás paso?" preguntó Poseidón de una manera que sorprendió a Naruto: Tímida.

"No sé…" vaciló Naruto mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo. El ojo de Poseidón se crispó y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Aquí está tu boleto a lo que buscas" dijo extendiéndole un boleto de color azul, Naruto lo tomó agradecido. "Lánzala al agua, y… bueno el resto es una sorpresa, como un bono al viajar por mi… digamos 'Terreno' te asegura que nadie te atacará"

"Esto nunca pasó" confirmó Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. Poseidón le dio una mirada agradecida, luego volvió a su caña de pescar murmurando algo sobre 'Malditos peces que no pican' Naruto se removió incómodo.

"Eso es cruel" murmuró Naruto mientras que se daba la vuelta. Oyó un suspiro de Poseidón, se encogió de hombros y se fue a un lugar un poco más apartado.

Miró hacia un lado y vio unos cuadros, pinceles y mucha pintura. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, un fajo de dólares se encontraba. Frunció el seño, ¿hacía cuanto que ya no pintaba nada? Se dirigió hacia el puesto.

"Hola viejo" saludó Naruto al ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, pelo canoso y una barba larga, una expresión suave y una sonrisa cansada en su rostro "¿Me podrías vender un cuadro, pinceles, un trapo para limpiar, y pintura?" preguntó Naruto.

"Saludos joven, claro que sí puedo ¿Por qué crees que están en este puesto los cuadros y demás cosas?" preguntó el hombre viejo riendo. Naruto se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca tímidamente.

"¿Qué colores quieres joven?" Naruto estuvo mirando las distintas botellas de pintura, ya había conseguido el cuadro, los pinceles, un trapo para limpiar las imperfecciones, ya solo faltaba la pintura. Su mirada se desvió a unos viejos frascos de pintura, que -por su aspecto- parecían muy viejas.

"¿Cuánto cuestan esas?" preguntó señalando con su dedo índice. El viejo siguió la dirección que apuntaba su dedo, y al ver esas pinturas su sonrisa se desfiguró.

"¿Por qué quieres esas pinturas viejas, joven? ¿por qué no las de mejor marca que producen las compañías?" Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"En verdad… no lo sé" admitió "Solo creo que alguien puso mucho cariño y empeño a esas pinturas, porque se nota que es pintura… casera" se sostuvo las palabras unos segundos para encontrar la palabra que más se acercaba. El hombre no dijo nada, solo se aproximó a las pinturas y las trajo hacia Naruto con una delicadeza que sorprendió a Naruto.

Las dejó en el mostrador, el rubio lo miró pidiéndole algo con la mirada, el viejo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado el rubio sostuvo un potecito, lo miró con ojos críticos y supo -aunque tenía ya mucha edad y polvo- todas esas pinturas se hicieron con gran devoción y esfuerzo.

"¿Me las puedo llevar?" preguntó Naruto con ojos esperanzados.

"… ¿Cómo vas a utilizarlas? ¿Qué harás con ellas?" interrogó el hombre con suave voz. Naruto estaba a punto de decirle 'Pues para pintar y hacer dibujos con ellas viejo torpe' pero algo le decía que si decía eso, no conseguiría nada de esa tienda.

"Para serte sincero, yo no pienso utilizarlas como algo que solo utilizaré para pintar algo y luego venderlo" contestó Naruto seriamente "Puedo ver el cariño y el empeño en estas pinturas, y algo así no se puede comparar con cualquier cosa que hayan hecho las fábricas y siento que, al pintar con esos colores, todo ese esfuerzo y cariño se verá en mi obra. Para que todas las personas la vean y digan ¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto creó esa imagen!"

El hombre permaneció en silencio, casi sorprendido por la respuesta del niño frente a él. Unos segundos más, y el hombre viejo sonrió.

"Estás pinturas, como dices, son muy especiales" comenzó el hombre. Naruto lo miró a los ojos para ver un brillo de felicidad en ellos "Fueron hechas por mi hija, hace ya mucho tiempo, yo era un hombre con sueños de destacarme en el arte, un día mi hija decidió hacerme un regalo especial de cumpleaños, día tras día, noche tras noche, intentó crear el balance perfecto en estas pinturas que me regalaría… lo hizo pero…" Naruto vio que al hombre le salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Pero… enfermó, su último regalo fueron estas pinturas…" en ese momento el hombre sollozaba un poco. Al rubio le salían sus propias lágrimas mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, era demasiado orgulloso "Intenté volver a pintar… pero no pude, el regalo que tanto esfuerzo hizo mi hija antes de morir, estaba frente a mí, pero jamás pude volver a pintar algo"

"Tenía un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que creaba una obra de arte, y cada vez que terminaba decía casi lo mismo que tú acabas de decir 'Me destacaré en esto, nadie me superará, haré una pintura para que todas las personas vean y digan que fui yo la creadora de tan bella obra de arte' por eso, te encargo esto a ti Uzumaki Naruto, utiliza todo esto, haz lo que yo no pude"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Te lo prometo, las utilizaré como si fuesen un tesoro, viejo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas" declaró el rubio.

Pasados los minutos, el anciano metió todos los artículos del rubio en una bolsa lo suficientemente grande como para que todo estuviera dentro. Y al final, el viejo sólo dijo que esa corría por la casa, no había nada que pagar. El rubio insistió, diciendo que tenía dinero más que suficiente. Pero al final aceptó los regalos y se fue a arrojar ese boleto que le dio Poseidón.

Tenía el boleto en su mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba ansioso por emprender su viaje hacia el herrero Hefesto. Ya estaba anocheciendo, llegó al mismo muelle de antes y Poseidón ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, metió sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño boleto de color azul, tenía escrito 'Viaje gratis para una persona a Lupari, con un bono de que no hay monstruos atacando y una garantía de llegar en 24 hs, si no, le devolvemos su dinero'

El rubio miró la inscripción con un rostro monótono, como si utilizara ese dinero muy seguido, pensó con una risa. Llevó su mano al frente, sosteniendo el boleto, y luego simplemente lo dejó caer al agua.

Espero…

Espero…

Y espero…

8 segundos…

"¡Maldita sea, esto es demasiado lento!" exclamó con fastidio. Entonces, una criatura gigante salió del agua una especia de caballo de mar que Naruto no sabía su nombre. El rubio casi cae sobre su trasero por la sorpresa, recordó que uno de sus títulos era 'Padre de los caballos' y supuso que eso era… un caballo.

"Bueno… este viaje será algo curioso" murmuró Naruto antes de sonreír.

_Capítulo 1.1_

_Montando un caballo de mar hacia Lipari_

Naruto estaba senado en el lomo del caballo acuático ¿?, Poseidón tuvo la libertad de colocarle una especie de silla de montar y el espacio suficiente como para poder colocar sus utensilios de arte. El rubio se encontró sorprendido de que el viaje sea tan estable, y una sonrisa alegre estaba en su rostro al ver a su alrededor el océano azul extendiéndose por kilómetros y kilómetros.

Ya casi era de noche, y el océano una vez azul, ahora reflejaba a la perfección el cielo nocturno. Naruto se sorprendió de lo hermoso que era el cielo, repleto de estrellas brillando como nunca antes y la luna llena alumbraba lo suficiente como para poder ver bien.

Su 'transporte' seguía 'cabalgando' por el mar a una velocidad que era tranquila y a la vez veloz, el rubio no pudo resistirse. Abrió su bolsa con sus materiales, puso el cuadro entre sus piernas y agarró un pincel, pensó unos momentos sobre que pintar. Y luego se le ocurrió la idea perfecta, sacó con cuidado un potecito de pintura, sumergió su pincel y Naruto vio con fascinación que la pintura era increíblemente hermosa.

Dirigió su pincel hacia el cuadro, miró el cielo y posteriormente a su lienzo, lentamente y con cuidado dibujó el cielo estrellado. En la lejanía dibujó al caballo de mar y a él mismo montado sobre él, cruzando suavemente las aguas del océano. Esperando con incertidumbre, su próximo destino…

_Al día siguiente._

El rubio bostezaba mientras que se incorporaba, gruñó un poco de dolor al sentir entumecido su espalda, observó a su alrededor y vio que aún se encontraba sobre el extraño animal de mar. Observó que su cuadro seguía ahí, aún le faltaba algunos retoques menores. Vio también que su transporte seguía llevándolo hacia su destino a gran velocidad, sin disminuir ni un poco.

Miró a su costado, y abrió un poco sus ojos al ver un coro de delfines saltando en grupo. Sonrió, la vista era espectacular, escuchó un sonido extraño. Vio a su otro costado y observó a una gran ballena saltando fuera del agua y salpicando una gran cantidad de agua para respirar.

"_Esto sí que es vida…" _pensó Naruto suspirando, llevó ambas manos hacia su nuca y cerró los ojos para relajarse, sintiendo el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que faltaba algo, algo muy importante.

"_¡Hola Naruto!" _

"¡Gah!"

Naruto casi se cae de su transporte con un ataque al corazón, esa voz molesta de nuevo. Gruñó con exasperación.

"_¿Qué demonios quieres? Estaba empezando a relajarme relajándome" _dijo Naruto en su mente con otro gruñido. La voz se rió del rubio.

"_Ara ara, no te pongas así, ¿el viejo algas te consedió el viaje?" _preguntó_. _

"_Si"_

"_Dime… ¿qué harás cuando encuentres a Hefesto?" _los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con ira.

"_¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me dijo para que lo buscara!"_

"_¡Si, si, sólo bromeaba!" _gorjeó la voz dentro de su cabeza. _"Cuando lo encuentres, pídele que te haga un arma, la necesitarás si quieres sobrevivir hasta llegar a una 'Zona segura'"_

"_¿zona segura?" _preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

"_Si" _confirmó la voz _"Es un lugar donde hay otros como tú" _

"… _ya veo. Gracias por la información."_

Un silencio de nuevo vino, el rubio solo escuchaba las olas rompiendo por el cuerpo del caballo. La voz suspiró.

"_Escucha, sé que no parece mucho pero, lo siento por no ser tanto de ayuda" _

"_¿A qué viene eso?" _preguntó Naruto _"… de todas formas, no importa, siempre he estado solo y me las he arreglado bien"_

"…_bien, pero recuerda, a partir de ahora nunca estarás solo…"_

No sabía porque, pero sabía que la voz no volvería a hablar. El rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos, su instinto le decía que necesitaría toda la fuerza posible. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de vacío seguía ahí, algo le faltaba…

_Capítulo 1.2_

_Llegada a Lipara y el dios de la forja_

El joven héroe se despertó con un sonido extraño, abrió los ojos con pereza y se los frotó con la palma. El caballo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, el rubio observó a su derecha y pudo ver que estaba a solo unos metros de una playa.

El rubio lo describiría como un buen paisaje, el muro de rocas chorreaba con agua natural. Detrás de él había una especie de arco de piedra que servía como una entrada por donde había ingresado el caballo.

Naruto se bajó de un salto, aterrizando justo en la arena. Vio que el caballo poco a poco se retiraba, hasta que ya no se lo podía ver. El rubio se sacó el reloj, lo miró durante unos segundos y lo lanzó lejos. Pensó que ya no le serviría, caminó hasta llegar al muro de piedras, notó que era bastante alto pero también vio que había una liana descendiendo del muro.

El semidiós corrió hacia ella, sabía que no debía perder tiempo, en cualquier momento un monstruo podía salir de algún lugar y matarlo, cuando llegó lo agarró con sus manos y dio unos estirones para probar si aguantaría su peso. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que podía escalar, hundió sus manos en la arena de la playa y se las frotó.

Dio un salto y agarró la liana, escaló unos centímetros y luego algo extraño pasó. Un sonido de click llegó a sus oídos, miró hacia la dirección donde venía el sonido y observó que varias estacas gigantes de piedra venían en su dirección.

Los ojos de Naruto se abren, soltó rápidamente la liana y cayó en la arena. Giró en el suelo evitando así algunas, miró al frente y pudo observar otros viniendo. Maldiciendo en voz baja, giró hacia atrás esquivando dos más.

Mientras estaba en el suelo, abrió los ojos en shock y retorció su espalda hacia la izquierda para esquivar dos más que se clavaron en la arena, llevó sus manos hacia atrás y agarró el suelo y estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, esquivando una que se iba a clavar en su pierna. Y, agradecido por los dioses, justo a tiempo abrió las piernas para que una lanza se clavara peligrosamente cerca de _'eso' _

Observó la lanza que casi le quita su futuro, durante unos segundos no pensó en nada. Luego se levantó rápidamente y miró por todos lados para comprobar si venían más. Suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que ya no había más.

"_Buena manera de empezar…" _pensó Naruto sarcásticamente. Odiaba a su instinto algunas veces por tener razón, suspiró, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la liana y empezó a subir el muro de piedra, su bolsa llena de artículos le dificultaba el camino, pero nada lo separaría de las pinturas que le había dado el viejo, después de todo Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas.

Cuando por fin escaló todo, vio un bosque extendiéndose ante él. A partir de ahora debo tener cuidado de donde piso, pensó.

Empezó a caminar, observando todo a su alrededor con sumo cuidado. Ya descubrió lo que la voz en su mente decía que la THDA lo podría salvar en una batalla. O esquivar lanzas de piedras para el caso.

Durante 30 minutos no había pasado nada, hasta que había olvidado algo, algo muy importante y fundamental…

"_¡¿Dónde demonios está la maldita herrería del viejo?!"_

El rubio se sentó en el suelo, maldiciendo en voz baja.

"_Sigue las trampas…" _la voz dentro de su cabeza habló

"_¡¿Estás loco?!" _preguntó Naruto.

"_Jaja, pero ya en serio, dime ¿acaso colocarías trampas lejos de tu escondite, o más cerca?" _preguntó la voz.

"…_Tienes un punto"_

Admitió Naruto a regañadientes.

_1 hora más tarde._

El rubio no sabía cómo, pero había sobrevivido a unas 50 trampas. Las cuales 10 tenían que ver algo con animales de metal, otras 10 tenían que ver con alguna cosa puntiaguda, 20 eran algo relacionado con fuego (lanzallamas) y 10 lanzaban balas hechas de bronce.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba chamuscado, un poco de su pelo rubio estaba negro, su ropa tenía varios agujeros, le faltaba un zapato y el otro zapato estaba rasgado, como si un animal se lo hubiese comido -cortesía de un perro de metal- pero, increíblemente, sus materiales seguían bien.

Entonces un pequeño sonido de hojas hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Giró rápidamente hacia atrás y se puso en posición de combate. Fuertes pisadas se oían llegar y Naruto estaba empezando a sudar y a temblar.

Y entonces salió de entre unos arbustos…

… un adorable perrito de metal.

El rubio relajó su postura, se reiría de su situación si es que no estuviera tan desecho.

"Hola pequeño amigo" dijo Naruto sonriéndose y acercándose. Pero el perrito hizo algo muy extraño, el rubio escuchó un sonido de engranajes en funcionamiento. Miró con el ceño fruncido como la cabeza del perro mecánico se abría y de ahí salía…

… algo que parecía que lanzaba rayos láser.

La ceja del rubio se crispó al ver un pequeño punto de color rojo empezando a brillar en la punta del arma de rayos láser.

"_Necesito ramen…"_

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, seguido de humo saliendo del bosque.

* * *

><p>Fuertes jadeos se escuchaban en la espesura del bosque, un niño de pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules, unospantalones de color azul y una camiseta de color blanca se estaba arrastrando prácticamente por el suelo.<p>

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y quemadas. En su mano derecha llevaba la cabeza del perro maldito, en su espalda se encontraba la bolsa que contenía sus materiales. Vio un pequeño punto de luz y decidió seguirlo…

"_Bien (jadeo) ya casi" _jadeó el rubio. Unos minutos de arrastre por fin lo llevaron al lugar que tanto quería ver.

Una herrería, en medio de la nada.

La herrería era bastante pequeña, con una chimenea que no sacaba humo, probablemente para que no delatara su posición. Se levantó, vio un curioso brillo en su bolsillo y metió su mano para mirar que era.

Era un recipiente con un extraño líquido de color dorado con una nota en la tapa.

_Hola, Naruto._

_Ey ¿Cómo estas? _

"Esa pregunta me la pasó por los huevos" murmuró Naruto.

_Si esto apareció en tu bolsillo es porque estás cerca de la herrería de mi hermano ¡Felicidades!_

_Este líquido es Ambrosia, en pocas palabras, comida del Olimpo. Bebe la mitad de lo que hay en el frasco o sino podrías morir, no es conveniente exagerar. Te repondrá las energías, la vas a necesitar, créeme._

_Adiós._

_P.S te dije que ya no estarías solo ¿cierto?_

El rubio, aunque bastante enojado, sonrió ante el final de la carta. Destapó el frasco y bebió, el efecto fue casi instantáneo, su fuerza estaba como nueva y ya no tenía esas heridas.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, y lo que vio lo dejó con los ojos muy abiertos…

Dentro el espacio era enorme, el calor era abrasador, tanto que al entrar su frente casi ya se cubría de sudor. Varias personas se movían de aquí y allá, pudo notar que sólo tenían un ojo, eran cíclopes.

"Veo que has llegado joven héroe" dijo una voz profunda. Naruto lo miró para ver a una figura enorme, el humo y la sala solamente iluminada del lugar solo le permitían ver a una figura enorme, sosteniendo en lo alto un martillo y en sus manos una espada.

"Te estaba esperando"

Naruto se armó de valor y puso un pie dentro, sintió el calor de todo el lugar. Golpeteos de metales y el viento para hacer crecer el fuego. La figura lo miró con grandes ojos, que reflejaban el brillo de la espada.

"Soy Hefesto, dios de la forja, el fuego y los volcanes. Sé bienvenido a este lugar"

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Esperaré sus comentarios, por favor, no cuesta nada, escriban si quieren que continúe o si les ha gustado, no les llevará ni 1 minuto, por favor. No importa el idioma o la forma de escribir, sólo dejenme saber sus opiniones, intentaré actualizar cada semana<strong>

**Adios**


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches, según a qué hora están leyendo esta historia! Solo quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me han agregado a favoritos, siguen esta historia y los que dejan sus review. Espero que les guste el capítulo y darme un review acerca de si les gusta, no les gusta, indicarme cosas en las que fallos, cosas así., también quería saber que opinan: Pensaba en un emparejamiento de; NarutoxArtemisaxThalia, ¿qué dicen? Sin más que comience el...**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capitulo 2<em>

_Hefesto, la prueba y a__prendiendo a hacer mis armas._

El niño miró al gran hombre con los ojos abiertos. Tenía el pelo castaño, una barba bastante larga, era muy musculoso y sus ojos eran de color marrón. Sus manos eran gigantes, al igual que su cuerpo, su rostro estaba un poco deforme. Llevaba guantes de cuero desgastados y quemados, un delantal de cuero grueso para protegerse de las chispas y actualmente se encontraba golpeando una espada al rojo vivo.

"¿Qué quieres mortal?" interrogó Hefesto "Estoy demasiado ocupado"

Naruto se armó de valor, aunque no lo demostraba, Hefesto estaba un poco sorprendido de que alguien de 8 años entrara en su herrería, sin miedo de los cíclopes mirándolo y el fuego y chispas saliendo de todos lados debido a la elaboración de las distintas espadas, lanzas, escudos, guantes con púas, etc. De bronce celestial.

"Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que viniera a verte" respondió Naruto, "Y con la ayuda del viejo algas-"

"¿Viejo algas?" preguntó Hefesto dejando de lado su tarea. Unos segundos después se rió, era un sonido grueso y parecía retumbar "Todos vimos lo que has hecho, me sorprende de que hayas podido engañarlo tan fácilmente"

"¿Todos lo vieron?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad "¿Quiénes?"

"Todos los dioses del Olimpo" respondió Hefesto.

"Si, siguiendo con mi historia, me dio unos boletos, invoque a un caballo-pez-"

"Hipocampo" corrigió Hefesto. El rubio suspiró exasperado.

"¡Era un caballo-pez maldito!" exclamó Naruto. Hefesto abrió los ojos, hace mucho tiempo que ya no tenía una conversación normal con un semidiós, mucho menos una discusión. Ya sabes, al tener la reputación de un dios todos actuaban de manera más respetuosa y formal.

"Deberías cuidar tu tono, semidiós" advirtió Hefesto, "Soy un dios, y merezco respeto" el rubio pareció recordar algo en lo más profundo de su mente, frunció el seño.

"Me importa muy poco eso" contraatacó Naruto, "El respeto se gana, no me importa si eres un dios, o mi abuela"

Hefesto detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, otra vez, miró a Naruto. El rubio lo miró desafiante, sin miedo a retroceder. Luego de unos momentos, Hefesto sonrió.

"Sin duda tienes una habilidad muy peculiar, aunque seas un semidiós" indicó Hefesto con una sonrisa "Puedes irritar con facilidad a cualquier cosa, incluyendo un dios"

"Gracias" respondió Naruto "Hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Jajaja, me caes bien muchacho" rió Hefesto "Pero supongo que quieres armas para, probablemente, matar, desgarrar, atravesar, golpear, mutilar, y desmembrar a los demonios que quieren matarte"

"Si, eso lo resumiría todo… sí" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros "¿Me harás un arma?"

Ante esta pregunta, Hefesto golpeó su martillo fuertemente en la espada, haciendo que Naruto se estremezca ante la fuerza del golpe. El dios de la forja gruñó.

"Todos son así ahora" gruñó Hefesto "Piensan que pueden venir, y simplemente solicitar armas especiales, pues te digo una cosa muchacho ¡NO es así!"

El rubio parecía empequeñecerse más de lo que ya se sentía comparado con aquel rascacielos. Hefesto dejó de gruñir, elevó la espada hacia el agua, y un fuerte sonido del metal al rojo vivo contra el agua se escuchó, levantando mucho vapor.

"Además," añadió "Pasar esas trampas no fue en vano" el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó el rubio. Odiaba esas trampas con pasión, y se preguntaba seriamente si no se había roto algún hueso de su cuerpo. Hefesto no respondió, elevó la espada todavía caliente su sus enormes manos. Contemplándola con los ojos, entonces, se lo lanzó a Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock, la espada venía hacia él a una velocidad impresionante. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para poder esquivar el arma. Aunque no estaba afilada, una cortada apareció en la mejilla de Naruto, el rubio gruñó al sentir el calor del arma.

"Lo ves" respondió Hefesto "Tus reflejos son probablemente 2 veces mejor que antes"

"¡Casi me matas!" exclamó Naruto, pero sabía que el dios tenía razón. Pudo ver la espada hacia él moviéndose más lenta, sus músculos y articulaciones respondieron mucho más rápido que antes en la batalla contra Equidna. Prácticamente sintió cuando la espada cortaba el aire a su paso…

Pero bueno, él era increíble.

"Antes de desviarnos del tema" comenzó Naruto "Dijiste que 'No era así' entonces, ¿Cómo es, viejo herrero?"

La ceja de Hefesto se crispó, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios y se tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"¿Piensas que eres el único que ha venido a pedirme un arma, muchacho?" preguntó Hefesto "Muchos han venido antes que tú, y sólo una logró pasar mi prueba. Y hasta ahora, es conocida por ser mortal con el arco y flecha"

Naruto parecía escarbar en su memoria, intentando encontrar algo que se parecía a la información que había encontrado en internet, algo hizo click en su mente.

"Artemisa, diosa de la luna" susurró Naruto. Hefesto asintió.

"Así es, ahora ¿listo para mi pregunta, Naruto?" preguntó. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, Hefesto se tomó su tiempo, agarró una silla de madera gruesa, se sentó en él y dio a Naruto otra para sentarse. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que Hefesto preguntó:

"¿Cómo se forjan las armas más poderosas que han existido?"

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. Hefesto gruñó.

"¡Responde la pregunta!"

"Ya, ya, no te esponjes"

_Mientras tanto_

_Olimpo_

Podemos ver de nuevo el mismo trono, dispuesto en forma de una U invertida. La figura del medio suspiró.

"Ya, enserio" se quejó "¿Cómo demonios me convencieron de esto?" preguntó observando la pantalla frente a él transmitiendo la escena frente a él.

"No lo sé" respondió otra figura encogiéndose de hombros "Pero tengo curiosidad por la respuesta de Naruto"

"Seguro Poseidón, después de todo has de tener curiosidad en el niño que te engañó en menos de 5 minutos" dijo una voz divertida. Muchos rieron mientras que Poseidón se hundió más en su asiento.

"No sé porque me habéis llamado aquí," vino la voz de una mujer "Tengo que seguir el entrenamiento de mis cazadoras, además sólo yo pude pasar la prueba y eso que me costó una semana" la voz era increíblemente fría.

"¡Ya basta!" rugió la primera voz, silenciando a todos "¡Esta será la última vez que veamos esta mierda, luego, dejaremos de ver la vida de este niño! ¡Oímos su respuesta y esto se acaba!"

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio…

_Volviendo con Naruto._

El rubio gimió mentalmente ante otra pregunta con trampa. Primero el viejo que le vendió las pinturas, ahora un dios herrero, eso era una mierda. Lo único que quería decir era 'Se hacen fundiendo metal golpeándolo con un martillo y luego, cuando quede bien, sumergirlo al agua, esperar un poco y luego afilarla' y ya, pero noooooooooooo, tenía que ser una pregunta con doble sentido.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Hefesto con impaciencia, todos los cíclopes que trabajaban ahí se detuvieron para escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

"Bien" suspiró Naruto en derrota, no tenía de otra "Las armas se forjan-"

Se detuvo abruptamente, como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo caliente en el cerebro. El herrero lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué le pasaba a Naruto. En el Olimpo no era mejor, todos estaban mirando con curiosidad.

Naruto abrió los ojos, recordando algo de nuevo…

_Recuerdo (Primera persona)_

_Miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba en un lugar donde se hacían armas. Pues al ver varias chimeneas y fuego y metal supuse eso, una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en cuatro bollos en su cabeza se acercó a mí vistiendo ropa extraña y un pergamino en la espalda._

"_Muy bien Naruto" dijo ella con voz alegremente "Hoy empezaré a enseñarte como si hacen las armas, presta mucha atención._

_Sólo quería decirle, 'Oye tu cabello es muy gracioso' pero no podía, no tenía control de mi cuerpo, no podía decir nada._

"_¡claro-ttebayo!" respondí con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió y me dirigió frente a una chimenea para empezar._

"_Antes de empezar" suspiro, sabía que diría eso "Dime ¿Cómo se hacen las armas?" me preguntó._

"_Pues duh, con fuego, metal y un martillo ¿no?"_

_Grité de dolor segundos después, su puño conectó directamente con mi cabeza tirándome al suelo._

"_¡Eres un tonto!" exclamó "¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Cómo se hacen las armas?!"_

"_¿Con piedras y palos?" atiné a decir torpemente. La chica parecía que estaba a punto de pegarme de nuevo, cerré los ojos, esperando el dolor… que nunca llegó. En su lugar escuché un suspiro, abrí los ojos y observé que ella estaba mirando un extraño cuchillo de color negro, con un anillo en el final del mango._

"_No, Naruto" dijo con tranquilidad, una sonrisa creció en su rostro "Las armas se forjan con los sentimientos"_

"_¿Los sentimientos?" pregunté, curioso y confuso. Ella asintió._

"_Así es, los sentimientos forjan una espada. A la hora de que hagas tu propia arma, deja fluir tus sentimientos, que tome la forma de lo que sientes. Trátalo como una parte de tu cuerpo, la que te ayudará a derrotar a tus enemigos, una parte de tu cuerpo que puede cortar, rasgar, mutilar, decapitar y otras cosas sin fin. Trátalo siempre con respeto…"_

_Final del recuerdo (Punto de vista normal)_

Pasaron unos segundos, Hefesto miraba al rubio con una ceja alzada al ver que su pelo ensombrecía sus ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de pegarle por ignorante, el rubio levantó su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos azules brillando con gran fulgor.

"¡Las armas se forjan con los sentimientos!" exclamó Naruto levantándose y colocando un puño sobre su corazón, Hefesto abrió los ojos en shock "¡A la hora de hacer mi arma, debo dejar fluir mis sentimientos, permitir que tome la forma de lo que siento! ¡Tratarlo como una parte de mí ser, que puede ayudarme a matar a mis enemigos, y de proteger a mis seres queridos!" **(A/N muy cursi lo sé, pero bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer?)**

Todo se quedó en silencio, Hefesto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los cíclopes bueno, su ojo de par en par. Mirando al rubio que se encontraba alzado valientemente frente a Hefesto con el puño en su corazón, esperando una respuesta.

_En el Olimpo_

Todo se quedó estático…

La mujer que había hablado acerca de ser la única en pasar la prueba frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. La figura más imponente dio un suspiro largo, Poseidón sonreía. Finalmente alguien decidió hablar…

"¡Mi hijo es impresionante!"

Seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro que lo enterró contra una columna. Su cara echando humo, algunos de sus dientes faltaban y su nariz estaba rota.

"_Con que Naruto ¿eh?" _pensó el hombre imponente frunciendo el ceño _"Podrás ser un gran aliado… o un enemigo a tener en cuenta, aunque no lo creo"_

Luego, la pantalla se oscureció. Y poco a poco desaparecieron en un destello dorado.

_Volviendo a la tierra_

Hefesto se quedó mirando a Naruto, nunca se lo hubiera ocurrido esa respuesta. Su respuesta era más que perfecta, pues al ser el dios de la forja, con cada arma que hacía sentía una conexión especial.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo con orgullo. Hefesto suspiró antes de sonreír ligeramente.

"No me esperaba esa respuesta niño" respondió Hefesto con honestidad "Pero has pasado, ¡felicidades! Eres la segunda persona en poder pasar mi prueba, aunque muy sencilla como responder la pregunta. Se interponía la lógica, y eso yo no busco, si un arma no es tratada como algo de tu ser, tarde o temprano se volverá inútil"

"¡Te lo dije, soy impresionante!" gritó de nuevo Naruto.

"Aunque bastante arrogancia hay en esas palabras, también hay mucha verdad" Dijo Hefesto sonriendo, "Primero, derrotando a Equidna, luego consiguiendo un transporte del propio dios del mar como si fuese un autobús, y engañarlo para que te deba un favor, eso no es nada menos que impresionante"

"Ahora, vete de aquí niño, descansa. Mañana empezaremos con fabricar tu compañero" Naruto sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza. Salió de ese extraño lugar que desafiaba la ley de la lógica y encontró un árbol muy agradable en el bosque.

_Esa noche_

Naruto se encontraba en el hueco de un árbol. Pensó en todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, hace solo unos días todo su mundo había cambiado. De ser un huérfano travieso en un orfanato, a descubrir que era algo llamado un Semidiós, un hijo entre un dios y una mortal. Se enfrentó a la madre de todos los monstruos y la asesinó. Luego pidió al señor de los mares que le brindara un medio de transporte para llegar a esa isla.

Montó un caballo-pez, que descubrió que se llamaba un Hipocampo, hasta esa isla donde atravesó trampas que querían matarlo y quemarlo. Pero con un beneficio a sus reflejos. Por fin había encontrado la herrería de Hefesto, donde por dentro tenía cien veces el tamaño de la pequeña herrería que se veía desde el interior.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, al menos había librado del mundo a un monstruo.

"_Yo no estaría tan seguro" _dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza, el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

"_¿A qué te refieres?" _preguntó Naruto.

"_Bueno, cómo explicarlo" _pensó unos segundos _"Puedes haber 'asesinado' a Equidna, pero no 'asesinado' completamente"_

"…_Jamás te pediré consejos los cuales tengan que ver con utilizar el cerebro" _dijo Naruto echando sus hombros hacia abajo.

"_¡Oye, tengo un cerebro!" _replicó la voz casi al instante, _"sólo que no lo uso mucho…"_

"_(Suspiro) sólo explícame" _suspiró Naruto por enésima vez.

"_Bueno, los distintos demonios y bestias con las que te encuentres no tienen alma, como tú o yo" _explico _"Por eso pueden ser… 'eliminados' pero luego se reforman, vuelven a la vida, etc. La viste disolverse en polvo de oro ¿verdad?"_

"_Así es" _respondió Naruto.

"_Pero no era sangre, ni nada de eso. Con suerte puedes evitar que vuelva a la vida, durante toda tu vida, durante unas horas, o unas semanas"_

"_¿Me estás diciendo que Equidna pudo haber revivido y me estará buscando?" _exigió Naruto. La voz rió.

"_Si~" contestó la voz "Pero alégrate, estás en una isla de Italia, es sorprendente lo rápido que es el transporte del viejo algas ¿cierto?" _preguntó la voz aligerando un poco el ambiente.

"_Supongo que tienes razón" _dijo Naruto _"Por cierto, ¿qué dios del Olimpo eres?"_

La voz sonrió, aunque Naruto no podía verlo.

"_Ya te has vuelto digno de que te reconozca desde que mataste a Equidna, pero lo sabrás cuando forjes tus armas, así que prepárate para la revelación de tu vida"_

"_Si, si, si, buenas noches" _dijo Naruto con fastidio en su voz.

_Capitulo 2.1_

_Forjar armas es más difícil de lo que parece y dejar fluir los sentimientos_

Durante la siguiente semana, Hefesto estuvo enseñando a Naruto los aspectos básicos de la forja. Informándole acerca del bronce celestial, el único metal que podía matar a las benévolas. El rubio dejó sus materiales en un pequeño refugio improvisado, para que no se quemen en ese lugar.

Naruto se encontraba sudando, sus manos y algunas partes de sus brazos y rostro estaban cubiertas de carbón, llevaba puestos unos guantes fabricados por Hefesto para que no se quemaran sus manos, unas botas negras, y un delantal de cuero grueso.

En este momento se encontraba martillando un metal al rojo vivo, Hefesto lo miraba calculando cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de un par de martillazos más, Hefesto sonrió.

"Vuelves a sorprenderme un poco muchacho" comentó Hefesto, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia él mostrando ojos cansados "Ya puedes dominar la forja a un nivel aceptable, y solo en una semana. Ahora ya puedes empezar a forjar tu propia arma"

"¿Esto no era para forjar ya mi propia arma?" se quejó Naruto, el ojo de Hefesto ganó un tic desagradable.

"¡En ningún momento te dije que esto ya era para forjar tú arma!" gritó Hefesto. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía quejándose.

"En fin, ven aquí Naruto" indicó Hefesto, el rubio dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Hefesto. El dios de la forja colocó su gigante mano en la cabeza de Naruto y murmuró unas palabras en griego antiguo.

"¡Yo, Hefesto, dios de la forja, el fuego y lo volcanes te concedo mi bendición!"

El rubio abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo inundaba su interior, miró sus manos con los ojos en shock al ver sus manos brillando de un color dorado. Luego de unos segundos, se apagó y Hefesto se alejó para seguir su trabajo.

"Tienes mi bendición, esto solo te servirá para cuando termines de forjar tu arma luego se acabará" señaló Hefesto.

"¿De qué me servirá tu bendición?" preguntó Naruto aún observando sus manos y apretándolos en un puño, se sentía más fuerte.

"Mi bendición te servirá para que el metal cambie de forma de acuerdo a tus sentimientos, tú solo concéntrate en golpear con el martillo, y, como dijiste, deja fluir tus sentimientos y que tu arma cobre su propia forma" respondió Hefesto.

"¿Y qué forma será?" preguntó de nuevo el rubio. Hefesto gruñó.

"Te lo acabo de decir mocoso" gruñó "Tu arma tomará la forma de lo que son tus sentimientos, puede ser una espada, una lanza, un arco, o incluso un arma muy poco común. Y una cosa más" agregó.

"Entre más fuertes sean tus sentimientos, ten por seguro que tu arma será más fuerte que cualquiera que fabricamos aquí"

Naruto vio cómo Hefesto se alejaba para concentrarse en la fabricación de varias cosas. El rubio agarró el bronce celestial y empezó a calentarlo.

Cuando el metal ya estaba al rojo vivo, empezó a martillarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Mirando como el metal se retorcía y se ablandaba, comenzó a pensar y dejar que sus emociones broten. En poco tiempo, lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas.

"_¡Pequeño bastardo!"_

Bajó el martillo para propinar un poderoso golpe al metal que hizo estremecer un poco alrededor. En cuestiones normales Naruto estaría sorprendido, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con la bendición de Hefesto.

"_¡No eres nadie, ¿me escuchaste?, y nunca lo serás!"_

_Golpe_

"_¡Ese mocoso no es un niño, es un demonio que no sabe hacer nada!"_

"_¡Inútil!"_

"_¡Nadie te quiere Naruto!"_

"_¡El mocoso demonio!"_

Por cada palabra que cruzaba en su mente, otro golpe descendía haciendo destacar el golpe al bronce celestial. Los cíclopes trabajando a su alrededor lo miraban con asombro, Hefesto estaba sonriendo desde su propia lugar de trabajo.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el metal de su hoja, y apenas al tocar el metal al rojo vivo se evaporó casi al instante, a esa lágrima le siguieron más y más.

"_Cuando tienes algo importante que proteger, te convertirás en alguien verdaderamente fuerte"_

Los ojos de Naruto se abren, ¿otro recuerdo? Pensó. Esa frase resonó en su mente, como un recuerdo muy lejano de un pasado ya olvidado.

"_¡Yosh Naruto-kun, vamos a entrenar y demostrar nuestras llamas de la juventud!" _exclamó una voz en sus recuerdos. No sabía porque pero una alegría increíble empezaba a crecer en su interior, los sollozos se empezaban a convertir en una sonrisa.

"_Felicidades Naruto, ¡pasaste!"_

"_Los que rompen las reglas son basura… pero los que abandonan a sus seres queridos son peor que basura"_

"_¡Vamos gaki, hay que ir a hacer investigaciones!"_

"_¡No soy un pervertido Ero-sennin!"_

Mientras martillaba, Naruto sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Unos recuerdos de varias personas frente a él, sonriéndole con alegría. Un hombre de pelo negro en forma de piña, con un cigarrillo en su boca, una mirada perezosa en su rostro. Pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

Un muchacho con un extraño traje verde, cejas muy grandes y el corte de pelo en forma de tazón.

Un hombre gordo, comiendo papas fritas, sus ojos parecían estar cerrados y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Un hombre con el pelo de punta plateado desafiando la gravedad con una máscara cubriendo su boca.

Y muchas otras personas más.

El rubio sintió que ese extraño sentimiento de vacío en su interior que tenía desde su viaje empezaba a llenarse. Mientras que una amplia sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios, empezó a martillar más fuerte y con más ganas que antes.

El metal parecía estar en un cambio constante, adaptándose al cambio. Todos en la herrería siguieron con sus trabajos, haciendo máquinas y armas.

_Horas después_

Y era de noche, y ese día Hefesto había decidido darles a todos un pequeño día libre. Era media noche y Naruto no se había detenido en ningún momento. Sólo Naruto seguía trabajando, Hefesto se acercó al rubio.

"Deberías descansar" dijo Hefesto "No te has detenido en horas, para un niño semidiós eso no es bueno"

"Tranquillo viejo" dijo Naruto limpiándose el sudor, Hefesto gruñó "Seguiré hasta que quede completamente terminada"

Hefesto observó el arma de Naruto, se sorprendió un poco de que el 'arma' apenas estuviera a la mitad. Calculó que ya hubiera terminado, considerando que era sólo un niño tenía muchas emociones contenidas. Y todas esas emociones estaban en el arma, podía sentirla, ira, dolor, odio, tristeza, soledad, desesperación, impotencia.

"_Este mocoso… ¿Qué ha pasado?" _se preguntó Hefesto _"Esa arma será muy poderosa..."_

"Como quieras" dijo Hefesto antes de darse la vuelta "Buena suerte"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar, se alegraba de que también su inglés estuviera mejorando. Sabía que desde que salió de Japón, el japonés ya no le sería de mucha ayuda. Pero no podía engañarse, tenía un hambre que daba miedo, probablemente tenía una deshidratación por culpa del sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo.

"_Con suerte, mañana ya debería estar" _pensó Naruto mientras que sacaba una botella con un líquido dorado y lo bebió. Sintió que recuperaba sus fuerzas y siguió con su trabajo.

_Capitulo 2.2_

_¡El arma ha sido acabada!_

Temprano por la mañana, Hefesto entró en su herrería. Había habido una reunión en el Olimpo, discutiendo por otro tema de niños. Zeus había prohibido que se volviera a hacer una reunión con el simple objeto de ver a Naruto. Se preguntarán ¿por qué tanta vigilancia hacia Naruto? Bueno pues porque…

"¡Ya terminé!"

Exclamó una voz dentro de la fábrica, el dios de la forja se encaminó hasta la voz. Sus cíclopes trabajadores ya estaban trabajando otra vez, cuando llegó para ver la creación de Naruto se sorprendió al ver el estado de Naruto.

Sus guantes que estaban hechos especialmente para soportar el calor de las llamas, estaban quemados un poco y faltaba un dedo del guante. El delantal de cuero tenía varios agujeros, el cabello del rubio estaba desaliñado y muy sucio. Sus ojos azules mostraban cansancio mientras que bolsas se formaban debajo de sus ojos, sin embargo también mostraban alegría.

Naruto llevó sus cansados brazos hacia una cadena y empezó a tirar de ella. Elevando sus armas del agua que usó para enfriar el metal. Hefesto no lo admitiría, pero tenía curiosidad por ver las armas de Naruto.

Elevándose, eran dos espadas. No eran largas, Hefesto abrió un poco los ojos, no pensaba que fuesen un par de espadas. Pero se encogió de hombros.

Eran dos hojas, subiendo del mango para arriba, la hoja se hacía más ancha. Tenían un gancho en el borde superior, los cuales podían servir como arpones; una de las cosas más curiosas era la empuñadura, tenía una doble vista la de un zorro si se mira desde abajo y la de una calavera desde arriba, su filo estaba compuesto de unos dientes de metal curvados ligeramente hacia atrás. En su punta, había una curva hacia abajo. El mango parecía tener también, en la parte de abajo, una pequeña hoja. Desde el filo hasta unos 5 centímetros de ancho era de un color oro desgastado, y el centro era de color plateado.

"Son espadas muy curiosas" murmuró Hefesto mirándolas "Pero inútiles en un combate a medio alcance"

Naruto sonrió, agarró ambas hojas y una de ellas la blandió rápidamente de un movimiento de su muñeca. Lo siguiente que pasó, sorprendió a Hefesto, el arma se extendió mediante una larga cadena. Pasó rozándole la mejilla izquierda y se clavó en la pared detrás de él. Un fino corte apareciendo en su mejilla y sangre dorada resbaló un poco.

"Ahora estamos a mano" dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco arrogante, los ojos de Hefesto seguían abiertos, y luego miró a Naruto.

"Jamás vi armas como esas" dijo Hefesto registrando todas las armas que vio y fabricó en su mente "Sin duda, sorprendentemente simple y a la vez muy letal"

Naruto vio cómo Hefesto miraba sus armas con un brillo en sus ojos. El rubio sonrió mientras que se dirigía para sentarse. Pero en su camino, se tambaleó y sus ojos parecían ya no estar despiertos. Hefesto fue y lo atrapó justo cuando iba a caer.

"Muy bien hecho muchacho" rió Hefesto y luego miró las hojas de Naruto "Déjame el resto a mí"

_Al día siguiente_

El rubio se despertaba gimiendo, notó que se encontraba en su árbol de dormir. Sus pinturas y demás elementos se encontraban a su lado, su estómago gruñó exigiendo desesperadamente comida. Pero luego recordó sus armas increíbles y corrió en dirección a la herrería de Hefesto.

Al llegar entró rápidamente buscando a Hefesto, ignorando las miradas de los cíclopes que eran dirigidos hacia él. Escuchó que Hefesto lo llamaba desde el fondo, el rubio sonrió y se dirigió hacia él.

Lo encontró con sus armas en sus enormes manos. Hefesto estaba sonriendo ligeramente, el rubio se paró frente a él y el herrero le dio sus armas con orgullo.

"Te debo felicitar, Naruto" dijo Hefesto "Esas armas son excelentes, tal vez a la par de mis obras maestras"

"Ni lo sueñes viejo" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Las mías son mejores"

"¡Jaja, lo que digas muchacho!" rió Hefesto, "Me tomé el tiempo para afilarlas para ti, también hay una pequeña sorpresa, ¡anda, agárralas e imagina que se calientan!"

Naruto lo miró con desconcierto antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y sostener sus espadas en ambas manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró. En poco tiempo, sintió algo extraño en sus espadas, abrió los ojos y jadeó en shock al ver sus hojas envueltas en llamas omitiendo el mango, por supuesto.

"¡Increíble!" jadeó Naruto admirando sus armas.

"Impuse mi bendición en ellas," dijo Hefesto "Ahora tus espadas pueden generar fuego"

"¡Wow, gracias!" exclamó Naruto apagándolas de nuevo y mirando las armas mortales con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Y lo mejor de estas espadas, es que a medida que tú creces en fuerza y determinación, así lo haran tus espadas" Naruto asintió con la cabeza, babeando ante la idea.

"Te recomendaría ir a entrenar un poco en los bosques del lugar" sugirió Hefesto mientras que volvía a su trabajo "No te preocupes por nada, muchos artefactos que salen de aquí son probados en el bosque"

El rubio no necesitó que se le diga nada más, salió corriendo hacia afuera como niño en navidad.

_Capitulo 2.3_

_¡El padre reconoce a su hijo!_

El rubio estaba propinando cortes a unos muñecos de metal que había robado… prestado del viejo herrero, utilizando sus recién adquiridas armas. Su filo era increíble, cortando ramas gruesas como su fueran mantequilla. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño rió, y pensó que debía ponerle un nombre.

"_¡Oh, oh, yo sé!" _vino la voz del hombre en su cabeza _"¡Espadas súper geniales!" _

"_No" _dijo Naruto aún pensando, _"¿Qué tal __Kyni̱gós (En griego: Cazador κυνηγός)?" _

La voz parecía pensarlo, antes de que una risita escapara de sus labios.

"_¡Me gusta!" _Naruto asintió y miró sus hojas.

"Kynigós, entonces" confirmó Naruto, ya se había acostumbrado a la vocecita dentro de su mente. Y ya sabía cómo tratarlo. _"Antes me habías dicho que me dirías tu nombre cuando terminara de forjar mi arma ¿Cuál es?"_

Sonaba más a una demanda que a una pregunta.

"_Mira tú reflejo" _fue lo único que dijo la voz. Naruto miró su reflejo en el agua y se sorprendió al ver una especie de holograma sobre su cabeza, un holograma de un sol brillante.

"_¡Yo soy Apolo, dios del sol, la profecía, la música, y las artes!" _exclamó la voz con orgullo. Naruto se quedó estático unos segundos antes de sonreír.

"_¿dios de las artes eh?" _pensó con diversión. La voz dijo un 'si'

"_Bueno entonces, padre. ¿Ahora qué sigue?" _preguntó. _"Tengo pensado quedarme aquí un par de meses, para aprender un poco más acerca de las armas"_

"_Parece un plan" _dijo Apolo _"Te recomendaría hacer un arco, todos mis hijos-"cuando_ dijo eso Naruto lo interrumpió.

"_¿Tengo hermanos?" _preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos.

"_Si" _respondió la voz. El rubio se quejó.

"_Algo me dice de que eres un pervertido... más de lo que es bueno para la salud" _

"_Sí, sí, eso no importa" _dijo la voz secamente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo_ "Como iba diciendo, todos mis descendientes son excelentes con el arco, inténtalo" _

El rubio asintió, pero detectó algo en las palabras del hombre.

"_Hay algo más ¿verdad?" _preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

"_Bueno… mi hermana y sus cazadoras tienen pensado ir a cazar en ese bosque en 2 meses y medio, para entonces te aconsejo salir de ahí. Ninguna de ellas quiere a un hombre en su territorio"_

"_Entendido"_

_2 meses más tarde_

_Capítulo 2.3_

_Una despedida de un amigo, y encuentro con cazadoras_

El rubio siguió en la herrería, aprendiendo a hacer todo tipos de armas. Él y Hefesto se hicieron amigos un tiempo después de la charla de Naruto y Apolo, recordó que debía irse en ese mes, aún quería explorar un poco más el mundo.

Había estado entrenando todos los días con _Kynigós (Cazador) _y ya podía manejarlo lo suficientemente bien para que al extender las cadenas no perdiera el control. Y había seguido la sugerencia de su padre, se hizo un arco.

El arco era de color dorado, era bastante grande, con un carcaj con varias flechas que regresaban después de haber sido lanzadas. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando al primer intento logró darle a una manzana que se encontraba en un árbol, Apolo tenía razón en eso era muy bueno con el arco y flecha.

Le había pedido a Hefesto si le podía fabricar una forma de esconder sus espadas, como el reloj de Apolo. Ahora para mantener oculto a _Kynigós _lo transformaba en unos guantes de color negro. Y su arco y flecha se encontraban en la forma de un llavero.

Estaba anocheciendo, el rubio tenía pensado irse justo en esa noche. Y se fue a despedirse de su amigo herrero. Lo encontró frente a la puerta de su herrería mirando el horizonte.

"Ya te vas ¿eh?" preguntó Hefesto, aunque no lo admitiera, Naruto se hizo su amigo debido a que él era una de las pocas cosas que se acercaban a él y tenían una conversación normal. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

"Debo continuar mi viaje" respondió "Pero ¿creí que los dioses no actuaban sobre problemas mortales?"

"(Suspiro) ¿acaso este es un problema que tenga que ver con algo peligroso? Y además ¿Cuándo te ayudé en algo?" preguntó Hefesto, el rubio se frotó la parte posterior de su nuca. Luego, miró a Hefesto con una sonrisa y extendió el puño, un gesto el cual ni Naruto ni Hefesto sabía por qué hizo.

"Adiós, viejo" dijo Naruto. Hefesto suspiró antes de sonreír, y extender su propio puño gigante para chocarlo con Naruto.

"Adiós mocoso" dijo Hefesto antes de entregarle una esfera de metal "Toma esto"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Naruto tomando la esfera, Hefesto simplemente sonrió.

"Un regalo, Ares me pidió que se lo hiciera, pero creo que tú lo usarás mejor, no te recomiendo que lo utilices aquí ábrelo dentro de 7 años, cuando cumplas 16 más o menos. Pero hazme un favor ¿sí?" preguntó. El rubio asintió "Si puedes traerme una foto embarazosa de Ares o Afrodita juntos o individualmente te deberé un favor"

"Bien" dijo Naruto sonriéndole. Hefesto dio media vuelta y se adentró en su herrería.

Naruto sacó su arco y flecha, tenía hambre así que quería tal vez cazar un pequeño animal y cocinarlo. Otra cosa para la cual eran utilices Kynigós, colocabas carne sobre una de las hojas, prendías fuego y en unos minutos, carne cocinada.

Recogió sus bolsas con sus objetos de pintura, golpeó sus puños y sus guantes crecieron hasta que estaba agarrando sus hojas. Se los colocó en su espalda, también había creado unas fundas de cuero que casi no se notaban en su espalda para colocar a Kynigós.

"_Te enviaré un amigo para que te lleve Naruto" _dijo Apolo en su mente _"Pero ten cuidado, parece que mi hermana y sus cazadoras adelantaron su viaje. Si te encuentras con ellas, aléjate. Al último chico que se acercó a ellas mi hermana lo convirtió en un jackalope"_

"_¿Jackalope, qué es eso?" _ Preguntó Naruto. Recibiendo como respuesta el silencio.

Naruto suspiró, entonces su oído captó algo. Miró a su derecha y observó a un extraño venado de color plateado, que comía el césped sin preocupación alguna. El rubio agarró su arco y puso una flecha en él, la flecha era de un hermoso color plateado, centró sus ojos en su presa. Entonces, el animal elevó su mirada hacia él, el rubio vaciló. Finalmente, suspiró de nuevo y bajó su arma.

El venado le dio una mirada agradecida antes de volver a su alimento, Naruto se bajó del árbol y se acercó al venado. Y le acarició el pelaje, sus dedos recorrieron el pelaje suave que era increíblemente suave.

"Ey amiguito" dijo Naruto acariciándole detrás de la oreja "Eres un venado especial ¿eh?"

El venado se inclinó más cerca de la mano de Naruto, el rubio soltó una risita. Hoy era su cumpleaños, 10 de octubre. Pero como nunca hacía nada, sin festejos, sin amigos, le restó importancia. Sólo había recibido un regalo por parte de Hefesto.

"¿Sabes donde hay comida?" preguntó Naruto. El venado parecía hacer un gesto con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. "Muy bien, te seguiré"

Naruto le siguió a paso lento, caminaron durante unos minutos. El rubio miró el cielo y vio que la luna estaba llena y brillando mucho. El venado se detuvo e hizo un sonido para llamar su atención, observó una ardilla comiendo algo.

"Gracias" susurró Naruto acariciándole la cabeza. Sacó su arco y preparó su flecha, el disparo fue certero y limpio, atravesando al animal y matándolo al instante. El rubio suspiró antes de acercarse a su presa.

"La cena está servida" murmuró Naruto.

Extendió su brazo hacia su pronta comida, Kynigós estaba en su espada listo para cualquier cosa. No es que lo necesitara ¿cierto? Pero por las noches era cuando los monstruos salían y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Se arrodilló y estaba a punto de sacar la flecha del animal cuando sintió algo contra su cabeza.

"No hagas nada estúpido, _hombre"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí, gracias a todos por pasar y leer este capítulo. Esperaré ansioso sus review<strong>

**Si se preguntan cómo son las cuchillas de Naruto piensen simplemente en las hojas de Atenea de god of war, estuve debatiéndome muchísimo entre darle una katana, o las armas del general espartano.**

**Estaba inclinando la balanza hacia la katana, pero pensé que debía utilizar algo más acorde a la destrucción de monstruos, ya saben, espadas, escudos y lanzas y a la vez hacer algo diferente. Pienso que será más emocionante de esta forma y un poco más original debido a que nunca leí un cruce de Naruto-Percy Jackson con las hojas de Atenea, lo lamento se alguno de ustedes querían alguna otra arma, pero aún así confío en que no lo pensarán mucho en capítulos posteriores.**

**Descuiden, será la única arma de god of war en aparecer en esta historia. Además ¿qué mejores armas que las Espadas de Atenea para despedazar a monstruos griegos?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, otro capítulo recién salido del horno; espero que les guste. Agradezco muchísimo por las personas que dejan un comentario, y el lector anonimo que preguntó acerca de una armadura, lo he pensado, pero creo que es innecesario, después de todo ahora están en una época moderna y aunque la niebla enmascare la armadura, no me gustaría darle más ventaja de la que ya le estoy dando, aún así gracias por la opinión.**

**Que comience el capítulo 3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo: 3<em>

_Un agradable encuentro con las cazadoras_

"No hagas nada estúpido, _hombre" _

El rubio se detuvo en seco, su mano se detuvo a cuando casi iba a agarrar al animal, el viento soplaba bastante fuerte como para mover las hojas de los árboles. Una sonrisa se pegó en sus labios, sabía que con su suerte algo así pasaría.

Levantó lentamente sus manos en el aire, sintió que la flecha presionaba más fuerte contra su cabeza. Una sonrisa divertida se hizo aún más grande en su rostro.

"¿Y qué podría ser eso,_ cazadora?" _contrarrestó Naruto sonriendo. Sintió que su oponente se tensaba. El rubio había crecido bastante, supuso tal vez a la constante bebida de la Ambrosia especial que su padre le dio. Hoy cumplía nueve años, pero parecía tener 10 u 11. Debido al trabajo en la fragua, sus músculos de sus brazos crecieron más y debido a su entrenamientos sus piernas también.

"Tira tu arco, y luego tus espadas" gruñó la voz de la mujer. Naruto lentamente agarró su carcaj de flechas y lo arrojó a un lado, una solitaria flecha cayó de la bolsa, luego agarró su arco…

"_Hora de la fiesta" _pensó Naruto mientras que lanzaba su arco hacia arriba en el aire. En un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a la cazadora desvió la flecha hacia un lado. El rubio agarró rápidamente a Kynigós al mismo tiempo que la mujer le lanzaba una flecha.

Naruto actuó rápido y blandió su espada derecha, partiendo la flecha por la mitad y desviándola de su rostro. La cazadora preparó otra flecha, el rubio se abalanzó corriendo rápidamente, esquivando la flecha con un movimiento de su cabeza.

La cazadora miró sorprendida cuando ambas hojas se prendieron en fuego. El rubio estaba a punto de cortarle el estómago cuando la cazadora agarró su brazo y lo pateó en el estómago, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol.

El rubio estaba aturdido, entonces sus ojos se abrieron al ver que otra flecha venía hacia él. Puso sus armas en forma de X logrando hacer que la flecha rebotara. Con rapidez, el rubio hizo un giro hacia su derecha agarró rápidamente su flecha y saltó para agarrar su arco.

Preparó el disparo en el aire, Naruto observó que la mujer hacía lo mismo. Ambos apuntaron y dispararon, sus flechas se rozaron. El rubio no pudo esquivar la flecha que venía hacia él y se quedó clavado en su pierna.

La mujer, que tenía mejores reflejos y experiencia, saltó a un lado, esquivando la flecha de Naruto. El rubio aterrizó en el suelo, y gruñó cuando sintió la flecha clavada en su carne. El carcaj estaba demasiado lejos, no podía correr y recogerlo así que puso su arco en su espalda y sacó a Kynigós.

Se puso en posición de batalla, que consistía en llevar hacia atrás su hoja izquierda mientras que la hoja derecha estaba al frente. La chica disparó otra flecha que pasó zumbado por el oído de Naruto que logró mover su cabeza justo a tiempo para poder evitarlo.

Aprovechó ese momento para correr hacia su enemigo, la mujer preparó otro disparo. El rubio sabía que si esquivaba perdería una gran oportunidad, la mujer disparó la flecha que aterrizó justo en el hombro de Naruto, traspasándolo.

El rubio gritó de dolor, pero no detuvo su avance. La mujer sonrió, ella sabía que sus espadas eran demasiado cortas como para que le hicieran daño a esa distancia. Naruto sonrió, prendió fuego a sus dos espadas y blandió su espada derecha horizontalmente, dejando un rastro de fuego en el aire. La cadena brillando con fuego también se dirigió hacia la mujer a gran velocidad.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en shock, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el primer ataque le cortó la ropa y llegó hasta su estómago, haciendo un gran corte que empezaba a sangrar y le dolía debido al calor proporcionado por las llamas. Pero Naruto no se detuvo.

Blandió su hoja izquierda hacia arriba, la mujer apenas logra esquivarlo, pero Naruto iba demasiado rápido, saltó y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, desequilibrándola. Aprovechó esto, y se abalanzó contra ella echándola en el suelo.

El arco de la mujer acabó lejos de su mano, sintió el frió bronce celestial contra su cuello. Naruto estaba sobre ella con ambas hojas atrapando su cuello de forma cruzada.

"Fin del juego: Yo gano" dijo Naruto sonriendo de manera un poco arrogante. La mujer gruñó y lo miró con ojos de puro odio. Pero luego, fue el turno de ella de sonreír.

"Yo no lo creo" dijo ella sonriendo

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto. Sintió algo a su alrededor y levantó la vista. Muchas niñas, de distintas edades, con un abrigo de plata y arcos y flechas. Todas teniendo un blanco en común: él.

"Será mejor que te alejes de mí antes de que hagan algo" dijo ella. Naruto la miró y se levantó de un salto, recogiendo su carcaj que se encontraba cerca de él y sus espadas estaban en ambas manos. Miró a su alrededor, estaban en los árboles, rocas, césped, todas rodeándole.

"Esto es una mierda" murmuró Naruto. Se acordó de la flecha atravesándole el hombreo e hizo una mueca, con un rápido movimiento de su hoja cortó la mitad de la flecha y con su mano la sacó, al igual que con la flecha en su pierna. "Muchas contra uno ¿eh?"

Todas miraron a la mujer que Naruto había derrotado anteriormente. La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza, el rubio escuchó el montón de flechas viniendo hacia él a gran velocidad.

El rubio maldijo, encendió sus hojas como un rayo y saltó en el aire, empezó a girar y haciendo girar por todos lados sus hojas que se extendían gracias a las cadenas. Parecía un gran círculo de fuego que servía de escudo a Naruto.

Segundos después, Naruto dejó la defensa y cayó al suelo. Sudando por todo el cuerpo, estaba ileso. Esto sorprendió mucho a las cazadoras, el rubio cayó en una rodilla jadeando. Puso sus espadas de nuevo en posición de defensa.

"Eso fue suficiente"

La voz resonó de un árbol. Naruto se giró para ver a una niña de 12 o 13 años de edad. Y su boca cayó al suelo, era hermosa. Tenía el pelo rojizo, llevaba un abrigo de plata, sus ojos eran de los más hermosos que había viso eran de color plateado, todas las cazadoras hicieron una reverencia.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí Zoe?" preguntó de nuevo. La mujer que Naruto derrotó hizo una reverencia.

"Me encontré con este, _hombre _cazando a un animal. Quise interrogarlo, pero me atacó" el rubio abrió los ojos con ira. Y apuntó con una de sus hojas a la llamada Zoe.

"¡No me jodas maldita!" gruñó Naruto interrumpiendo su conversación, notó que todas las demás mujeres se tensaban y empezaban a dirigir sus manos en las flechas para otra ronda de disparos "¡Me pusiste una maldita flecha en mi cabeza, yo sólo buscaba algo para comer!"

La mujer de ojos plateados suspiró y pudo ver al animal que Naruto había atravesado con una flecha. Y luego miró a Naruto, con los ojos plateados fríos, pero a Naruto no le importaba, su ira seguía ahí y devolvió la mirada hacia la mujer de pelo rojizo.

"¿Qué quieres aquí?" preguntó ella. Naruto las siguió mirando con ira en sus ojos.

"¡Yo debería decir eso!" exclamó, pero luego la voz de la mujer de cabello rojizo retumbó.

"¡Silencio, y responde a la pregunta!" gritó ella. El rubio retrocedió un poco, pero se armó de valor, ya sea por la ira, valentía o estupidez.

"¡Ya te lo dije, he estado aquí más tiempo y ustedes acaban de llegar ahora, ¿qué quieres aquí?!" preguntó Naruto. La mujer se acercó a él, el rubio sintió instinto asesino dirigido hacia él.

"¿Piensas que me puedes hablar así, semidiós?" preguntó ella. El rubio estaba sintiendo los efectos del instinto asesino, pero habló:

"Me importa muy poco" comenzó mientras que se arrodilla debido a la presión y empezó a jadear "Si eres… una diosa… o mi abuela… el respeto se gana…"

La mujer apuntó con su arco a Naruto, el rubio alzó la mirada dándole una mirada que decía 'Hazlo'

"Debo reconocer" dijo la mujer "Qué tienes agallas, semidiós. No cualquiera puede hablar así con la diosa de la caza"

"¿Eres Artemisa?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja ¿no era demasiado joven para ser una diosa? La mujer conocida como Zoe gruñó.

"¡No hables así con la señora Artemisa, demuéstrale respeto!" exclamó Zoe. Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Artemisa bajó su arco y flecha y le dio la espalda.

"Sólo eres un mocoso arrogante, no vales la pena"

Esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de Naruto despertara. El rubio se levantó con más confianza, sus heridas empezaron a sanar rápidamente.

"Espera" gruñó Naruto, Artemisa se detuvo al instante "Te reto a un combate"

Artemisa sonrió ante la propuesta del hombre, todas las cazadoras aguantaron la respiración y miraron al hombre con odio y sorpresa en ellos. La diosa de la caza y de la luna se giró y miró a Naruto que todavía estaba jadeando.

"Acepto el duelo" dijo. El rubio sonrió mientras que se ponía en posición de combate "Un solo dedo, eso es lo que necesito para vencerte, si me haces sangrar, ganas"

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, un recuerdo de una mujer rubia con grandes pechos surgió de su mente diciendo lo mismo para luego desvanecerse. Algo dentro de Naruto empezó a crecer, sintió una fuente de poder creciendo desde su estómago.

Artemisa miró con curiosidad cuando Naruto bajó la mirada, al levantarla sus ojos ya no eran de color azul cielo. Eran de un color rojo sangre con una rasgadura de color negro, agarró a Kynigós y los encendió. Debido a la velocidad con que se movía, ninguna de ellas pudo captar el cambio en los ojos de Naruto, pero Artemisa estrechó los ojos ante el aumento de poder.

Naruto se abalanzó a una velocidad aún mayor que antes, blandió su espada izquierda hacia arriba, la cadena se extendió haciendo que Artemisa abriera los ojos un poco antes de saltar fuera del camino. Pero una flecha en su dirección hizo que tuviera que retroceder otra vez, el rubio había lanzado ambas espadas al aire para agarrar su arco y disparar varias flechas.

Artemisa esquivaba cada una de las flechas con gracia, girando hacia atrás para esquivarlas. Volvió a colocarse su arco y saltó en el aire para agarrar a Kynigós, y extendió a la hoja para que se clavara en el muro de rocas que había hacia el lado derecho de Naruto. Se clavó limpiamente y gracias al gancho que había en la hoja le sirvió como un arpón para quedarse clavado en la pared.

Artemisa lanzó unos cuchillos de caza, el rubio encendió con fuego su hoja izquierda y la movió en un círculo, evitando la flecha y otras flechas viniendo en su dirección. Pero la diosa de la caza desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y apareció al lado de Naruto. Con solo su dedo índice lo golpeó en la frente y lo mandó a volar hacia el suelo.

Naruto gruñía mientras que rodaba en el suelo, lo había golpeado justo en las costillas. Rompiendo una o dos de ellas, mientras seguía girando en el suelo utilizó ambas hojas para clavarlas en el suelo y frenar su avance.

Artemisa apreció frente a él con una mirada tranquila, e intentó golpearlo de nuevo. Naruto giró a un lado esquivándola por muy poco, sacó su cuchilla del suelo e intentó cortar a Artemisa. La mujer giró hacia delante para evitar la cadena.

Sin embargo, el rubio gruñó y llevó ambas hojas hacia arriba. Y las prendió con fuego, Artemisa entrecerró los ojos, el rubio hundió las hojas en el suelo haciendo una pequeña explosión de fuego que sorprendió a Artemisa.

El rubio con los ojos rojos sonrió mientras que desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad y apareció frente a Artemisa, rápidamente blandió una de sus hojas. Artemisa abrió los ojos en shock, ese ataque no lo esquivaría. Llevó su puño en un intentó para golpear a Naruto

El rubio sonrió victoriosamente, al cortar un poco el brazo de Artemisa, sin embargo el puño de artemisa conectó con su rostro, enviándolo contra el muro de piedras. Rompiéndolo un poco, el rubio gritó de dolor cuando sintió varios de sus huesos rotos.

Artemisa suspiró, y vio que su herida estaba sangrando. Todas sus cazadoras miraban con los ojos abiertos, esa lucha fue increíble.

"¡Yo gano!" exclamó Naruto sonriendo mientras que caía de rodillas y empezaba a jadear. Entonces se desmayó.

Artemisa suspiró, su teniente se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué hacemos mi señora?" preguntó Zoe, Artemisa la miró y respondió:

"Lo dejaremos ir, fue una batalla justa" respondió la diosa de la caza, de todas formas utilizó más que un dedo y eso ya fue su ruina Se acercó a Naruto y observó que una fuerza empezaba a curarlo. "Me confíe demasiado, al igual que tú, que no vuelva a pasar Zoe" la teniente se estremeció un poco, pero sabía que su Señora tenía razón, se confió pensando que el hombre no le haría nada. Pero la sorprendió con esas extrañas armas y eso fue lo que casi la mata.

"_Mi hermano ya lo está curando" _pensó Artemisa con alivio al ver sus heridas cerrándose. Después de ese golpe, no dudaba que se había roto varios huesos, pero le tenía al dios de la medicina como padre y su hijo acababa de ganarle en una batalla, jamás lo dejaría morir.

"Vamos" dijo Artemisa mientras que daba media vuelta y se iba seguida de sus cazadoras…

Nadie nunca notó el pequeño, muy pero muy pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas de la diosa. La diosa de la luna negó con la cabeza, era simple respeto, nada más. Despues de todo, ningún niño de tan corta edad tendría la mitad del coraje que Naruto.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio se despertó con un gemido de dolor. Sintió como si sus huesos se hubieran rotos y en cuestión de minutos fueron reparados.

"_En eso tienes razón" _dijo Apolo en su mente, el rubio suspiró de alivio.

"_¿Cómo me has curado?" _preguntó Naruto. Apolo giró los ojos desde su posición en el Olimpo.

"_¡Hola, soy el dios de la medicina también!" _exclamó indignado.

"_Ajá" _dijo Naruto con rostro monótono.

"_¡Dejando eso de lado, ¿ESTAS MENTALMENTE ENFERMO O QUÉ?!"_

El rubio hizo una mueca y se frotó sus orejas. Suspiró y luego sonrió.

"_¿Qué hay de malo? Derroté a una diosa" _

"_¡Lo sé, Y eso fue IMPRESIONANTE, mi hijo derrotó a mi hermanita, que es conocida por castrar y hacer a los hombres animales de caza!" _exclamó Apolo _"¡Fue increíble, hiciste shaeajfn, y luego sejhfnamd, y luego-!"_

"_¡¿Podrías callarte?!" _gritó Naruto.

"_En fin, sube ese muro de rocas y verás tu siguiente transporte que ye llevará a Estados Unidos"_

"_Bien, gracias por curarme" _

"_No hay problema… voy a refregarle esto por la cara durante décadas," _la parte final la dijo en un susurro victorioso.

El rubio se dirigió al muro de rocas, metió sus cuchillas en la roca con un fuerte golpe. Poco a poco, fue escalando el muro hasta llegar a la cima, no sin antes recoger sus cosas como sus obras, dinero y transformar su arco y flecha en un pequeño llavero y cuando llegó a la cima sus cuchillas en unos guantes.

Su medio de transporte era un animal que tenía la mitad del cuerpo en forma a la de un águila y la otra mitad a la de un león. El rubio había leído sobre ellos, se llamaban Grifos. El Grifo soltó un sonido similar a la de un águila, el rubio sonrió mientras que se acercaba y se subía.

Unos segundos más tarde, el ave-león despegó, elevándose muy alto por el cielo. Naruto miraba con fascinación la isla de Lipara, y las nubes estaban tan cerca de él que podía tocarlas. El rubio tenía que decirlo, aunque su vida era una caja de sorpresas que querían matarlo, también tenían sus ventajas.

"_Duerme Naruto" _dijo Apolo en su mente _"Para mañana, ya deberías estar en tu destino. No te preocupes por caer, he renovado tu dinero en esa maleta, cuando llegues a tu destino cómprate algo de ropa y no lo malgastes"_

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El animal siguió volando a gran velocidad, atravesando las nubes y dirigiéndose hacia el siguiente destino de Naruto.

_24 horas después_

El rubio estaba aburrido, se había despertado hace unas 12 horas y todavía se encontraba volando con el ave. Mirando simplemente la tierra debajo de él, pudo notar que había edificios por una ciudad que había pasado pero ahora no veía nada más que un desierto y un camino.

El Grifo descendió rápidamente, el rubio sonrió, 'por fin', pensó con alegría. Segundos después, su rostro estaba enterrado en la arena, empezó a vomitar kilos de arena… y un pequeño escorpión. Miró al ave y notó que volvía a emprender vuelo, luego miró a su alrededor para encontrar….

Arena, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena.

Gimió con disgusto, un pequeño camino se encontraba a su izquierda. Decidió caminar hacia ahí y vio un cartel que decía:

'Lsa begonas a 200 kilómetros'

"_¡Maldita dislexia!" _pensó Naruto con fastidio, se frotó los ojos y apenas pudo leerlo correctamente.

'_Las Vegas a 200 kilómetros'_

Su mandíbula cayó, ¿Su padre quería mandarlo ahí? Entonces ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA DEJARLO TAN LEJOS!? Miró su ropa toda desgastada y desgarrada en algunos lugares, debía comprar algo de ropa. Suspiró mientras que empezaba a caminar, ese sería un viaje bastante largo, sólo deseaba que ningún monstruo lo encontrara.

_Capítulo 3.1_

_El viaje comienza_

Han pasado varios meses desde que Naruto había llegado a Las Vegas, tenía que admitir que el lugar era a su estilo. Varias luces de colores, casinos, edificios, más casinos, bares y otras cosas. Su padre le había dicho que compró una casa en Las Vegas y le dio una dirección. La habitación era, literalmente, una casa abandonada a las afueras de Las Vegas.

El rubio quería maldecir a su padre en ese momento, pero suspiró, eso era mejor que nada. Con el tiempo empezó a hacer él mismo las remodelaciones, arregló el exterior, mejoró el interior y ya tenía una cama para dormir.

Ahora se encontraba con unos jeans de color negro, unos tenis blancos y una camiseta de color celeste. Observó el cielo y pudo notar que estaba lleno de relámpagos, frunció el ceño. Algo estaba pasando en el Olimpo… o más bien con cierta semidiós…

Se encogió de hombros, en esos meses que había estado en Las Vegas se sorprendió de que ningún monstruo la atacara, muchos utilizarían el término 'Poderoso' en Naruto, pero el rubio sabía en realidad que tuvo más suerte que otra cosa a la hora de enfrentarse a los monstruos.

Y la cazadora se confió demasiado, luego de analizar la batalla un poco el rubio se dio cuenta de que esa mujer tenía fuerza y experiencia para respaldarla. Sólo tuvo un golpe de suerte al sorprenderla con sus cuchillas que se podían extender gracias a cadenas.

Con Artemisa, no estaba muy seguro. De repente sintió un extraño poder en su interior, no podía sentir el dolor en sus heridas y sus baterías parecían haberse recargado. Pero había algo que no encajaba con ese poder, algo extraño y nostálgico a la vez.

Pero negó con la cabeza, había sobrevivido gracias al dinero que su padre le había dado. Y también volvió a pintar, por cada pintura que hacía las llevaba cerca de un casino y las personas, maravilladas por la belleza del cuadro, las compraban casi al instante.

En fin, ahora se encontraba en una parada de Autobús, no quería quedarse quieto en un lugar por demasiado tiempo. Y el tema de su edad seguía arruinando varias cosas, no podía apostar en los casinos, no podía ordenar nada y no podía pedir un hotel debido a que se necesitaba ser 'mayor' o un adulto que le acompañe.

Esperó pacientemente su transporte, miró su reloj y gimió de disgusto. Ya llevaba unos 15 minutos de retraso, finalmente llegó. Se detuvo frente a Naruto y el conductor abrió la puerta permitiendo que el rubio suba. El rubio observó su maleta, llevaba todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, en sus manos estaban Kynigós que prácticamente nunca se separaban de él, tenía su arco y flecha en forma de llavero, ropa y dinero. Pensó que la comida podía comprarlas en los distintos negocios que encontraría en su viaje.

El conductor le envió una mirada que decía '¿Te vas a subir o no?' Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que entraba en el autobús y se sentó junto a una ventana, mirando los edificios brillantes pasando rápidamente. Sonrió divertido mientras que observaba a varias personas acercándose a él y rodeándole.

"Jeje, ¿ya empezamos?" preguntó Naruto mientras que chocaba sus puños para luego revelar a Kynigós, los presentes se tensaron mientras que empezaban a salirles garras y colmillos "Sabía que no tendría una partida agradable normal ¡VENGA, QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!"

El conductor estaba ignorando todo a su alrededor debido a la niebla. Quién sabe qué estaba escuchando, tal vez música a todo volumen o una orgía extraña en la parte de atrás del autobús, se encogió de hombros mientras que ponía más fuerza en el acelerador.

_7 largos años después_

El rubio sonrío mientras que actualmente estaba en una casa en Alaska, habían pasado 7 años desde que se enfrentó a las Cazadoras de Artemisa y él hizo un gran progreso en sus habilidades con sus armas, más con el arco y flecha. Miró la esfera que le dio Hefesto y le había dicho que lo abriera cuando pasaran 7 años. Justo cuando tenga 16.

Se encontraba tomando una Coca-Cola en su asiento mientras que tenía sus pies sobre una mesita y miraba la televisión. Estaba contento de su vida, había visitado la escuela cada vez que podía y logró terminarla a duras penas. Tenía educación primaria y secundaria, pero no tenía pensado una educación universitaria, odiaba la escuela. Pero también se sentía triste por no tener un amigo que durara más de 1 mes.

Las conversaciones entre él y su padre, Apolo, disminuyeron mucho. Lo último que le había dicho era que Zeus había aprobado una ley hace varios años de que los dioses no podían tener contacto con sus hijos. Esto hizo que Naruto estuviese enojado, pero no es que él y su padre se conocían o algo así.

De repente, vio un brillo de color dorado, giró su vista para ver la esfera brillando fuertemente. El rubio sonrió mientras que lo recogía y se ponía una ropa de invierno.

Una vez afuera pudo ver a muchas personas caminando y aquí hasta allá y todos lo miraban y le sonreían. El rubio le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, ahora llevaba puestos unos pantalones de invierno de color plateado y un abrigo del mismo color. Sonrió con ironía, ahora iba vestido cómo las cazadoras, fue al callejón que había al lado de su caza y lanzó la esfera al suelo.

En unos segundos no pasó nada, entonces el metal empezó a crecer. El rubio abrió los ojos mientras veía en qué se convertía, y cuando terminó empezó a babear ante la vista.

Era una Harley Davidson de color negro con esos extraños glifos que tenían sus cuchillas en color azul oscuro. Sus rines eran tuneados y estaban cromados, su asiento era de cuero negro y sobre él se encontraban unas ropas.

El rubio miró su mano y pudo ver que tenía una nota, era de Hefesto.

_Naruto_

_¿Te ha gustado el regalo? En fin, esta moto es una de mis más buenas creaciones, se la iba a dar a Ares con una bomba dentro para hacerlo estallar en pedacitos, pero Nah._

_Y luego pensé que te quedaría mejor a ti, y que tú le darías el respeto que se merece. No te preocupes por el combustible, nunca se acabará, un motor con… bueno, ni yo lo sé, digamos muchos caballos de fuerza. Tiene un GPS equipado por lo cual no te perderás, las ruedas están personalizadas especialmente por un grupo de cíclopes que yo mismo organicé. Son aprueba de balas, flechas (de ciertas cazadoras) y la moto en sí está hecha a prueba de fuego. La única manera de que exploten las ruedas es con picos de bronce celestial. No podrás volver a encogerlo a una esfera, y ¡no presiones el botón rojo al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario! Y las ropas que tienes ahí son resistentes al frío, te las colocas en el polo norte y no sentirás nada de frío, espero que me agradezcas eso, estuve pidiéndole a Afrodita como un regalo para ti, pueden cambiar de forma y apariencia según desees y si se rompe o se rasga se repararán._

_Buena suerte._

_Hefesto_

_P.S si presionas el botón de la llave la motocicleta se dirigirá sola a tu posición._

El rubio sonrió, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su nuevo vehículo. Agarró la ropa que venía ahí y se sorprendió de uno sentir ni un poco de frío, demonios, incluso tenía menos frío que cuando llevaba esa ropa _para _el frío.

Ahora llevaba puesto unos pantalones de camuflaje, unas botas de combate y una chaqueta de cuero negra que tenía escrito 'Made In Olimpus' en la espalda, sus guantes brillaron un poco mientras que cambiaban a otro estilo, ahora tenían líneas desordenadas de plateado y rojo. Se sentó y al instante sintió como si su trasero estuviese en una nube, el asiento era increíblemente suave.

Hizo girar la llave y el motor rugió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja el rubio sacó unas gafas de sol y arrancó su moto, aceleró y salió del callejón a toda velocidad. Sorprendiendo mucho a las personas que se encontraban cerca.

_Capítulo 3.2_

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Naruto se encontraba conduciendo rápidamente por una carretera, a su izquierda tenía bosques y a su derecha más bosques. Quería dejar que los caminos lo llevaran a la siguiente ciudad o Estado, disfrutando del paisaje. Pero luego miró el bosque, hacía mucho tiempo que no cazaba y sentía que su arco se oxidaría si no lo utilizaba.

De repente, giró el manubrio hacia la derecha y se adentró en el bosque cubierto de nieve. No avanzó demasiado, tuvo que dejar su moto en un lugar y luego vendría a recogerlo. El rubio sacó su arco y flechas y de paso también a Kynigós, estar tanto tiempo solo y que monstruos salieran de cualquier lado hizo que se volviera un poco paranoico. Y luego recordó lo que su padre le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, algo sobre una 'Zona segura'

"_Tal vez ya es hora de descansar, aunque solo sea un par de meses" _pensó el rubio con cansancio.

Siguió alerta mientras caminaba por unos treinta minutos, hasta que de repente escuchó el chillido de una mujer, estrechó los ojos y empezó a correr hacia esa dirección. No estaba demasiado lejos, para su suerte.

Sólo unos segundos más tarde, él estaba sobre una colina y debajo de él estaba el origen de aquel grito. Una mujer de pelo castaño, de unos 13 años estaba a merced de un enorme perro del infierno de uno metros. El rubio reconoció al instante el uniforme de las cazadoras y rápidamente colocó una flecha en su arco y disparó.

Podía ver en cámara lenta cómo la flecha plateada rompía el viento, y finalmente se incrustó en el cráneo del perro del infierno. El disparo fue tan fuerte que la flecha traspasó su cabeza e hizo que el perro volcara hacia un lado.

La mujer miró a su salvador en la colina, quien sonreía ampliamente. Pero luego su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada concentrada y seria.

"¡Ve y pide ayuda!" ordenó Naruto gritando desde la colina, la mujer no se movió mientras que lo seguía mirando. El rubio suspiró con fastidio mientras que disparaba otra flecha en dirección a otro perro que venía hacia ella, haciendo que retroceda. "¡Sé que eres una cazadora, ve y trae a tu grupo de exploradoras locas para ayudar, yo los mantendré ocupados!"

La mujer miró con odio al hombre al llamar a las cazadoras 'Grupo de exploradoras' pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir. Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, un perro del infierno estaba a punto de perseguirla, pero una flecha incrustada en su caja torácica hizo que se detuviera y gruñera.

El rubio disparó otras docenas de flechas a una gran velocidad que logró dar a sólo 2 perros. Cuatro perros del infierno corrieron hacia la colina y saltaron para llegar a Naruto, el rubio estrechó los ojos mientras que saltaba y colocaba rápidamente su Arco en su espalda y desenvainó a Kynigós.

Mientras estaba en el aire, el rubio hizo una vuelta hacia atrás y mientras estaba de cabeza extendió su arma hacia la espalda de uno de los canes, el perro gruñó de dolor mientras que Naruto retraía la cadena para acercarse a su enemigo.

El rubio se paró en la espalda del perro mientras que su otra cuchilla se la clavaba al otro perro, con una sonrisa demencial Naruto saltó debajo de la colina y con un movimiento de latigazo echó a los dos perros al suelo, haciendo que tiemble la tierra. Ambos perros desaparecieron en polvo de oro, los otros 2 gruñeron a Naruto mientras que ladraban y corrían hacia él.

Naruto sacó de nuevo su arco y disparó dos flechas que se incrustaron en los ojos de ambos perros. Los canes sacudieron la cabeza mientras que empezaron a lloriquear y alejarse corriendo. Naruto giró para encontrarse a otros 5 perros del infierno gruñendo y mostrándole los dientes, el rubio respondió sonriendo ampliamente mientras que cargaba otra ronda de flechas.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, de las sombras salió uno de los canes, el rubio abrió los ojos mientras que maldijo y se apartó del camino rápidamente. El perro que salió de las sombras logró cortarle una buena parte de su costado, haciendo que sangre. Naruto vio el corte y gruñó con ira.

"¡Esta era mi chaqueta nueva!" gruñó Naruto mientras que disparaba una flecha al can, la flecha voló hasta que penetró en la pata del perro. El perro intentó sacar su pata pero la flecha lo mantenía en el suelo, el rubio rápidamente saltó su espalda y clavó ambas cuchillas en los hombros del perro.

El perro soltó un lloriqueo mientras que Naruto llevó hacia atrás las cuchillas. Su enemigo respondió avanzando hacia adelante ignorando el dolor de la flecha. El perro avanzó hacia sus compañeros mientras que Naruto seguía estirando el mango haciendo que las cadenas se tensaran, el perro mordió a uno de sus compañeros haciendo que el otro perro desapareciera en polvo de oro.

Finalmente, el rubio ya no podía controlarlo más y desclavó su cuchilla izquierda y cortaba la nuca del sabueso. Naruto saltó hacia atrás jadeando, preparó su arco pero uno de los perros se abalanzó hacia él. El rubio abrió los ojos mientras que utilizaba su arco como única defensa.

El Arco quedó en la mandíbula del perro, Naruto apretó los dientes mientras intentaba frenarlo. El perro gruñía mientras que agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, soltando un poco de baba por Naruto. El rubio arrugó su rostro.

"¡Tienes un aliento de mierda Fido!" gruñó Naruto, los ojos del perro brillaron con ira. Y justo cuando el rubio no podía más, una flecha plateada elegante traspasó la cabeza de su enemigo, de manera muy similar a la que Naruto hizo con el primer perro.

Naruto usó la fuerza que le quedaba para sacar el cuerpo del perro de su cuerpo. Con un gruñido le hizo a un lado para luego desaparecer en polvo de oro. Naruto suspiró de alivio mientras que se levantaba y miraba a su derecha, sonrió al ver el pelo castaño-rojizo y los ojos amarillos-plateados de la diosa de la luna.

"Te has tardado" dijo Naruto sonriendo, una flecha pasó junto a su mejilla haciendo que sangre. El rubio suspiró mientras veía a Zoe "Yo también te quiero Zoe"

La mujer gruñó al escuchar la voz sarcástica de Naruto. El rubio simplemente la ignoró, transformó de nuevo sus armas en un llavero y en un guante. Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Artemisa acercarse a él.

"Ha sido un tiempo ¿cómo has estado?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo amablemente, la mujer le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"He estado bien… hasta que un hombre hijo de mi estúpido hermano se vio envuelto en una batalla con perros del infierno" respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Tanto ella como Naruto aprendieron a respetar en las habilidades del otro, el rubio, luego de su batalla contra la diosa, averiguó su vida, su leyenda y otras curiosidades. Y también averiguó lo que era un Jackalope… no quería convertirse en uno.

"Jaja, muy graciosa Luna" dijo Naruto riendo, entonces de repente tosió un poco de sangre. Miró la herida que le había causado el perro y vio que empezaba a ponerse negro. El rubio maldijo para luego caer de rodillas y empezar a jadear. Artemisa lo miró y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Hay que llevarlo al campamento para tratarlo" ordenó Artemisa. Zoe intentó replicar.

"¡Pero mi señora-!"

"Es una orden, Zoe" interrumpió Artemisa mientras que Zoe suspiraba y ayudaba a cargar a Naruto. El rubio miró en su dirección y sonrió burlonamente.

"Gracias Zoe" dijo Naruto. Zoe gruñó mientras que le pellizcaba una mejilla.

"Ay, es broma, es broma" dijo Naruto mientras que Zoe sonreía ante su pequeña victoria.

_El campamento de las cazadoras_

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Naruto mientras que se levantaba con un gemido, estaba en una camilla con varias vendas en su abdomen. Soltó otro gemido mientras que hacía a un lado las mantas.

"Estas en mi tienda"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy, por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¿me darías como regalo un review, seguir mi historia o agregarla a favoritos XD? <strong>

**En fin, quiero decir una cosa: ¡NARUTO NO ESTÁ A LA ALTURA DE ZOE, MUCHO MENOS DE ARTEMISA! ¡ÉL SOLO GANÓ DEBIDO A QUE AMBAS SE CONFIARON Y NO ESPERABAN QUE LAS ARMAS TUVIERAN MAYOR ALCANCE, NO SE CONFUNDAN!**

**Nuestro héroe va recordando poco a poco su pasado, pero no esperen que sepa utilizar chakra en capitulos posteriores, no creo que lo utilice hasta en muy raras ocasiones, de vida o muerte por ejemplo. Tal vez lo utilice con mayor libertad al final del tercer libro, pero no creo que lo utilice pronto.**

**Lo siento si el final es un poco indeciso, pero quiero dejarlos con las ganas de saber que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Pero les puedo asegurar algo: Naruto y Artemisa tendrán mucho tiempo a solas a partir del capítulo siguiente.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. No diré mucho, solo gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado sobre esta historia y a todos aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos o siguen mi historia, muchas gracias. Esperare sus review con entusiasmo.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 4<em>

_El dúo de cazadores_

El rubio giró su cabeza para ver a Artemisa, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Ahora estaba a la edad de 15 años más o menos, su pelo castaño-rojizo llegaba hasta su espalda baja, su busto era una copa-B y llevaba el mismo abrigo de color plateado que ocultaba su figura.

"¿Llegué al cielo?" preguntó Naruto en voz baja, la mujer lo miró con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que nadie notó antes de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza "¡Ay!"

"Idiota" gruñó antes de suspirar y frotarse las sienes "Sólo te trajimos y te curamos aquí porque salvaste a una de mis cazadoras, ni más ni menos"

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa amplia, antes de asentir y levantarse de la cama. Recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la diosa de la caza.

"No debería levantarte así" advirtió pero Naruto no le hizo caso.

"El holgazán de mi padre ya hizo su trabajo" respondió Naruto sonriendo mientras que se sacaba los vendajes, revelando su 6 pack abs. "¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

"A tu lado, ciego" respondió Artemis señalando el borde de la cama, Naruto vio que se encontraban sus jeans, sus botas, su chaqueta, sus guantes y su llavero con la llave de su motocicleta. Al ver sus jeans algo hizo clic en su mente.

"¿Quién me desvistió para ponerme esto?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. Artemisa desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

"S-soy una diosa, estoy segura de que puedo desvestirte sin tener que mirar" dijo ella maldiciendo a su tartamudeo. El rubio sonrió mientras que se bajaba los pantalones.

"Entonces no mires" dijo Naruto mientras que se disponía a desvestirse. Artemisa ya lo hubiera convertido en un jackalope de no ser por la 'inapropiada' situación en la que se encontraba. La diosa de la luna desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

"Ya estoy decente" dijo la voz divertida de Naruto. Artemisa lo miró sólo para ver que seguía estando un unos bóxers, la diosa de la luna chilló mientras que cerraba los ojos y el rubio se disponía a reírse.

Dos minutos después y el rubio ya estaba completamente vestido, y se sentó en la camilla. Artemisa suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia Naruto.

"Y… ¿cómo has estado?" atinó Naruto a decir después de un largo silencio incómodo. La diosa de la luna se limitó a decir 'Bien' el rubio suspiró, "He estado pensando un tiempo… dime ¿te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje?" el hijo de Apolo sabía que se estaba jugando la vida -y posiblemente, su hombría también- pero ya estaba arto de estar solo todo el tiempo.

Artemisa se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no lo demostró. Se quedó mirando a Naruto con una mirada sospechosa. "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"(Suspiro) en realidad, quiero medir mis capacidades en la caza contra alguien que me ponga desafío" contestó Naruto con honestidad.

"¿Por qué debería ir con un hombre que es orgulloso, arrogante, suicida y pervertido?" interrogó mientras que entrecerraba los ojos. Ante la última descripción, la mirada del rubio se endureció y miró a la diosa con ojos azules que brillaban.

"Señora Artemisa" comenzó el rubio, la diosa no volvió a demostrar su sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz seria del rubio, siendo honesta ella misma nunca creería que uno de los hijos de Apolo serían serios, aunque sea unos segundos "Tienes razón, puedo ser orgulloso, suicida e incluso arrogante. Pero algo que no soy es un pervertido que sólo puede pensar en una mujer como si fuese carne"

Artemisa suspiró, había escuchado eso demasiadas veces que ya no lo creería si no lo veía. El rubio continuó mirándola, pidiéndole una respuesta. La diosa de la luna lo pensó, hacía mucho tiempo desde que ya no cazada con un hombre, no desde Orión… y ese hombre al final se volvió arrogante y murió gracias a su hermano.

"_Deberías aceptar hermanita" _

La ceja de Artemisa empezó a temblar, esa voz nunca la podría olvidar. Gruñó mentalmente.

"_Te advertí lo que sucedería si te metías en mi cabeza otra vez, Apolo" _gruñó la diosa. Apolo soltó una risita.

"_Te faltó decir algo hermanita…" _indicó Apolo con voz divertida.

"_¡Yo no soy tu hermanita por los dioses, yo nací primera!" _gruñó de nuevo. Era increíble como su hermano la podía enojar tanto en menos de 1 minuto _"Además, ¿qué quieres?"_

"_¿Directo al grano hermanita?" _preguntó Apolo, Artemisa estuvo a punto de replicar pero Apolo continuó _"Mi hijo… no te está pidiendo eso por nada, él sólo quiere a alguien que lo acompañe en su viaje, la vida de un semidiós que se pasa de ciudad en ciudad para sobrevivir y proteger a las personas a su alrededor es muy difícil, yo mismo lo he visto en su viaje"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?" _preguntó Artemisa entrecerrando los ojos. Apolo suspiró mientras que, desde el Olimpo, miró el suelo con tristeza.

"_Naruto nunca tuvo una infancia, Artemisa,_" comenzó _"Desde los 8 años no se detuvo, nunca tuvo amigos que duraran más de un mes y luego los tuvo que dejar, ¿sabes lo que es dejar a tus únicos amigos para protegerlos? Tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido… está vacío, hermana"_

"_Dilo bien Apolo" _gruñó ella.

"_No tiene nada, ni amigos, ni hogar, ni siquiera ahora conocidos. Y por supuesto leyó tus leyendas, y deseaba poner a prueba sus habilidades con el arco contigo, quiere pasar aunque sea más de un con otra persona… además, no creas que no veo cómo lo miras"_

"… _me debes un gran favor, Apolo"_

El rubio siguió mirando a la diosa que ya estaba callada unos buenos minutos, suspiró mientras que se preparaba para ir. Pero alguien le agarró el brazo de repente, el rubio giró su cabeza para ver a la diosa sujetándole el brazo.

"¿No tendrás pensado irte sin mí, verdad?" preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio sonrió mientras que asentía con la cabeza, le extendió su mano y Artemisa lo agarró para levantarse, se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos antes de que Naruto le hiciera una señal con la cabeza, indicando que debían irse.

"Vámonos, compañera" dijo Naruto felizmente, Artemisa le golpeó el brazo. "Ouch, ¿Qué tal compañeros del mal?"

Golpe

"Ay, ¡Bien, ¿simples conocidos entonces?!" preguntó el rubio frotándose el brazo. Artemisa lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

"Aceptable" respondió ella. Segundos más tarde, salieron de la tienda de campaña plateada. Al salir, el rubio fue recibido por cientos de mujeres apuntándole con un arco, Naruto miró a Artemisa con una mirada que decía 'Ayúdame' ella sonrió mientras que extendía su palma, las mujeres vacilaron mientras que bajaron sus arcos.

"¡Zoe!" gritó Artemisa, la cazadora se acercó a ella y se inclinó. "A partir de ahora, dirigirás a las cazadoras"

"¡Pero-!" intentó replicar ella con los ojos abiertos. Pero una mirada de la mujer hizo que cerrara la boca.

"Estaré fuera durante un año, regresaré no se preocupen. Al parecer… alguien quiere mi ayuda" Zoe miró a Naruto con los ojos abiertos con ira, el rubio le hizo el símbolo de paz con los dedos mientras que sonreía. A regañadientes, la teniente asintió con la cabeza.

Artemisa miró a Naruto, el rubio entendió la mirada mientras que ambos daban media vuelta y se dirigían hacia el bosque. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de las cazadoras, el rubio sacó una llave con su arco y flechas.

"¿Qué harás?" preguntó la mujer de cabello rojizo. El rubio sonrió mientras que presionaba un pequeño botón de su llavero.

"Solo espera…" fue la respuesta de Naruto, esperaron unos dos minutos, hasta que el rugido de un motor se escuchó viniendo hacia ellos. Artemisa miró con cierta sorpresa cuando una motocicleta Harley Davidson saltó sobre su cabeza y se detuvo frente a Naruto, tocando la bocina dos veces, Naruto sonrió mientras que se subía en la moto.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja mientras que se ponía sus gafas oscuras, Artemisa miró unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y subir al asiento trasero. "¿Cinturón?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Esto no tiene cinturón, tonto!" gritó Artemisa, el rubio soltó una risilla. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo vamos a irnos en una motocicleta si estamos en la nieve?"

"Con esto" respondió Naruto mientras que presionaba el botón rojo que Hefesto le dijo que no presionara… en menos de 1 día. Las ruedas delanteras y traseras se encendieron con fuego, derritiendo en segundos la nueve alrededor de ellos. Artemisa sonrió un poco, tal vez eso no fuera tan malo. Naruto encendió el GPS y le mostró una ruta invisible a través de la nieve.

"¿Casco listo?"

Golpe

"¡Ay!"

"¡Tampoco hay cascos!"

"¡Bien, ¿lentes oscuros súper cools?!" preguntó el rubio, Artemisa suspiró mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Naruto metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta (que por cierto se había arreglado mágicamente) y sacó unos lentes oscuros. La diosa del parto lo agarró y se los colocó.

"¡Ahora, nos vamos!" rugió Naruto mientras que aceleraba a fondo. Artemisa soltó un pequeño 'Eep' y se vio obligada a agarrar a Naruto en un abraso aplastante. El rubio no se quejaba, de hecho sonrió aún más amplio.

"Comienza la casería" murmuró Artemisa, el rubio giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Naruto con diversión, Artemisa se sonrojó al ser descubierta pero se negó a decir algo "Vamos, dilo" insistió Naruto.

"¡Comienza la casería!" exclamó Artemisa muy para la diversión de Naruto, el rubio miró al frente con una sonrisa mientras que saltaba una colina. De repente, frente a él aparecieron un trío de Arpías, el rubio aceleró aún más.

"¡Pues prepara el arco!" exclamó Naruto, Artemisa preparó un disparo mientras que acertaba en la cabeza de una arpía. Más rápido de lo que un ojo normal podía seguir, disparó otra flecha a la arpía de la izquierda. Naruto sonrió salvajemente mientras que aceleraba.

La arpía del medio soltó un chillido asustado, pero antes de que pudiera huir, la motocicleta la atropello. Las ruedas en llamas hicieron que la parte superior de su cuerpo se separara de la inferior y desapareció en polvo dorado.

El rubio aterrizó en la carretera, detrás de él aparecieron otro grupo de arpías.

"¿Ni cinco minutos y ya nos quieren comer?" preguntó Naruto con burla en su voz, "¿Qué hacemos con ellas, Arte?"

La diosa frunció el ceño un poco ante el apodo, antes de sonreír y preparar su arco. Lo cargó con una flecha y el rubio sonrió salvajemente mientras que el motor de la motocicleta rugía más que antes.

"No lo pude haber dicho mejor" murmuró Naruto mientras que una arpía apareció a su derecha volando a gran velocidad. Sacó a una de sus cuchillas y se lo clavó en el estómago, extendió la cadena y la dirigió contra otro monstruo. Mientras que Artemisa disparó a dos enemigos, el rubio silbó.

"¡Ya llevo seis arpías!" gritó Naruto con tono de victoria. La mujer gruñó mientras que disparaba a otras tres arpías.

"¡Llevo 8 arpías novato!"

"¿A quién le dices novato?" preguntó mientras que sonreía mostrando los dientes.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Naruto mientras que preparaba su cuchilla izquierda mientras que su mano derecha seguía acelerando. Artemisa preparó una flecha mientras que estiraba la cuerda de su arco.

"Eso debería decirlo yo"

La cámara se enfoca en los rostros de ambos, ambos sonriendo. Naruto demencialmente, y Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa de competición.

"¡Qué comience!"

_Capítulo 4.1_

_Rivalidad entre hombre y mujer_

"¡¿Cómo vas, Arte?!" gritó Naruto mientras que utilizaba su arco para disparar una flecha que penetró en las alas de una arpía, y la empujó contra un árbol y la clavó ahí. Artemisa gruñó mientras que disparó una flecha a un perro del infierno y lanzaba un cuchillo de caza a la cabeza de una arpía.

"¡7 perros del infiernos, 5 arpías y una araña gigante!" respondió Artemisa mientras que golpeaba a un perro enviándolo a volar contra un árbol y haciendo que desaparezca en polvo de oro "¡Corrección, 8 perros ¿Cómo vas?!"

"¡Llevo 9 perros del infierno, 4 arpías y dos arañas gigantes!" contestó Naruto sonriendo mientras que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar una flecha de la diosa que se incrustó en el cuerpo de una especie de araña gigante de color negro. "¡Estoy ganando linda!"

Artemisa gruñó mientras que se acercaba a Naruto y ambos se ponían espalda con espalda. El rubio estaba con ambas cuchillas encendidas y una sonrisa sanguinaria en su rostro. Artemisa tenía tensada su arco lista para disparar. A su alrededor se encontraban varios perros infernales mostrando sus dientes mientras que gruñían, sobre ellos habían un grupo de arpías esperando el momento adecuado. Y en lo árboles se encontraban unas 5 arañas gigantes de color negro y gris, y sus ojos eran rojos. Las arañas retrocedieron, y se alejaron del bosque sabiendo que era lo mejor.

"¡No me llames linda!" rugió Artemisa mientras que disparaba a una arpía que estaba a punto de atacar. Sin embargo, el monstruo logró esquivarlo a duras penas, Naruto sonrió mientras que golpeaba ambas cuchillas para que suelte chispas.

Bastó que un solo perro del infierno se abalanzara para que el infierno se desate. El rubio saltó hacia al perro al mismo tiempo que su enemigo, pero Naruto extendió las cadenas de su arma y blandió la hoja derecha hacia arriba, extrayendo sangre mientras que la izquierda dio una estocada horizontal que le cortó el hocico.

La diosa disparó una flecha en el ojo de un perro del infierno, quien soltó un lloriqueo antes de desaparecer en un polvo dorado. El rubio, en un momento de distracción, fue embestido por un perro mientras que intentaba defenderse utilizando a Kynigós para evitar la mandíbula. Artemisa corrió hacia él y pateó fuertemente en el hocico al perro mandándolo a volar y permitir que Naruto se libere.

El rubio se levantó y reaccionó rápidamente agarrando a Artemisa por los hombros y apartándola del camino para llevar su cuchilla hacia arriba y cortó todo el vientre de la bestia. Naruto se arrodilló, y en una sincronización perfecta Artemisa saltó a su espalda para impulsarse hacia arriba y lanzar un cuchillo a una arpía.

Al caer, propinó un poderoso derechazo que mandó a un can a volar hacia Naruto. El rubio corrió hacia delante y lo interceptó justo a tiempo para clavarle una de sus cuchillas en el cuello y lo hizo retroceder varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Artemis llegó de un salto hasta su lado y Naruto sacó sus cuchillas del árbol. En el suelo a su alrededor se encontraba polvo dorado. Entonces, Naruto lanzó a Artemis una de sus cuchillas. La diosa de la luna lo blandió hacia arriba para cortar a una arpía por la mitad. Entonces ella lanza su arco plateado a Naruto, el rubio lo agarra rápidamente y apunta hacia su derecha. Se arrodilló y disparó hacia un perro del infierno, clavándose en su pecho.

Al final, frente a ellos venía llegando corriendo un perro del infierno, Naruto se levantó mientras que Artemisa le lanzaba su cuchilla mientras que Naruto le lanzaba su arco. Ambos lo agarraron al mismo tiempo y el rubio lo envainó de nuevo en su espalda. Sacó su flecha y apuntó hacia su último enemigo, al igual que la diosa de la luna.

"¿Preparada?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo. Ella devolvió la sonrisa mientras que asentía.

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo, novato"

Ambos dispararon sus flechas, y antes de que el perro supiera qué paso. Se desintegró en polvo dorado, Naruto suspiró mientras que convertía de nuevo sus armas en algún objeto y luego miró a Artemisa que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"Yo gano" declaró Naruto sonriendo.

"No, claramente yo maté más" dijo Artemisa.

"No, no, no, yo gané"

"No, fui yo"

"YO"

"Yo"

"YO"

"¡YO!" rugió Artemis, el rubio sonrió ya casi estaba.

"¡YO!"

"¡No, Yo!"

"¡No, yo!"

Uno pensaría que nadie sería capaz de llevar a la diosa de la luna de entre todas las cosas a una discusión digna de niños de 5 años, sólo que con armas…

"¡No, yo!"

"¡Que fui yo maldita sea!"

"¡CLARO QUE SÍ!"

"¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

El rubio sonrió, el perro del infierno moribundo sonrió, Apolo sonrió mientras observaba la pantalla y sacó una foto del rostro de su 'hermanita', Artemisa abrió los ojos en shock, se negaba a creer que eso había pasado. Se negaba a creer que un hijo de su hermano la había hecho enojar tanto y utilizar eso a su favor.

"¡Eso fue trampa!" rugió Artemisa infantilmente, el rubio sonrió divertido mientras observaba a la diosa de la luna pisotear como si un adulto le quitó su juguete a un niño.

"No, eso fue astucia"

Antes de que iniciara otra riña, un fuerte sonido de pasos inundó el bosque. Ambos se giraron hacia el origen del sonido y vieron una cabeza asomándose entre los árboles, luego otra y luego otra. El rubio miró a la criatura con los ojos abiertos al ver a la criatura, tenía 7 cabezas de serpiente con escamas y un cuerpo muy grande y largo. Naruto y Artemisa se miraron.

"¿El qué mata a esta cosa gana?" preguntó Naruto señalando a la letal Hidra que expulsaba una pequeña nube de color verde, era obviamente veneno. Artemisa lo miró, sus ojos amarillos-plateados lo miraban con ira, probablemente por tomar la situación tan a la ligera.

El rubio desenvainó a _Kynigós (Cazador) _y miró a la mujer. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras que estiraba la cuerda de su arco para disparar una flecha, de repente, la punta de la flecha se encendió con fuego de color plateado. El rubio alzó una ceja mientras que suspiraba al ver el fuego plateado.

"En verdad eres fanática del plateado ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto mirándola con rostro monótono. Al instante siguiente, la hidra extendió una de sus mandíbulas. El rubio estrechó los ojos mientras que saltaba hacia la derecha y extendía sus cuchillas y las clavó en la cabeza de la hidra, el monstruo chilló mientras que agitaba su cabeza hacia arriba. Las cadenas de Naruto se extendieron y el rubio tiró hacia abajo, en un intento de no salir volando.

Fracasando miserablemente

En unos segundos, perdió su agarre en el suelo y la hidra agitó una de sus cabezas hacia un lado. Naruto se estrelló contra un árbol, se deslizó hasta el suelo golpeando su trasero y decir 'Ay' para completarlo, una bellota cayó sobre su cabeza. El rubio suspiró mientras que se volvía a poner de pie.

Artemisa disparó su flecha en el pecho de la bestia, la hidra gruñó de dolor mientras que dispararon un líquido verde, el líquido alcanzó el hombro de la chaqueta de la diosa y empezó a humear. Artemisa estrechó los ojos mientras que rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa, dejándola ahora en una camiseta… ¡sorpresa, era de color plateado!

El rubio se recuperó y corrió hacia el monstruo, saltó sobre sus cabezas y extendió sus cuchillas. _Kynigós, _se incrustó en la nuca de dos cabezas. El rubio saltó hacia abajo y extendió sus cadenas, hizo una vuelta al mundo pasando por debajo de la hidra, envolviendo dos cabezas con sus cadenas. Llegó hasta arriba y con un impulso hacia abajo, las cadenas se tensaron y cortaron dos cabezas de hidras. Naruto aterrizó y las cadenas volvieron a su lugar.

"¡Idiota!" gritó Artemisa mientras que golpeaba a Naruto con su puño, haciendo que el rubio hunda su cabeza en el suelo gimiendo de dolor "¡¿Jamás leíste sobre la hidra?!"

"¡No!" gimió Naruto en respuesta. Artemisa se limitó a gruñir mientras que el rubio volvía a levantarse y observaba la caída de sangre de donde había cortado las cabezas. Y sus ojos se abrieron en shock y admiración mientras que salían otras dos cabezas en cada uno de ellos. Ahora había otras 4 cabezas, en total eran 12 cabezas.

"¡Por cada cabeza que cortes otras dos salen, una para ocupar el lugar perdido y otra para sumarse!" gritó Artemisa mirándolo con ira, Naruto vio que la hidra estaba a punto de atacarla y ella estaba demasiado distraída. El rubio abrió los ojos con miedo y rápidamente apartó a Artemisa, la diosa abrió los ojos al ser empujada en el suelo.

Sintió algo caliente bajando por su rostro, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Esperó que se le quemara la piel pero al sentir que mas gotas caían sobre su bello rostro y no le quemaban la piel, se atrevió a abrirlos y lo que vio, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con shock y terror.

Naruto se encontraba de frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, sonriendo con dolor y cansancio. Una línea de sangre bajaba de su boca mientras que una garra enorme estaba a su costado, una herida muy grande que no paraba de sangrar. La garra se retiró mientras que el rubio caía de rodillas y utilizó su mano derecha para ayudarse a no caer en el suelo. Mientras que su mano libre sostenía la herida.

"¡H-h-hola!" exclamó Naruto felizmente, Artemisa lo miraba con ojos abiertos mientras que lágrimas caían de sus ojos "C-c-casi te matan ¿eh?" preguntó Naruto de manera divertida, Artemisa lo miró y gruñó.

"¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?!" preguntó ella gritando, el rubio sonrió mientras que caía al suelo y miró la luna. "¡Yo no moriría por eso, soy inmortal, estúpido!"

"N-no lo sé muy bien" respondió Naruto "P-pero estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, antes sentía un vacío dentro de mí"

Mientras hablaba, Artemis lo agarró en su regazo mientras que derramaba unas lágrimas y murmuraba 'Cállate' una y otra vez. Entonces recordó algo que había escuchado en sus sueños pero pensó que no sería en ese momento…

"_Un fiel compañero… muere para proteger…"_

"P-pero cuando empezamos a cazar juntos" siguió mientras él mismo empezaba a derramar lágrimas "Y-ya no sentía dolor al entrar a mi departamento y no encontrar a nadie"

"Cállate" susurró Artemisa apretando los dientes.

"F-fuiste mi pri-primera verdadera amiga… y la persona que juré proteger" siguió Naruto.

"¡Cierra la boca, no digas nada más, vas a estar bien!" gritó Artemisa, mientras que liberaba instinto asesino que mantenía a raya a la hidra.

"T-te lo gradezco…" el rubio sonrió más que antes "Y-y tengo un regalo en la mochila que siempre llevó, m-me gustaría que lo vieras" susurró Naruto. Entonces sus ojos se endurecieron mientras que miraban a Artemisa.

"A-ahora, lánzame hacia esa cosa" dijo Naruto fuertemente y con confianza, Artemisa lo miró a los ojos "¡N-no moriré aquí, créeme, falta más que un veneno mortal y una herida mortalmente mortal para detenerme!"

Artemisa no pudo evitar sonreír, se levantó y agarró a Naruto del brazo. El rubio y lo lanzó hacia la criatura, _Kynigós _brilló intensamente mientras que Naruto las desenvainaban y cerró los ojos mientras que las hojas se encendieron con fuego. Clavó las hojas en las cabezas de una hidra e imitó la acción anterior, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, extendió todo lo que podía las cadenas y las enredó alrededor de todas las cabezas. Y con una acción de latigazo las decapitó a todas.

Su cuerpo se disolvió mientras que una sola cabeza quedó en el suelo. Artemisa caminó hacia Naruto, el rubio se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba, su herida sangraba profusamente y parecía no detenerse. Artemisa se arrodilló junto a él y lo miraba con preocupación.

"Gané, jeje, ¡ARGH!" gritó el rubio mientras que se sostenía la herida. Artemisa miró la mochila rota de Naruto y algo parecía sobresalir, lo abrió y pudo notar que era un cuadro. Lo miró y se sorprendió de lo bello que era. En la pintura estaba ella mirando la luna brillante, el cielo estaba adornado de estrellas y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro, ella estaba recostada en un árbol y tenía su arco acunado entre sus brazos.

"M-me tardé mucho, p-pero bueno, quería que fuera perfecto" dijo Naruto aún sonriendo. Artemisa no respondió y se quedó mirando el cuadro. Luego se fue de nuevo a Naruto, el rubio cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar, sus latidos haciéndose más y más débiles. Artemisa se disponía a hacerle una constelación en el cielo, la más grande que podría existir. Pero un graznido del cielo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran.

Desde el cielo venía una mancha de color naranja y amarillo descendió. En unos segundos un ave de tamaño de un águila bajó y se posó a la derecha de Naruto. Artemisa se sorprendió de que fuera un ave fénix. Miró la herida de Naruto, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la herida y la diosa vio con admiración no demostrada que la herida empezaba a cerrarse.

En unos minutos, el ave fénix la miró y luego volvió a emprender vuelo. El rubio empezó a arrugar su rostro y murmurar algunas palabras.

"Comida…" gimió el rubio mientras que se levantaba y se apretaba el estómago "¡Joder, tengo un hambre de dioses!"

"¡Idiota!" fue lo primero que dijo Artemisa mientras que golpeaba a Naruto en el hombro. El rubio la miró desconcertado. Hasta que luego recordó lo que había pasado en la última hora, sonrió mientras que le daba el signo de paz con sus dedos.

"¡Gané la apuesta!" exclamó Naruto. Artemisa gruñó mientras que se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos, un ligero tinte de color rojo en sus mejillas que el rubio no notó "Dime ¿te ha gustado el cuadro?"

"No" respondió Artemisa sonriendo, el rubio hizo un mohín mientras que sellaba sus espadas "Me encanta" dijo la diosa, el rubio sonrió mientras que asentía. Luego miró su chaqueta de cuero que se encontraba rota.

"En fin, es hora de irnos" anunció Naruto mientras que llamaba a su motocicleta, ignorando completamente de que estuvo a segundos de morir. La diosa la miró, simplemente sorprendida por su actitud despreocupada, "Dime ¿alguna vez has ibo a bailar?"

Ante esta pregunta, Artemisa asintió con la cabeza. El rubio alzó una ceja mientras que respondía con voz monótona.

"En la última década" especificó Naruto, Artemisa desvió la mirada y dijo un 'Hn' como respuesta inteligente. La motocicleta llegó y el rubio se subió en ella seguido de Artemisa "¿Cinturones?"

"¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?!" gruñó Artemisa, el rubio rió nerviosamente mientras que encendía el GPS, y empezaba a encontrar la 'ruta' para salir del bosque. "Entonces… ¿casco?"

Golpe

"Ay"

_Capítulo 4.2_

_El niño que rompe el destino por primera vez_

_Las parcas_

Tres ancianas se encontraban tejiendo, a su lado se encontraba dos enormes calcetines con el hilo cortado. Ahora, la de la derecha y la de la izquierda continuaron tejiendo mientras que la tercera sostenía una gran bola de hilo para tejer.

Pero entonces, sucedió algo que llamó la atención de las tres parcas. Los calcetines brillaron de color dorado antes de que su hilo se extendiera, y se volvieran a unir formando otra gran bola de hilo para continuar tejiendo.

Las tres ancianas siguieron su trabajo, mirando al horizonte. Entonces una de ellas habló:

"Eso es nada menos que impresionante" dijo la del medio. Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Pero puede ser algo malo a largo plazo" agregó otra. Recibiendo asentimientos de las otras dos.

"Por ahora, seguiremos observando, el destino de ese muchacho está siempre en un cambio constante, por eso era mejor cortar su destino. Pero al parecer, el semidiós tiene el poder de romperlos" afirmó la tercera voz. Las demás asintieron.

"No vale la pena seguir intentando…"

"Sólo observemos…"

_En otro lugar_

_Apolo, el Olimpo_

Apolo se despertó frenéticamente de su sueño, el sudor cubría su frente. Más destellos inundaban su cerebro, en uno mostraba a Naruto sonriendo feliz en el campamento, otro lo mostraba solitario en las calles, otro lo mostraba con fuego a su alrededor, y otro lo mostraba muerto en el suelo.

"_¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" _se preguntó el dios de la profecía mientras que hacía una mueca ante el dolor de cabeza, _"¡Las visiones en las que aparece Naruto parecen infinitas, es como si su destino no estuviera bien fijado, o en un cambio constante! ¡¿Cómo esto ocurre ahora?!"_

Apolo estaba preocupado, entonces significaba que su hijo podía romper el destino? ¿Elegir su propio camino? Negó con la cabeza, eso era algo imposible. Pero todas esas visiones no descartaban tal posibilidad. Intentó volver a dormir, pero el dolor de cabeza era demasiado miró su reloj, tal vez debía ser puntual esta vez…

…

…

…

"¡JAJAJA, ni de broma!"

_Una semana después_

Naruto y Artemisa se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Las Vegas, el rubio llevaba unos jeans de color negro, una chaqueta de cuero blanca con el símbolo omega en oro. Unas botas grises, un collar de plata, y sus guantes eran de color blanco con el mismo símbolo omega en color dorado.

Artemisa se encontraba con unos jeans ajustados de color azul y una blusa de color rojo, una nueva riña entre Naruto y ella misma hizo que perdiera una apuesta afirmando que no debía llevar nada plateado por lo menos un mes.

La diosa no quería admitirlo, pero ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que empezó a trabajar en equipo con un hombre, el primer mes todo fue muy tenso, pero con el tiempo ella empezaba a sonreír más. Su tiempo con el rubio la había divertido muchísimo, una diversión que no había sentido desde que era pequeña junto con su hermano Apolo.

Tal vez el rubio le recordaba a su hermano, su actitud despreocupada y su siempre presente sonrisa la hacían sentir… segura y protegida, pero no creía que fuera **ese **sentimiento, se negaba a creerlo, él solo era un compañero de casería. Pero algo muy dentro de ella, sabía que sólo negaba algo que sentía.

El GPS se encendió de repente, mostrando el rostro de Hefesto.

"¿Hefesto?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola Naruto" dijo Hefesto sonriendo "Espero que te acuerdes del pequeño favor que te pedí"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno, he averiguado que Ares está en Las Vegas, tu misión será la misma: Darme una imagen o video vergonzosa de él" dijo Hefesto seriamente. El rubio lo miró con extrañeza, el herrero alzó una ceja.

"¿qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Nada, es solo que esto parece una película de espía, un vehículo con armas incluidas y una chica sexy- ¡Ay!"

Artemisa suspiró mientras que golpeaba la cabeza de Naruto, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Hefesto miró a la diosa con sorpresa, la diosa de pelo rojizo miró hacia otro lado para evitar la penetrante mirada de Hefesto.

"¿Qué hace Artemisa ahí?" preguntó Hefesto, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto con una sonrisa "Oh Naruto, no creí que fueses tan-"

El rubio apagó el GPS con una mirada sonrojada en el rostro. Luego volvió a encenderlo para seguir la ruta que indicaba.

"¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué favor?" preguntó.

"Antes de nuestro primer… 'encuentro amistoso'" Artemisa frunció los labios, se acordaba del primer encuentro amistoso que tuvieron "Hefesto me pidió un favor, darle una imagen o video de Ares o Afrodita en una situación vergonzosa"

La cazadora rodó los ojos y suspiró. Pero segundos después sonrió, atrapar a Ares o a Afrodita en una situación vergonzosa sería divertido, aunque no lo admitiría. Apretó más su agarre en Naruto y el rubio aceleró más.

"_Esto se pone interesante…"_

* * *

><p><span><em>¡Información Extra!<em>

_El sueño de Artemisa_

La diosa de la caza abrió sus ojos, preguntándose en donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar nada más que oscuridad. Frunció el ceño, ¿Será un sueño extraño como tienen los semidioses? Eso era algo casi imposible para un dios, pero decidió ignorarlo. Empezó a caminar hacia el frente, lo único que se podía ver era el suelo de un color azul hielo y un pequeño resplandor alrededor de ella para iluminar su camino.

De repente, frente a ella el aire empezó a moverse. Un espiral de color verde se formó frente a ella, una imagen de un pequeño zorro apareció en ella. El zorro era de un color rojo-anaranjado, estaba jugando con una sonrisa juguetona alrededor de un ciervo de color plateado. La diosa doncella miraba la escena frente a ella con ojos calculadores.

"_¿Qué significa esto?" _se preguntó Artemisa, entonces, la escena cambia a la de un bosque con fuego a su alrededor. El pequeño zorro estaba clavado en un árbol, sus ojos azules sin vida miraban el horizonte mientras que se podía observar que el objeto que lo mantenía clavado en el árbol era una enorme garra que lo atravesaba limpiamente.

"… _el compañero fiel muere para proteger…."_

Peo entonces, del cielo desciende una gran ave fénix de color rojo con las alas de color naranja. Miró el cuerpo del zorro y la visión se rompió en mil pedazos, como cuando un espejo se rompe al caer al suelo. La diosa escuchó la voz de Naruto en un susurro lejano, que lentamente desaparecía a lo lejos.

"… _el destino no me controla…"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Corte!<strong>

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ya vemos un acercamiento muy grande entre estos dos personajes! Pero, ¿Quién es esa extraña ave fénix? ¿Qué quería decir en el sueño de Artemisa? ¿La diosa de la luna no usa algo plateado? ¡Wow! XD, esperaré ansioso por sus review, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Si se preguntan le por qué Naruto es el primer semidiós en romper el destino, bueno, eso fue en parte por nuestro amigo fénix. Pero todos los que vimos el anime-manga, de Naruto sabemos que él siempre hace lo impredecible ¿Por qué parar ahora?**

**¡Siguiente capítulo: Carrera contra el dios de la guerra! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Saludos a todos, y gracias por pasar a leer este fic. Doy a todos los que han dejando sus comentarios, me han agregado a favoritos y siguen esta historia un gracias. Y ahora, algunos comentarios.**

** Pero antes, quiero decir que la pareja será: NarutoxArtemisaxThalia, la razón, lo verán al final.**

**evangelista: ¿Esa es una afirmación o una sugerencia? lo siento, pero ningún otro personaje de Naruto estará en este fic, simplemente no se me ocurre ninguna idea de cualquiera de ellos estando en esta historia. Aún así, fue una de las mejores ideas que he escuchado -leído-**

**Kokuryu- ¿sabes qué? es demasiado difícil XD: Para la respuesta a tu pequeña pregunta, sí, soy hombre**

**qwerty: Si, naruto tendrá técnicas de su antígua vida como ninja, pero no las usará en el primer libro ni en el segundo. Tal vez su habilidad para caminar sobre el agua , pero naruto no le prestará mucha atención debido a que solo aparecerá una vez. Y no, Kurama no está en su interior, OJO, yo no dije que no estubiera en este mundo.**

**akuha: Lo siento, pero naruto no se desmotrará denso, Es el hijo de Apolo ¿Como esperas que haga eso? además, ¿Dices que no puedes verla a Artemisa compartiendo? dejame preguntarte esto: ¿Eres tú el que escribe MI historia? tú no tienes que ver nada, si ella puede o no puede, esas decisiones recaen sobre MI. No importa cuantas sean las sugerencias, al final YO soy el que toma las decisiones, si decide aplicar dichas sugerencias o no. (Con esto no digo que no me gustan las sugerencias, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones no las utilizo)**

**Sobre el tema de sus responsabilidades, Por algo existen los tenientes ¿no? además, si Thalia podía manejar el carro del sol, ¿Por que no tambien otra persona pueda manejar el 'carro de la luna?**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 5<em>

_Carrera contra el dios de la guerra_

El semidiós hijo del dios del sol detuvo su motocicleta frente a una entrada de estacionamiento, dos hombres vistiendo unos vaqueros azules, botas negras y chaqueta de cuero negra salieron de un lugar escondido. El rubio los miró con una sonrisa, los matones hicieron tronar sus nudillos, pero el rubio sacó un gran fajo de billetes verdes haciendo que ambos hombres se miraran y asintieran.

"Último piso"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que se adentraba, ya podía escuchar la música rock y el sonido de motores en lo alto del lugar. Artemisa miró con los ojos entrecerrados a los dos hombres, parecía que en cualquier momento de sus ojos saldrían rayos láser que harían explotar los cuerpos de los hombres. Dichos matones se encogieron ante la mirada y se estremecieron.

"_Da miedo…" _pensaron ambos hombres mientras que miraban a Naruto con una mirada de puro respeto.

En lo alto del edificio, se encontraban varias personas; tanto hombres como mujeres bailando mientras que varios autos tuneados con pintura brillante y demás accesorios se encontraban haciendo rugir los motores, un equipo de sonido tocaba música rock a todo volumen y varias personas rodeaban un auto mientras que tomaban una cerveza.

Pero entre ellos se destacaban un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era alto llevaba unos jeans negros, botas de combate, un abrigo de cuero y camisa con un chaleco a prueba de balas y un collar con un candado de hierro. Llevaba unas gafas de sol rojas para cubrir sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban llenas de cicatrices y un corte de pelo al estilo militar.

Frente a él se encontraba una Harley Davidson negra con diseños de llamas en ellas. Muchas personas estaban rodeando su moto mientras reían y tomaban una cerveza, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una mujer con piel blanca sobre dicha motocicleta.

La mujer tenía la piel blanca, el cabello oscuro como la media noche y unos ojos azules eléctricos. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, llevaba unos vaqueros negros botas rojas y una blusa de color púrpura oscuro.

El hombre de las gafas rojas estaba sonriendo arrogantemente mientras que era el centro de atención. Pero de repente, el rugido de una motocicleta hizo que todos se detuvieran, Ares vio con una mirada desinteresada la rampa que daba al lugar donde ellos estaban.

Una rueda con rin cromada se asomaba, finalmente se asomaba una motocicleta Harley Davidson de color negro medianoche con glifos de color azul esparcidos en algunos lugares de la moto, principalmente en el tanque.

Naruto sonreía mientras que avanzaba lentamente recibiendo silbidos y risas de las personas. Artemisa estaba con una mirada de muerte debido a que todos los hombres la miraban, uno de ellos le giñó un ojo, entonces recibió un pellizco de otra mujer que estaba a su lado, al parecer su novia.

Se acercó hacia Ares, y dejó su motocicleta junto a la del dios de la guerra. La mujer de la motocicleta de Ares, cuyo nombre todos sabemos que es Afrodita, miraba a Artemisa con ojos sospechosos.

"¿Qué haces aquí diosecillo?" preguntó Ares mientras que se acercaba a Naruto con una sonrisa amplia. El rubio no se inmutó ante las sensaciones que empezaban a formularse en su interior, ira, furia, odio, tenía ganas de golpear a quien sea en el rostro. Entonces, se mordió el labio hasta extraer sangre; luego todas esas emociones se calmaron.

"Ohh, eso es interesante" murmuró Ares sonriendo cruelmente "Un diosecillo con un poco de cerebro ¿eh?"

El rubio soltó una risa "¿Cómo estas veterano de guerra?" preguntó Naruto, la sonrisa de Ares al instante cayó mientras era sustituido por un ceño fruncido. Afrodita miró a la muchacha con que venía Naruto, Artemisa captó su mirada y se sonrojó mientras que se ocultaba un poco. Sin embargo, la diosa del amor la reconoció y soltó un jadeo de shock.

"¡Ohhhhh, no me lo puedo creer!" chilló Afrodita, Ares la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡¿No la reconoces?!" chilló de nuevo Afrodita mientras que apuntaba a Artemisa, dicha diosa de la luna quería que la tierra la tragase. Ares la vio y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron, miraron a Naruto y luego a Artemisa.

"Okey" dijo Ares lentamente, "Retiro lo dicho, eres el semidiós más estúpido que conozco" admitió Ares al cabo de unos segundos. Afrodita se abalanzó contra la diosa de la caza y empezó a bombardearla con preguntas.

"¡Cállate ya Afrodita!" gritó Artemisa, Afrodita hizo un mohín mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

"Lo siento, no te reconocí porque…" ella vaciló un poco "No llevas nada de color plateado"

El rubio soltó una risita "Te dije que te obsesionabas con el color plateado" Artemisa gruñó mientras que miraba a Naruto.

"Tú te callas bastardo, que eres igual de adicto al color naranja" gruñó la diosa. El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras que decía:

"No"

"Sí, sí lo eres" dijo Artemisa con cara monótona.

"No"

"¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?"

"…no"

Dijo Naruto mientras que se sostenía las joyas, un dolor fantasma hizo que se estremeciera. El dios de la guerra gruñó mientras que se dirigía hacia la Harley Davidson de Naruto, al verlo abrió los ojos y luego a Naruto.

"¿Quién te dio esta motocicleta?" preguntó Ares entrecerrando los ojos.

"Hefesto, dijo que lo estaba fabricando para ti pero me lo dio a mí como un regalo" respondió Naruto mientras que acariciaba el asiento de su motocicleta. Luego recordó por qué había venido y miró al dios de la guerra "¿Qué tal una apuesta?"

"¿Apuesta?"

"Así es" asintió Naruto "Una carrera, el que gana deberá hacer lo que le dice el otro ¡SIN ECHARLE MALDICIONES!, si ganas esta motocicleta con cientos de armas que yo todavía no descubrí será tuya" Ares parecía pensarlo, examinó la motocicleta, sabía que si Hefesto lo había hecho sería una motocicleta muy peligrosa.

"No tengo tiempo" dijo Ares indiferente mientras que se daba la vuelta. Naruto hizo una mueca.

"¿Acaso eres un… cobarde?" un coro de 'Uhhhhhhhhhhh' se escuchó a su alrededor, el dios de la guerra se detuvo, Artemisa miró a Naruto con un poco de preocupación, el dios de la guerra echaba humo de sus gafas.

"Yo no soy un cobarde" gruñó Ares mientras que se colocaba en su motocicleta "La finalización de la carrera lo sabrás cuando lo veas, sigue la ruta marcada"

"¿Qué ruta…? Ohhh" su GPS se encendió para revelar un camino a seguir. El rubio se sentó en su Harley y dio una mirada a la diosa. Artemisa asintió con la cabeza mientras que se sentaba detrás de Naruto. "¿Listo veterano?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, el dios de la guerra gruñó.

"Ah y una cosa más" dijo Naruto "Júralo por el río Estigia" Ares parecía confuso, pero la ira de haber sido llamado un cobarde nubló su mente.

"Lo juro por el río Estigia, que haré lo que Naruto quiera si pierdo esta carrera y no soltaré una maldición sobre él" un trueno retumbó en la distancia, seguido de Naruto. Cuando ambos estaban listos, una mujer se puso frente a ellos con una bandera. Ambos arrancaron sus vehículos e hicieron rugir los motores.

Cuando la mujer dejó caer el pañuelo, ambas motocicletas se lanzaron al frente haciendo que varias personas tuvieran que taparse los ojos por el viento soltaron vitores mientras que observaban a ambos competidores bajando los pisos del estacionamiento.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Ares se encontraban acelerando lo más que podían en ese reducido lugar. El rubio sabía que el dios jugaría un truco sucio, por eso tenía listo varias armas a su favor, por si acaso claro.

Giraron en una curva para llegar al primer piso y salieron volando por la entrada, ambos giraron hacia la izquierda y apretaron el acelerador. Ares gruñó mientras que pateaba la motocicleta de Naruto, enviándolo en el otro carril. El rubio maldijo mientras que esquivaba un automóvil, la persona dentro le mandó a la ¡"#$&# y le se sacó un dedo no muy amigable.

"¡Conduce mejor maldita sea!" chilló Artemisa agarrando a Naruto fuertemente, a pesar de acostumbrarse un poco a su transporte, todavía no le gustaba las altas velocidades. Naruto gruñó mientras.

"¡Si no te gusta hazlo tú!" exclamó Naruto.

"¡Yo no sé conducir esto!"

"¡Si sabes!"

"¡No no sé!"

"¡Arghhhh maldita sea!" dijo Naruto mientras que giraba a la derecha para seguir la ruta indicada, encontró a Ares frente a él, Afrodita les hizo el símbolo de 'paz' mientras que se alejaban más y más.

"No, ¡no lo harán!" rugió Naruto mientras que giraba hacia la izquierda, Artemisa golpeó a Naruto. El rubio atravesó la pared de un casino recibiendo exclamaciones de todos los presentes. Pero a Naruto no le importaba, mientras avanzaba la gente a su alrededor se apartaba de su camino para evitar la muerte segura.

Ares sonrió mientras que miraba hacia atrás, ya no había nadie. Se relajó un poco, pero entonces de la nada una motocicleta salió atravesando una pared del casino y se puso frente a Ares. El rubio elevó su dedo en señal amigable. El dios de la guerra gruñó mientras aceleraba aún más.

Naruto examinó un poco el GPS, se podía apreciar varios botones que él sabía que eran armas o alguna otra cosa. Apachurró uno de ellos, al instante recibieron un enorme impulso que los alejó de Ares.

Llegaron frente a un cartel que decía 'Siguiente fase de la carrera' el rubio aceleró más mientras que pasaba el cartel, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago y en un parpadeo se encontraba acelerando en una gran pista y detrás de él una rueda de avión que quería aplastarlos…

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" gritó Naruto al ver un enorme avión detrás de ellos. Artemisa apretó los dientes mientras maldecía a Ares por lo bajo.

"¡Ese bastardo utilizó algo que nos transportó a otro lado!" gritó Artemisa, el rubio aceleró más mientras que la rueda estaba más y más cerca de él. El rugido de un motor se escuchó junto a ellos y observaron que Ares empezaba a acercarse más y más hacia ellos.

"¡¿Cómo vas diosecillo?!" preguntó Ares burlándose.

"¡Mejor que tú veterano!" respondió Naruto mientras que estaban por llegar al final de la pista. Vieron que se formaba una rampa y el GPS apuntaba hacia ella. Naruto aceleró a fondo mientras que saltaban, a su lado Ares sonreía locamente al igual que él. Detrás de ellos se encontraban una Artemisa y una Afrodita con los ojos abiertos y apretando fuertemente el torso de su acompañante.

Otro cartel apareció que indicaba lo mismo que el anterior, Naruto solo deseaba que no lo transportara a un volcán o algo así. Al atravesarlo, sintió de nuevo la sensación extraña en su estómago, volvieron a aparecer en una alcantarilla y cuando el olor golpeó la nariz de Naruto casi vomita.

"¡Estás enfermo!" gritó Naruto mientras que hacía todo lo posible para no vomitar. Ares no estaba en mejores condiciones, el dios de la guerra estaba empezando a verse verde. Afrodita no lo resistió más y bueno… el resto ya lo saben, Artemisa seguía normal, sólo gracias a las distintas maneras de matar a Naruto luego de esa absurda pelea. Gracias a esos pensamientos, ignoraba felizmente todo el olor a su alrededor.

Ares volvió a empujar a Naruto, el semidiós gruñó mientras que mantenía en su lugar su vehículo. Volvió a acelerar y ganar la delantera, Ares ya no lo soportó más, apretó los dientes mientras que en una luz blanca extraña apareció su espada.

El rubio miró hacia atrás y vio a Ares sosteniendo su espada en lo alto, Naruto entró en pánico mientras que observaba los botones, uno de ellos decía:

_En caso de Ares intentando matarte mientras que están en una carrera de alcantarilla, presione este botón_

Y así lo hizo Naruto, apretó el botón y de repente aparecieron unas ametralladoras en los costados de su motocicleta. Ares abrió los ojos mientras que maldecía, una lluvia de balas empezó a caer sobre el dios de la guerra que se defendía de las balas con su espada.

Un cocodrilo saltó sobre Naruto, el rubio se agachó permitiendo que el animal pase al otro lado de la alcantarilla. Finalmente llegaron al final del túnel, el GPS indicaba que debía seguir derecho pero frente a él se interponía un muro. Se encogió de hombros, no tenía que perder, aceleró más mientras que llegaba a la pared.

En un segundo el rubio desapareció, seguido de Ares que se encontraba derritiendo sus gafas por el calor producido por sus ojos.

Aparecieron en el aire, Naruto soltó un chillido mientras que aterrizaban en el techo de un edificio. Frente a él se encontraba una rampa, miró su GPS y lloró mientras que veía que tenía que saltar esa rampa, Artemisa palideció mientras que miraba a Naruto con un rostro de muerte.

El rubio aceleró, mientras saltaron ambos gritaron maldiciones en griego antiguo que Naruto ni siquiera sabía que significaba. Oyeron un chillido que casi hace que los oídos de ambos se rompan, miraron hacia atrás y notaron a un Ares con oídos sangrantes y sus gafas se rompieron, tenía una mirada de terror en su rostro.

"¡Ares, juro que cuando esta carrera se acabe no tendrás sexo durante una década!" chilló Afrodita. La mirada de terror en el rostro de Ares se multiplicó mientras que Naruto abrió los ojos con terror.

"¡Lo siento Ares, ese es un castigo demasiado grande!" gritó Naruto mientras que Artemisa lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ares envió una mirada de agradecimiento al rubio, en fin; aterrizaron en otro edificio.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un aro de fuego gigante mientras que dos elefantes la custodiaban. Naruto envió una mirada que decía '¿Me estás jodiendo?' a Ares, el dios de la guerra se encogió de hombros.

_En el Olimpo_

"… aquellos que estén a favor de matar a Justin Bieber diga Yo" Comenzó Zeus mientras que sostenía un papel en sus manos, un coro de 'Yo' se escuchó en la sala.

"Muy bien… por cierto ¿alguien vio a Afrodita, Ares y Artemisa?" preguntó el rey de los dioses, todos se encogieron de hombros causando que Zeus suspirara de irritación. De repente, se abrió un portal en el suelo de mármol. Vieron en silencio las motocicletas pasando frente su mirada.

"¡Naruto, te voy a matar!" gritó Artemisa mientras que miraba a su alrededor para encontrar a los dioses mirándolos, se sonrojó un poco. Apolo y Hermes sonreían mientras que sacaban una cámara de video. Artemisa dirigió una mirada fulminante a los dos hombres, mientras que los competidores desaparecían de la vista, los ojos de Zeus se abrieron en shock.

"¿Artemisa no estaba usando algo plateado?" preguntó Zeus con shock, todos se miraron nerviosos mientras que negaban con la cabeza. La respiración de todos empezó a agitarse "¡TODOS CORRAN AL REFUGIO ANTI-APOCALIPSIS!" rugió Zeus mientras que saltaba de su trono y empezaba a correr. En segundos, el Olimpo estaba entre gritos y todos los dioses se atoraron en la puerta.

"¡YO NO SOY RARA!" se escuchó el grito de Artemisa, los dioses se removieron incómodos mientras que intentaban salir del marco de un refugio hecho de oro y bronce celestial. Apolo sonrió mientras que decidió aligerar el ambiente…

"Y… bonito clima ¿no?"

"Muy cierto Apolo-san" concordó Hermes.

"¡CIERREN EL PICO!" rugieron los demás dioses mientras que se removían intentando salir.

"¡¿Quién me tocó el trasero?!"

"¡Yo no fui!"

"¡¿Quién me tocó los senos?!"

"¡Zeus quita tu pierna de mi entrepierna maldito gay!"

"¡Esa no es mi pierna!"

"¡¿De quién demonios es entonces?!"

"¡Apolo, si no quitas tu mano de mi trasero voy a castrarte con una cuchara!"

"… esa no es mi mano"

"¡MENTIRA!"

_Volviendo con los motociclistas_

Ares, Naruto, Artemisa y Afrodita entraron en un ascensor. El rubio apretó el botón que daba al primer piso y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras que una musiquita de elevador se escuchaba. Naruto giró su mirada hacia Ares.

"Dime… ya no hay muchas guerras como antes ¿no?" preguntó Naruto intentando una conversación. Ares suspiró cansadamente.

"Si, no tienes idea" respondió Ares con sinceridad "Antes alguien decía 'Voy a atacar ese pueblo' y lo hacían, las cosas ya no son como antes, ya no hay diversión" continuó el dios de la guerra con tristeza, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"De seguro era muy divertido antes" Artemisa miraba a Naruto. El rubio no se inmutó, pero no pudo reprimir un pequeño estremecimiento.

Siguieron una conversación amistosa hasta llegar al suelo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos reanudaron su carrera. Atravesaron otro portal mientras que el rubio gemía con un enorme chichón en su cabeza y Artemisa una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro.

Estaban ahora en el desierto de Las Vegas, a cientos de metros frente a ellos era un camino con varias lanzas con cráneos encendidos con fuego y más allá se encontraba un cartel con la palabra 'Finish' el dios de la guerra aceleró y se mantuvo junto a Naruto.

Naruto y Ares apretaron los dientes mientras que aceleraban lo más que podían. Ares parecía estar a punto de atacar a Naruto, pero una flecha rozándole la mejilla hizo que lo piense dos veces. Gruñendo, aceleró lo más que podía. El rubio gruñó mientras que apretaba un botón de color azul, el efecto: Causó que Naruto riera como loco mientras que del caño de escape salían llamas de color dorado, rebasando con facilidad al dios de la guerra.

Ares estaba furioso mientras que veía al rubio adelantarse a él, finalmente Naruto atravesó la línea de meta. Un coro de trompetas se oyó mientras que Naruto empezaba a derrapar en círculos, luego de que Ares llegara paró y se levantó de su motocicleta mientras que Artemisa hacía lo mismo, pero tambaleándose.

"Muy bien mocoso, ¿qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Ares con fastidio mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, el rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras que susurraba algo al oído del dios de la guerra. El rostro de Ares se volvió pálido mientras que maldecía en griego antiguo, quería huir pero sabía que lo juró por el río ese.

_Capítulo 5.1_

_Ares el vendedor de huevos_

_Dos días más tarde_

Artemisa se encontraba con una mirada complacida en su rostro mientras que estaba recostada en el sofá del hotel que Naruto alquiló. Hablando de Naruto…

… él se encontraba llorando mientras que Artemisa lo utilizaba como una mesa para alzar sus pies… ¿mencioné que tenía la cara magullada, y yeso en varios de sus dedos, brazo y pierna?

Pero eso no impedía que mirara a la televisión con una cámara de video lista para cualquier cosa. Un anuncio apareció en la televisión que decía: _¡El gran vendedor de huevos de gallina! _Y apareció Ares vestido con un traje de gallina, agitó sus alas mientras que realizaba un sonido similar a la de una gallina. Naruto no lo aguantó más y se echó a reír, la diosa de la luna se tapó la boca con su mano mientras que reprimía una carcajada, tenía una reputación que mantener después de todo.

"¡Saludos a todos niños del señor!" dijo Ares con un acento extraño en su voz sonriendo mientras que sacaba un banjo de quien sabe dónde y empezaba a tocar "¡En la granja del tío A tenemos los mejores huevos del mundo!"

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" gritó Naruto rodando por el suelo.

"¡Y por eso queremos que todos nuestros clientes sepan que alimentamos bien a nuestras gallinas!" continuó mientras que el escenario cambió a Ares dándole de comer a unas gallinas que parecían de metal "¡Por favor llamen al siguiente número que se les mostrará en la pantalla para ordenar, un 50% de descuento en huevos de…!"

Artemisa no lo pudo soportar más, apagó la televisión mientras que caía al suelo riendo. Nunca esperó que eso ocurriera, en todos los milenios que había vivido no se había reído así, nunca. Pero al ver que era _Ares _de todas las personas, o mejor dicho dioses, solo lo hizo más gracioso.

El rubio agarró un teléfono y llamó, la voz de Ares contestó el teléfono sin saber quién era.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Ares, el rubio apenas podía contener la risa, su cámara de video grabando cada cosa.

"¡¿Qué tal están los huevos _diosecillo?!" _preguntó Naruto echando a reír de nuevo. La voz de Ares rugió mientras que decía a Naruto millones de maldiciones y amenazas de muerte. Pero al semidiós no le importaba, cortó la llamada a media diatriba y volvió a reír.

_En el Olimpo_

El centro de reunión del Olimpo estaba oscuro, como si ese lugar no estuviera habitado. Los dioses se encontraban en silencio aún en el marco de la puerta. Algunos ya tenían malos olores, otros estaban con su ira a reventar y algunas diosas planeaban castrar a varios hombres con unas cucharas. De repente, Apolo, Hermes y Hefesto sonrieron.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" preguntó Zeus frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh nada, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que mi hijo hizo algo muy gracioso a alguien" contestó Apolo mientras que recibía asentimientos de Hermes y Hefesto. De repente, un foquito se encendió sobre la cabeza de Apolo.

"¡Tengo una idea!" gritó Apolo.

"¡No queremos escucharla!" rugieron los demás dioses suponiendo que diría algo estúpido, Apolo hizo un mohín.

"Pero es una buena idea" se quejó Apolo como un niñito de 5 años. Los demás suspiraron y mantuvieron silencio, indicando que continúe "¿Y si manipulamos nuestro tamaño para poder salir?"

Silencio…

Todos estaban en shock, ¿Apolo tuvo una buena idea? Eso no podía ser real, entonces Zeus dijo…

"¡Rápido, al refugio anti-apocalipsis!"

Golpe

Hera dio un puñetazo en la cabeza de su marido, el rey de los dioses gimoteó mientras que uno a uno salía de esa situación tan embarazosa. Apolo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muchos se estremecieron, el dios del sol refregaría eso por sus caras durante un tiempo.

_Capítulo 5.2_

_El favor ha de cobrarse, el dúo de cazadores se separa…_

Habían pasado unos días desde el comercial del tío A y Naruto estaba feliz, él y Artemisa se encontraban en el mismo hotel -eso sorprendió a Naruto pensando que el hotel ya debería de haber estallado- y Artemisa volvió a usar algo plateado. El semidiós se estaba bañando tarareando una melodía, repentinamente alguien habla:

"Hola Naruto, vengo a pedirte –Oh ¡Por los dioses!"

Era la voz del viejo algas, el rubio chilló mientras que tapaba su 'amiguito' y enviaba a Poseidón una mirada de muerte, el dios del mar tenía un sonrojo de vergüenza mientras que dio la espalda a Naruto.

"¡¿Qué carajos quieres mar de algas?!" exclamó Naruto mientras que dejaba la ducha y se colocaba una toalla. Observó que Poseidón estaba en una pantallita saliendo de la pared del baño.

"Ejem, ejem" tosió el dios para guardar el poco respeto que él mismo se tenía ahora "Bueno, espero que te acuerdes del favor que te pediría más adelante"

El rubio asintió

"Bueno, necesito que vigiles a alguien" susurró el dios del mar con una mirada cautelosa "¿No hay nadie ahí?"" preguntó, el semidiós hijo del dios del sol entrecerró los ojos mientras que negaba con la cabeza, Poseidón cambió su mirada a una más grave.

"¿A quién quieres que vigiles?" interrogó Naruto mientras que Poseidón seguía mirando seriamente.

"Percy Jackson, al norte del estado de New York, academia Yancy, sexto curso"

Luego de dar esos datos, desapareció en un instante. Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Se encogió de hombros, un favor era un favor, suspiró mientras que se vestía de nuevo y salía del baño.

Observó que Artemisa estaba practicando tiro al blanco tranquilamente, podía ver por su expresión que extrañaba a sus cazadoras. El rubio frunció el ceño, ya habían sido unos ¿6 meses? Si, algo así, desde que su cacería juntos empezó y ahora era momento de separarse…

"Artemisa" llamó Naruto, la diosa de la caza dirigió su mirada hacia él con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo… que nuestra cacería terminó" respondió Naruto tristemente. Artemisa abrió un poco sus ojos amarillos plateados como la luna, pero luego su mirada se suavizó mientras que se levantaba y asentía con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hasta la motocicleta del rubio y siguieron su camino.

Una hora más tarde, el rubio detuvo su vehículo a las afueras de Las Vegas. Artemisa esperó unos segundos hasta que luego se levantó y se paró a un lado de la motocicleta. El semidiós hizo lo mismo y ambos se quedaron frente a frente.

"… gracias por todo" susurró Naruto con una triste sonrisa. Artemisa sonrió levemente, "Principalmente por no convertirme en un jackalope… o castrarme" rió Naruto, la diosa sonrió mientras que le pegaba su brazo juguetonamente.

"Supongo… que aquí nos separamos ¿no?" preguntó

"Si… pero creo que nos volveremos a encontrar más adelante" afirmó Naruto con confianza, y luego maldijo mientras que recordaba algo "¡Oh, espera, se me olvidaba algo!" exclamó mientras que empezaba a hurgar furiosamente en su mochila, luego de unos segundos lo encontró.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte" respondió Naruto mientras que le entregaba un pequeño cuadro de color blanco, ella lo miró con expresión en blanco. "No me mires así, ¡aprieta el centro!" dijo Naruto entusiasmado. Y así lo hizo la diosa, el cuadro comenzó a expandirse mientras que rápidamente se convertía en un gran cuadro.

"Ese me llevó mucho más tiempo, pero creo que valió la pena" dijo Naruto con orgullo. El cuadro era una imagen de ella y Naruto sobre la motocicleta, el rubio sonreía ampliamente como siempre mientras que Artemisa miraba la 'Cámara' con una leve sonrisa. A sus espaldas, era una gran luna llena y el mar extendiéndose por kilómetros. Millones de estrellas adornando el cielo, los ojos de la diosa de la luna se humedecieron pero ella se negaba a llorar, no mostraría debilidad.

"Gracias…" susurró ella con un pequeño sonrojo, le siguieron unos segundos de silencio incómodo. El semidiós sonrió quebradamente mientras que se daba la vuelta, pero de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde la espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron con shock mientras que miraba el rostro de Artemisa contra su espalda, entonces Naruto se dio la vuelta y devolvió el gesto.

A lo lejos se parecía escuchar un grito de '¡AL REFUGIO ANTI-APOCALIPSIS!' seguido de un grito desgarrador, pero rápidamente lo desechó de su mente. Se separaron y el rubio montó su motocicleta, Artemisa volvió a encoger el cuadro.

"Recuerda" señaló ella, el rubio dijo un '¿Uh?' confuso "Aún me debes un baile"

"Claro" sonrió Naruto mientras que arrancaba, "Pero tú también recuerda" indicó Naruto mientras que su sonrisa volvía y se colocaba sus gafas "¡Yo soy el mejor con el arco y flecha!"

"¡No empecemos Naruto, además tú sabes que yo gané más de la mitad de nuestras competencias!" gritó Artemisa, no con enojo, sino con diversión.

"¿Empate?" preguntó Naruto, la diosa se quedó en silencio antes de asentir.

"Empate"

"¡Nah, yo gané!" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que aceleraba a fondo. La diosa gruñó mientras que disparaba una flecha al rubio que lo esquivó con cierta facilidad "¡Mándale mis saludos a Zoe!"

Artemisa pisoteó el suelo de una forma casi infantil, dentro de su mente no podía creer que un, un _niño _la hiciera sentir de esa manera. El rubio sacaba a flote una parte de ella que casi olvida, una sensación de diversión y competición como la que sentía cuando ella y Apolo eran niños.

"_Tal vez… debería…" _negó con la cabeza antes de completar ese pensamiento, aún no era un buen momento ni un buen lugar. Pero tenía que admitir que extrañaba a sus cazadoras, sonriendo con la esperanza de que volverían a encontrarse, desapareció en un destello plateado.

_Más tarde_

_En el Olimpo _

"Muy bien, Hefesto ¿para qué has convocado esta reunión?" preguntó Zeus preguntándose por cuarta vez más o menos el cómo podían haberlo convencido de esa mierda. El dios de los volcanes se levantó mientras que sostenía en sus manos un disco.

"Es por esto" respondió mientras que colocaba el disco en un reproductor de DVD, Zeus miraba todo con fastidio mientras que Hefesto daba play al vídeo y la grabación empezó.

"¡Bienvenidos a la granja del tío A, donde tenemos los mejores huevos de-!"

Segundos más tarde, el Olimpo estalló en carcajadas. Mientras que cierto dios de la guerra maldecía en griego antiguo y se hundía en su asiento.

"_Me vengaré diosecillo, ¡Lo juro!"_

"¡Oh Ares, '¿cómo están los huevos?'!" preguntó Apolo con diversión

"¡Cállate!"

_Capítulo 5.2_

_Percy Jackson_

Naruto se encontraba actualmente con ropa de gimnasia y sostenía un balón. Había llegado a la academia Yancy, y manipuló la niebla (Cortesía de Artemisa que le había enseñado) y consiguió un trabajo como profesor de tortura… quiero decir entrenador.

"¡Muy bien, formad una fila!" gritó Naruto mientras que frente a él una gran cantidad de alumnos se ponían firmes y empezaban a sudar. Habían conocido a su maestro durante una semana, y era un sádico con oídos increíblemente agudos, más de una vez atrapó a varios hablando mal de él y basta con decir que se desmayaron después de la clase.

Percy Jackson, un alumno del sexto curso miraba con fastidio a su compañera junto a él. Dicha compañera lo estaba insultando e intentando sacarle de quicio, en las gradas se encontraba su amigo, Grover y debido a que era discapacitado no sufría ese infierno.

"Maldito entrenador" susurró Nancy Bobofit, una pelirroja pecosa "Miradme, soy muy cool torturando a mis-"

"¡Nancy Bobofit, un paso adelante!" gritó el entrenador con una sonrisa amplia, Percy envió una mirada triunfante sobre la chica. Nancy estaba pálida, dio un paso tembloroso al frente y miró a su entrenador con miedo. "¿Has dicho algo?" preguntó Naruto traspasándole con la mirada.

"¡No señor!" respondió rápidamente la brabucona al estilo militar. Naruto asintió mientras que empezaba a caminar de lado a lado.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal si haces unas 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha mientras que los demás toman un descanso?"

La sala se llenó de vitores mientras que la pobre muchacha palidecía aún más, Percy sonrió. Naruto era su profesor favorito, luego del Señor Brunner el profesor de latín. Mañana tendrían un viaje a un museo en Manhattan y no quería llegar con sus músculos adoloridos.

"¿Qué esperas Nancy Bobofit? ¡Empieza!" exclamó Naruto, la muchacha asintió mientras que empezaba a correr por la pista. Los demás se dispersaron por el lugar, y empezaron a conversar. Naruto miraba a Percy con una sonrisa, Grover se le quedó mirando, un poco sorprendido. Supuso que era porque había sobrevivido hasta los 16 años sin estar en el campamento. El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras que el sátiro encubierto devolvía el saludo.

El rubio observó que entre la puerta alguien lo miraba y la reconoció como la Señora Dodds. El rubio frunció el ceño mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta, al salir se encontró frente a frente con la furia disfrazada.

"Hola profesora Dodds" saludó Naruto alegremente, la profesora de matemáticas frunció el ceño y gruñó "Ohh, eso no es agradable. Además ¿supongo que ya conoces mis títulos?" la profesora de matemáticas dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente al ver los ojos de Naruto brillando.

"Será mejor que no intentes nada, al menos así vivirás más tiempo" amenazó Naruto mientras que hacia tronar sus nudillos. La profesora gruñó mientras que se retiraba con el rabo entre las patas, entonces el Señor Brunner se acercó a él.

"Hey ruedas" dijo Naruto sonriendo y agitando su mano, Brunner suspiró mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo un semidiós sobrevivió tanto tiempo?" preguntó Brunner con rostro serio. Naruto sonrió y dijo una respuesta que todos esperábamos.

"¡Soy impresionante!"

"(Suspiro) ¿Sabes quién es el padre de Percy?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner, Naruto asintió. 'Directo al grano' pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Así es, pero no puedo decirte" contestó Naruto, "Dejando eso de lado, ¿hay espacio en el campamento para algunos más?" preguntó Naruto señalándose así mismo.

"Por supuesto, y ya tengo en mente quien es tu padre. Nos vemos," el Sr. Brunner dio media vuelta en su silla de ruedas y se fue por el pasillo. Naruto sonrió mientras que entraba de nuevo en el gimnasio, observó satisfecho a Nancy Bobofit sudando y jadeando fuertemente. Luego miró a Percy, quien se encontraba hablando con Grover y su sonrisa creció.

"Las cosas comienzan ahora"

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, final del capítulo.<strong>

**Con respecto al emparejamiento, lo decidí debido a que no leí ningún fic de ese trío. Además de que recibi varios PM diciendo que haga esa pareja. ¿Llegamos a los 35 reviews? es que hice una apuesta y no quiero perderla :)**

**¡No olviden los review!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

_Revelaciones_

Naruto estaba perezosamente sentado en el asiento más al fondo del autobús, el Sr. Brunner estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre el viaje. Verán, ese era el día en el que los alumnos del sexto curso irían a un museo en Manhattan, el profesor de latín dirigía la 'expedición' junto con la Señora Dodds, y Naruto.

Nancy Bobofit estaba mirándolo fulminante, cada vez que caminaba los huesos de sus piernas crujían. El semidiós se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo convenció el Sr. Brunner acerca de eso? Ah, sí, le había dicho algo sobre 'Conocer un poco de la historia'

"_¿Para qué conocer la historia de los monstruos a los cuales ya me he enfrentado?" _se quejó Naruto mentalmente, su padre había dejado de molestarlo durante varios años -cosa que agradecía profundamente- pero sabía que en ese momento se estaba burlando de él, la señora Dodds se le quedó mirando un largo rato. Pero con una mirada amenazante por parte de Naruto, se volvió dócil.

Naruto ahora iba vestido con un traje de profesor, zapatos lustrados, una corbata, cosas así. Se quería estrangular él mismo por usar esa ridícula ropa que no permitía un buen movimiento, gruñó por lo bajo, su arco, en forma de llavero, estaba en su bolsillo mientras que _Kynigós (Cazador) _dejó su forma de guantes y se convirtió en un collar de oro blanco que estaba oculto en su cuello.

"Muy bien, atención todos" dijo el Sr. Brunner, todos callaron mientras que le prestaban atención "El entrenador Naruto tendrá la misma autoridad que yo en este viaje, así que hagan lo que él os dice si yo no estoy ¿Quedó claro?" preguntó recibiendo cabeceos de todos.

Una vez que llegaron, el Sr. Brunner empezó a explicar varias cosas que tenían que ver con la mitología griega. Mientras que hablaba sobre el arte funerario griego, Nancy Bobofit estaba molestando mientras que decía su opinión sobre los artículos en el museo, finalmente ya no pudo aguantar más.

"¿Te puedes callar?" preguntó Percy, demasiado fuerte haciendo que el grupo suelte risitas. El Sr. Brunner estaba a punto de hablar antes de que Naruto se le adelantara.

"Nancy Bobofit, como dijo él" comenzó Naruto señalando a Percy "¿Quieres callarte?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, la muchacha palideció antes de asentir con la cabeza. Percy le dio a Naruto una mirada agradecida.

"(Suspiro) continuemos" suspiró el Sr. Brunner, luego observó una imagen y sonrió. "Dime ¿reconoces esta imagen?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a Percy. El niño se removió incómodo.

"Ese es… Cronos devorando a sus hijos ¿no?" fue la respuesta de Percy.

"Y… ¿por qué lo hizo?" Naruto estaba mirando divertido el rostro de Percy, el rubio sabía que no contestaría correctamente, así que hizo uso de las horas y horas que Artemisa lo obligó a leer mitología griega.

"El cabeza de roca se comió a sus hijos para aprisionarlos en su estómago, debido a que él era el rey de los titanes, tenía miedo acerca de una profecía que decía que iba a ser destronado por sus hijos. Pero la madre de Zeus, lo escondió dándole de comer un pedazo de roca, años más tarde Zeus engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hijos dándole una mezcla de mostaza y vino, agradable reunión de hermanos ¿no? Y entonces se produjo una guerra entre dioses y titanes y bueno, los dioses ganaron"

El Sr. Brunner parecía sorprendido, luego tosió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Muy buena respuesta" felicitó Brunner.

"Gracias ruedas"

Un pequeño coro de risitas se escuchó en el fondo haciendo que el hombre suspire mientras que continuaba. Percy suspiró de alivio, a estas alturas ya le debía varios favores a su entrenador. Nancy Bobofit murmuró por lo bajo.

"De todas formas, ¿de qué nos sirve esta mierda?" su murmullo era casi inaudible, pero Naruto se tensó mientras que lentamente se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa maniática, hacia que ella vuelva a palidecer.

"Muy buena pregunta" comenzó Naruto, "¿Por qué no nos dices, Bobafit?" otro coro de risitas hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara de vergüenza.

"Busted" susurró Grover.

"Cierra el pico" siseó ella aún más sonrojada.

"Misma pregunta para usted señor Jackson" intervino el Sr. Brunner, Percy gimió por lo bajo.

"No lo sé, señor"

"Bueno" Brunner parecía decepcionado "Señora Dodds, ¿puede conducirnos hasta la salida?"

La clase empezó a salir, incluido Naruto. El rubio escuchó algo sobre 'Debes aprenderte esa pregunta y bla, bla, bla' suspiró, estaba poniendo demasiada presión al muchacho. Se detuvieron en la escalinata de la fachada, viendo el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver nubes de tormenta sobre la ciudad.

Vio con pereza al profesor de latín descender por la rampa de incapacitados masticando apio y leyendo un libro. Naruto se recostó por una pared, esas dos semanas fueron las dos semanas más aburridas de su vida. Oh, como deseaba volver a los bosques y desmembrar a perros del infierno u otras cosas. Luego sintió algo en el aire, miró de nuevo a Percy y Grover, quienes estaban cerca de una fuente de agua, y a la pelirroja desagradable en medio de dicha fuente.

La señora Dodds tenía una mirada triunfal en su rostro, llamó a Percy.

"Ahora cariño" comenzó la señora Dodds.

"Si, si" murmuró Percy "Un mes de borrar libros y ejercicios" a lo lejos, Naruto se quería golpear su cabeza contra un muro, detectó que alguien violó la regla número 12: Nunca adivines tu castigo.

"Ven conmigo" sentenció ella.

"¡Espere!" pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Grover salió al rescate "¡Fui yo, yo la empuje!"

"No fue usted, señor Underwood"

"Pero-"

"Se queda aquí"

Grover no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse y asentir con la cabeza.

_Unos minutos más tarde_

Naruto salía del baño con un suspiro feliz, siguió caminando hasta escuchar algo interesante…

"… confiesa y sentirás menos dolor" era la voz de la señora Dodds, el rubio decidió escuchar un poco más, sin embargo…

"¡Se te acabó el tiempo!"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras empezaba a correr, llegó a una habitación del lugar y observó que Percy estaba petrificado mirando la forma con alas coriáceas, en forma simple: Alas de murciélago, zarpas filosas, y filas de dientes puntiagudos amarillentos. Miró a su izquierda y vio al señor Brunner arrojándole un bolígrafo que luego se convirtió en una espada.

Pero Naruto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, sonrió mientras que sacaba su collar de su cuello y en un brillo plateado, Kynigós estaba en sus dos manos. La furia miró hacia la entrada y palideció al ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella, observó sus cuchillas y retrocedió.

El rubio se lanzó hacia ella, pero la Furia se elevó en el aire e intentó escapar por la ventana. El semidiós extendió las cadenas de sus armas y quedaron enganchadas a la espalda del monstruo. Naruto sonrió mientras que estiraba ambas hojas hacia el suelo, sus cadenas volvieron a su posición original mientras que Naruto se lanzaba sobre ella y la acuchillaba justo en el pecho.

"Maldito hijo de Apolo" gruñó la bestia, Naruto lo ignoró mientras que su cuchilla en la mano derecha se clavó en la señora Dodds, mientras que su otra mano sostuvo su nuca. En una embestida, Naruto la estrelló contra la pared volvió a meterle más la cuchilla mientras que más sangre salía.

La despegó de la pared y extendiendo la cadena de su hoja derecha, la lanzó contra otra pared y luego la atrajo hacia él mismo, con un movimiento de la cuchilla en su mano izquierda la decapitó limpiamente y de un solo tajo.

Su sangre y su cuerpo se disolvieron en polvo dorado, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Naruto prometiendo venganza. El rubio simplemente frunció el ceño mientras que miraba a Percy que estaba estático, miraba la espada en sus manos. Actuando lo más rápido que podía, chasqueó los dedos. Percy parecía no estar en tierra, sus ojos se dilataron mientras que su espada volvía a ser un bolígrafo.

Luego de eso, el semidiós salió por la ventana. Posteriormente, el Sr. Brunner apareció y le dio las gracias por haber encontrado su bolígrafo.

_Una semana más tarde_

Naruto recorría las calles en su Harley reluciente, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, zapatos de combate, una camiseta de color blanco y un collar en su cuello. En sus manos se encontraba Kynigós en forma de guantes, hasta que de repente, se encontró con un Grover corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué pasa Grover?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, Grover se detuvo y lo miró en pánico. Quirón le había hablado de Naruto, le dijo que era un semidiós y que ya tenía conocimientos acerca de las criaturas.

"¡Es Percy, no sé donde está y creo que está en peligro!" respondió Grover, la mirada de Naruto cambió a una seria.

"_Ya es hora…" _pensó Naruto. "Sube"

_Más tarde esa noche_

Al principio, Naruto no sabía dónde buscar. Pero mágicamente su GPS se encendió indicando una ruta a un lugar cuyo nombre era 'Montauk' o algo así, observó que un huracán se formaba y el viento estaba muy fuerte.

Aceleró mientras que se detuvo frente a una cabaña de donde salía Percy, rápidamente Grover se bajó y se paró justo frente a Percy.

"¡Te estábamos buscando Percy!" exclamó Grover, el rostro de Percy era confuso entonces vio a su entrenador en una Harley de color negro con unos glifos de color azul.

"¿Entrenador?" preguntó Percy, Naruto le dio una sonrisa brillante y un pulgar en alto.

"¿¡En qué estabas pensando a irte sin mí, Percy!?" preguntó Grover, entonces su madre, Sally Jackson apareció y miró a su alrededor con preocupación.

"¡Percy!" gritó ella para hacerse escuchar entre la lluvia "¡¿Qué paso en la escuela?! ¿Qué no me estás contando?"

Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Naruto les ordenó que se metieran en el coche. El rubio hizo rugir su motor mientras que se posicionaba junto a la ventanilla de Sally.

"¡Sígueme!" gritó Naruto pero Sally no parecía muy convencida, "¡Su padre me pidió que os protegiera!" ante esta declaración, la duda en la mente de Sally se acabó y arrancó el camaro. Naruto se puso al frente y empezó a acelerar por la carretera, ignorando la lluvia que caía intensamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!" gritó Percy, observó las piernas de su amigo y casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver piernas peludas junto con pezuñas. "¡Grover, ¿qué le paso a tus piernas? ¿Eres mitad burro?!"

"¡Beee-eee-ee!" chilló Grover "¡Muchos sátiros te habrían pateado por tal insulto!" Percy rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo.

"Lo que sea, ¿acaso os conocéis?" preguntó, Grover negó con la cabeza.

"No, bueno, no directamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No nos conocemos en persona, pero ella sabía que te estaba vigilando"

"¿Vigilando? ¡Ya basta, díganme que pasa ahora!"

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, observaron que Naruto tenía dos extrañas hojas cruzadas en su espalda, Grover abrió los ojos en shock.

"¡No puede ser!" jadeó Grover mirando a Naruto "¿No me digas que él es…?"

"¿Qué pasa Grover?" preguntó Percy frunciendo el ceño.

"Te lo explicaré una vez que estemos seguros" contestó Grover.

"¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Acaso eres mi amigo? O solo me vigilabas" preguntó Percy con tristeza, Grover era su único amigo en todo el mundo. Si solo estaba cumpliendo algo…

"¡No es así Percy, soy tu amigo!" afirmó Grover un poco ofendido.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó Sally mientras que Naruto giraba hacia la izquierda y se adentraron en un camino más angosto, dejando atrás granjas sombrías con carteles de 'Recoja sus propias fresas'

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al campamento de verano del que te hablé"

"Al sitio donde no querías que fuera" indicó Percy, pero al siguiente instante se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver que los ojos de su madre se humedecieron.

"Por favor, cielo" suplicó su madre "Esto ya es demasiado difícil, solo unos kilómetros más, por favor, por favor"

Segundos después, el rubio abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás. Oyeron su grito apenas audible, pero sabían que gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Cuidado!"

En lo que parecía milésimas de segundos, Naruto desenvainó su cuchilla la prendió fuego y extendió la cadena por encima de su auto. Un rayo cayó justo sobre el auto, pero se partió al chocar contra la hoja de Naruto. El semidiós chilló de dolor mientras que una sacudida eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, el metal y la electricidad se llevan _**demasiado **_bien.

Naruto maldijo mientras que su velocidad descendía, su entorno empezó a oscurecerse y finalmente cayó al suelo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba con un color quemado y salía humo. Sally giró bruscamente hacia la derecha para esquivar a Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto gimió mientras observaba que se encontraba en una zanja y a su lado se encontraba Grover suplicando 'Comida' el rubio gruñó mientras que se incorporaba sosteniéndose su estómago, observó su motocicleta y dio gracias a los dioses de que estaba intacta.<p>

"Yo también amigo" se quejó Naruto escuchando a Grover decir 'Comida' De repente, Percy apareció a su lado y levantó a Grover sobre su hombro y echó a correr. Naruto vio su brazo izquierdo y suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba curado. Siguió a Percy hasta un gran árbol sobre una colina.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre de unos 2 metros, tenía músculos por todos lados, pero su cabeza era la de un extraño vacuno con un hocico largo, al exhalar un poco de vapor parecía escapar de ellos.

"Es el Mino-"comenzó Percy pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

"No digas su nombre" advirtió "Los nombres tienen poder"

"¡Es el Minotauro!" gritó Naruto, Sally y Grover querían golpear sus cabezas contra algo

Tuvieron suerte de que oía y veía fatal, se guiaba por su olfato. Esto hizo que Naruto mirara con nostalgia el cielo.

"_Jeje no puede compararse a Kiba… ¿Quién es Kiba?" _desechando esos pensamientos, se dirigió hacia las demás personas… y sátiro.

"Váyanse de aquí" dijo Naruto sacando sus cuchillas de su espalda y sosteniéndolas de manera amenazadora. La señora Jackson echó a correr hacia otro lado.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Percy.

"¡Ve Percy, yo no puedo acompañarte!" gritó su madre. El Minotauro soltó un rugido animal mientras que se abalanzaba contra ellos. Naruto preparó a Kynigós mientras que esperaba el ataque, pero en el último momento la bestia desvío su camino y se fue contra la madre de Percy.

Naruto gruñó mientras que extendía sus cadenas, en un intento de frenarle, peo no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El Minotauro se abalanzó contra ella y vieron con impotencia como la estrangulaba, entonces, se disolvió en polvo de oro.

"¡Nooooooooo!" gritó Percy, su miedo se esfumo mientras que la ira llenaba su mente. Naruto estrechó los ojos mientras que agarraba a Percy del cuello de su ropa y lo golpeaba en la nuca, pateó a Grover haciendo que el sátiro gimiera y se despertara.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" preguntó el sátiro.

"Llévalo al campamento ese y pide ayuda" fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a correr contra su enemigo, Grover asintió mientras que recogía a Percy y lo llevaba a la entrada del campamento.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar al Minotauro, la bestia lo agarró de su brazo y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Naruto hizo una vuelta hacia atrás y llevó sus hojas al frente, el Minotauro se abalanzó sobre él, pero Naruto saltó hacia la derecha esquivando al monstruo y extendió sus hojas hasta clavarse en la espalda del Minotauro.

El monstruo rugió con ira mientras que Naruto se paraba en su espalda, el Minotauro llevó sus brazos hacia atrás en un intento de quitarlo de encima. Pero Naruto volvió a saltar hacia delante, extendió sus cadenas e hizo un giro para luego hacer un movimiento de látigo que llevó a la criatura a rebotar por el suelo.

Sin darle tiempo para descansar, Naruto volvió a utilizar los arpones de sus armas para clavarlos en el lomo derecho de la bestia y lo lanzó hacia un lado. Naruto corrió hacia él para intentar otro ataque, pero el Minotauro se recuperó más rápido y dio un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago de Naruto.

Naruto tosió un poco de sangre mientras que era lanzado contra un árbol, el Minotauro se abalanzó sobre él. El semidiós se movió rápidamente hacia un lado para evitar el cuerno de su agresor, entonces, sus espadas brillaron mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de un rugido, los 'ojos' de la figura que formaban sus espadas brillaron más intensamente.

"_Nivel 3 alcanzado"_

Naruto parecía confundido, pero recordó esa misma sensación al luchar contra la Hidra. Sonrió ampliamente mientras que extendía sus cadenas por el árbol, notó que las cadenas emitían un brillo anaranjado. Sus cuchillas se clavaron en el árbol, y con toda la fuerza que logró reunir partió el árbol que se desplomó sobre la criatura.

El Minotauro estaba aturdido, entonces una flecha se clavó en el pecho de su enemigo. Miró hacia atrás y observó a un gran grupo de personas encabezados por un centauro, Grover y una chica rubia con los ojos grises. Se encontraban justo al lado de donde el resto del árbol estaba, Naruto los miró un tiempo antes de observar el pedazo de árbol caído. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que tenía una especie de forma parecida a una estaca donde se había roto, corrió hacia ella y clavó sus cuchillas en el tronco.

"¡Oye, maldito Hombre-Vaca!" rugió Naruto, el hombre-vaca rugió mientras que volvía a embestir "¡Cómete esto!"

Con un movimiento de sus brazos, las cadenas llevaron al tronco contra el animal. El Minotauro rugió mientras que agitaba sus brazos, pero entonces Naruto salta hacia arriba y lleva sus cuchillas hacia atrás extendiendo sus cadenas que brillaban. Los blandió hacia abajo y golpeó al Minotauro moribundo.

Una explosión surgió al golpear el suelo, las cuchillas brillaron mientras que formaron un cráter llameante en el suelo. El Minotauro se desvaneció con un 'Mhuuuu' mientras que Naruto se empezaba a tambalear.

"Me confié demasiado" se quejó Naruto sosteniendo su estómago, "¡Espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección!"

Naruto se tambaleó, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo.

"¡COMIDA!"

El centauro sonrió mientras que agarraba a Naruto y lo llevaba dentro.

_Capítulo 6.1_

_El campamento mestizo_

Naruto gruñó cuando la luz del sol se filtraba en sus parpados, decidió ignorarlo, pero el brillo aumentó más justo en su rostro. Volvió a ignorarlo, entonces el sol se concentró en un solo punto haciendo que un poco de humo empiece a salir de su mejilla.

"¡Muy bien!" rugió Naruto mientras que se levantaba rápidamente "¡Escúchame bien Apolo, cuando nos veamos te pateare en las pelotas, créeme cuando te digo que Artemisa me dio clases, y una de sus patadas me hizo perder la sensibilidad en las piernas durante casi una semana!"

La luz del sol parecía temblar antes de estirarse más lejos de Naruto. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el semidiós se vistió con su prenda superior blanca sin mangas y se colocó un collar de identificación, en ella estaba grabado:

_Naruto (Sin apellido)_

_Hijo de Apolo_

_Alias: La sombra de fuego_

_Número de identificación: 00000001_

Él había hecho ese collar para simplemente adornarlo, sin embargo su alias… digamos que tuvo otro extraño sueño en donde todas las personas le llamaban 'Hokage' que de alguna manera lo supo traducir a 'Sombra de fuego' se colocó los guantes de cuero negro con las líneas desordenadas de color plateado y rojo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y dio una patada, la puerta salió de sus bisagras mientras que el rubio caminaba hacia el exterior.

Miró a su alrededor, notó a varias personas de géneros masculino y femenino. Levantó su mirada al cielo y vio el sol resplandeciente, caminó al exterior ignorando las miradas y susurros dirigidos hacia él. Todos llevaban una camisa de color naranja con las palabras 'Campamento mestizo' tuvo que admitir que tenían buen gusto en los colores.

"¡Ah, Naruto!" lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, el rubio reconoció la voz pero al voltearse no podía creer lo que veía "¿Rueditas?" preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos con shock.

"Mi nombre real es Quirón, Naruto, Brunner es solo un seudónimo… y ruedas es solo un apodo que tú me pusiste"

Frente a él se encontraba el Ex Sr. Brunner, ahora llamado Quirón con el cuerpo de cintura para abajo en forma de un caballo, el rubio reconoció el nombre como aquel que entrenaba los héroes de la mitología.

"Me sorprende lo rápido que te curas" afirmó Quirón sorprendido, "Tenías quemaduras en tu brazo izquierdo y varios de tus músculos… ¿Cuál es la palabra correcta-?"

"Eso no importa" interrumpió Naruto, miró a su alrededor y las personas se le quedaban mirando con respeto y curiosidad "¿Qué mosca les picó a todos?" preguntó haciendo que Quirón riera.

"Ven muchacho," indicó "Te lo explicaré todo mientras que te muestro el lugar"

_Un tiempo después_

_Capítulo 6.2_

_Haciendo amistades_

Naruto estaba sorprendido, había visto las cabañas, las más grandes eran las de Zeus y su esposa Hera; luego estaban las demás cabañas con números impares a la izquierda, y pares a la derecha. Las cabañas que más le llamaron la atención fue una que parecía estar hecha de oro puro, otra cabaña que tenía una puerta parecida a una bóveda de banco y otra que hizo que rodara los ojos, era una cabaña plateada.

Luego conoció los establos donde estaban los Pegasos, básicamente caballos alados, y finalmente la Casa Grande, era una gran casa de color azul-celeste muy grande con un ático y un sótano. Se detuvieron en la entrada e ingresaron, dentro se encontraba sentado en una mesa era un hombre pequeño y gordo, tenía una nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo era negro azabache y estaba tomando una lata de Coca-Cola Light.

"Este, Naruto, es el señor D" indicó Quirón mientras que señalaba al hombre, "Es el director del campamento"

"Si, si, hola" dijo el señor D con indiferencia, Naruto sonrió mientras que se sentaba frente a él. Dionisio lo miró con rostro fastidiado. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Sabes jugar _Pinacle?"_

Los ojos del señor D brillaron antes de sacar varias cartas y dejó de lado su Coca-Cola Light.

"¿Qué apuestas mocoso?" preguntó.

"Eres Dionisio, ¿Qué tal si yo gano serás mi fabrica de vino durante todo el año? Permitiéndome llamarte 'Fabrica de vino cuando quiera'" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, el hombrecito entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué gano yo?"

"Un mocoso menos en el campamento, además, Poseidón me debe un favor. Tal vez pueda convencer a Zeus de que reduzca tu castigo en este lugar" los ojos del señor D brillaron con emoción, ignorando el hecho de que en ese momento había una discusión en el Olimpo, antes de empezar a repartir las cartas. Quirón suspiró mientras que miraba con interés al rubio. Ambos lo juraron sobre el rio estigia y dos truenos se escucharon en un día despejado.

"_¿Cómo se enteró de todo eso?" _se preguntó el centauro, pero supuso que su padre ya le había dicho varias formas de extorsionar a Dionisio una vez que llegara al campamento.

_Media hora más tarde_

Los campistas observaron con curiosidad cuando una mesa salió disparada desde una de las ventanas del edificio de La casa grande, mientras que de la puerta salía Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja con Quirón caminando a su lado con una mirada de shock.

"¡Primera regla cuando conoces a Naruto, Señor D, soy la persona más impredecible que jamás conocerás!"

Un rugido de furia se escuchó desde la casa grande mientras que los demás pensaban evitar en lo posible entrar ahí.

"Dejándonos de las bromas" Naruto se dirigió hacia Quirón "¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno…" titubeó un poco "Se han esparcido… rumores, acerca de un hombre rubio conduciendo una motocicleta negra con glifos de color azul y guantes extraños, que ha tenido experiencia en el mundo lleno de monstruos desde que tenía 9 años, 'mató' a más monstruos de lo que los campistas pueden hacer en décadas, ganó en un combate contra la diosa de la caza a la edad de 9 o 10, pasó la prueba de Hefesto y el dios de la forja le hizo un arma, posteriormente cazó hombro con hombro con Artemisa durante medio año y la salvó del Hidra. Engañó al señor de los mares en menos de 5 minutos y que se ganó muchos títulos, el más famoso 'Sombra de Fuego'"

El rubio se rascó su nuca mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Quién te ha hablado de todo eso?" preguntó Naruto ya suponiendo una respuesta.

"Lo dijeron muchos dioses, entre ellos Apolo -a este no le creyeron al instante- luego Poseidón, luego Ares y finalmente, Artemisa" respondió Quirón sonriendo. "Eres muy famoso, Naruto, actualmente tienes 6 años de experiencia con monstruos y créeme muy pocos pueden decir eso"

"Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Soy impresionante!" gritó Naruto mientras que su sonrisa brillaba. Quirón asintió con la cabeza mientras que se despedía.

"Deberías hacerte amigos, conoce algunas cabañas y a las personas. ¿Ya sabes quién es tu padre?"

"Así es"

"¡Ah, casi lo olvido!" Naruto miró a Quirón, el centauro le arrojó algo "Esto es algo parecido a 'un trofeo de guerra' de tu batalla contra el Minotauro"

El semidiós rubio miró el objeto en sus manos y notó que era un brazalete de oro con varias ramificaciones elegantes, mientras que lo sostenía se hizo más y más grande hasta que llegó a una longitud tal que podía cubrir su brazo. Naruto asintió mientras que guardaba el objeto en su bolsillo y empezó a mirar el lugar.

Se dirigió a la cabaña de Hefesto, tocó un par de veces la puerta mientras que esperó unos segundos. Entonces, una pequeña ventanita donde se podían ver ojos mirándolo se abrió y observaron a Naruto críticamente.

"¡Hola!" saludó Naruto "Me preguntaba si podía pasar…"

"Largo" dijo el hombre detrás de la puerta tajante y estaba a punto de cerrar esa ventana, pero una declaración de Naruto hizo que se detuviera.

"Puerta de bronce celestial, supongo que de unos 30 centímetros de espesor, un peso de… muchos kilogramos, supongo que desde este lado la puerta tiene un mecanismo de defensa según lo que vi a los costados de las bisagras, parecen flojas pero supongo que eso es lo que quieren que vean ¿no? Esperando a que cuando alguien intente entrar por la fuerza, le caigan encima unas lanzas de bronce, mientras que donde estoy pisando es una trampilla que puede ser accionada desde el interior con un botón de color rojo si piensan que soy un intruso, dicha trampilla a la vez es una entrada para una especie de herrería subterránea que, mediante otro botón, desvía el curso original de unas púas en el camino a una especie de tobogán que da a la herrería subterránea antes mencionada ¿me equivoco?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa brillante.

"¿Cómo-?" preguntó el hombre con los ojos abiertos en shock.

"Trabajé con tu padre durante 6 meses, y para encontrar su herrería secreta tuve que pasar por cosas como esta, ya me sé una gran cantidad de sus trucos" respondió Naruto, el hombre se quedó en silencio mientras que cerraba la ventanita. Entonces el sonido de muchos engranajes funcionando se escuchó antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

Al entrar Naruto notó varios objetos de chatarra a su alrededor, mientras que más adelante se encontraban unas camas de metal pegadas a la pared. Y en una sala se encontraban varias personas trabajando en la forja.

La persona a su lado lo guió hasta su lugar donde forjaban espadas, escudos, lanzas y otras cosas. Había alguien que estaba más en el fondo, golpeando fuertemente un metal con el martillo. Naruto se acercó a él, las demás personas solo lo miraban durante unos segundos antes de volver al trabajo, sonrió, eran muy parecidos a su padre.

"Él es el consejero" dijo la persona a su lado, "Llámalo Beckendorf" Naruto asintió mientras que se dirigía hacia él.

Charles Beckendorf era un hombre imponente, tenía el cabello negro ojos marrones y la piel morena. Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras que veía al semidiós forjar una espada.

"Lo estás golpeando demasiado" indicó Naruto, Beckendorf se detuvo mientras que el silencio reinó en el lugar. "Reduce menos la fuerza y aumenta un poco más la velocidad y firmeza de los golpes" Beckendorf miró a Naruto analizándolo, entonces sonrió levemente antes de dirigirse de nuevo al trabajo, esta vez Naruto notó que lo hacía a la perfección.

"Veo que los rumores eran ciertos" dijo él mientras que tiraba el arma al agua para que se enfriase "¿Trabajaste con nuestro padre?" preguntó.

"Así es" respondió Naruto sonriendo "Un hombre extraño, pero era bueno a la hora de enseñar, me pasé unos meses aprendiendo de él y sus trucos, no estoy a la par con ninguno de ustedes, eso puedo verlo, pero he venido aquí para acompañaros y tal vez forjar un poco de amistades"

"¿Qué sabes hacer?" preguntó Beckendorf con curiosidad.

"Espadas, escudos y lanzas, aunque no puedo hacer máquinas, sólo armas" respondió Naruto, Beckendorf le lanzó un delantal de cuero y un martillo.

"Pues empieza, veré por mí mismo lo que un hijo de Apolo puede hacer después de aprender del dios de la forja" el semidiós rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras que se dirigía a un lugar y empezaba a trabajar.

_Dos horas más tarde_

Beckendorf miraba sorprendido el trabajo de Naruto, en unas horas Naruto terminó una espada y un escudo, y por su aspecto podía decir, que si bien no estaba a la par de él mismo, quizás era superior a las armas que varios de sus hermanos hacían.

"Son muy buenas, muy buenas" afirmó Beckendorf agarrando la espada y mirando su reflejo en ella. "Sin duda, respetas las armas y las cosas hechas de metal, tienes mi respeto y el respeto de esta cabaña, los hijos de Hefesto estaremos contigo, Naruto"

"Gracias, adiós" dijo Naruto mientras que se despedía de Beckendorf y de otros semidioses de la cabina de Hefesto, muchos asintiendo con la cabeza como signo de respeto.

_Más tarde luego de un baño_

Mientras Naruto caminaba, pasó por una cabaña roja, parecía que los lotes de pintura fueron simplemente derramados contra las paredes y la cabeza de un jabalí disecado estaba sobre la puerta. Vio a través de una ventana y observó a una mujer que llevaba una camiseta XXL del campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje con el pelo castaño rojizo greñudo.

Hizo un gesto a sus compañeros de cabaña hacia Naruto, muchos hombres miraron a Naruto por la ventana y sonrieron con maldad. Naruto simplemente los saludó como si fueran personas que antes había conocido, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eran los hijos de Ares.

Todos soltaron carcajadas mientras que salían de la cabaña y lentamente se acercaron a Naruto. Las personas rodearon a Naruto y empezaron a hacer poses amenazantes. El rubio los miró a cada uno antes de sonreír.

"_Primer día, y la diversión ya viene a mí" _


	8. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA! Aquí The Crimson Guardian con otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos esperan golpes, informaciones sin importancias y ¡UNA PELÍCULA!**

**Respuesta a:**

**Caballerooscuro117: No leíste los libros ¿Cierto? eso no importa, tienes razón, la cabaña de Artemisa es solo para sus cazadoras, ¡ESPERA! En el review dijiste 'SINCERA' ¿eres mujer? ¿? ¿o es solo un error? **

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 7<em>

_Forjando enemistades_

* * *

><p>Los chicos de la cabaña de Ares reían mientras que veían al 'indefenso' muchacho frente a él. Naruto sonrió mientras que golpeaba sus puños y <em><span>Kynigós <span>_estaba en sus manos. La mujer se acercó a él con una sonrisa igual al de su padre.

"Hay un ritual de iniciación para los nuevos" dijo Clarisse, Naruto envainó sus armas y miró con pereza. "Y tú eres alguien nuevo"

"¿Sabes?" comenzó Naruto mientras que bostezaba "Supongo que tienes razón" admitió Naruto mientras que llevaba sus manos en su nuca, todos dejaron de reír mientras que miraban a Naruto con los ojos abiertos, ellos no esperaban esa respuesta.

"¿A-así, sin más?" preguntó Clarisse con los ojos abiertos, "¿Sin quejas y sin intentos de zafarte?" preguntó temblorosamente.

"Hmmm, déjame pensarlo" respondió Naruto mientras que adoptaba una pose de pensamiento "¡¿Qué tal si te jodes?!" preguntó Naruto segundos más tarde, los hijos de Ares rugieron mientras que se abalanzaban contra Naruto.

El rubio sonrió mientras que se agachaba para esquivar a dos miembros de la cabaña, haciendo que ambos se estrellen violentamente dejándolos inconscientes, uno de ellos intentó patearlo en el rostro, pero Naruto agarró su tobillo mientras que lo empujaba y lo estrellaba contra otro.

Clarisse intentó propinar un puñetazo a su rostro, pero Naruto simplemente llevó su cabeza hacia un costado y luego barrió los pies de la mujer. Luego se dio la vuelta para golpear en el estómago a otro hijo de Ares, haciendo que pierda el aire.

Llevó su codo hacia atrás golpeando en el rostro a otro hombre, el hijo de Ares golpeado cayó al suelo con varios dientes en el suelo. Todos miraban con un poco de temor al rubio quien seguía sonriendo a pesar de que era superado en número y ni siquiera derramó una gota de sudor.

"_¿Acaso soy tan débil?_" se preguntó Clarisse apretando los dientes mientras que cerró su palma en un puño. Llevó su puño hacia atrás, pero el rubio fue más rápido y entrelazó sus brazos. El rubio semidiós fue más fuerte y tiró a Clarisse en el suelo.

"No eres débil" dijo Naruto como si le leyera sus pensamientos "Eres demasiado arrogante"

"¡Entonces que me diferencia de ti, tu eres igual de arrogante!" gruñó Clarisse apretando los dientes. Naruto rió entre dientes mientras que se levantaba, daba media vuelta y se despedía. Dejándolos ahí tirados en el suelo.

"No te ofendas" dijo Naruto, "Desde que tengo 10 traté con los monstruos, tienes fuerza, todos ustedes, pero les falta algo muy importante" todos gimotearon en el suelo mientras que Clarisse se levantaba.

"Trabajo en equipo"

Clarisse no lo soportó más, ¿ese _novato _les estaba dando un sermón? No, no lo permitiría, demostraría que estaba equivocado. Gruñó mientras que corría hacia Naruto, el rubio suspiró mientras que se agachaba, Clarisse intentó patear a Naruto, pero el rubio se agachó y algo en su mente hizo click, un recuerdo de él siendo lanzado por el aire mientras que un hombre de pelo plateado hacía algo con sus… dedos.

"¡Arte secreto de Semidioses!" gritó Naruto mientras que juntaba sus palmas y dejaba sus dedos índice y medio rectos "¡Mil años de sufrimiento!" Clarisse palideció pensando que era una técnica asesina, pero sucedió algo que nadie podía creer…

Naruto, literalmente, metió sus dedos en el trasero de Clarisse a través de sus pantalones. La muchacha soltó un chillido mientras que era elevaba por los aires y caía duramente al suelo. Sus hermanos estaban con los ojos abiertos, Clarisse se incorporó sosteniendo su orgullo.

"¡Lo lamentarás!" chilló Clarisse mientras que corría seguida de sus hermanos "¡Juro que pagarás!"

El rubio sonrió mientras que miraba a la cámara de video que había puesto secretamente en un lugar en el que se veía todo. Agarró su objeto y volvió a caminar tranquilamente por el lugar, hasta que se encontró con la cabaña donde debía estar, era una gran cabaña dorada que parecía brillar en todo momento. Sonrió mientras que tocaba la puerta unas veces.

Un muchacho abrió la puerta, sonriendo y cuando miró a Naruto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

"¡Hey, pasa, Quirón nos avisó que vendrías!" Naruto devolvió la sonrisa mientras que asentía con la cabeza, "Mi nombre es Lee Fletcher, soy el capitán de la cabina de Apolo" el semidiós rubio de repente tuvo la necesidad de ponerse en una posición ridícula y presentarse de una manera poco convencional… de todas formas lo hizo, adoptó una pose graciosa y preparó su entrada.

"¡Yo soy aquel que ha cruzado por todo el mundo, soy aquel que hace a las mujeres chillar a mi paso, el que derrotó a Artemisa en una competencia, soy la Sombra de Fuego que lo ilumina todo! ¡SOY NARUTO, HIJO DE APOLO!"

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo Apolo tenía ganas de llorar con orgullo sin saber porque, mientras que Artemisa, estando junto a sus cazadoras, apretó demasiado fuerte la corteza de un árbol haciéndolo estallar mientras que gruñía 'Naruto' asustando a sus compañeras.

Lee parecía conmocionado unos momentos antes de arrodillarse, "¡Soy indigno!" gritó, el rubio sonrió, sin duda se llevaría bien con sus hermanos y hermanas. El capitán de la cabina le mostró su habitación, pero a Naruto no le gustaba tanto, era una habitación con una cama muy cómoda y una ventana que daba la vista al exterior, pero se encogió de hombros, eso era mejor que nada. Kynigós se transformó de nuevo en guantes y se acostó listo para dormir.

Un rayo de sol juguetonamente se asomó directo en sus ojos, el rubio ya tuvo suficiente, miró el sol con ojos rojos demoniacos y una sonrisa torcida. La luz se estremeció mientras que se ocultaba un poco más rápido de lo normal, Naruto asintió mientras que volteaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos.

* * *

><p><span><em>Al día siguiente<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto se despertó con un bostezo, la luz del sol intentó entrar en su habitación pero Naruto ganaría esta vez. Cerró unas pequeñas cortinas que colocó quien sabe cuándo y tapó la luz del sol, "No esta vez, viejo" murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa triunfal, sin embargo, Apolo no estaba de acuerdo, así que la luz penetró más contra la cortina y en segundos comenzó a incendiarse.<p>

"_¡Muy bien!" _gritó Naruto en su mente, _"¡Sé que me escuchas padre, y será mejor que cuando vaya al Olimpo te escondas en algún lugar, porque voy a hacer que andes en silla de ruedas durante el próximo mes!"_

Naruto se levantó y se preparó para otro día, agarró el brazalete y lo observó durante unos segundos antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo, decidió que crearía un pequeño estante para colocar esos 'Trofeos de guerra' y se puso su ropa. Con un pensamiento, convirtió sus ropas ordinarias en unos pantalones de camuflaje, una camisa sin mangas de color naranja con las palabras 'Campamento mestizo' en ellas y debajo el símbolo Omega. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra de color negro con otro símbolo omega de color dorado.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la siguiente cabaña que visitaría la cabaña de Hermes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 7.1<em>

_Noche de película_

* * *

><p>Mientras que se acercaba a su destino, se dio cuenta de que Percy estaba junto a una chica uno o dos años mayor que él. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia ellos. La muchacha tenía el pelo rubio, una camisa normal del campamento mestizo y unos ojos grises tormentosos.<p>

"¡Hey, Percy!" gritó Naruto agitando su mano. El joven dirigió su mirada y vio a Naruto corriendo hacia él, se sorprendió pero luego recordó que fue él quien lo había dejado inconsciente.

"¡Entrenador!" dijo Percy, el rubio agitó sus manos con desdén.

"Llámame Naruto, ya no estamos en la escuela" Percy asintió mientras que intentaba pegar a Naruto en el rostro, pero Naruto lo agarró muy rápidamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Me dejaste inconsciente!" gruñó Percy en respuesta, Naruto levantó sus manos a la defensiva. "Oye, sólo tenía planeado dejarte inconsciente durante unas horas pero tal vez debido al trauma quedaste dormido durante 2 días" dijo Naruto en su defensa. Percy miró al suelo con tristeza, su madre se había esfumado y no quería recordar nada de esa noche.

"¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?" preguntó la muchacha, Naruto la miró.

"He venido a conocer la cabina de Hermes ya me he hecho amigo de los de Hefesto… y enemigo de los de Ares" murmuró Naruto la parte final, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Annabeth Chase hija de-"

"Oye, oye, solo te pregunté tu nombre" interrumpió Naruto sonriendo, "No me importa quién sea tu padre o madre, al final solo te conoceré a ti y te llamaré por tu nombre" Annabeth parecía sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se dejaron las 'formalidades' Naruto observó la cabaña que era la más parecida a una típica cabina de campamento, el umbral estaba gastado al igual que la pintura. Naruto se adelantó y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

El que abrió la puerta era un hombre joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, y tenía un cuerpo atlético y una gran cicatriz en su ojo que bajaba hasta su barbilla. Sonrió a todos los que estaban frente a él, Naruto y Percy vieron que Annabeth se sonrojaba, pero al captar sus miradas volvió a su mirada 'normal'

"Les presento a Luke Castellan, capitán de la cabina de Hermes" presentó Annabeth.

"Mucho gusto, vengan, pasen" dijo Luke sonriendo y dándoles paso. Vieron a su alrededor varias personas que tenían sus cosas en el suelo, al igual que varias bolsas para dormir. Naruto miró su entorno, calculándolo todo.

"O Hermes tiene mucha diversión…" supuso haciendo que Percy y Luke sonrían "… o estas son personas que no han sido reconocidos por sus padres"

Vio a Percy estremecerse, Luke asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

"Lamentablemente… o por suerte, dependiendo desde donde se vea, estos semidioses no han sido reconocidos" indicó Luke, los que estaban dentro miraron a los visitantes con miradas curiosas.

"¿Reconocido o comienzo en blanco?" preguntó uno de la multitud.

"Uno de ellos reconocido… el otro es comienzo en blanco" contestó Luke, muchos hombros cayeron mientras que hubo un suspiro colectivo en la habitación.

"¡Esperad!" exclamó otro señalando a Naruto, "¡¿Ese no es La Sombra de Fuego?" preguntó mientras veía a Naruto con ojos brillantes, el rubio se rascó su nuca mientras que reía tímidamente, un rasgo que no sabía de dónde había llegado.

"Si, supongo que soy yo" contestó Naruto, Luke y Annabeth miraron a Naruto con sorpresa mientras que Percy tenía una mirada de no entender nada.

"¡¿Es cierto de que decapitaste a Equidna en Japón a los 9 años?!"

"¡¿Son verdad los rumores de que Hefesto te construyó un arma de destrucción masiva?!"

"¡¿En verdad venciste a la diosa de la luna y a su teniente en un duelo?!"

"¡¿Es verdad que cazaron juntos?! Oí que el último se llamaba Orión y ahora es una constelación"

"¡¿Es cierto que la salvaste del Hidra?!"

Una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre Naruto, el rubio estaba aturdido cuando todo se quedó en silencio, repasó las preguntas en su mente y contestó:

"Sí, yo 'maté' a Equidna en Japón, no Hefesto no me creó las armas que llevo, fui yo quien las forjó después de un día de trabajo sin dormir o comer, si, cuando iba a continuar mi viaje, me encontré con Artemisa y sus cazadoras, vencí a su teniente y a Artemisa debido a que se confiaron y no esperaban mis armas súper Cool, luego de unos años me volví a reunir con ellas y sí, la llevé en mi viaje durante al menos 6 meses antes de separarnos, y sí, aún tengo mis pelotas, y sí, aunque ella era inmortal la salvé de una garra de la Hidra que quería traspasar su estómago, aún no estoy muy seguro de cómo me salvé, y sí ¡Soy IMPRESIONANTE!"

Cuando terminó de decir esto, empezó a jadear fuertemente. Un coro de 'Wow' se escuchó, luego de recuperar el aliento miró y exploró la zona con sus ojos.

"¿Están aquí los llamados Hermanos Stoll?" preguntó Naruto, de la multitud salieron dos muchachos, parecían casi iguales a excepción de la estatura, ambos tenían el mismo cabello castaño ondulado y la misma ropa del campamento mestizo, uno de ellos era ligeramente más bajo que el otro.

"¡Soy Connor!" Saludó el muchacho más bajo.

"¡Y yo Travis!" saludó el otro

"Muy bien" dijo Naruto sonriendo con maldad, "Escuché de su reputación, y confío en que haran buen uso de la información que os daré" dijo Naruto, los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza firmemente, Naruto les lanzó una cámara de video. Los hermanos Stoll sonrieron y desaparecieron de la vista rápidamente.

"En fin, me retiro" dijo Naruto mientras daba media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando sus músculos se tensaron y rápidamente transformó el llavero de su bolsillo en su arco, el arco dorado bloqueó la espada de Luke mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una flecha que iba directo al rostro del hombre sin embargo, nunca llegó el rubio detuvo su ataque justo cuando la flecha estaba por perforar su piel, un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió de sus mejillas.

"Increíble" dijo Luke mientras que envainaba su espada y Naruto aleja su arco y flecha, "Lo siento por eso, pero quería ver a la sombra de fuego en acción" se disculpó Luke, Annabeth lo reprendió mientras que Percy aún no sabía qué pintaba en ese lugar. El rubio asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Naruto alegremente mientras que salía de la puerta "¡Ah, por cierto, devuélvemelo!" Luke miró sorprendido la mano extendida de Naruto, luego rió entre dientes para sacar el brazalete que había guardado en su bolsillo.

"La cabaña de Hermes está contigo, Naruto" dijo Luke sonriendo amablemente mientras que varias personas rugieron en acuerdo.

El semidiós rubio recogió su trofeo y se marchó, luego recordó su motocicleta, apretó un botón de su llave y esperó unos segundos. A lo lejos el sonido de un motor se escuchó, entonces la Harley se detuvo justo frente a Naruto. Los hijos de Hermes miraban la moto con ojos brillantes.

"Descubro que le falta un trocito de su pintura y quemaré su cabaña" amenazó Naruto con voz fría, haciendo que todos se estremezcan. Cuando conocías a Naruto más vale que sepas dos reglas: Nunca toques su comida, y nunca intentes nada que atente contra la integridad de su moto.

_Una hora más tarde_

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa del pabellón, miró a su alrededor y observó varios rostros conocidos, Annabeth, Percy, Beckendorf, y a Luke. Unas ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas llenas de comida; uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso y barbacoa. Frente a él se encontraba un vaso vacío, Lee se asomó junto a él y miró su vaso.

"Anda, pide la bebida que quieras" dijo Lee con una sonrisa, el semidiós rubio asintió.

"Tal vez otro día, ahora quiero probar a mi nueva 'fabrica de vino'" ante la mirada de desconcierto de Lee, Naruto sonrió "Ya verás"

Entonces se levantaron y en fila se dirigieron hacia una hoguera, Naruto escuchó algo acerca de eso por parte de Quirón, 'Debes dar una ofrenda a tu padre, a los dioses les gusta el olor' el rubio lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Más tarde, el Señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.

"Bueno, supongo que debo saludaros mocosos, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, aquí Quirón" habló el señor D señalando al centauro "Dice que el próximo juego de captura la bandera será el viernes, de momento la cabaña 5 está en posesión de los laureles"

"Personalmente" prosiguió Dionisio, pero Naruto se levantó de su asiento y habló.

"¡Hola señor D!" saludó Naruto con una sonrisa, todos quedaron paralizados mientras que veían a Naruto interrumpir al dios del vino, el señor D gruñó mientras que sus ojos ardían con furia "Vamos, no me mires así, además es hora de cumplir tu parte del trato" dijo Naruto, el señor D quería estrangular al mocoso, pero perdió una apuesta y a lo grande. Con un rostro sonrojado tanto de vergüenza, ira e impotencia, se dirigió hacia Naruto. El rubio extendió su vaso.

"Lechthaler Pinot Nero 2006, vino tinto añejado desde 1905" el señor D rogaba a su padre para que no le permitiera usar sus poderes para complacer a este niño, pero en el Olimpo, Zeus pensaba que era un gran bono al castigo que le dio a su hijo. Todos miraban con terror pensando que el director del campamento ponía su palma sobre el vaso y de repente, el vaso una vez vacío empezó a llenarse de abajo hacia arriba con vino. "Gracias amigo" dijo Naruto mientras que se volvía a sentar y empezaba a comer.

Todos a su alrededor no podían evitar admirar un poco a Naruto, incluidos los de la cabaña de Ares. El señor D, en un intento de recobrar el poco respeto que estaba por el suelo, tosió para llamar la atención.

"Además, tenemos a dos muy _agradables" _casi escupe la última palabra con desprecio, Naruto susurró 'Yo también te quiero' sacando risitas de varias personas que lo escucharon "Demos la bienvenida a Peter Johanssen y Baruto"

"Soy Percy Jackson, señor"

"¿Quieres que te haga pasar más vergüenza, pequeña fábrica de vino?" los de la cabina de Apolo y Hermes no contuvieron la risa y estallaron en carcajadas. Dionisio se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Todos empezaron a vitorear y luego de comer los hijos de Apolo dirigieron un coro, todos cantaron y Naruto podía decir con certeza de que se alegraba estar en un lugar seguro. Entonces, los hermanos Stoll aparecieron junto con una gran pantalla.

Connor dio a Naruto un pulgar en alto, el semidiós asintió con la cabeza mientras que se posicionaba junto a Travis. "¡Muy bien, su atención por favor!" pidió 'La sombra de fuego' todos se callaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Naruto y la gran pantalla que en una esquina tenía gravado 'Hefesto Tv' ¿de dónde lo sacaron? Nadie tenía idea. Lentes 3D aparecieron en sus regazos y una bolsa de palomitas, para Percy palomitas azules.

"Con ayuda de nuestro patrocinador, Hefesto, logré hacer unas tomas… interesantes del dios de la guerra, y ya que estamos todos aquí me parece la mejor ocasión para mostraros a…" La pantalla se encendió con un gran sonido de bombas y apareció Ares con sus gafas oscuras y con un pico superior de un pollo o gallina sobre su cabeza.

"Con la participación de: El tío A, el gran Pollo de guerra" apareció como un título en la parte inferior. Luego la escena cambia a una de los hermanos Stoll sonriendo a la cámara.

"Con la ayuda de los hermanos Stoll en el robo de esta televisión" luego la escena cambia a la de la herrería de Hefesto, el herrero se encontraba martillando un metal que soltaba chispas con cada golpe de su martillo.

"Con la contribución de Hefesto en materiales cinematográficos" aparecieron los subtítulos de nuevo. Luego la escena cambia otra vez para mostrar a Naruto y Artemisa en la motocicleta despedazando a monstruos a diestra y siniestra, luego ambos miran a la cámara y sonríen. Sacando jadeos de shock de quienes conocían el rostro de la diosa.

"Esteralizada por: Artemisa, diosa de la luna y la de Naruto, la Sombra de Fuego" la escena cambia a una donde todos estaban en la pantalla, y en el medio se encontraba Ares con expresión seria en su traje de pollo, los hermanos Stoll chocándose los cinco y Naruto y Artemisa en la motocicleta.

"Presentan…" la voz se detuvo para el efecto dramático.

"¡La batalla contra EL POLLO DE GUERRA!" las palabras aparecieron chocando entre ellas para formarlas. Las distintas cabañas empezaron a comer palomitas mientras que reían a carcajadas, pero se detuvieron cuando la pantalla se oscureció e indicaba que iba a comenzar.

Aparece enfocando las gafas de Ares, la cámara da vueltas a su alrededor mientras que se aleja más y más, presentándolo con su traje de pollo. Los miembros de la cabaña de Ares fueron sujetados en sus asientos para no hacer nada estúpido y también fueron amordazados.

"_Cuando el mundo se sumerge en la guerra…" _habló Ares moviendo sus labios, _"Sólo una persona puede vivir… o mejor dicho… ¡El pollo de guerra!"_

Ares saltó de un edificio sacudiendo sus alas tan rápido como podía mientras que gritaba un 'Co-coo' y un huevo salía de… ya saben.

* * *

><p><em><span>En el Olimpo<span>_

* * *

><p>Todos los dioses estaban con lentes 3D gigantes sobre sus ojos, Apolo repartía palomitas mientras que miraban una gran pantalla frente a ellos. Ares estaba atado en su lugar y también con la boca cerrada.<p>

"¡Silencio!" rugió Zeus "La película ya va a empezar" continuó esta vez en un tono más bajo, el Olimpo se oscureció haciendo parecer una sala de cine. Atenea, siendo una de las más maduras en ese extenso lugar preguntó:

"¿No estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre quien robo el rayo maestro de Zeus?" preguntó ella. Todos los demás dioses dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, la diosa de la sabiduría parecía incómoda.

"Shhh" dijeron mientras que volvían a mirar la pantalla justo a tiempo para que inicie las imágenes del comienzo. Atenea rodó los ojos, en serio, a veces todos eran niños grandes, pero se encogió de hombros, si podía ver a su hermano en situaciones vergonzosas, ¿por qué no dejar de lado las disputas y disfrutar de un tierno momento familiar? Mentalmente, deseaba que esto se diera casi todos los días, parecían una familia muy feliz y sin preocupaciones.

* * *

><p><em><span>En otro lugar<span>_

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos con Artemisa y sus cazadoras frente a una pantalla, todas tenían palomitas, un refresco y gafas 3D -si quieren saberlo o una confirmación entonces, si, Artemisa está usando gafas 3D de color plateado- y comía palomitas ¿adivinen de qué color?<p>

"No sé cómo me convencieron de eso" susurró con molestia Zoe, en el Olimpo Zeus parecía que alguien en el mundo lo comprendía, todas sus hermanas se dirigieron a ella.

"Shhh" le dijeron, Artemisa estaba sentada en un tronco mientras que ponía sus pies en otro. "Ya va a empezar Zoe, si no quieres verla nadie te obliga" dijo Artemisa mientras que agarra palomitas y las metía en su boca. La teniente pensó por un momento ¿qué perdía? Podía ver a un dios masculino ser humillado de una forma que no se había visto… ¡Nunca!

"Oh, ya empieza" dijo una cazadora con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo empezaron a verse las mismas imágenes que vieron todo el Olimpo y el campamento mestizo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dos horas más tarde<span>_

* * *

><p>Naruto y Artemisa aparecían en la escena mientras que disparaban al gran e invencible Pollo de guerra, Ares soltó un co-coo antes de caer al suelo, la pareja de cazadores miraron el cuerpo tendido en el suelo fríamente, antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Entonces la pantalla se oscureció y empezaron los créditos.<p>

Todos en el campamento mestizo estaban llorando, muchos de las cabañas de Apolo y Hermes se abrazaban en su llanto, ambas cabañas eran muy amigables debido al parecido. Lee cayó al suelo de rodillas.

"¡NOOOO, Pollo de guerra te vengaré!" gimoteó Lee mientras que intentaba abalanzarse contra Naruto pero solo consiguió estrellarse contra la televisión gigante que no parecía una televisión, el rubio se limpió una lágrima mientras que los hermanos Stoll y él se daban palmaditas en la espalda.

* * *

><p><em><span>En el Olimpo<span>_

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en silencio, entonces Apolo y Hermes se abrazaron mientras que empezaban a llorar. Zeus desvío la mirada con ojos acuosos, Hera miró a su esposo sorprendida, pero se mantuvo callada.<p>

Apolo se sonó la nariz audiblemente con un pañuelo de papel que apareció mágicamente.

* * *

><p><em><span>Con las cazadoras de Artemisa<span>_

* * *

><p>Muchas 'doncellas' estaban llorando en los hombros de sus hermanas, Zoe sentía los ojos húmedos mientras que Artemisa también.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Con las tres facciones al mismo tiempo<span>_

* * *

><p>Cuando vieron los créditos acabarse, apareció el pollo de guerra en el suelo con una mirada enloquecida. Todos en el campamento, en el Olimpo y en el otro campamento (de las cazadoras) miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.<p>

"Este no es el fin" susurró el pollo mientras que la pantalla se volvía negra y finalmente se acaba la película.

Todos rugieron en vitores y aplausos, en el Olimpo y a regañadientes las cazadoras de Artemisa. Naruto se sorprendió de lo que media hora de grabación casero fue transformada en dos horas de película. La película trataba básicamente, de que el pollo de guerra (AKA, Ares) intentaba hacer que la guerra perdurara durante otros mil años, pero dos héroes (Artemisa y Naruto) lo cazaron antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"Gracias, buenas noches" dijo Naruto mientras que él y los hermanos Stoll se levantaban recibiendo aplausos y vitores de sus compañeros semidioses.

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 7.2<span>_

_Sospechas_

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días para Naruto eran días en el que se acostumbraba al cambio, por suerte para él, no debía ir a clases debido a que ya había ido tiempo atrás. Aunque sí iba a una clase de griego clásico de Annabeth junto con Percy. El semidiós rubio y Percy se llevaban bastante bien, un día Quirón intentó enseñar a Percy el tiro con arco y casi le saca el ojo a alguien.<p>

También se reía mucho cuando Percy iba a las carreras y las luchas, en las carreras mordía el polvo mientras que apenas entraba en la colchoneta Clarisse era la primera en ofrecerse y dar una paliza a Percy, poco después descubrió que la hija de Ares fue salpicada con agua del váter. Y cuando él subía, los hijos de Ares que había dejado en el suelo unos días antes se estremecían.

También se enteró del porque Hermes permitía a semidioses extraños en su cabaña, al parecer Hermes era un comodín para los oficios y al ser dios de los viajeros les permitía quedar ahí como una casa para descansar de su 'viaje' que básicamente era el camino que recorrían para que sus padres los reconozcan.

Dionisio cada vez lo miraba más y más mal, pero no le había pedido nada desde la noche de película. Se encogió de hombros, ahora estaban en la práctica con espada y Luke era el instructor el rubio con la cicatriz sonreía mientras que armaba las parejas que se enfrentarían. Al final, él y Percy tomarían turnos para luchar contra él. Hicieron algunos movimientos básicos con una gran cantidad de armas, Naruto se sentía incómodo al no manejar a Kynigós.

"_Tal vez debería utilizarlos" _pensó Naruto, _"Pero no debo revelar las cadenas ni el fuego" _pensó que no había nada de malo en ello, si no demostraba sus trucos no había peligro de perder el elemento sorpresa que muchas veces lo había salvado. Notó que Percy parecía muy incómodo al sostener cualquier espada que buscaba en el montón que había al costado.

"¿Qué pasa Percy?" preguntó Naruto dejando de lado el muñeco de paja que estaba destrozando. El semidiós de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él.

"No es nada" respondió Percy "Solo que no encuentro una espada que esté completamente equilibrada a mi gusto"

"Ya veo" murmuró Naruto, sin duda lo que le dijo Hefesto era muy cierto, si forjaba sus propias armas nunca se tendría esos problemas "¿Y la espada que utilizaste contra la señora Dodds?" preguntó Naruto recordando a Percy sosteniendo una espada de bronce.

"Era la espada de Brunn- de Quirón" indicó Percy negando con la cabeza. Antes de que pudieran terminar su conversación. Luke llamó a Percy para el enfrentamiento. "Suerte" dijo Naruto sonriendo. El pelinegro asintió mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia el hijo de Hermes.

"Ten cuidado Percy" comenzó uno de los campistas "Luke es el mejor espadachín del campamento y de los últimos 300 años" Percy tragó saliva mientras que asentía con la cabeza temeroso.

"Bien, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba" ordenó Luke y así lo hicieron todos "Ahora, una demostración sobre el desarmado" Percy observó que muchos intentaban contener las risitas al ver al pelinegro contra Luke.

"¿Listo?"

"Listo"

Luke corrió hacia Percy, el semidiós de cabello oscuro no tenía idea de cómo había logrado evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de su espada. Percy intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Luke lo evitó fácilmente, Naruto vio con una sonrisa la mirada agudizada de Luke de repente. Entonces, Percy intentó la maniobra su hoja dio en le empuñadura de Luke y la giró, lanzó todo su peso en una estocada hacia delante y la espada de Luke cayó al suelo y la espada de Percy estaba a centímetros del pecho indefenso de su enemigo.

"Lo siento" murmuró Percy retirando su espada.

"¿Perdona?" repitió Luke con una sonrisa "¡Eso fue increíble Percy, vuelve a mostrarnos!"

Durante el siguiente minuto, Percy perdió su espada con el primer movimiento de Luke. Haciendo que varios digan que solo era suerte de principiante. Finalmente, llegó el turno de Naruto; el rubio sonrió mientras que se posicionaba frente al capitán de la cabaña 11.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Luke de la misma forma en la que preguntó a Percy. Naruto no respondió, simplemente miró la espada en sus manos y negó con la cabeza, la lanzó lejos del ring ganando una ceja alzada de Luke. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, nada" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces golpeó sus guantes y en una luz de oro Kynigós se encontraba en sus manos "Solo quería utilizar mis verdaderas armas" Luke parecía sorprendido antes de sonreír.

"¿Entonces te importa si no me contengo?" preguntó el hombre de cabello rubio arena.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Naruto sonriendo, y movió sus hojas, muchas personas se removieron incómodas al ver las hojas, sin duda eran intimidantes más aún con esos dientes inclinados hacia atrás, para que cuando la hoja se clave y cuando se intente sacar haga más daño.

"Entonces, ¿listo?"

"Listo"

Sin desperdiciar un segundo, Luke se abalanzó contra Naruto. El hijo de Apolo llevó su cuchilla izquierda hacia arriba para bloquear la estocada de Luke, e intentó asestar un corte en su rostro con la otra. Pero Luke saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia, Naruto sonreía mientras que relajaba sus brazos. Ante esto, Luke aprovechó la oportunidad pensando que bajó la guardia, llevó su propia espada hacia arriba y cuando estaba a una buena distancia la bajó para asestar un golpe mortal. Naruto levantó sus hojas rápidamente y las colocó de forma cruzada para que la hoja de Luke quedara bloqueada, el hijo de Hermes intentó sacar su espada, pero notó que estaba atrapada entre los dientes de la hoja de Naruto.

"¡Fin del juego!" gritó Naruto mientras que abría sus brazos hacia los costados, la espada de Luke se partió como una ramita, más de la mitad de la espada salió volando hacia un campista, dicho campista soltó un chillido mientras que se agachaba y la cuchilla quedó clavada en un árbol.

"Wow" dijo Luke con los ojos abiertos, sonrió ampliamente mientras que lanzaba lo poco que quedaba de su espada "Me tomaste desprevenido"

"Fue solo 'suerte de principiante'" dijo Naruto mirando al campista que había dicho eso en el grupo, Luke soltó una risa.

"No importa," afirmó Luke "Me alegro de que tengamos a dos nuevos campistas que puedan manejar tan bien una espada" Naruto y Percy asintieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"La lección termina por hoy" los campistas suspiraron de alivio y empezaron a retirarse de la zona de entrenamiento. Naruto se reunió con Percy y empezaron a hablar dejando a Luke sólo mirando la hoja clavada en la pared, frunció el ceño.

"_Este 'Naruto' puede poner en serio peligro la operación" _pensó Luke mientras que se sentaba en un tronco _"Recuerda bien, Naruto, Percy, que si no están de nuestro lado sus vidas no contarán nada"_

Con esos pensamientos, Luke se retiró con una mirada sombría en su rostro. Mientras tanto, Naruto frunció el ceño al sentir algo dentro de él.

"_Algo va a pasar" _pensó Naruto con preocupación, _"Algo muy grande"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ven el cuadro de abajo?<strong>

**Sirve para escribir lo que les gusto y lo que les disgustó del capítulo XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Muy bien! Aquí con otro capítulo para que lean, creo que me he tardado un poco más en escribir el capítulo. Pero he sacado una nueva historia, y escribir dos historias ha tiempo es bastante difícil.**

**Respuestas o aclaraciones:**

**Ranma439: ****Tus suposiciones son correctas, son las Hojas de Atenea o Espadas de Atenea, te aconsejaría leer los avisos que pongo en negrita pues yo mismo avisé esto en capítulos anteriores, estos avisos son muy importantes ¡DEBES LEERLOS!**

… **creo que eso era todo**

**Para los demás ¡UN GRAN 'GRACIAS' POR COMENTAR; PONERME EN FAVORITOS Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA!**

**P.S. ¡SE VIENE EL PRIMER BESO DE LA PAREJA!**

_Capítulo 8_

_Captura la bandera_

Por fin había llegado el día viernes, Naruto se despertó tranquilamente, una trampilla de metal cubría todas las posibles entradas de luz solar. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, maldijo mientras que se vestía rápidamente y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde tendría inicio los juegos.

Se fue a la Casa Grande, al entrar todas las personas dentro lo miraron. Sonrojándose de vergüenza se sentó en una de las mesas de Apolo, Lee le explico que había llegado justo a tiempo para la selección de equipo. Atenea, Hermes y Apolo serían aliados mientras que la cabaña de Ares estaba aliada con las demás cabañas.

Entonces vitores empezaron a escucharse cuando Annabeth entró junto con dos de sus hermanos sosteniendo un estandarte de seda, medía dos metros de largo era de color gris y tenía una lechuza encima de un olivo.

"¿Los de Atenea siempre dirigen los escuadrones?" preguntó Naruto mirando a Lee, su hermanastro negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo en ocasiones," respondió encogiéndose de hombros "Pero honestamente, ¿crees que lo haríamos bien alguno de la cabaña de Apolo o de Hermes?"

"… tienes un punto" admitió Naruto. Luego, al otro lado del pabellón, apareció Clarisse con una bandera del mismo tamaño que la otra, con la pintura de color rojo sangre, una lanza ensangrentada y la cabeza de un jabalí.

"¡Héroes!" gritó Quirón consiguiendo la atención de todos "¡Ya conocen las reglas-!"

"¡Yo no!" gritó Naruto interrumpiendo al centauro "¡Nadie me explicó nada!" continuó mirando los ojos de Lee.

"¡El límite es el arroyo, vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipos de cosas mágicas, el estandarte debe estar expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados, no se permite mutilar o matar! ¡Comiencen!"

Naruto se quejó por haber sido ignorado, entonces en las mesas aparecieron todo tipo de equipamientos: Cascos, escudos, espadas, lanzas y escudos. Naruto no agarró ninguna de esas armas, solo sacó su arco y sus flechas y sonrió.

"¡Equipo naranja, adelante!" rugió Naruto con una sonrisa, todos lo miraron de manera extraña pero luego vieron las plumas de sus cascos y notaron que se volvieron de color naranja. Los miembros de la cabaña de Atenea fruncieron el ceño, habían elegido el color azul, después de todo el naranja no sirve bien para camuflajes.

De mala gana, siguieron a Naruto hasta la parte sur del bosque. Los del equipo rojo rugían mientras que se encaminaban hacia la parte norte del bosque. El equipo Naranja se detuvo después de caminar una hora.

"Muy bien, ¿Dónde está tu equipo Naruto?" preguntó Annabeth mirando a Naruto, el rubio se encontraba con sus pantalones de camuflaje, sus botas, su camiseta del campamento mestizo y su arco en la espalda.

"Sobreviví sin tener que usar protección en el mundo exterior, no lo necesitaré ahora" respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, no quería sonar arrogante, pero era cierto. Pensaba que si utilizaba ese escudo o alguna otra cosa no le serviría para nada.

"Está bien" dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos, "Percy, ¿Luke ya te dijo tu tarea?"

"Si" respondió Percy asintiendo con la cabeza, "Patrulla fronteriza o algo así"

"Muy bien, es un trabajo simple solo quédate junto al arroyo y vigila, Naruto acompáñalo"

"Gracias por querernos en tu equipo" murmuraron Naruto y Percy mientras que Annabeth y los demás apretaban el paso y prono los dejaron solos en el arroyo.

La noche era agradable, solo se oían el murmullo de los insectos y los choques de espada. Naruto estaba moviéndose de un lugar a otro como un desesperado murmurando cosas sobre perderse toda la diversión.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que eso es diversión?" preguntó Percy alzando una ceja.

"No lo sé" respondió Naruto mientras que se sentaba en una roca "De seguro que estás acostumbrado más a una vida tranquila ¿no?" preguntó Naruto recibiendo un cabeceo de Percy.

"Así es, ¿y tú?"

"Bueno… yo dejé esa vida cuando me escapé de un orfanato de Japón hace mucho tiempo, y desde entonces mi vida no ha parado de ser una aventura. Creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a la vida que llevo sobre los hombros" respondió Naruto mientras que miraba el horizonte con nostalgia, negó con la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos.

Entonces, el sonido de una caracola a sus espaldas se escuchó. Naruto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del plan de la cabaña de Atenea.

"¡Somos carnada!" exclamó Naruto mientras que al mismo tiempo los hijos de Ares rugían hacia ellos, "¡Juro que la cabaña de Atenea va pagar!" rugió Naruto, lo único que odiaba más que su comida siendo arrebatada por alguien más, era la traición.

Percy logró esquivar una lanza que venía justo hacia él. Pero Clarisse corrió hacia él con su lanza, Percy se defendió con su escudo instintivamente, cuando la lanza golpeó su escudo sintió que todo su brazo se entumecía. Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia él mientras que pateaba a Clarisse en las costillas.

La mujer jadeó por la pérdida de aire y fue a estrellarse contra un árbol, Naruto extendió una mano a Percy y lo ayudó a levantarse. Naruto y Percy se quedaron espalda con espalda, el pelinegro no podría utilizar su escudo debido a que no podía mover su brazo. Otros hombres de la cabaña de Ares se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Naruto se agachó y preparó una flecha en un segundo, apuntó a su enemigo y lo disparó directamente en la pierna derecha, haciendo que se arrodille.

Percy bloqueó apenas la espada de otro, sintió que sus fuerzas se apagaban. Pero entonces, el agua parecía vibrar, Percy sintió que se le llenaban las energías y empujó hacia atrás al hombre. Clarisse se recuperó y arremetió contra ellos con su lanza que chisporroteaba debido a la electricidad.

Naruto apartó a Percy rápidamente y agarró la lanza de Clarisse con su mano izquierda desnuda, gritó de dolor mientras que ponía su otra mano en la lanza. La mujer miró con un poco de temor a Naruto, el rubio semidiós atrajo la lanza hacia él y por ende, a Clarisse y la miró a los ojos. Con un estallido de fuerza, arrebató la lanza de Clarisse y lo golpeó contra el suelo, rompiéndolo por la mitad.

Percy golpeó con su escudo en el rostro de otro haciendo que cayera al arroyo con un sonoro –Splash- miraron a su alrededor, no había más enemigos, Percy sonrió mientras que colocaba su espada en su hombro.

"Bueno, eso es todo" dijo Percy sonriendo, el semidiós rubio le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa de Naruto se borró al instante al sentir algo en el aire.

"¡A un lado Percy!" gritó Naruto, pero era demasiado tarde una gran masa de carne se estrelló contra Percy mandándolo de espaldas al río. El pelinegro utilizó su escudo para protegerse de los colmillos de la bestia, se dio cuenta de que era un perro del infierno y algo le decía que no era parte de la prueba.

"¡Naruto, ayúdame!" gritó Percy, Naruto no necesitó que se le diga dos veces y saltó. Aterrizó en el lomo de la criatura y clavó sus cuchillas en su nuca. El perro agitó su cabeza, haciendo que Naruto salga disparado contra un árbol.

El perro cambió su blanco, gruñó mientras que se abalanzó contra Naruto. El rubio sostuvo sus cuchillas para defenderse de los dientes de su agresor, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir empezó a tirar hacia delante. Pudo ver que no era suficiente, se concentró mientras que su ira crecía y sin previo aviso sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Ahora eran de un color rojo sangre con una línea vertical de color negro, sintió que sus músculos se fortalecían. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras que tiraba de la bestia, el animal cayó de espaldas y Naruto saltó sobre su estómago.

Alzó a Kynigós en el aire, y rápidamente los bajó en el hocico del perro quien agitaba la cabeza solo empeorando los daños. Finalmente, desapareció en polvo dorado. Percy se levantó mientras que se quitaba el escudo.

El sonido de vítores y aplausos se escuchó en la lejanía, de entre los árboles aparecieron los demás campistas sosteniendo la bandera de su enemigo.

"¡Ganamos!" gritó Lee alegremente, encabezando los grupos eran Luke y Annabeth. Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad mientras que caminaba a un paso apresurado hacia ellos. Todos cerraron sus bocas al ver la mirada de pura ira en los ojos de Naruto.

"¡Hey Naruto ¿qué pa-?!"Luke se detuvo a media charla cuando Naruto lo agarró del cuello y lo estrelló contra un árbol, el árbol se estremeció y varias hojas cayeron al suelo.

"¡¿En qué pensaban?!" rugió Naruto mientras que apretaba su agarre en el cuello de Luke, todos se apresuraron a Naruto, pero el rubio encendió sus cuchillas con fuego rojo haciendo que vuelvan a retroceder.

"¡Nos habéis utilizado como cebos!" continúo, Luke hacia sonidos de ahogamiento y empezaba a derramar lágrimas. "¡Sé muy bien que fue idea de ustedes, Castellan, Annabeth!"

"¡Naruto para!" gritó Lee mientras que intentaba acercarse a Naruto para separarlo de Luke, pero el rubio movió su cuchilla ardiente en su cuello, parándolo al instante.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse. Su agarre en el cuello de Luke se aflojó un poco.

"Escúchame bien" la voz de Naruto era fría como el hielo y tan bajo que parecía un susurro, dirigió su cuchilla derecha hacia la mejilla de Luke "Me vuelven a traicionar de esta forma…"

Naruto llevó su chilla hacia atrás, y la clavó en el árbol haciendo que Luke trague saliva. Naruto dejó de apretar el cuello de Luke y el hijo de Hermes cayó al suelo jadeando.

"¡Fuimos carnada, y sabían que vendrían por nosotros!" comenzó Naruto de nuevo, "¡¿Acaso pensaron que no nos lastimarían?!" gruñó de nuevo dirigiéndose a Annabeth, la muchacha miró el suelo y empezó a sudar.

"¿Acaso pensaron que si se tardaban 10 minutos más, nuestros enemigos podrían haber pedido refuerzos?" interrogó mientras volvía a enfundar sus armas.

"P-pero esto es solo un entrenamiento de guerra" dijo Annabeth temblorosamente, el rubio expedía un aura que empezaba a dar miedo a los demás.

"¡Exacto!" rugió Naruto, "Y si esto fuera una guerra el enemigo hubiera conseguido su objetivo, y ¿piensan que no podíamos morir? ¡Pues no, un maldito perro del infierno apareció y casi mata a Percy!"

Todos miraron a Percy quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Les diré una cosa" dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a caminar lentamente lejos de ellos "Los que rompen las reglas, o los que fallan una misión son vistos como basura…" Algunos miembros de la cabaña de Hermes ayudaban a Luke a levantarse, "Pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros, son peor que eso y a mi parecer, todos los que sabían de este plan y ni siquiera informarnos, son peor que la basura…"

Annabeth miró al suelo al igual que muchos otros por vergüenza, lo que Naruto dijo era verdad. Ellos ni siquiera habían dicho a Naruto o a Percy sobre el plan y los dejaron ahí sin saber del peligro en el que se encontraban.

"¡Mirad!" exclamó uno después de segundos de silencio señalando a Percy, el pelinegro tenía una especie de holograma sobre su cabeza, uno de color azul con el símbolo de un tridente en él.

_Al día siguiente_

_Capítulo 8.1_

_El suceso más imposible jamás visto_

Naruto estaba frente a Quirón, el centauro lo miraba expectante. El rubio suspiró mientras que devolvía la mirada.

"Lo que hiciste no está bien, Naruto" comenzó Quirón, los distintos miembros de las cabañas habían informado del arrebato de Naruto.

"Quirón…" comenzó Naruto con los ojos cansados, como si fuese un viejo que ha visto muchas cosas "Seré franco: Tu campamento es una verdadera mierda" Quirón inhaló fuertemente, intentando calmarse al escuchar eso.

"¿Y por qué sería eso?"

"Aquí falta algo, algo que reduciría las muertes de los semidioses que van a misiones, dime ¿Para qué se formó este campamento?" preguntó Naruto

"Para entrenar a los héroes y hacerlos más fuertes" contestó Quirón, la pregunta de Naruto lo dejó muy interesado.

"Y ¿Cuál es la lección más importante?" los ojos del Centauro se abrieron luego de unos segundos y maldijo en griego antiguo.

"El trabajo en equipo"

"Correcto, y ¿Ves ese trabajo en equipo en alguno de ellos?" volvió a preguntar recibiendo el silencio por parte de Quirón "Ni siquiera fueron capaces de decirnos a mí o a Percy que éramos carnada, al principio pensé que era debido a que no tendríamos trabajo en equipo porque estamos aquí hace solo unos días, pero no fue así, nos utilizaron para que los hijos de Ares vinieran hacia nosotros… dejándonos, en una guerra real, muertos"

Quirón volvió a suspirar con cansancio, el rubio tenía razón, se había olvidado de la lección más importante y también sabía que si eso era lo que mostraban en la guerra profetizada Percy y Naruto acabarían muertos.

"Me voy" Quirón asintió mientras que veía en silencio a Naruto salir de su despacho.

Mientras que caminaba, era motivo de miradas y susurros. El semidiós hijo de Apolo suspiró y miró el suelo con tristeza. Tal vez, ese lugar no era para él, ahora debido a su actuación de la noche anterior muchos lo tenían miedo. Recogió su motocicleta y sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete del Minotauro, estaba caminando en medio de todas las cabañas, hasta que se detuvo en la cabaña de color plateado que estaba a su costado. Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de dirigirse a su entrada.

Detuvo su motocicleta a una distancia prudente, y subió unos escalones. En silencio puso su mano en la puerta, un brillo de color plateado se pudo ver en la manija y el rubio la abrió, su interior era muy parecido a la de su cabaña, y al final de todo era una estatua de Artemisa con su arco y flecha en sus manos. Aunque nadie lo notaba, Naruto se ponía muy triste y melancólico cuando estaba solo y eso no le gustaba a cierta diosa.

"Algo me dice que mi padre fue en realidad quien copió el estilo del lugar" murmuró Naruto mientras que sonreía levemente. Se dirigió hacia la estatua y suspiró.

"Hola Luna" susurró Naruto sonriendo un poco "¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó recibiendo el silencio, suspiró de nuevo.

"He venido porque…" se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar "… porque supongo que tú eres la única que puede hacer caber bien las cosas en mi cabezota"

Una risa escapó de sus labios mientras que miraba la estatua, dentro de él un sentimiento de pesar empezó a elevarse al contemplar la imagen.

"Necesito… que me guíes de nuevo en la cacería que he empezado" susurró Naruto, al no recibir nada, suspiró por enésima vez y se dio la vuelta. Cuando dio un paso, una mano lo agarró del hombro. Naruto abrió los ojos mientras que se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa.

"¡Artemi-!" no terminó debido a que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Naruto gimió de dolor mientras que su cabeza se hundió en el suelo. "¡Ay!"

"¿Por qué demonios estás gimoteando por todo el maldito lugar?" preguntó la diosa frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se levantó y sonrió. Pero de nuevo fue recibido por otro golpe en el rostro, esta vez mucho más fuerte que hizo que Naruto chocara contra una pared.

"¡Ay, ¿qué demonios te pas-?" fue interrumpido de nuevo cuando recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Artemisa fríamente.

"¿De qué hablas? Soy Naru-"otro golpe aterrizó en su cabeza, el rubio gimió mientras que volvía a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de sus brazos.

"Mientes, tú no eres Naruto" replicó la diosa con el mismo tono de frialdad. "El Naruto que conozco no es alguien que se pasa gimoteando y parece un Emo" el rubio se estremeció mientras que una sensación de asco inundaba su ser al ser llamado Emo **(A/N no me refiero a los Emo de la vida real, sino a cierto EMOtivo trasero de pato)** Artemisa estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo cuando Naruto extendió su palma hacia delante atrapando con eficacia su puño.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, novata" dijo el semidiós levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa un poco arrogante que parecía iluminar la habitación. Naruto llevó su puño hacia atrás mientras que intentaba atacar él mismo a Artemisa.

La diosa de la luna sonrió mientras que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado y esquivaba su puño, sin embargo Naruto barrió sus pies haciendo que cayera. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, Naruto la atrapó y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Lentamente el rubio se inclinó, Artemisa cerró los ojos mientras que todo seguía su curso.

Naruto plantó un tierno beso en los labios de la diosa, se quedaron así unos segundos antes de separarse lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, Naruto acarició suavemente el rostro de Artemisa mientras que la diosa de la caza hizo lo mismo, segundos más tarde la diosa lo pinchó en la mejilla.

"Ay" dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca. La diosa soltó una risilla mientras que se levantaba.

"Gracias por poner todo en su lugar" dijo Naruto sonriéndole, artemisa se encogió de hombros.

"No fue problema, solo unos golpes aquí y allá" el rubio rió nerviosamente, pero luego Artemisa lo abrazó y le susurró al oído "No vuelvas a actuar así, no quiero que mi _novio _actúe de esa manera"

"Y no lo hará" aseguró Naruto, la diosa asintió con la cabeza satisfecha. Naruto sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete.

"Toma" indicó Naruto lanzándole el brazalete de oro, "No es de mi estilo de todas formas" admitió Naruto mientras que sonreía.

"Gracias…" Artemisa se sonrojó un poco mientras que recogía el regalo.

"¿Por qué demonios no hice esto antes?" se preguntó Naruto pisoteando el suelo y haciendo un mohín.

"Porque Padre podría habernos visto y mandar un rayo a calcinarte el cerebro" respondió Artemisa rodando los ojos.

"Ya lo intentó" murmuró Naruto recordando días anteriores cuando escoltó a Percy al campamento. "Pero ¿no nos verá aquí?"

"Esta es mi cabaña" dijo Artemisa simplemente, "Nadie puede ver dentro si no quiero"

"Oh, ya veo ¿Cómo está el idiota perezoso de mi padre?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Está siendo… bueno, está siendo Apolo" respondió Artemisa con una sonrisa, Naruto asintió.

"Nos veremos pronto, Naruto" dijo Artemisa y con esa afirmación, desapareció en un destello de plata. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta, con una patada arrancó las puertas de sus bisagras, haciendo que muchos campistas que pasaban por ahí se sorprendieran.

"¡Joder, ya me estaba olvidando de lo IMPRESIONANTE QUE SOY!" rugió Naruto mientras que alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco a excepción de los otros hijos de Apolo.

Naruto observó que en el cielo empezaba a formarse nubes de tormenta, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una dracma de oro. Resulta que no había utilizado ni siquiera 20 de ellas desde que comenzó su viaje hace varios años.

En silencio, se dirigió hacia el arroyo lo más rápido y cautelosamente posible. Al llegar, arrojó la moneda al agua.

"Viejo algas" dijo Naruto sonriendo, el agua empezó a temblar hasta que apareció Poseidón sentado en un trono. "Hola pescador, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Este no es un buen momento, Naruto" intervino Poseidón con rostro serio "Muchas cosas están pasando en el Olimpo"

"De eso quería hablar" repuso Naruto "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"(Suspiro) el rayo de Zeus ha sido robado" informó el dios de los mares.

"Ok… supondré que ese 'rayo' no es un rayo normal ¿cierto?"

"Es prácticamente la 'madre' de todos los demás rayos, el símbolo de poder de Zeus"

"¿No era el halcón?"

"… no discutamos por eso," respondió Poseidón frotándose las sienes.

"Entonces, resumiéndolo, si no se encuentra el rayo se armará una guerra y también supongo que te culpa a ti, entonces una guerra entre dioses se librará en el mundo"

"… ¿Estás seguro de que eres hijo de Apolo?"

"No importa, te veré en el Olimpo con el rayo" dijo Naruto sonriendo, Poseidón asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias por proteger a Percy, y confío en que encontraran el rayo y lo devolverán"

El rubio dio media vuelta y se despidió de Poseidón. Por curiosidad fue a la casa grande y se fue en el despacho del señor D, tal vez para molestarlo y pedir vino o algo así

Cuando llegó a su destino, observó que Percy y el señor D discutían mientras que Quirón estaba a su lado. Con una sonrisa divertida agarró un vaso vacío y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"No pienses que me inclinaré ante ti, mortal, solo por ser hijo del viejo barba de percebe" comenzó el señor D con fastidio. Un relámpago se vio entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.

"Bla-bla-bla" continuó.

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba en el interior. Quirón y el señor D lo miraron.

"Ha surgido un problema con Peter Johansen aquí" contestó el señor D señalando a Percy.

"Soy Percy Jackson, señor"

"Lo que sea"

"Naruto" comenzó Quirón mientras lo miraba seriamente "¿Tú ya sabías quien era el padre de Percy?"

"Claro, Poseidón" contestó Naruto sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada del centauro su sonrisa vaciló "¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

"Al término de una de las guerras mundiales, los tres grandes hicieron un pacto de no tener más hijos debido a que siempre ocasionaban desastres, y con el nacimiento de Peter, ese juramento se rompió, fin del cuento" contestó el señor D sin dar más detalles. Naruto frunció el ceño, el viejo barba de algas no le dijo eso.

"¿Y qué culpa tiene Percy?" preguntó Naruto con sus ojos ardiendo con ira "¡El no tiene la culpa!"

"Si de mí dependiera" comenzó el señor D desinteresado "Lo convertiría a él en nada más que cenizas, las recogeríamos y las tiraríamos al mar para ahorrarnos problemas y-"

"Claro, y de seguro Poseidón no te hará nada, estúpido" interrumpió Naruto, los ojos del señor D ardieron mientras que llamas púrpuras empezaban a salir de sus manos. Naruto desenvainó a Kynigós y las encendió con su propio fuego de color rojo.

"¡Ya basta!" rugió Quirón, Naruto y el señor D se miraron unos segundos antes de que Naruto baje sus armas y Dionisio apagara sus llamas. "Gracias"

"¿Podríamos concentrarnos en el tema de mayor importancia?" preguntó Percy exasperado mientras que se señalaba a sí mismo "Después de todo seré cazado por distintos monstruos de Hades si esto continúa así"

"Señor D…" dijo Quirón mirándolo con ojos serios.

"Bien, bien" dijo Dionisio con fastidio "También hay otra opción, pero es mortalmente estúpida"

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Percy con ojos determinados.

"Me voy al Olimpo" contestó el Señor D ignorando la pregunta de Percy, "Si él todavía está aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en un delfín…"

Con eso, el dios del vino desapareció. Quirón se quedó mirando a Percy y a Naruto.

"Debes intentar no ser tan rudo Naruto" advirtió Quirón.

"Yo no le tengo miedo" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que se llevaba las manos en su nuca "Si él quiere pelea, pelea tendrá, aunque parece que su cuerpo no movió nunca sus pies para hacer ejercicio y escuché de una ley que no permite que los inmortales luchen contra mortales con su poder total"

"Percy" el semidiós de pelo oscuro miró a Quirón "¿Qué sentiste cuando te atacó el perro del infierno?"

"Sentí miedo" admitió Percy, "Si Naruto no estuviera allí yo ya estaría muerto"

"Vas a encontrarte con cosas peores, Percy mucho peor una vez que termines"

"¿Terminar… qué?"

"Tu misión, por supuesto ¿la aceptas?"

"Pero… aún no me dice en qué consiste"

"(Suspiro) ahora la parte difícil, los detalles" suspiró Quirón mientras que un trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos. "Algo ha sido robado, algo muy importante"

"No le des vueltas tan dramáticas Quirón" comenzó Naruto rodando los ojos y luego miró a Percy "Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus, su símbolo de poder, y ahora el rey de los paranoicos piensa que lo robaste tú o Poseidón, si, si, sé que dirás que no fuiste tú y estoy seguro de que Quirón también piensa lo mismo, y debido a los errores de otro, tú deberás ofrecer su rayo como una ofrenda de paz"

"Ah, ya entiendo ¿Por qué no puedes explicarlo así de simple, Quirón?" el centauro miró al suelo con un ligero rubor de vergüenza. "Acepto la misión" Quirón asintió con la cabeza.

"Deben subir al ático y consultar al Oráculo, les dará más detalles"

_Capítulo 8.2_

_Visitando una vieja momia_

Luego de subir cuatro pisos, llegaron a una trampilla de color verde desgastado. Naruto y Percy se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y abrirla. Al subir al ático notaron un olor parecido a las de serpientes, el rubio frunció el ceño sin saber porqué.

El ático estaba lleno de objetos de viejos héroes; armaduras cubiertas de telaraña, escudos, y viejos baúles de cuero con pegatinas que decían 'Ítaca', 'Isla de circe' y 'País de las Amazonas' y más al frente había algo que hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos, era la cabeza de una hidra.

"No me esperaba ver otra" murmuró Naruto, Percy decidió ignorarlo al ver junto a la ventana una momia sentada. Pero no era esas típicas momias cubiertas de vendas, sólo era un cuerpo de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa.

"Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate y haz tu pregunta…"

Un escalofrío bajó por las columnas de Percy y Naruto al escuchar una voz en sus cabezas, aunque Naruto ya estaba un poco acostumbrado.

"¿Cuál es mi destino?" Naruto fue el primero en preguntar dando un paso al frente, sin embargo la momia se quedó en su lugar sin hacer nada. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha fallado o algo?"

"Haber, déjame probar a mí" Percy dio un paso al frente e inhaló "¿Cuál es mi destino?"

La niebla se hizo más espesa y se aglutinó frente a la mesa de repente, aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados en una mesa y jugando póker, eran Gabe y sus amigos. Gabe se volvió hacia Percy.

"Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado"

El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: "Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás"

El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: "Serás traicionado por quien se dice ser tu amigo"

Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: "Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante"

Naruto y Percy se miraron, y en silencio volvieron a bajar del ático.

* * *

><p><span><em>Más tarde<em>

* * *

><p>El semidiós rubio se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Hermes, tocó la puerta un par de veces y otra vez fue Luke quien la abrió. El hijo de Hermes lo miró con ojos cautelosos, pero Naruto simplemente llevó sus manos en su nuca y sonrió.<p>

"Oye, vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, exageré un poco. No debí ponerme en ese estado tan solo por un juego de guerra" Luke sonrió mientras que agitaba su mano despreocupado.

"No te preocupes" aseguró Luke, "Estuvo muy mal de nuestra parte no haberlo dicho a ustedes, eran nuestros compañeros y eso no ayudó en nada con la confianza" Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Me alegro, ahora iré a disculparme también con la chica sabia" Luke rió ante el apodo y sonrió antes de despedirse y volver a su cabaña.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró a Annabeth junto con Percy y Grover en la salida del campamento. Naruto sonrió mientras que lo saludaba con la mano.

"¡Hey, Percy, Grover, Annabeth!" los dos semidioses y sátiro miraron a Naruto y Annabeth no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento.

"¡Hola Naruto!" dijo Percy sonriendo hacia su amigo. El rubio se detuvo frente a ellos y miró a Annabeth.

"Emh, lo siento por lo de ayer Annabeth, no debí actuar de esa forma por algo tan insignificante" se disculpó Naruto rascándose la nuca. Annabeth lo miró un poco sorprendida.

"N-no hay problema, y no fue algo insignificante casi uno de ustedes mueren debido a que se coló un perro del infierno" dijo ella. Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Bien, ahora que todos somos amigos ¿Qué van a hacer?!" preguntó Naruto.

"Nos dirigiremos a una misión para regresar el rayo a Zeus" contestó Annabeth, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

"Alguien nos llevará a la estación de autobuses en Manhattan y a partir de ahí estaremos por nuestra cuenta"

"¿Puedo ir?" preguntó Naruto con ojos suplicantes. "¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por-!"

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó Annabeth "No actuéis como niños pequeños"

"Si señora" contestaron los tres hombres.

"¿Tienes lo que necesitas?" volvió a preguntar la hija de Atenea, Naruto asintió.

"5000 dólares en el bolsillo, unas 150 dracmas de oro en una bolsa, una botella de néctar y mis armas…" Percy, Annabeth y Grover miraron a Naruto con los ojos abiertos.

"¡¿Cómo puedes tener tanto dinero de humanos y de dioses?!" preguntó Grover, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad, en mis viajes con Artemisa vendíamos los mejores animales de caza tales como ciervos, venados, pieles de osos… y pantuflas de conejo, y nos hicimos con una pequeña fortuna. Mientras que el dinero olímpico, en realidad, desde que mi padre Apolo me dio una bolsa llena de ellas no he utilizado más de 20 y aún tengo mucho y también tengo ropas que pueden cambiar de forma según yo quiera"

Annabeth, Percy y Grover tenían las bocas por el suelo, no podían creer que Naruto tuviese tanto dinero y hablar como si no fuera gran cosa, pero entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Annabeth.

"¿ropa que cambia de forma?" preguntó la muchacha, aunque no estaba interesada en la ropa y maquillaje como las hijas de Afrodita, seguía siendo una mujer ¿no? El rubio asintió mientras que cerraba los ojos, sus ropas normales de pantalón de camuflaje y camiseta sin mangas de color blanco brillaron y cuando se apagaron Naruto se veía diferente.

Ahora llevaba unos jeans de color negro, zapatos de combate, una camiseta de color negra y sobre ésta una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, en la espalda estaban las letras 'Made In Olimpus' en color rojo sangre, de su bolsillo sacó unas gafas oscuras, se las puso y sonrió.

"Esto está mucho mejor" dijo Naruto mientras que apretaba los puños "Esta será una de mis pocas expediciones sin mi motocicleta"

Hablando de su motocicleta, los hermanos Stoll se acercaron sigilosamente con pintura en aerosol muy sospechoso hacia la moto de Naruto. Pero cuando estaban a punto de rociar pintura sobre la Harley, una voz robótica se escucho.

"_Permiso no autorizado, acceso a motocicleta denegado" _dijo la voz proveniente de la motocicleta mientras que se encendía y la parte delantera se abría para revelar unas ametralladoras.

'_Mierda' _

Naruto sonrió complacido al escuchar gritos de niñitas a sus espaldas. Se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y sonrió.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Percy recibiendo asentimientos de todos.

Su viaje para recuperar el rayo, estaba comenzando

**¡CORTE! Si, si, si, la reacción de Naruto fue MUY exagerada, pero solo lo hizo por TEMOR, MIEDO. Miedo de que sus nuevos amigos lo traicionaran igual que lo hizo su cuidador cuando era pequeño. **

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

_En busca del rayo maestro_

Una vez que salieron, Quirón los esperaba en su silla de ruedas junto con otro tipo. Tenía pinta de surfero, y al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que parecía imposible sorprenderlo. Aunque ahora llevaba un traje de chofer y solo se veía unos pocos en sus manos, rostro y cuello.

"Este es Argos," dijo Quirón "él los llevará a la ciudad"

Los aventureros asintieron con la cabeza, entonces escucharon pasos rápidos hacia ellos. Luke se aproximaba jadeando y sosteniendo una caja de zapatos.

"¡Esperad!" gritó mientras que se detenía frente a ellos y jadeaba "Me alegro de alcanzarlos antes de que se vayan"

Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre cuando Luke estaba cerca "Esto les dará buena suerte" dijo con una sonrisa "Pensé que te ayudarían"

De la caja sacó unas zapatillas de baloncesto, parecían muy normales y no olía mal. Se las entregó a Percy, el pelinegro miró las zapatillas con curiosidad.

"¡Maya!" gritó Luke y de los calzados surgieron alas de pájaros blancas. Por la impresión Percy las dejó caer en el suelo y revolotearon hasta que las alas desaparecieron.

"Increíble" dijo Grover con los ojos abiertos, Percy las agarró y les dio las gracias.

"Me han ayudado en mi misión, espero que sirva también para ustedes" dijo Luke, "Oigan, Naruto y Percy"

"¿Mhm?"

"En el camino habrá varios monstruos, hay muchas esperanzas en ustedes así que… maten a algunos en mi nombre ¿quieren?"

"No hay problema" dijo Naruto sonriendo al igual que Percy asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que se despidió de Grover y dio un abrazo de despida a Annabeth -quien casi cae inconsciente- se marchó, descendieron por la colina donde una furgoneta blanca los esperaba. Antes de subir, Percy entregó los calzados a Grover.

"Tómalos" indicó Percy.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tengo miedo porque si los uso en el aire tal vez Zeus me mate con un rayo" respondió Percy con incomodidad. Annabeth lo ignoró mientras que abría la puerta de la furgoneta y se subía.

Grover se las puso y segundos después gritó 'maya' despegó del suelo en un segundo, pero perdió el equilibrio y empezó a volar en zigzag chillando como una nenita hasta que chocó contra un árbol y luego cayó al suelo.

"¡Jajajaja!" rió Naruto mientras que ayudaba a Grover a levantarse, "Necesitas mucha practica"

"¡Comida!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Horas después<em>

* * *

><p>Argos los condujo hasta Long Island. Mientras que Naruto alegraba el viaje contando sus historias y haciendo chistes, se enteró de que Annabeth tenía una gorra que la hacía invisible -insertar pensamientos pervertidos por parte de los chicos aquí- y Naruto decidió expresar su hipótesis en el uso de la gorra.<p>

"¡La usaste para espiar a Luke mientras que se duchaba!"

Golpe.

La cara de Naruto quedó incrustada en el costado de la furgoneta por una muy sonrojada Annabeth, mientras tanto en el campamento, Luke se estremeció y pensó que tenía una acosadora personal.

Percy y Grover echaron a reír mientras que miraban a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vamos muy bien" dijo Percy "Quince kilómetros y sin ningún monstruo al ataque"

"No debería hablar así sesos de algas" advirtió Annabeth siendo apoyada por Naruto.

"Percy," llamó Naruto haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza "¡¿Nunca viste las películas?!¡Siempre cuando alguien dice eso suceden cosas malas!"

"¡Entiendo, entiendo!" gimió Percy, luego miró a Annabeth "¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

"No te odio" respondió Annabeth "Es sólo que nuestros padres son rivales"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto mientras Annabeth suspiraba.

"Primero, mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón haciéndolo en su templo" respondió Annabeth.

"¿Y eso está mal por qué?"

Golpe

"¡Ay!" gritó Naruto "¡Solo bromeaba, maldita sea!"

"En otra ocasión compitieron por Atenas, Poseidón hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada mientras que Atenea ofreció el olivo y adivinen quien ganó"

"Poseidón" dijo Grover y Percy y Naruto. Annabeth gruñó mientras que golpeaba a los tres en la cabeza. Todos compartieron una risa mientras que la furgoneta seguía su camino, el tránsito de Manhattan los frenaron un poco, pero no había ningún monstruo a la vista.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses, Naruto notó que había un pequeño cartel con la imagen de Percy en ella y con grandes letras que decían: '¿Ha visto a este niño?' Percy dio a Naruto una mirada de súplica, el rubio le guiñó un ojo mientras que arrancaba el cartel sin que Annabeth o Grover se dieran cuenta.

Percy miró hacia un lado con fastidio, después de todo no estaba muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe el apestoso, probablemente jugando cartas con sus amigos mientras que se emborrachaba hasta quedar inconsciente; sin ninguna preocupación de lo que ocurrió con la madre de Percy.

"¿Sabes por qué se casó con él?" preguntó Grover de repente, Naruto y Annabeth ya se habían subido al autobús indicado por Argos.

"¿Acaso me lees la mente?" preguntó Percy sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

"Leo las emociones" respondió Grover encogiéndose de hombros "Tu madre se casó con él debido a ti…" el sátiro se detuvo al sentir una inmensa tristeza dentro del semidiós de cabello oscuro. "¡No, no me malinterpretes, es que el hombre olía tan mal que su olor cubría el tuyo!"

"Gracias" dijo Percy secamente "¿Me puedes decir dónde está la ducha más cercana?"

"¡Oi, ancianas!" gritó Naruto impidiendo seguir su conversación "¿Vais a estar todo el tiempo parados como trastos? ¡Vengan!"

Percy y Grover asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La lluvia no cesaba.<p>

Naruto parecía que se estaba derritiendo en su asiento, gimió mientras que empezaba a quejarse de lo aburrido que era… otra vez. Mientras que Annabeth, Percy y Grover estaban dando toquecitos a una manzana que Grover había traído. El juego acabó cuando uno de ellos lanzó la manzana demasiado cerca de la boca del sátiro encubierto, el resultado fue un gran mordisco que acabó con la vida de la manzana.

"_No tan querido padre" _pensó Naruto mientras que veía el asiento frente a él con ojos suplicantes _"Este grado de aburrimiento no se lo deseo ni siquiera a Zeus, por favor envíame algo que acabe con esta mierda"_

Su padre se compadeció de Naruto, en su bolsillo brilló algo, con curiosidad el rubio metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unos audífonos. Se los colocó en los oídos y empezó a escuchar música, cerró los ojos mientras que lentamente iba al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><em>Miré a mí alrededor, lo único que podía ver frente a mí era a un muchacho de cabello negro-azulado, con alas en forma de manos en su espalda. Sus ojos me recordaban a algo, eran de color rojo con tres tomoes negros en ellos. Estaba en la cabeza de una estatua que tenía la forma de un hombre con el pelo largo y una armadura de samurái.<em>

"_¡Vuelve a Konoha, Sasuke!" grité mientras que sentía la ira en el punto de ebullición dentro de mí._

"_¡No lo haré, Naruto!" respondió el llamado Sasuke "¡Ese lugar no me dará el poder que busco!"_

_Vi con sorpresa mi cuerpo, estaba cubierto de un manto de color rojo sangre que parecía estar en ebullición a mí alrededor, extendí mi mano derecha hacia el costado. Una sensación curiosa recorrió mi palma y entonces se formó una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, el centro era de color azul mientras que una fina capa de la energía roja la cubría._

_Miré a mi oponente, en su otra mano formaba un extraño rayo de color negro, el sonido de millares de aves se podía escuchar. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de lanzarnos contra el otro. Mis ojos ardían de repente, como si estuvieran cambiando…_

"_¡NARUTO!"_

"¡SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>Naruto se despertó exaltado y lo que sintió fue que era lanzado rápidamente hacia la derecha del autobús, su espalda se estrelló contra una ventana, rompiéndola fácilmente. Los ojos azules miraron al frente con fastidio, y notó a tres ancianas con alas de murciélago. Su ojo ganó un tic mientras que reconocía a la señora Dodds.<p>

El autobús chocó contra la pared de un túnel, haciendo que suelte chispas. Al salir del túnel, Naruto casi cae de la ventana, el conductor estaba forcejeando contra algo invisible. El semidiós rubio convirtió sus guantes en armas y señaló al frente, hacia las arpías. Los pasajeros soltaron un grito de miedo mientras veían las armas de Naruto.

De alguna manera, el conductor encontró una salida de la autopista, dando tumbos y pasando semáforos que estaban en rojo. Acabaron en una de las carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey, parecía imposible creer que no había nada en ese lugar a pesar de estar junto al estado de New York.

El autobús se dirigía hacia el río Hudson, Percy -aún estando invisible- jaló el freno de mano. El autobús dio unos tumbos y se detuvo al chocar contra un árbol. El autobús abrió sus puertas y el conductor fue el primero en salir, seguido de los demás pasajeros que gritaban desesperados.

Las furias recuperaron el equilibrio mientras que retrocedían un paso al ver a Naruto, la señora Dodds reprimió un estremecimiento. Percy se sacó la gorra de invisibilidad, el semidiós rubio sonrió ante la estupidez-locura de su amigo, tal vez debido a eso se llevaban bien.

"¡Aquí!" gritó Percy abriendo los brazos "¡¿Me buscan?!"

Annabeth y Grover se acercaron cuidadosamente detrás de las furias, mientras que Percy destapaba a _Anaklusmos (Contracorriente) _haciendo que todas las furias vacilaran. La señora Dodds vaciló al ver el bronce celestial.

"¡Ríndete ahora, Perseus Jackson!" siseó ella "Has ofendido a los dioses- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"

La señora Dodds fue atravesada por una cuchilla de Naruto, el rubio la miró con rostro sonriente.

"Los dioses mi culo" dijo Naruto ignorando un rayo que cayó justo frente al autobús, "Si, si, ya lo sé viejo" otro rayo cayó sobre un árbol, quemándolo al instante. "Espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección" instó Naruto mientras que la señora Dodds se desvanecía en polvo de oro.

Percy no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó la distracción de las otras furias, golpeó a la de la izquierda con el mango de su espada enviándola contra un asiento y luego asestaba un golpe en el cuello de la de la derecha desapareciendo en humo. La furia que fue enviada contra los asientos preparó su látigo, pero Grover lo detuvo agarrándolo con sus manos.

"¡Quema!" chilló el sátiro. Naruto corrió hacia ella y la agarró del cuello con una sonrisa. Annabeth cortó la mano que sostenía el látigo de fuego con su cuchillo, haciendo que la furia gritara de dolor, Naruto la lanzó fuera del autobús.

"¡Zeus te destruirá!" chilló la furia "¡Tu alma será de Hades!"

"¡Por qué no le dices a Hades quelo visitaré muy pronto!" rugió Naruto mientras que encendía sus hojas con fuego de color rojo. La furia volvió a chillar mientras que se retiraba.

Un rayo sacudió el autobús.

"¡Hay que salir!" chilló Annabeth dirigiéndose a toda velocidad fuera de ese vehículo. Cuando estaban todos fuera, el rayo volvió a golpear el autobús dejando un enorme hoyo en el techo.

"¡Necesitas practicar tu puntería!" gritó Naruto mientras que extendía sus armas hacia el cielo.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Annabeth golpeándolo en la cabeza "¿Podrías dejar de insultar a cualquier dios que se te ocurra en la mente?" preguntó, Naruto dijo un sincero 'no' recibiendo risitas de Grover y Percy y un gruñido de Annabeth.

Escucharon el sonido de un flash, un tipo con remera Hawaiana les sacó una foto con una cámara, Percy y Naruto miraron sus armas con nerviosismo.

"Bueno… mierda" dijo Percy.

"Hay que eliminar a los testigos" dijo Naruto sombríamente, Annabeth suspiró con exasperación mientras que le pellizcaba la mejilla "¡Ay, es broma!"

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Grover de repente "¡Nuestro equipaje, nuestro-!"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Las ventanas del autobús estallaron, y los pasajeros empezaron a chillar histéricamente.

"¡tenemos que salir de aquí!" exclamó Annabeth "¡Están llamando a refuerzos!"

Empezaron a correr en el bosque bajo la lluvia, dejando atrás a muchas personas enloquecidas y un autobús en llamas.

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 9.1<em>

_Una curiosa colección de estatuas_

* * *

><p>El grupo corrió a través de los árboles que había en la costa de Nueva Jersey mientras que el resplandor de New York iluminaba el cielo de un color amarillo, Grover estaba templando y soltaba gemidos parecidos a las de una cabra.<p>

"Tres benévolas" murmuró Grover con miedo "Y las tres a la vez"

"No sé de qué te quejas" dijo Naruto mientras que colocaba sus hojas en su espalda, "Me he enfrentado a cosas peores que esas tres ancianas arrugadas"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Annabeth alzando una ceja.

"Tuve a la diosa de la luna y la caza a mi lado durante medio año, creo que con eso ya te digo todo" le respondió Naruto con ojos en blanco, el sátiro y la hija de Atenea asintieron con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Debemos irnos" interrumpió Percy, "Cuanto más lejos mejor"

"Nuestro dinero estaba ahí" gimió Grover señalando la dirección donde el autobús explotó. Naruto tosió ruidosamente.

"Corrección, ustedes perdieron su dinero ahí" corrigió Naruto mientras que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, al no encontrar nada, empezó a rebuscar en todo su cuerpo sus 5000 dólares, "Maldita sea" murmuró Naruto.

"Bueno, eso te incluye a ti también" dijo Percy sonriendo.

"Cállate" gruñó Naruto mientras que hacía un mohín.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Grover como si el mundo hubiera acabado, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él con preocupación "¡Mis latitas!"

"¿Latitas?" preguntaron.

"Mis hermosas latitas para mascar se quedaron en el autobús"

Siguieron caminando durante un kilómetro, todo el camino cayendo en el barro, tropezando y golpeándose contra el suelo o contra un árbol, finalmente vieron una luz eran los colores de un cartel neón. En sus fosas nasales se colaron los olores de hamburguesas, patatas fritas y otras comidas fritas, grasientas y exquisitas.

"No me gustan esas comidas" murmuró Naruto frunciendo el ceño, Percy lo miró como si fuese un loco.

"¿Cómo no te puede gustar esas comidas?" preguntó el pelinegro en shock.

"¿Eres vegetariano?" preguntó Grover con los ojos esperanzados.

"Nop" respondió Naruto aplastando las esperanzas de Grover "No me gustan porque en mis viajes estaba más acostumbrado a comer lo que cazada o las plantas comestibles que Artemisa encontraba, es mucho más saludable"

Al cruzar la carretera de dos carriles, vieron una gasolinera abandonada, junto a ésta un local abierto; al menos eso sugería la fuente de luz de color neón y el olor a comida. No era un restaurante como habían supuesto primeramente, sino uno de esos negocios en medio de la nada que vendía muchas chucherías; entre ellas eran gnomos de jardín, indios de madera u ositos de cemento.

"¿'Moperio de mongos de rajdín elatía MEE'?" murmuró Percy observando un cartel.

"¿Qué demonios dice ahí?" preguntó Percy señalando el cartel, Naruto y Annabeth se encogieron de hombros. El sátiro ahora se sentía útil como un traductor.

"'Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme'"

"¿Dijiste algo Grover?" preguntó Naruto con pereza mientras que sus ojos se dirigían al sátiro, dicho sátiro soltó un 'Beee-eee' de indignación. Luego de eso, Naruto se rió de la expresión de ira de Grover. "Era broma, gracias Grover"

A cada lado de la entrada, había dos Gnomos haciendo honor al cartel. Eran muy feos y se notaba que estuvieron muy descuidados durante un largo tiempo. Percy, Annabeth y Naruto caminaron hacia la entrada.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Grover desesperado.

"Es solo un bar Grover" dijo Percy ignorando a su amigo.

"Pero mi sentido arácnido dice que hay monstruos ahí" gimió Grover, los ojos de Annabeth se estrecharon de miedo una fracción de segundos antes de volver a su estado normal. El rubio soltó una risita juguetona.

"Eso lo hará más divertido ¿no? Prometimos a Luke matar unos monstruos en su nombre" indicó Naruto sonriendo. El sátiro sabía que perdió la batalla, acompañó a sus compañeros y caminaron por un camino de cemento, a sus costados había muchas estatuas de piedra, una de ellas hizo que Grover abriera los ojos.

"¡Beee-eee!" exclamó Grover dirigiéndose a una estatua "¡Este se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!"

Se detuvieron en la puerta, Grover parecía inquieto pero Naruto lo tranquilizó colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer árabe, llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos, los ojos le brillaban detrás del velo, sus manos parecían ancianas, pero estaban cuidadas y elegantes.

"Es muy tarde para andar por aquí niños" dijo la mujer mientras que el brillo de sus ojos aumentó por un momento. "¿Por qué no vienen a comer algo?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Una comida más tarde<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto se echó hacia atrás con su silla con un suspiro feliz, estaba lleno, aunque no tenía ganas de comer comida chatarra en ese momento tenía demasiada hambre para pensar en eso. Todos acabaron sus hamburguesas, mientras que Grover miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si lo estuviera a punto de comer.<p>

"¿Qué es ese oído sibilante?" preguntó Grover dejando de ver el papel.

"¿Sonido sibilante?" repitió la tía Eme, "De seguro que es la freidora, tienes muy buenos oídos Grover"

"Gracias, señora"

"¿Tiene mucho trabajo?" preguntó Naruto tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Lamentablemente, no" respondió la tía Eme con un suspiro triste "Como pueden ver algunas de mis creaciones están dañadas, lo más difícil es la cara, siempre lo más difícil"

"¿Usted hace las estatuas?" preguntó Percy.

"Así es" respondió la tía Eme, "Antes tenía tres hermanas que me ayudaban, pero me abandonaron. Aunque tengo a mis estatuas para hacerme compañía…"

"Que ojos tormentosos más bonitos, Annabeth" comentó la tía Eme con un brillo en los ojos. Naruto estrechó su mirada, empezó a conectar los puntos y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron en shock. De un rápido movimiento, saltó de su asiento y golpeó a la tía Eme en el rostro, mandándola a volar detrás del depósito.

"¡Debemos salir de aquí, ahora!" rugió Naruto mientras que hacía aparecer a Kynigós, Percy y los demás estuvieron a punto de hacer un escándalo, pero Naruto habló primero "¡Annabeth, no seas tonta y conecta los puntos, tres hermanas, velo sobre los ojos, estatuas por doquier, ¿Qué obtienes?!"

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron mientras que su mente corría a mil por hora, luego Grover abrió los ojos.

"¡Esa estatua era mi tío Ferdinand, pero él fue asesinado por Medusa!"

Percy cerró los ojos, Tía 'Eme' 'M'… medusa.

"¡No la miren!" gritó Annabeth mientras que giraba su gorra de los Yankees y se volvía invisible, apartó a Grover y a Percy de la banca mientras que Naruto saltaba hacia una ventana, rompiéndola y saliendo al exterior.

"Eso no fue muy agradable, queridos niños" dijo Medusa con un siseo similar a una serpiente, su velo que cubría sus ojos cayó mientras que en su cabeza siseaban decenas de serpientes.

"¡Huye!" chilló Grover mientras que emprendía vuelo con las zapatillas mágicas. Medusa se acercó a Percy, el semidiós estaba estático en su lugar incapaz de moverse. Pero Naruto dio una patada a la tía M enviándola a otro lado.

"¡Levántate!" exclamó Naruto, Percy asintió mientras que destapaba a Anaklusmos, "Dispérsate y espera una ocasión para sacarle la cabeza"

Percy asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr en otra dirección. El siseo de Medusa hizo que Naruto cerrara los ojos, el monstruo rió divertida mientras que empezaba a decir.

"No tienes oportunidad muchacho" siseó ella con alegría "No puedes matar algo que no puedes mirar ni siquiera a los ojos"

Naruto sabía que ella tenía razón, y también sabía que debía huir y que estaba haciendo algo estúpido.

_Aunque no puedas mirar a los ojos de un usuario de sharingan, puedes ver sus pies para ver qué movimientos hará. Recuérdalo Naruto, ¡Y que las llamas de la juventud te acompañen en la búsqueda de tu amigo!_

El rubio sonrió, sin saber por qué. Su mirada una vez pegada al suelo, ahora se alzó un poco. Annabeth en su estado de invisibilidad abrió los ojos con shock y temor.

"¡No lo hagas Naruto!" gritó Annabeth, su respuesta fue una sonrisa por parte de Naruto, sus párpados se abrieron y no pasó nada.

"¿Te rindes?" preguntó Medusa, Naruto agarró sus cuchillas y se abalanzó contra Medusa. La Gorgona abrió los ojos con shock y miedo, lo único que pudo hacer era retroceder para esquivar un tajo de Naruto.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" gritó ella en shock al ver que no se convertía en piedra "¡Tus ojos están abiertos!"

"¡¿Y eso qué?!" replicó Naruto mientras que su sonrisa crecía "¡El truco funciona si sólo veo tus ojos durante un instante, pero no estoy mirando tus ojos!"

Medusa siseó mientras que corría hacia Naruto, sus garras de bronce querían clavarse en su cráneo. Sonrió al ver que Naruto no veía el ataque, sino al suelo. Pero volvió a ser sorprendida cuando Naruto simplemente se agachó y dio un rodillazo justo en su estómago. Ella se dobló mientras que era empujada hacia atrás.

"¡Ahora Percy!"

El pelinegro salió de entre unas estatuas e intentó asestarle en el cuello. Pero gracias al grito de Naruto, Medusa ya estaba alerta y bloqueó la espada del semidiós de cabello oscuro, medusa gruñó mientras que golpeaba a Percy en el estómago haciendo que choque contra unas estatuas.

"Será una verdadera lástima desperdiciar un rostro tan joven" siseó Medusa mientras que se acercaba a Percy, pero entonces el sonido de una cabra resonó en los oídos de todos. Grover iba en picada contra Medusa con los ojos cerrados, el sátiro chocó justo contra Medusa.

"¡Eso fue por mi tío Ferdinand!" gritó Grover.

"¡Maldito sá-!" el siseó de furia por parte de medusa fue súbitamente interrumpido por un grito de dolor, bajó su mirada y vio una cuchilla encendida con fuego rojo atravesándole el cuerpo. "¡M-maldito s-seas!"

"¡Ahora Percy!" exclamó Naruto mientras que agachaba la cabeza, Percy agarró fuertemente la empuñadura de Anaklusmos y de un tajo limpio cortó la cabeza de medusa. Su cabeza cayó al suelo rodando mientras que la sangre manchaba el suelo. Naruto extendió sus cadenas y lanzó el cuerpo contra una pared.

Annabeth se volvió visible y tenía el velo de color negro que tenía medusa hacía un tiempo. Ordenó a Percy que no se moviera y envolvió su cabeza con el manto. Un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escuchó, pero al final Naruto envió una triste mirada al bulto envuelto en tela negra.

"Al final, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de haber terminado así?" susurró Naruto derramando una solitaria lágrima, todos lo miraban con los ojos en shock.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?! ¡Ella intentó matarnos!" exclamó Annabeth con indignación pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué más puede hacer?" preguntó Naruto haciendo callar a Annabeth "Ella fue **violada **Annabeth, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Los dioses, sabiendo que no pueden pelearse abiertamente o maldecirlos tan fácil, buscan la salida fácil y echan la culpa a la víctima, y eso aún se puede ver en nuestra época, sólo míranos, cuatro semidioses enviados a hacer el trabajo sucio de los dioses mientras que Zeus y muchos otros culpan a Percy de algo que no tenía conocimiento hasta hace unas semanas"

Un relámpago se observó en el cielo mientras que retumbaba el sonido del trueno. Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon. Grover, Percy y Annabeth miraban a Naruto con preocupación, sabían que Naruto prácticamente no tenía respeto por nadie, pero se la estaba jugando contra los dioses y eso nunca es bueno.

"Yo lo que veo ahora, lastimosamente, es un grupo de gente que se hacen llamar 'dioses' por su increíble poder, sin embargo si no pueden hacer frente a un simple semidiós ¡¿No creen que ustedes son los inútiles?!" rugió Naruto mirando al cielo, en el cielo un rayo descendió hacia Naruto a una increíble velocidad.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon, preparó sus hojas para el impacto, pero el rayo de repente se desvió hacia el pabellón donde habían comido con Medusa. Naruto suspiró de alivio, entonces Annabeth caminó hacia Naruto y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Tienes suerte de seguir vivo!" gritó Annabeth con ira en su voz, "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre insultar a los dioses de tal manera?!"

"Es la verdad Annabeth, y muy dentro ustedes tres saben que tengo razón" afirmó Naruto, los compañeros de Naruto cerraron la boca después de ese comentario, tenía razón después de todo, hay una diferencia colosal entre un dios y un semidiós y robar algo de tan alta importancia y no atrapar al que lo robó era una vergüenza.

Caminaron hacia el mostrador, y detrás de esta encontraron varias bolsas de plástico, con ellas envolvieron la cabeza de medusa varias veces. Naruto miró la cabeza de medusa antes de que una idea se encendiera en su mente.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijeron Naruto y Percy al mismo tiempo, el rubio alzó una ceja "¿Mismo pensamiento?" preguntó, Percy asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al despacho de Medusa, encontraron sus libros de cuentas que mostraban todos los encargos, todos eran enviados al inframundo para adornar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. Según la factura la dirección era Estudios de Grabación El otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California.

En la caja registradora encontraron unos cuantos dólares, Naruto aún tenía las dracmas de oro así que no las necesitarían. Utilizaron una canasta de picnic y metieron dentro la cabeza de medusa, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y sacó una gran esfera de color naranja neón.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Percy mirando la esfera, Naruto sonrió más ampliamente y la metió junto a la cabeza de Medusa.

"Algo que va a fastidiar a los dioses, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba una broma a lo grande" Percy se estremeció ante el brillo demoniaco de la mirada de Naruto. El hijo de Poseidón pegó un papelito con las instrucciones de envío.

Para: Los dioses

Monte Olimpo

Planta 600

Edificio Empire State

Con los mejores deseos por parte de Naruto y Percy Jackson.

"Esto no les gustará" dijo Grover, "Pensaran que es un insulto"

"Y cuando caigan en mi broma pensaran matarnos ¿No es eso hermoso?" preguntó Naruto limpiando una lágrima falsa de su ojo izquierdo. Annabeth y Grover abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se dirigieron hacia la caja de picnic para intentar frenar la entrega.

"Demasiado tarde" comentó Naruto observando que la caja ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 9.2<em>

_Visita personal de una diosa_

* * *

><p>Por suerte para los viajeros, habían encontrado un claro donde noches atrás se había hecho una fiesta. Un indicio de esto era que había montones de botellas de cerveza y latas por igual. El único feliz por esto era de seguro Grover. Pero el sátiro se encontraba triste masticando una latita.<p>

"¿Qué pasa hombre-G?" preguntó Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Grover, el sátiro se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Es sólo que hay demasiada contaminación" respondió Grover señalando los desperdicios en el suelo. Annabeth y Percy ya se acercaron para escuchar la conversación.

"Si, lo sé" dijo Naruto suspirando "Ya no se pueden ver las estrellas" susurró con cierta tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el hijo de Poseidón hundiéndose a la conversación. Grover respondió lo mismo que le dijo a Naruto, el semidiós hijo de Apolo desvió un momento la mirada hacia el bosque. Vio un hermoso ciervo de color plateado, el rubio sonrió mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

"Iré a mear" Annabeth miró a Naruto con un poco de irritación mientras que el sátiro y el semidiós rieron.

Caminó lejos del grupo de amigos, siguiendo al ciervo de color plateado hasta que llevó su palma abierta al frente, agarrando una flecha de color plateado que iba directo a su rostro. Naruto sonrió descaradamente.

"Antes tenías mejor puntería… o tal vez solo me estoy haciendo más impresionante cada día" bromeó Naruto observando la espesura del bosque. Luego sintió algo filoso presionando contra su cuello, era un cuchillo de caza.

"Y antes tenías mejores reflejos, novato" susurró Artemisa, la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó mientras que levantaba la cabeza y miraba al horizonte.

"Yo diría lo mismo" la diosa de la caza miró hacia abajo para ver que una flecha plateada de Naruto se encontraba presionando contra su ropa, "Una reunión de novios muy interesante ¿No lo crees?" preguntó Naruto bajando la flecha.

"Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso que conocí en la isla de Lipara" comentó Artemisa sonriendo levemente.

"Tal vez" dijo Naruto, "Pero ese mocoso pateó tu orgullo y la de tu teniente" La diosa doncella frunció el ceño antes de murmurar algo en griego antiguo. Naruto envainó sus armas y miró a su novia.

"Algo me dice que esto no es una visita común" la diosa de la luna suspiró mientras que asentía con la cabeza. Entonces, de su carcaj sacó una flecha de color naranja con la punta de color rojo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron antes de sonreír.

"¿Admites al fin que el naranja es mejor que el plateado?" preguntó Naruto recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza "Ay"

"Jamás" respondió Artemisa sonriendo levemente, entonces entregó la flecha a Naruto. El semidiós lo agarró y miró con curiosidad.

"Esta no es una flecha común" murmuró Naruto mientras que giraba la flecha para analizarla con ojos críticos "¿Qué hace?" preguntó, la diosa de la caza negó con la cabeza antes de abrazar a Naruto.

"Si te lo digo, no sería divertido" susurró ella en el oído de Naruto, el semidiós sonrió juguetonamente mientras que devolvía el abrazo.

"¿Creí que Zeus iba a calcinar mi cerebro si hacíamos contacto 'afectivo'?" comentó Naruto alzando una ceja.

"Un incidente con pintura de color naranja neón que cubrió todo el salón del trono del Olimpo lo distrajo de hacer cualquier cosa" respondió Artemisa mirándolo con los ojos amarillos-plateados como la luna misma "No tendrás nada que ver en esto ¿cierto?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Naruto con falsa herida en el pecho "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" volvió a interrogar con un dolor falso. Artemisa rodó los ojos mientras que daba media vuelta y empezaba a irse.

"Si nos encontramos de nuevo con mis cazadoras, ve con cuidado, Zoe ya empieza a sospechar… eso y quiere una revancha por lo de hace tiempo"

'_También te quiero Zoe' _pensó Naruto sarcásticamente, antes de que Artemisa se fuera, Naruto avanzó hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Lo siento" dijo Naruto una vez que se separaron con una sonrisa "No podía resistirme"

"Idiota" respondió Artemisa con un rubor en las mejillas, el semidiós dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano.

"Cuídate" dijo Naruto mirando hacia atrás.

"Tú también" dijo Artemisa.

Con el campamento montado, todos se disponían a dormir. Naruto se recostó en el suelo con las manos en su nuca como una almohada, cerró los ojos mientras que lentamente se deslizaba al mundo de los sueños…

"_¡Hola Naruto!" _exclamó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Naruto gimió mientras que golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

"_¡¿Qué quieres?!" _preguntó Naruto gruñendo.

"_Es solo que vi lo que hizo tu broma, ¡fue increíble!" _respondió la voz con entusiasmo _"Si vieras el rostro de todos al abrir esa caja, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una pequeña bomba de pintura cubriera todo el salón del Olimpo?"_

"_Ya ves, soy así de impresionante" _dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"_También vi una cosa MUY pero muy interesante"_

La voz de Apolo sonaba malvada, algo que Naruto captó fácilmente y abriera los ojos al pensar el porqué de ese tono.

"_Oh, no me digas que…"_

"_¡Así es pequeño Naru-chan, vi a mi hermanita y a mi hijo preferido dándose cariñitos!"_

"_¿no estás enojado?" _preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

"_¿Enojado?" _repitió Apolo _"¡Es impresionante, además prefiero saber que ella está con mi hijo que con otra persona!"_

"_¿Pero el llamado 'incesto' no está mal?" _preguntó Naruto, después de todo Artemisa sería como su tía.

"_Zeus y Hera están casados" _respondió la voz con voz monótona, el rubio se sonrojó con vergüenza, era cierto. Zeus y Hera eran hermanos, siendo Zeus el menor y Hera la mayor.

"_Ok… lo difícil será mantenerlo oculto" _

"_¡Oh vamos, eso es lo de menos, ahora solo disfruta de una virgen-!" _Apolo se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un instinto asesino más grande que jamás haya sentido.

"_Escúchame, Apolo" _el dios del sol se estremeció ante el tono frío de su hijo _"Si vuelves a hacer otra broma así, te juro que voy a tirarte en las profundidades del tártaro, aún más profundas de lo que se encuentran los pedacitos de Cronos ¿Entiendes?"_

"_¡Señor si Señor!" _respondió Apolo con miedo, nunca había escuchado a su hijo siendo tan frío antes. De hecho, el sol en el otro lado del mundo se enfrío increíblemente mucho…

"_Lo siento" _murmuró Apolo mientras que su presencia dentro de la mente de Naruto desaparecía.

"_Creo que exageré" _pensó Naruto sonriendo, luego se encogió de hombros y se durmió casi al instante.

"Buenas noches, Artemisa" susurró Naruto justo antes de dormir.

En el campamento de las cazadoras, Artemisa se recostaba dentro de su tienda de campaña. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Buenas noches, Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin! espero sus comentarios. ¿Saben? no sé si deba continuar esta historia, ya superamos los 6.000 visitantes y ni siquiera llega a los 70, ¿En serio debo continuar esta historia?<strong>

**Con esto no quiero decir que no aprecio los alientos que me dan las personas que comentan siempre. Pero me siento frustrado, Si no llegamos a los 70, no continuaré esta historia. No quiero sonar como alguien mimado, pero es muy frustrante. **

**Repito ¡Si no llegamos a los 70 no continuaré esta historia!**

**Chau**


	11. AN

**A/N:**

**Uhm, uhm, (momento incómodo) tos, tos. Estaba observando los review de mi historia desde otra computadora, y al ver cosas como: 'Nooooooo no lo termines' o cosas así, al leer esto yo me dije: ¿Qué carajos…? Y casi al instante empecé a leer los capítulos y me encuentro con una nota al final que decía. 'Debemos llegar a los 70 y bla, bla, bla'**

**¡YO NO HE ESCRITO ESO! Estaba de viaje y tenía mi computadora con los datos de Word en casa. Y dejé dichos datos importantes en manos de mi 'compañero molesto' y al parecer lo descubrió y pudo subir ese capítulo dios sabe cómo. (Pues yo ya lo tenía terminado y al volver quería subir el nuevo cap)**

**Y ahora hago esto desde mi viaje, abrí mi cuenta de FanFic y, bueno, aquí estoy.**

**¡Lo siento mucho por las confusiones, a partir de ahora pondré todo lo que escribo en un pendrive!**

**¡Continuaré esta historia, tal vez tarde un poco más, pero la continuaré!**

**Atte: The Crimson Guardian**


	12. ¡SOLICITO AYUDA!

**¡SOLICITO AYUDA DE DIBUJANTES!**

**¡Muy buenos días a todos los que leáis esto, o noche, o la hora que sea donde están!**

**Hago esto debido a una sugerencia de un lector que me envió un PM (Seguro que ya ca****ptas ¿no? Amigo mío) En fin, hago este anuncio para cualquier persona que sepa hacer dibujos 'DevianTart' para que me contacten en un PM y pediros una ayudita con un dibujo original para la 'Cover Imagen' de mi historia 'La luz del Olimpo' y si tienen ganas también para mi otra historia.**

**Debo decir que esta idea ha estado rondando mi mente durante un tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de pedir esto a alguien, pero al carajo, agradecería mucho si alguien se tomara esa molestia.**

**¡Repito: Solicito que las personas que hacen BUENOS (Si, soy exigente :v) Deviantart me envíen un PM si están interesados en dibujar algo para mí, please! Mientras tanto yo mismo intentaré hacer contacto con alguno de ellos.**

**Atte: The Crimson Guardian**


	13. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

_Sueños_

_Naruto se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, frente a él se encontraba un enorme foso del cual salía una especie de fuego de color rojo sangre. Unas criaturas de niebla de color gris se arremolinaban alrededor de él, susurrando cosas que no entendía._

"_¿Qué sois?" preguntó Naruto mientras que desenvainaba a Kynigós, una criatura pasó frente a él abriendo lo que parecía ser su boca, el semidiós blandió su cuchilla pero lo único que atravesó fue aire._

_Empezaron a tirarle de la ropa, intentaban apartarlo de ese lugar, pero el foso parecía acercarse más y más hacia Naruto. El rubio estaba con su guardia en alto para la situación peligrosa que se asomaba._

_Se paró al borde del foso, miró abajo en las llamas de color rojo sangre carecía de fondo. De repente, Naruto salta hacia atrás para evitar que una enorme columna de fuego se alzara. El semidiós vio con fascinación que entre el fuego se formaba un rostro, sus dientes afilados y sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa._

"_El increíble Sombra de Fuego" cacareó la voz, al instante Naruto supo que no era un sueño común y corriente "Aún muy débil, aún muy joven pero me podrías servir…"_

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó Naruto, no esperó una respuesta y se abalanzó contra el rostro hecho de fuego, la voz soltó una risa mientras que extendió unos brazos largos y las armas de Naruto se derritieron._

_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock y detuvo su avance, contempló que sus armas se derretían y resbalaban de sus manos, dejándolo indefenso contra el monstruo frente a él._

"_Te han engañado los olímpicos…" dijo el monstruo "Haz un trato conmigo, te daré todo lo que deseas…"_

_Naruto parecía vacilar, observó que una imagen se formaba frente a él. Él mismo sentado en una mesa mientras que una pequeña niña estaba sentada junto a él, la niña tenía un hermoso cabello rojizo y sus ojos eran de un increíble azul cielo. Ambos sonreían mientras que Naruto intentaba darle de comer, entonces se escuchó una risa angelical, Naruto miró hacia atrás y observó a Artemis sonriendo mientras que sostenía algo entre sus manos._

_El semidiós parecía extender su brazo hacia la imagen inconscientemente, sus dedos se acercaban cada vez más y más. Pero de repente se detuvo, el monstruo sonreía pensando que ya tuvo éxito en su misión. Pero no esperó que de repente Naruto se lanzara hacia él, sus armas aparecieron firmemente sujetadas en sus manos._

"_¡No creas que me engañaras con eso bastardo, eso lo conseguiré yo mismo sin la ayuda de un monstruo!" rugió Naruto mientras que extendía las cadenas de sus armas y cortó por la mitad su cabeza. El fuego volvió a unir su parte cortada, el rostro frunció el ceño y extendió su brazo hacia Naruto._

"_Has cometido un gran error, semidiós" anunció la voz mientras que Naruto aterrizaba al otro lado del foso, entonces una sustancia de color negro empezó a subir desde los pies de Naruto "Si no estás de mi lado, tu vida está con los olímpicos, y ellos controlan tu destino"_

_La sustancia negra envolvió completamente a Naruto, el rubio miraba con un poco de miedo mientras que la sustancia lo cubría por completo. Cronos observó con una sonrisa retorcida al héroe envuelto completamente en esa cosa negra. Pero justo cuando decidió marcharse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

_De la sustancia que envolvía a Naruto, empezaban a salir rayos de luz de color dorado, al final lo que cubría a Naruto explotó dejando libre a Naruto. El semidiós se encontraba ahora con Kynigós despidiendo un brillo dorado, desde el filo hasta 5 centímetros para arriba era de un color oro desgastado, mientras que en el centro se encontraban extraños glifos de color dorado brillante._

"_¡¿Piensas que me contendrás con eso?!" rugió Naruto mientras que sus cuchillas se encendían con fuego dorado. Corrió hacia Cronos con Kynigós a su costado, cuando estaba en el borde de la fosa saltó y extendió la cadena de su arma izquierda hacia arriba, la cadena ahora era de un color dorado brillante que parecía iluminar el lugar. Cronos gruñó mientras que extendía su brazo para intentar derribarlo, sin embargo Naruto saltó hacia Cronos. El titán abrió los ojos en shock cuando Naruto atravesó su pecho, el semidiós agarró por el cuello a un hombre y lo lanzó contra el suelo._

_El hombre tenía los ojos de color dorado, pelo negro rizado y una barba puntiaguda y larga. Apretó los dientes mientras que se levantaba, pero el semidiós lo envistió corriendo. Mientras corría Naruto lo volvió a estrellar contra una pared, luego lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó hacia abajo._

_Se puso sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, el titán no podía hacer nada salvo recibir los golpes de Naruto. Sangre resbalaba de sus labios mientras que escupía un diente, sin perder un segundo, Naruto desenvainó a Kynigós y alzó ambos en el aire. Parecía que el brillo de las cuchillas aumentaba, finalmente las hojas se encontraban cubiertas de un resplandor dorado. Con los ojos decididos Naruto clavó ambas cuchillas en el pecho de su enemigo._

_Una explosión de luz iluminó todo el lugar, revelando una pradera verde con varios animales en ella. El titán gritó de rabia mientras que desaparecía en un borrón de luz, Naruto desclavó sus hojas ahora en el suelo y sonrió._

"_¿Quién demonios era ese?" se preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño, luego miró sus cuchillas y no pudo evitar silbar por lo bien que se veían. Podía sentir un gran poder ellas, algo desconocido y nostálgico a la vez._

* * *

><p>"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" exclamó Naruto mientras que salía disparado del suelo, toda su ropa se encontraba mojada con agua helada. Se estremeció cuando el viento chocó contra su cuerpo ahora mojado, "F-f-frio"<p>

"Ya era hora" dijo Annabeth cruzándose de brazos, "Hemos intentado despertarte durante los últimos 5 minutos"

"¿Ya está el desayuno?" preguntó Naruto de repente ignorando el frío, notó las miradas curiosas de sus amigos y decidió aclarar: "La ropa que llevo prácticamente puede adaptarse a cualquier temperatura, puedo estar cerca de un volcán y no sentir ningún tipo de calor, al igual que puedo ir al monte Everest y no sentir frío. Pero no sentir no significa que no tenga efectos en mi cuerpo"

"Ohh" dijeron Grover y Percy con los ojos abiertos, Annabeth rodó los ojos mientras que le lanzaba un paquete de corteza de maíz.

"Ese es el desayuno, Grover fue a explorar y encontró a un amigo" añadió Percy señalando a Grover, el sátiro tenía un pequeño caniche en una manta, estaba sucio y con un color rosa artificial.

El chucho ladró

"No, no nos harán daño" dijo Grover hablando con el perro.

"¿Puedes hablar con… eso?" preguntó Naruto mientras que se levantaba, abría el paquete de corteza de maíz y empezaba a comer. El caniche gruñó a Naruto mostrando sus dientes, el semidiós se burló "He tratado con animales unas 50 o más grande que ese chucho"

"Este 'Chucho' es nuestro pase al oeste" dijo Grover "Sé amable con él"

"¿Sabes hablar con los animales?" preguntó Percy.

Grover lo ignoró.

"Les presento a Gladiolus" anunció Grover.

"¿Qué nombre es ese?" preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos y sintió un poco de lástima por el cachorro.

Grover volvió a ignorarlo.

"Percy, Naruto, digan hola" indicó Grover mientras que el caniche gruñía.

"No le diré hola a un chucho" respondieron Percy y Naruto casi al instante, Annabeth gruñó mientras que los obligaba a decir hola.

"Yo le dije Hola a Gladiolus, Grover le dijo hola, tú le dices hola" Percy se estremeció antes de decir hola, entonces la hija de Atenea se dirigió a Naruto "Di hola, Naruto"

"Hola Naruto" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo en su voz, Percy y Grover soltaron una risa mientras que el caniche gruñó

Luego, Grover empezó a contar que mientras exploraba el bosque encontró a Gladiolus y habían iniciado una conversación. Al parecer, el caniche se fugó de una familia rica, que ofrecía una recompensa de cientos de dólares y aunque el caniche no quería volver, lo haría por su amigo, Grover.

"En autobús no" dijo Percy rápidamente.

"No iremos en un autobús" afirmó Annabeth "Hay una estación de tren no muy lejos, tomaremos un tren…"

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días viajando en tren, pasando colinas, ríos y mares de cultivos de trigo. Para su suerte no habían sido atacados en todo el viaje. Naruto recogió un periódico, todos vieron que en la primera plana había una imagen de él y Percy. La espada de Percy era un borrón que se asemejaban a un bate de béisbol, mientras que las armas de Naruto se transformaron un dos machetes bastante grandes.<p>

En el periódico decía: _Dos jóvenes adolescentes, uno de ellos identificado como Percy Jackson mientras que el otro se conoce como Naruto, un ex profesor de educación física en la academia Yancy. Iban a bordo de un autobús que explotó en una carretera al este de New Jersey. Según los testigos, estas dos personas son violentas y se cree que viajan con otros dos adolescentes…_

"Hey, ya somos famosos" bromeó Naruto mientras que partía por la mitad el periódico.

"¡Oye!" gritó Annabeth "Todavía no terminaba el Sudoku"

Para el resto del día, Naruto volvió a quejarse sobre el aburrimiento. Lastimosamente, esta vez su padre no lo escuchó. Encogiéndose de hombros, cerró los ojos para dormir esperando que esta vez el tren no de vueltas y choque contra un árbol.

Al despertarse, hizo una mueca al sentir un gran dolor en su cuello. Se frotó un par de veces antes de hacerlo crujir y suspirar de alivio, escuchó un poco de la conversación de Annabeth y Percy, al parecer tenía algo que ver con los padres.

"Nunca le importé a mi padre" dijo Annabeth observando su collar "Y mi madrasta nunca me permitía jugar con sus hijos, y cuando algo malo pasaba -AKA, monstruos del infierno queriendo sangre- me miraban como si fuese solo una mancha en la suela de sus zapatos, diciéndome '¿Cómo te atreves a poner a nuestra familia en peligro?'"

"¿Cuántos años tenías desde que escapaste?" preguntó Percy con curiosidad.

"La misma edad que cuando entré al campamento: 7" respondió Annabeth, "Atenea me guiaba por el camino, hasta que me encontré con ayuda…"

La mirada de Annabeth decía que no quería hablar más de ello. Entonces, la hija de Atenea miró a Naruto.

"De seguro que tú tuviste una buena infancia, sin padres, sin nadie que te diga qué hacer" el semidiós hijo de Apolo apretó los dientes mientras que rompía su vaso de vidrio, Annabeth se estremeció al sentir un descenso en la temperatura.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Naruto suspirando "Supongo que ya se ganaron mi confianza para contarles mi vida…" Percy y Annabeth se miraron antes de volver su mirada a Naruto. El semidiós volvió a suspirar y miró el paisaje que mostraba su ventana.

"Mi vida no fue muy agradable que digamos, nunca conocí a mi padre o a mi madre. Mis compañeros en el orfanato me odiaban, la única persona la cual yo quería como un hermano me traicionó sólo para mantenerme a raya. Muchos años estuve solo después de huir, muchos días pasé sin dormir por culpa del miedo. Mi mente estaba por romperse cuando Artemisa me acompañó en mis viajes, después de mucho tiempo me sentí feliz por la compañía de otro ser vivo" dijo Naruto, Annabeth se estremeció mientras que miraba el suelo.

"Lo siento" murmuró ella. Naruto suavizó su mirada.

"No te preocupes," tranquilizó Naruto volviendo a sonreír "¿Cuándo me viste llorar o estar triste por lo que pasé en mi vida? Aunque tu familia te detesta como dices, entonces lucha" dijo Naruto mientras que levantaba su puño con una sonrisa.

"¡Lucha contra todo que no quieres, demuestra a tus padres que están equivocados y que eres una gran chica que lo único que quiere es reconocimiento!" Annabeth sonrió mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

"Comida" murmuraba Grover mientras que dormía.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la ciudad, Annabeth miraba el arco mientras que desaparecía detrás de un edificio. Entraron en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía les indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.<p>

"Comida" gimieron Naruto y Grover.

"Hay que hacer un pequeño turismo" dijo Annabeth ignorando el gemido de sus amigos. El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A esas horas ya no había tanta fila para acceder al lugar, se abrieron paso al museo subterráneo observando vagones y otras antiguallas del 1800. Naruto y Percy casi estaban por dormirse de no ser por la hija de Atenea, quien no dejó de contar los detalles de todos los objetos que veía. El sátiro sin embargo, parecía estar inquieto, miraba hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a lgo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Naruto, el sátiro se dirigió hacia él con cara de disgusto.

"Estamos bajo tierra" respondió Grover con asco "El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos, aunque tal vez no signifique nada"

"Relájate" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Sigamos a Annabeth mientras está en su pequeño mundo de ensueño"

Grover asintió con la cabeza, el hijo de Poseidón de repente se acordó de algo en que rondaba su mente.

"¿Saben los símbolos de poder de los dioses?" preguntó Percy, Annabeth levantó la vista de un escrito que explicaba la historia del arco.

"Por supuesto cerebro de algas"

"Bueno, Hade-" Grover tosió fingidamente para no decir el nombre "¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?"

"Eh… sí" respondió Percy "¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?"

"Por supuesto Percy, el señor de los muertos tendrá una gorra de béisbol que lo hace invisible" respondió Naruto con sarcasmo en su voz. Percy bajó la cabeza avergonzado, si se lo ponía de esa manera lo mejor sería especificar

"El yelmo de la oscuridad" dijo Annabeth "Lo vi en su trono en el solsticio de invierno"

"Creí que no tenía lugar en el Olimpo" dijo Naruto alzando una ceja.

"Solo está presente en ese día, el día más oscuro del año; es el único día en el que se le permite el paso en el Olimpo" explicó Annabeth.

"Tiene el poder de fundirse en oscuridad" informó el sátiro "Puede fundirse entre las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo que puede detener tu corazón ¿Por qué crees que toda criatura inteligente le teme a la oscuridad?"

"Eres la princesa del drama, Grover" dijo Naruto al escuchar las palabras del sátiro. Percy rió mientras que asentía con la cabeza, la hija de Atenea tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso; El sátiro era una de las cosas más dramáticas del mundo en algunas veces.

"Esperen" dijo Percy mientras que algo en su mente hacía click "Si no podemos sentir a Hades en ningún sentido, ¿Cómo podemos saber que no está a junto a nosotros en este mismo instante?"

"¿Sientes un miedo que te puede paralizar el corazón?" contraatacó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, Percy se mantuvo en silencio "Los dioses, aunque ustedes lo tomen como una ofensa; Son muy perezosos"

"Naruto…" advirtió Annabeth con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya" suspiró Naruto mientras que colocaba sus manos en la nuca "Pero si es la verdad"

Nadie intentó replicar a Naruto, caminaron hasta un ascensor; dicho ascensor los llevaría a la cima del arco. Se apretujaron dentro, estaban junto a una señora gorda y su perro; un chihuahua con un collar de color rosa. Al parecer eran esos típicos chihuahuas para 'adorno' por eso ningún guardia se la había quitado. Los miró con sus ojos negros y brillantes, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver esos ojos; mostraban una gran ira reprimida dirigida a una persona: Él

"¿No tenéis padres?" preguntó la mujer gorda.

Tenía los dientes puntiagudos y manchados por lo que parecía manchas de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano y un vestido bastante largo.

"Se han quedado abajo" respondió Annabeth después de unos segundos "Tienen mucho miedo a las alturas"

"Oh, que desgracia" dijo la mujer, el chihuahua gruñó mientras que miraba a Naruto. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más sospechaba Naruto de que conocía a esa mujer. Sin embargo lo ocultó con una sonrisa; su típica sonrisa despreocupada hizo que la señora frunciera el ceño.

"¿Muy feliz por visitar este lugar?" preguntó ella.

"Nah" respondió Naruto sonriendo aún más ampliamente "Solo me acuerdo de un momento muy divertido de mi infancia" los ojos de Naruto brillaron, la señora gorda retrocedió un paso mientras que su perrito estaba gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes.

En la cima del arco, la plataforma de observación era increíble; filas de ventanas que daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río del otro. Percy estaba nervioso, aunque de cierta forma también fascinado por la vista del lugar.

Annabeth empezó a hablar sobre algunos cambios que hubiese hecho ella, que habría hecho las ventanas y el suelo transparente. La hija de Atenea podría haber estado allí durante horas, pero el guardia salvó a Naruto, Grover y Percy de saltar por una de las ventanas y caer al río diciendo que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.

Al entrar al ascensor, solo Grover y Annabeth pudieron bajar debido a que ya había otras dos personas. Naruto puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Percy y despidió al sátiro y a la hija de Atenea con una sonrisa.

"Naruto y yo tomaremos el siguiente" dijo Percy con una pequeña sonrisa, el hijo de Apolo asintió con la cabeza. Annabeth y Grover se miraron un poco nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara y empezaron a bajar.

Al final, Percy y Naruto se quedaron junto a un niño con sus padres, el guardia y la señora gorda con su chihuahua. El semidiós de pelo oscuro sonrió a la señora forzadamente, la gorda le devolvió el saludo mientras que pasaba su lengua bífida por sus dientes.

"¿Qué demo-?" murmuró Percy, antes de decir esa información a Naruto, el chihuahua saltó a sus pies y empezó a ladrar.

"Bueno, hijo, si insistes" dijo la mujer viendo al perro echando espuma por la boca. La mujer se remangó y al sonreír sus dientes se volvieron colmillos. Con cada ladrido del perro, crecía más mientras que sus ojos empezaban a brillar de color rojo.

Naruto actuó con velocidad y dio una poderosa patada a la quimera en formación. Se abalanzó contra la mujer, la agarró del cuello y la lanzó contra una pared. El niño señaló a ambos semidioses gritando con los ojos abiertos, los padres rápidamente lo recogieron y se alejaron.

Quimera salió de unos escombros, ahora era tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena del león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, su cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante. Y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de serpiente de cascabel. La placa que colgaba de su cuello tenía grabado: 'Quimera: tiene rabia, es venenoso y escupe fuego. Si lo encuentran llamar al tártaro, 954' Percy estaba entumecido, el rubio le dio una cachetada en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo al instante. El hijo de Poseidón se recuperó y destapó a Anaklusmos.

La mujer ahora estaba en su verdadera forma, el hijo de Apolo preparó su arco mientras que Percy estaba mirando cualquier actividad sospechosa de Quimera. Naruto tensó más su arco mientras que Equidna siseó con diversión.

"Debo tener mucha suerte" comenzó Equidna mientras que su lengua bífida pasaba por sus labios "Muy pocas veces me dejan matar a un héroe, sentiros afortunados, están frente a Equidna, la madre de todos los monstruos"

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras que cambiaba de blanco, la flecha de Naruto se dirigió hacia la Quimera. La flecha quedó empalada en su pezuña, seguidamente disparó otras tres flechas; ahora la bestia estaba clavada al suelo.

"¿Suerte?" repitió Naruto mientras que preparaba otro proyectil, "¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que fui yo quien te mató en primer lugar, vieja estúpida?"

El siseo de diversión de Equidna cesó mientras que miraba a Naruto con rabia "¡No volverá a pasar, hijo de Apolo, hoy conseguiré mi venganza!"

"¿Acaso Equidna no era una especie de oso hormiguero?" preguntó Percy de repente, Naruto le sonrió mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

"Así es, aunque parezca una vieja señora con partes de serpientes, es en realidad: un oso hormiguero en busca de venganza porque no consiguió suficientes hormigas para su desayuno" dijo Naruto de manera sarcástica, a pesar de la situación Percy empezó a reír.

"¡Maldit-!" Equidna estaba a punto de maldecirlos cuando una flecha se clavó en su mano, tirándola hacia atrás. Otra flecha más le rozó la nariz, aunque la punta de la flecha rasgó su nariz, haciendo que se abra y salga un líquido verde asqueroso. "¡Hijo de puta, mi hijo os matará!"

Quimera logró liberarse y cargó contra Percy, el semidiós de cabello negro logró saltar hacia un lado esquiando por muy poco a la bestia. Percy maldijo al ver que aterrizó demasiado cerca del guarda y la familia, todos gritando de miedo e intentando escapar por las puertas de emergencia.

El hijo de Poseidón corrió hacia el otro lado de la plataforma para no poner en peligro a la familia. "¡Ven aquí chihuahua del demonio!" rugió Percy agitando sus brazos, una de las bocas de la Quimera lanzó fuego, el hijo de Poseidón apenas logró esquivarlo. Miró hacia atrás y vio que en uno de los lados del arco ahora era un boquete. Se podía observar el metal fundido por el calor del fuego.

"¡Hey, nos cargamos un monumento nacional!" exclamó Naruto con diversión.

"¡No tienes por qué estar alegre!" gritó Percy. Naruto rió entre dientes mientras que en un segundo volvía a su enemigo disparando numerosas flechas. Equidna esquivaba cada una de ellas con una gran agilidad, utilizó sus uñas como garras para intentar cortar el rostro de Naruto.

El hijo de Apolo movió su cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando la garra con rapidez. Y cerró su palma en un puño y lo estrelló contra el rostro de Equidna. La mujer monstruo serpiente siseó de dolor mientras que escupía uno de sus dientes.

Naruto disparó otra flecha que se clavó en el hombro de Equidna, pero el monstruo agarró la flecha y la sacó de su hombro rápidamente. Naruto desenvainó a Kynigós e intentó asestar un corte en el estómago de Equidna. Ella siseó mientras que esquivaba el ataque tirándose al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse como una serpiente.

"Tal vez deberías velar por tu amigo" dijo Equidna con una sonrisa, el semidiós rubio miró a Percy y notó que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de serpiente con sus manos, mientras que Anaklusmos (Contracorriente) se encontraba en el suelo. Las dagas de Naruto se clavaron en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Equidna, la atrajo hacia él y la sostuvo del cuello.

Equidna intentó escapar del agarre de Naruto, pero el semidiós rubio la lanzó contra Quimera. El monstruo Cabra-león-serpiente rugió mientras que era tirado con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la plataforma. Naruto agarró rápidamente a Anaklusmos y se la entregó a Percy.

"Distraigo a Quimera y tú le cortas la cola de serpiente, ¿Entendido?" preguntó Naruto, Percy todavía estaba sorprendido y un poco torpe a la hora de combatir, pero Naruto no lo culpaba, no tenía el entrenamiento suficiente.

Quimera rugió mientras que lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia Naruto, en un destello de luz Kynigós se transformó en su arco y tenía una flecha lista para disparar. El rubio disparó dos o tres flechas, la bola de fuego no era de gran tamaño por lo cual se dividió en varias pequeñas esferas más pequeñas de fuego que se disolvieron en el aire.

"¡Atácame aquí, cabrón!" exclamó Naruto mientras que tensaba la cuerda de su arco y una flecha aparecía lista para ser disparada. El monstruo gruñó mientras que daba un salto parecido a la de una cabra montés, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba eso, pero al ser parte cabra debía haberlo esperado.

Colocó su arco y lo bloqueó poniéndola en la boca de Quimera. El arco dorado no parecía ser dañado, sin embargo el movimiento violento de la cabeza de león de Quimera hizo más difícil el agarre. El sudor bajó por la frente de Naruto al ver que la boca de Quimera empezaba a encenderse con fuego.

"_Vamos Percy" _pensó Naruto rezando para que Percy se diera cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía. Afortunadamente, el semidiós de cabellos oscuros lo entendió; corrió rápidamente hacia su enemigo y de un mandoble cortó la cola de serpiente.

Quimera rugió de dolor mientras que dejaba a Naruto, el semidiós rubio se levantó con un gruñido. Extendió las cadenas de sus armas, y se quedaron enganchadas en la melena del león. Con un salto, retrajo las cadenas y quedó sobre la bestia. Con sus cadenas formó un círculo que envolvió la cabeza de Quimera.

Agarró con sus manos las cadenas de sus armas y tiró de las cadenas. Quimera soltó un gruñido mientras que se posicionaba en cuatro patas. Equidna estaba haciendo que Percy retrocediera, el semidiós de cabello oscuro observó que se encontraba al borde del boquete. Miró hacia abajo y vio el río que brillaba.

El monstruo preparó sus garras e intentó clavárselas a Percy. El semidiós se tragó la respiración y simplemente… saltó. Naruto maldijo en un idioma que no conocía, ni siquiera era griego. Dijo algo que entendió que significaba _'¡Maldito cerebro de algas!' _tiró de las cadenas más fuerte. Quimera se abalanzó contra Equidna.

"¡¿Hijo?! ¡¿Qué haces?!" exclamó Equidna con los ojos abiertos en shock, el rubio sonrió mientras que desenganchaba las dagas y volvía a clavárselas a Quimera. De una de las bocas de Quimera fue expulsada una gran esfera de fuego.

"_Hijo de-" _fue lo último que pensó Equidna antes de ser engullida por las llamas. Naruto encendió sus cuchillas, las desclavó y las volvió a clavar a Quimera. Una explosión hizo que se disolviera en polvo dorado. Sin más preámbulos, Naruto corrió hacia el borde, saltó y se impulsó por el suelo, empezó a caer a una velocidad increíble, y no tardó en dar con Percy.

"¡¿Naruto?!" preguntó Percy sorprendido, Naruto le guiñó un ojo.

"¡El único e inigualable-ttebayo!" Percy lo miró con ojos desencajados, pero ignoró el tic verbal al final. Naruto lo agarró por el cuello de su camiseta.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" preguntó Naruto empezando a agitarlo.

"¡Era la única manera!" respondió Percy en su defensa. Naruto lo golpeó en la mejilla.

"¡No era eso!" gritó Naruto de nuevo indignado "¡No vuelvas a hacer esto sin avisarme, esto es increíble!"

"_¡Está loco!" _exclamó Percy en su mente, el rubio miró abajo y notó que el río se acercaba más y más. Con una sonrisa amable, envolvió a Percy con sus brazos para protegerlo (OJO, no de una manera Gay)

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Percy intentando liberarse.

"Protejo a un amigo" respondió Naruto con determinación mientras que ponía a Percy en la parte superior. Naruto estrechó los ojos mientras que rezaba.

"_¡Poseidón, si no salvas a tu hijo, buscaré la forma de escapar del Hades para patearte el trasero!" _rugió Naruto en su mente.

Y finalmente… ¡Zaaaaaaa-buuuuum!

Naruto se hundió en el lodo negro, tosió una gran cantidad de sangre que se mezcló con el agua. Percy abrió los ojos para ver que estaba completamente ileso, el agua le acariciaba la piel y también sentía que poco a poco el veneno de la Equidna era filtrado por el agua.

Miró a Naruto y abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el rubio se encontraba sonriendo débilmente mientras que empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su boca mientras que ambos se hundían más y más en el fondo.

"Gracias… padre" dijo Percy suspirando… espera, ¿suspirando? Vio a su alrededor y notó que ni siquiera estaba mojado, ya no sentía el veneno mortal y se encontraba respirando tranquilamente.

'_Tu padre cree en ti' _una voz femenina resonó en la mente de Percy.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó el pelinegro, siguió mirando a su alrededor y finalmente la vio a través de la oscuridad líquida. Era una mujer de color igual al del agua; asemejándose a un fantasma en el agua, flotaba sobre las espadas de Naruto. Sus ojos eran apenas distinguibles, pero se notaba que eran verdes, iguales a los de Percy.

"¿M-mamá?" preguntó Percy en shock.

"No, niño" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa "Solo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro-" ella iba a continuar, pero una risa ahogada de Naruto la interrumpió.

"¿D-destino dices?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, a pesar de estar bajo el agua parecía tener la misma habilidad de respirar en el agua como Percy "E-el destino no existe" replicó Naruto mientras que tosía sangre otra vez.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Percy sorprendido y corrió hacia su amigo, el semidiós rubio gruñó de dolor pero se contuvo.

"No me queda mucho tiempo" dijo la mujer, "Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica, es la voluntad de tu padre. Y Naruto"

El rubio miró a la mujer bajo el agua, ella recogió sus cuchillas y un brillo de color verde mar lo cubrió. Cuando se despejó, se las lanzó a Naruto. El rubio miró sorprendido sus dagas, sus heridas empezaron a curarse a una velocidad increíble y en poco tiempo ya no sentía ningún dolor.

"Lord Poseidón te ha dado su bendición, puedes respirar bajo el agua y curarte, solo no abuses; quiere ver tu progreso en tu camino. Y dijo algo sobre 'No querer ser pateado en el trasero'"

"Jaja, gracias viejo algas" murmuró Naruto sonriendo, la mujer le asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a ver a Percy.

"¿Mi padre?" preguntó Percy luego de procesar la información.

"Ya casi no me queda tiempo, el agua es demasiado turbia aquí. Recuerda ve a Santa Mónica, ¡Y no confíes en los regalos de-!"

Su voz se desvaneció.

"¿Regalos?" murmuró Percy frunciendo el ceño, "¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!"

La mujer intentó hablar, pero solo sus labios se movían. Entonces, su figura apenas visible en el agua, se desvaneció. Naruto miró a Percy, el semidiós de cabello oscuro suspiró mientras que sostenía su espada.

"_Gracias padre" _pensó Percy.

"Hay que irnos" dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro de Percy, el hijo de Poseidón asintió con la cabeza. Notó que la ropa de Naruto se había secado y ya no presentaba ninguna herida visible. Ambos nadaron a la superficie y salieron frente a un McDonald's flotante.

Una manzana más adelante, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de policía estaban volando en círculos y una multitud de curiosos estaban intentando pasar para ver que había pasado.

"¡Mamá!" dijo una niña señalando a Percy y a Naruto "¡Ellos han salido del río!"

"Eso está muy bien cariño" respondió su madre estirando el cuello para ver las ambulancias.

"¡Pero están secos!" replicó la niña.

"Eso está muy bien cariño"

Naruto y Percy se miraron antes de compartir una risa, su madre parecía que ignoraba completamente a la niña. Una reportera estaba hablando.

"… un adolescente" dijo la reportera "Un adolescente ha sido visto por las cámaras de seguridad, las cámaras muestran que el niño se volvió loco y saltó al río desde esa altura. Otro adolescente, suponemos que era su amigo, se volvió violento y golpeó a una señora y su perrito antes de saltar al río igual que el otro adolescente…"

"¡Peeercy!" ambos muchachos se giraron para ver a Grover y Annabeth hacia ellos. Grover envolvió a Percy en un abraso de oso "¡Creíamos que ya estaban en el hades!"

Annabeth se acercó a ellos, parecía estar enojada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación por ellos.

"¡No podemos dejarlos por solo 5 minutos ¿Qué ha pasado?!"

"Lo que pasó fue el ataque de un oso hormiguero y su perrito" contestó Naruto como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Antes de que Annabeth pudiera golpearlo, un policía gritó a sus espaldas.

"¡Abran paso!" exclamó el policía

La multitud se separó, dejando el paso a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocieron como la madre del niño, iba diciendo como una loca.

"¡Y cuando esa mujer se convirtió, el chihuahua empezó a escupir bolas de fuego de su boca!"

"Tranquila señora, la medicación ya empieza a hacer efecto" dijo un médico.

"¡No estoy loca!" rugió la mujer indignada, entonces vio a Naruto y a Percy "¡Son ellos, ellos eran los que saltaron al río!"

Naruto y Percy agarraron a Annabeth y a Grover y se mezclaron con la multitud.

"¿De qué estaba hablando?" interrogó Annabeth "¿Se refería al chihuahua que estaba en el ascensor?"

Entonces, les contaron sobre su encuentro con Quimera y con Equidna. El salto de fe que realizaron espectacularmente, y el mensaje de la mujer acuática.

"¡Wow!" comenzó Grover con los ojos abiertos "¡Debemos llevarte a Santa Mónica, no podemos ignorar lo que tu padre dice!"

Antes de que Annabeth dijera algo, se cruzaron con otro periodista. Naruto y Percy casi caen al suelo cuando dicho periodista empezó a hablar.

"Percy Jackson y Naruto. El canal doce acaba de saber que ambos muchachos buscados desde hace tiempo, pueden haber sido los causantes de los daños vistos anteriormente. Se sospecha que van rumbo al oeste, aquí ofrecemos una foto de Naruto y Percy Jackson"

"Debemos salir de la ciudad" dijo Naruto.

Regresaron a la estación de Amtrak sin que fueran descubiertos. Subieron al tren justo antes de que partiera, el tren empezó a traquetear hacia el oeste mientras que caía la oscuridad y las luces de los policías seguían viéndose en el cielo de San Luis.

"¡Bien!" exclamó Naruto sonriendo mientras que sacaba una pequeña lista de cosas por hacer.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Grover. Naruto no respondió mientras que tachaba una oración en la lista.

"Convertirme en un fugitivo nacional: listo" murmuró Naruto, sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Entonces, tachó otra oración.

"Destruir completa o parcialmente un monumento nacional: Listo"

"Naruto" comenzó Annabeth "¿Acaso tienes una lista de más cosas locas por hacer?"

"Oh, no mucho" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Solo me faltan ir al inframundo y vencer a Hades en una competencia de beber, luego un par de bla-bla-bla, y finalmente hacer algo completamente impredecible para trolear a los dioses en una junta de vida o muerte" respondió finalmente. Annabeth, Grover y Percy compartieron un suspiro colectivo al escuchar a su amigo.

"No sé si tener miedo a Hades, o estar junto a estos dos locos" murmuró Annabeth refiriéndose a Percy y a Naruto el sátiro asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"¡Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Corte!<strong>

**Muy bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

**Lo siento por el retraso, ya les aviso que con el tema de las clases volviendo a comenzar, días malos (Hace dos días casi me pasa encima un auto y mientras que montaba mi bicicleta atropelle a un hombre en el parque... días malos) no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribir.**

**Con esto digo que tardaré más tiempo en actualizar, pero actualizaré. **

**Dejad un review**

**Chau**


	14. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11_

_El pollo de guerra en vida real_

Faltaban tan solo 7 días para el solsticio, el tren en el que iban llegó a Denver. Estaban muy hambrientos, no habían comido nada desde la noche pasada en un restaurante, y tampoco se habían duchado desde que salieron del campamento mestizo, en pocas palabras, se sentían una mierda.

"Comida" gimieron Naruto y Grover arrastrando sus hombros mientras que caminaban por el centro. La hija de Atenea no les hizo caso, mientras que Percy estaba pensando seriamente en unirse a sus compañeros.

"¿No deberíamos informar de la conversación que tuvieron Percy y Naruto con la mujer del mar?" preguntó Grover. La única mujer del grupo asintió con la cabeza, Naruto miró a un costado y se pegó a la ventana de un restaurante viendo a las felices personas comer.

"¿Qué acaso no podíamos utilizar el teléfono?" preguntó Percy alzando una ceja.

"No estoy hablando de teléfonos" contestó Annabeth mirándolo como si fuera un idiota. Naruto gemía en el vidrio de la ventana mientras que empezaba a derramar lágrimas, Annabeth rodó los ojos mientras que agarraba a Naruto por el cuello de su ropa.

"Vamos Naruto" dijo Annabeth empezando a arrastrarlo.

"Pero tengo hambre" replicó el rubio.

"Ahora"

El hijo de Apolo sabía que perdió la batalla, suspiró mientras que asentía con la cabeza y empezaban a caminar. Caminaron por el centro durante media hora, Annabeth los arrastraba hacia cualquier lado intentando encontrar algo. Finalmente, llegaron a un lavacoches vacío.

"Por fin" murmuró Annabeth mientras que caminaba hacia ese lugar.

"¿Qué estamos buscando?" preguntó Percy mientras que Grover agarraba una manguera.

"Solo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar, ¿Annabeth?"

"A mí no me mires, chico cabra, el restaurante me ha dejado sin nada ¿Naruto?"

"Si se refieren a dinero, he gastado lo último que tenía en esto" respondió Naruto sacando una pequeña pluma de oro.

"¿Eso es de oro?" preguntó Annabeth.

"Si"

"¡¿Cuánto te costó esa cosa?!" exclamó la hija de Atenea con sus ojos brillando de ira, Percy y Grover se apartaron sabiamente del campo de batalla.

"Unos… 2000 dólares" admitió Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Creí que no tenías dinero?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que sacaba un pequeño boleto de color plateado.

"Me gané 2000 dólares raspando esta cosa, dinero fácil ¿no?"

Golpe

"Ay"

Annabeth respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, "¿Y tú Percy?" el hijo de Poseidón rebuscó en su bolsillo sacando un cuarto de dólar y un dracma de Medusa.

"Genial" gimió Grover "Podríamos hacerlo con un spray, pero la conexión no es muy buena… y es cansador apretar"

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntaron Percy y Naruto, ambos semidioses estaban desconcertados. ¿Para qué querrían utilizar un spray y el poco dinero que le quedaban? Pero bueno, Annabeth y Grover conocían más cosas en el ámbito celestial. Aunque Naruto estaba con Artemisa, la diosa doncella no explicó muchos detalles sobre otras cosas que no fueran: el tiro con arco, las bestias mitológicas y un poco de griego clásico.

"Mensajería I"

"¿Mensajería instantánea?"

"No mar de algas" respondió Annabeth cruzándose los brazos "Mensajería Iris, la diosa del arco iris, Iris transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si tenemos suerte, también puede aceptar enviar un pedido de los mestizos"

"¿Se puede invocar a una diosa con una manguera?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido, Annabeth suspiró con exasperación mientras que Grover apuntaba el agua hacia el aire, formando una capa fina de agua blanca.

"Si sabes una forma de llamarla de otra manera, todos te escuchamos"

Nadie dijo nada hasta que...

"¿Y si creamos un arco iris con el pis? digo, si apuntamos y hacemos que caiga en forma de arco podría-"

Golpe

"Bien, Percy el dracma de oro"

El hijo de Poseidón lanzó la moneda de oro, la luz de la tarde se filtró en el agua formando un pequeño arco iris. Annabeth agarró la moneda y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

"Diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda"

Lanzó la moneda al arco iris, desapareciendo en un destello multicolor "Campamento Mestizo" pidió Annabeth, al principio no pasó nada. Luego de unos segundos sucedió; frente a ellos apareció los campos de fresas, al parecer estaban mirando desde la casa grande. Recostado en la barandilla, dándoles la espalda, se encontraba Luke.

"¡Hey, Luke!" llamó Naruto. El semidiós se dio la vuelta, sorprendido al ver a sus compañeros semidioses y sátiro. Al término de unos segundos, sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa.

"¡Hola Naruto, alabados sean los dioses! ¡¿Cómo están?!" preguntó Luke amistosamente. Annabeth se sonrojó mientras que empezaba a tartamudear.

"Estamos… bueno, sí. Bien" balbuceó Annabeth, se alisó la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para que su cabello no callera sobre sus ojos.

"No se bañó desde que salimos del campamento" señaló Naruto con una sonrisa malévola, Percy y Grover podían haber jurado ver rayos láser saliendo de los ojos de Annabeth dirigidos hacia Naruto con la única intensión de matarlo de una manera muy dolorosa. Luke se echó a reír y se limpió una lágrima de su ojo.

"Oigan, al menos están con vida" comentó Luke luego de calmarse.

"¿Dónde está Quirón?" preguntó Percy "Necesitamos hablar con él, es muy importante"

"Está abajo, con las cabañas" respondió Luke, instantes después su sonrisa desapareció "Hay problemas con algunos campistas. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Algo ha pasado a Grover?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño un poco de preocupación.

"¡Estoy aquí!" indicó Grover moviéndose para caber en la visión "¿De qué problemas hablas?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, un carrazo entró con la música a tope.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" preguntó Luke.

"No es nada, nosotros nos encargamos, vamos Grover" se apresuró a decir Annabeth, Grover entregó la manguera a Percy murmurando algunas cosas sobre 'Mujeres problemáticas' el hijo de Apolo frunció el ceño al escuchar esa frase.

* * *

><p>"<em>(Suspiro) joder Naruto, lo único menos problemático que tú, son las mujeres"<em>

"_Si claro, pero no creo que eso sea verdad en cuanto a Temari"_

"_(Suspiro) ella es la más problemática de todas, yo solo quiero recostarme en el césped y observar las nubes"_

"_Eres un culo perezoso"_

"_Y tu un culo problemático"_

* * *

><p>Un destello de una escena apareció en su mente; era un hombre de cabello negro en forma de piña, una camiseta de malla y unos pantalones negros con placas de hierro en los costados, tenía un cigarrillo en su boca mientras que sonreía.<p>

"… ¡Las cosas están muy tensas aquí!" Naruto salió de su pequeño mundo al escuchar la voz de Luke, "¡Se ha corrido la voz de la pelea entre Poseidón y Zeus, probablemente la difundió el hijo de perra que invocó el perro del infierno! ¡Los campistas se están formando como en la guerra de Troya, Afrodita, Ares y Apolo están con Poseidón, Atenea está con Zeus! ¡Y la motocicleta loca de Naruto casi destruye por completo la cabaña de Artemisa!"

Percy se estremeció, tal vez por el hecho de que Clarisse estaba apoyando a su padre. Detrás de ellos podían escuchar los gritos de Annabeth y un hombre desconocido, segundos más tarde la música descendió lo suficiente para poder escucharse entre sí fácilmente. Mientras que Naruto palideció como un fantasma, de seguro los hermanos Stoll intentaron algo y accidentalmente la motocicleta hizo algo con una de las cabañas más terroríficas.

"Contadme la situación, yo mismo se lo diré a Quirón"

Empezaron a contarle todo, su viaje en el autobús, el encuentro con la Señora Dodds y compañía. Su pequeña batalla contra Equidna y Quimera, la destrucción de un monumento nacional, etc, etc.

"Me gustaría estar ahí" dijo Luke frunciendo el ceño "Debió haber sido Hades, él estaba en el solsticio de invierno cuando yo había ido. Además, él tiene el Yelmo de la oscuridad. Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien más robe el rayo? La única forma es ser invisible…"

Cuando esa palabra escapó de los labios de Luke, todo se quedó en silencio. Todos con un mismo pensamiento.

"¡Venga, ni siquiera debemos pensar en esa posibilidad!" exclamó Naruto, "Es imposible que fuese Annabeth, ella es alguien inteligente. Además, no debemos juzgar un libro por su portada, sospecho que hay alguien en el campamento involucrado, alguien que tal vez tiene rencor hacia uno de los dioses, o influenciado por otra cosa…" comentó Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras que recordaba la visión de ese extraño hombre. En el tono de voz en su sueño, el hombre intentaba sobornarlo con lo que más quería a cambio de algo. Algo que de seguro no era bueno, y además, muchos en el campamento -principalmente en la cabaña de Hermes- tenían un tipo de rencor por su padre olímpico. Ya sea por pensar que no los valoran, o por no ser reclamados, como sucede en la cabaña 11.

Luke se movió con incomodidad, por suerte para él nadie lo notó. En su mente, Luke pensaba seriamente si Naruto era hijo de Apolo o de Atenea. Aunque parezca estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, Naruto era alguien brillante en las estrategias ya sea consciente o inconscientemente. Es alguien muy capaz de ver lo más oculto, alguien impredecible…

"De todas maneras díganle a Grover que esta vez lo hará mejor, nadie se convertirá en un pino. Por cierto, ¿Te han servido mis regalos, Percy?" preguntó Luke con una sonrisa.

"Ehm… sí, me han servido de mucho"

"Que bien, ¿Qué tal te van?"

El agua dejó de salir, cortando el mensaje solo tuvo tiempo de decir una cosa más.

"¡Buena suerte, y dile a Grover que no será como la última vez!"

Annabeth y Grover aparecieron detrás de ellos, cuando notaron que el mensaje ya había acabado, Annabeth se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¿Ha dicho algo?"

"No mucho" mintieron ambos, no querían repetir lo mismo.

"Hay que buscar un lugar para comer" indicó Percy.

* * *

><p>Ahora el grupo de mestizos se encontraban en una mesa dentro de un restaurant cualquiera. Una mesera se acercó a ellos con una mirada sospechosa, dudando de que alguno de esos muchachos con ropa un poco desaliñada, y un poco sucios -debido a no haberse dado un baño desde hace unos días- tuvieran dinero.<p>

"¿Y bien?" preguntó la camarera sosteniendo una pequeña libreta.

"Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena" respondió Percy tímidamente.

"¿Tienen dinero?" preguntó la mujer, Percy maldijo en voz baja en tanto Naruto se preparaba para contar una historia increíblemente triste de cómo sus padres habían muerto y ahora no tenían un lugar a donde ir. Pero antes de que eso suceda, el rugido de un motor se escuchó fuera del restaurant.

"_Oh, no ÉL" _gimió Naruto.

Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron, el faro de la motocicleta era de un color rojo sangre. El depósito de gasolina tenía pintado llamas pintadas y a los lados se encontraban fundas de escopeta… con escopetas. El asiento era de cuero, un cuero que parecía piel humana.

Un hombre alto se levantó un hombre alto, vestido como un típico motociclista. Unas gafas adornaban sus ojos y tenía varias cicatrices en sus mejillas. Cuando entró al restaurante produjo una corriente de aire caliente y seco. Las personas que comían se levantaron, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, el motociclista hizo un gesto con sus manos y todos volvieron a sentarse.

"¿Tenéis dinero niños?" preguntó la camarera como si se rebobinara una cinta.

"Ponlo en mi cuenta" respondió el motociclista. Dicho motociclista se sentó en la mesa donde estaban, acorralando a Annabeth contra la ventana, pues él era demasiado grande para caber. Miró a la mujer y frunció el ceño "¿Sigues aquí?"

La muchacha se puso rígida y rápidamente se alejó hacia la cocina. Tanto Annabeth, Grover y Percy miraban al hombre con una mirada cautelosa, parecía que ya habían visto a este hombre, pero ¿Dónde?

El motorista miró a Percy, el semidiós hijo de Poseidón apretó los dientes mientras que apretaba sus puños. Naruto miró al hombre y frunció el ceño.

"_¡Voy a matarlo, quiero matar a alguien, juro que voy a-!" _los pensamientos homicidas de Percy se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. Percy parecía aturdido, luego de unos segundos tomó respiraciones profundas y se calmó.

"No eres divertido, Naruto" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, el rubio suspiró mientras que sonreía.

"Ha pasado un tiempo… Ares"

Los ojos de la hija de atenea, Percy y Grover se abrieron con sorpresa. Miraron al dios de la guerra y algo en su mente hizo click, se imaginaron a él vestido en un traje de gallina y ¡BAM! Ahí tienen al pollo -o gallina- de guerra.

"No creas que he olvidado la humillación que me has hecho pasar" comentó Ares frunciendo el ceño mientras que detrás de sus gafas el fuego empezaba a aumentar poco a poco.

"Podríamos luchar aquí y ahora, pero hay demasiada gente" dijo Naruto mientras que una sonrisa como la de un zorro empezaba a formarse en su rostro. Ares sonrió a su manera y golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

"¡¿Aún no está mi comida?!" exclamó, la camarera prácticamente salió disparada de la cocina sosteniendo varios platos con hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos. "¿Dónde está mi cajita feliz?" preguntó Ares recibiendo miradas incrédulas de los mestizos.

"Es para Afrodita" se encogió de hombros, la muchacha fue de nuevo a la cocina y trajo consigo una cajita feliz, Ares metió su mano dentro y sacó un pequeño juguete. Sonrió mientras que lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

"Hombre… ¿Regalas a tu novia juguetes que vienen en una cajita feliz?" preguntó Naruto negando con la cabeza. Ares no contestó su pregunta mientras que empezaba a comer su hamburguesa. "Has caído muy bajo" murmuró Naruto, para su suerte el dios de la guerra no escuchó.

"Así que…" la mirada de Ares se dirigió hacia Percy "Tu eres el hijo del viejo alga ¿No?"

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" preguntó Percy, Annabeth lo miró con ojos de advertencia.

"Percy…"

"No, está bien" dijo el motorista sonriendo mientras que se llevaba otro bocado de su hamburguesa "No hay nada malo una pizca de carácter, pero no te olvides quien es el jefe ¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Eres Ares, el padre de Clarisse y el dios de la guerra" contestó Percy

"¡Bingo, pringado!" rió Ares de manera muy similar a la de Clarisse. "He oído que rompiste la lanza de Clarisse, Naruto"

"Si, aunque creo que no te importa ¿Cierto?" respondió Naruto, Ares simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no lucho las batallas de mis hijos, si ellos pierden, lo último que quiero es que vayan a las faldas de otra persona" respondió Ares, la camarera se acercó a ellos con un papel que decía 'Cuenta' Ares le entregó un montón de dracmas de oro recibiendo una mirada temerosa de la muchacha.

"P-pero, e-esto no es…"

Ares sacó un gran cuchillo mientras que empezaba a limpiarse las uñas con él, miró a la camarera y todos podían decir que aunque sus gafas cubrían sus ojos, la mirada era penetrante e intimidante. "¿Has dicho algo?"

"¡N-no señor!"

Naruto miró a Ares con el ceño fruncido "No deberías tratar así a la gente, Ares"

"(Suspiro) ya suenas como la molesta de mi madre" murmuró Ares, Naruto sonrió.

"_Bingo"_

"Bueno, entonces…" el rubio saca una cámara de video que se encontraba escondida en su abrigo y muestra un pequeño video.

"_Ya suenas como la molesta de mi madre" _la grabación mostraba a Ares diciendo estas palabras, el dios de la guerra casi se atraganta con su comida. Entonces Naruto empezó a presionar algunos botones.

"_Mi-madre-es-molesta"_

Ares empezó a toser violentamente, un gran pedazo de hamburguesa se estrelló contra el suelo. Annabeth, Grover y Percy lo miraron con cara de asco.

"TÚ-"

"Sería una verdadera lástima que nuestro pariente de arriba, más concretamente Hera, se enterara de que su hijo problemático diga esto ¿Cierto?" los ojos de Naruto brillaron con malicia. Ares se estremeció, su madre ya lo había castigado por algo parecido hace unas décadas y no fue nada bonito.

"¡Bien!" gruñó Ares mientras que sacaba un fajo de billetes y lo ponía en el centro de la mesa. Naruto sonrió con suficiencia mientras que devoraba su comida, en su interior estaba llorando. Hace tantos años que ya no probaba el sabor del ramen, claro que tenía Ambrosía y néctar que eran casi idénticos en el sabor. Pero extrañaba aspirar el olor a caldo con fideos, el sabor del miso en él, el-

"¡Naruto, reacciona!" exclamó Percy mientras que golpeaba a Naruto en el rostro.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Percy?!" gritó Naruto mientras que golpeaba a Percy en el rostro, momentos después empezó una disputa entre lo que parecía ser dos niños de 5 años.

"¡No reaccionabas y estabas empezando a babear!" gritó Percy.

"¡Eso no te da derecho a pegarme!"

"¡Tú la haces cada vez que me quedo sorprendido!"

"¡Pero tú-!"

Golpe

"Ay"

La hija de Atenea tenía el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza e ira, vergüenza porque todas las miradas estaban pegadas a su mesa. Ares sonreía como un loco mientras que miraba la escena frente a él, Percy y Naruto tenían sus rostros hundidos en sus hamburguesas, cortesía de Annabeth, que, aunque estaba pegada a la ventana gracias a Ares, eso no impidió que golpeara a los dos.

"Ya basta pringados, a lo que vine" dijo Ares cambiando su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido "He oído que estaban por la ciudad y tengo una proposición que haceros"

"Lo siento Ares, yo no soy gay" respondió Naruto con rostro en blanco. El dios de la guerra clavó su cuchillo en la mesa, haciendo que se estremezca.

"¡No eres nadie para hablarme así, diosecillo!" rugió Ares, el rubio sonrió mientras que sacaba la cámara.

"_Mi-madre-es-una-perra"_

"Wow Ares, que lenguaje más vulgar hacia tu madre" dijo Naruto con falso sentimiento de indignación.

"¿Qué favor necesita?" preguntó Grover interviniendo en una futura lucha entre un dios y un semidiós, y conociendo a Naruto, no se echaría atrás.

"No es mucho" contestó Ares relajando su postura "Solo dejé mi escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Estaba en una cita con mi novia y en una confusión dejé mi escudo ahí"

"¿Por qué no vas tú?" preguntó Percy. Ares finalmente llegó a su límite, ya había aguantado demasiado de ese mocoso rubio y ahora ese pringado. El fuego en sus cuencas aumentó de tamaño mientras que Naruto estrechó los ojos.

"Por el simple hecho de que no se le da la gana, Percy" contestó Naruto en lugar de Ares "Como te he dicho, los dioses son perezosos, al menos casi todos. Ares está entre uno de los más perezosos cuando no hay una guerra en curso"

"Además, Ares, ya tenemos una misión" incluyó Naruto.

"¿Crees que no sé la información de tu misión, diosecillo?" preguntó Ares, sus ojos ardiendo con furia "Lo sé todo, cuando ese artefacto mortífero fue robado. Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, yo mismo… e incluso Artemisa"

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon, esto no pasó desapercibido por el dios de la guerra, quien sonrió. "¿Artemisa no pudo?" preguntó el sátiro con un temblor, Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza murmurando algo sobre 'Hombres mitad burro hormonales'

"Fui yo quien transmitió la culpa al viejo aliento de muerto, el engaño es una de las formas más fáciles para iniciar una guerra" comentó Ares sonriendo. "De cierta forma, ustedes me deben su misión. Si hacen este trabajito, yo les haré con el suyo ¿Aceptan?" el dios de la guerra captó que Percy estaba a punto de negarse.

"Y tal vez tenga información acerca de una madre desaparecida" los ojos de Percy se abrieron durante milésimas de segundos en shock. Naruto sonrió mientras que llevaba las manos en su nuca, decidió que el muchacho tome las decisiones por ahora, después de todo, el oráculo habló más concretamente de él.

"Bien"

Ares sonrió arrogante, "El parque está a un kilómetro de aquí, no tarden" Empezaron a levantarse de su asiento, Annabeth logró salir de su 'prisión' de manera milagrosa. Solo Naruto quedaba y miraba a Ares con ojos cautelosos, golpeó sus guantes y en un destello salieron sus cuchillas.

"Será mejor que no mientas, dios de la guerra" comenzó Naruto encendiendo sus cuchillas, Ares simplemente miró al niño con un poco de sorpresa, "La única manera de que Artemisa no encontrara al culpable es si era un dios, y dicho dios tuvo que huir a otro estado como mínimo para ocultarse de ella y sus cazadoras"

El dios de la guerra entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué insinúas, pringado?" preguntó. Naruto sonrió mientras que lo miraba con sus ojos azules brillando con lo que parecía ser diversión.

"Tal vez cierto dios de la guerra está arto de la paz y tranquilidad en la tierra si una guerra a gran escala. Lo que digo es muy simple: Aunque hay muchas flechas apuntando a Hades, la misma cantidad está apuntando hacia ti." Contestó Naruto mientras que sus cuchillas volvían a ser guantes de color negro con el símbolo omega en oro desgastado.

"Será mejor que no ofendas a un dios, especialmente a mí" dijo Ares, su ira haciendo ebullición poco a poco.

"No me inclino ante nadie, el respeto uno se gana, yo no te daré el mío solo por tener el título de dios"

Con esto dicho, Ares rugió con furia mientras que sus grandes manos hicieron grietas en la mesa. Naruto simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa amplia, le dio la espalda y salió del restaurante. Ares apretó los dientes con sus ojos siguiendo a Naruto hasta que se reunió con sus compañeros.

"_¡Yo soy un DIOS, No dejaré que un mocoso se burle de mí! ¡Sólo espera, Naruto, tienes suerte de que la promesa que hicimos por el río Estigia de no maldecirte siga en pie!" _rugió Ares en su mente, y en un parpadeo el dios de la guerra se había ido.

* * *

><p>El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontraron el parque acuático. Al cartel le faltaban algunas letras, supusieron que debía estar escrito 'Waterland' pero ahora solo estaban escritos las palabras 'Wat r a d' y atravesándolo era una etiqueta que decía 'En venta' el hijo de Apolo contempló el lugar. Dentro había secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías enroscándose por todos lados.<p>

"Tiene potencial" murmuró Naruto, ignorándolo todos continuaron. Aunque había un candado impidiendo el paso, de noche el lugar parecía triste y tenebroso. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien traiga a su novia en este lugar?" se preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso no nos importa" dijo Annabeth abruptamente "¿Cómo entramos?"

"_¡Maya!" _exclamó el sátiro, en segundos, Grover aterrizó con un gran golpe en la espalda al otro lado de la valla. "Vámonos"

Naruto le dio una mirada en blanco, sacó sus cuchillas y con un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose se abrieron paso al parque acuático abandonado. Las sombras se extendían, dándole al lugar un aspecto más tenebroso, para su suerte ningún monstruo había atacado. Pasaron junto a una tienda de recuerdos en donde había: Lápices, bolas de nieves artificiales y…

"Ropa, ropa limpia" murmuró Annabeth dirigiéndose hacia la ropa.

"Mujeres" murmuró Naruto, se estremeció al sentir que un cuchillo pasaba zumbando junto a su mejilla. "… problemáticas" terminó con un gemido.

A los pocos minutos casi todos salieron con ropa de waterland, a excepción de Naruto. El rubio simplemente se cruzó de brazos y un brillo cubrió su ropa. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta naranja con el símbolo omega en el centro en color negro, unas zapatillas blancas y un collar de oro blanco.

"No vamos a la playa, Naruto" dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos. El rubio suspiró, su ropa brillo de nuevo, ahora llevaba unos jeans de color negro, una camiseta roja sangre y a los lados de las mangas se encontraban el símbolo omega de color negro. Apretó los puños para que sus guantes se ajustaran un poco y llevaba un collar de oro blanco.

"¿Por qué siempre tu ropa tiene algo con el símbolo Omega?" preguntó Grover alzando una ceja. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé" admitió Naruto "¿Tal vez porque fue hecho en el Olimpo?"

Investigaron el lugar hasta llegar al túnel del amor, y a partir de ahí empezaron a hablar sobre el romance de Ares y Afrodita. Comentando de que una vez Hefesto los pilló en plena 'Acción', los capturó en una red de oro indestructible y los exhibió en medio del monte Olimpo.

Grover señaló una piscina al frente, tenía por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco. En el borde se encontraban una fila de estatuas de Cupido, finalmente divisaron un bote blanco con rosa. En el asiento izquierdo, se encontraba el escudo de Ares.

* * *

><p>Naruto vio con una sonrisa graciosa a Percy y Annabeth con los rostros sonrojados, habían discutido durante un tiempo quien iría por el escudo. Para evitar más problemas, Naruto levantó la mano con una risa.<p>

"Ya, no le den tantas vueltas al asunto" dijo Naruto con una risita "Yo iré con ustedes, Grover, atento a cualquier olor" el sátiro asintió con la cabeza. El trío de semidioses bajaron y llegaron al bote, cuando llegaron observaron una fila de espejos, hacia donde miraban se podían ver ellos mismos.

"Ok, esto es raro, verse a sí mismo besándose no es un poco raro?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. Junto al escudo se encontraba un chal de color rosa, Percy lo agarró y en poco tiempo su mirada cambió a una de ensoñación. La hija de Atenea estaba a punto de romper el hechizo de amor cuando Naruto la detuvo, el hijo de Apolo sonrió mientras que agarraba la cabeza de Percy y lo golpeaba contra el bote.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!" exclamó Percy mientras que se acomodaba la nariz con un sonoro 'Crack'

"No reaccionas," contestó Naruto con una sonrisa inocente. Annabeth rodó los ojos.

"Solo recoge el escudo, sesos de algas"

Percy agarró el escudo, al hacerlo, el sonido de un millón de engranajes empezó a oírse. La ceja de Naruto se crispó, solo había una maldita persona -en este caso Dios- que podría hacer eso.

"Maldita sea, Hefesto" murmuró Naruto. Los Cupido dispararon sus flechas, no hacia ellos, sino unas contra otras, un fino cable de oro cubrió la piscina. Annabeth maldijo mientras que apretaba los dientes.

"¡Debemos salir de aquí!" exclamó Percy tomando el escudo. Pero no podían salir debido al hilo dorado, Percy intentó cortarlo con Anaklusmos, pero el hilo parecía indestructible. Mientras tanto, Grover intentaba remover los hilos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se enredaban en sus manos. Las cabezas de Cupido se abrieron para revelar cámaras de video.

"¡Reproducción al Olimpo en un minuto, cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y siete…!" resonó un altavoz. El flash de las cámaras los cegó momentáneamente. Intentaron escapar por el borde, pero los espejos se abrieron como trampillas y de ahí salieron diminutas arañas de metal.

Annabeth gritó de terror.

Parecía un diminuto ejército de arañas de bronces, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas. Todas corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡A-AAA-AARAÑAAA!"

Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas, nunca vieron así a Annabeth. Intentó escalar, pero se resbalaba y volvía a intentarlo con el mismo patético resultado. Cuando Naruto pensó que las arañas ya estaban demasiado cerca, desenvainó a _Kynigós (Cazador) _las alzó sobre su cabeza y un brillo de color rojo resplandecía de ellas.

Con un grito, Naruto las clavó en el suelo. Todo se estremeció mientras que el suelo empezaba a agrietarse un poco y de entre las grietas surgieron un gran torrente de fuego. Las arañas metálicas no sabían qué hacer, un segundo más tarde, y todo el camino que hizo Naruto en forma de grieta, causó una explosión de fuego.

"¡Grover, pulsa el botón de encendido!" gritó Percy, las arañas siguieron saliendo de la trampilla. Tal vez más que antes, pasaron unos segundos y Grover ya había presionado todos los botones de la cabina de mando y no pasó nada. Percy envió a Naruto una mirada, el rubio semidiós observó arriba de él, sobre las trampillas de donde venían las arañas y se dio cuenta de que había un gran tubo de bronce.

"¡Entendido!" rugió Naruto, lanzó ambas cuchillas hacia el tubo, las dabas sirvieron como arpones. Las cadenas estaban cubiertas de un brillo que parecía ser fuego, pero no cubría las cadenas por completo. El hijo de Apolo agarró las cadenas con sus manos y empezó a tirar de ellas.

"¡Más rápido!"

Chilló Annabeth, Naruto gruñó mientras que estiraba con más fuerza. Las pequeñas arañas se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, con un último tirón, Naruto logró partir por la mitad el tubo, Percy cerró los ojos. Sintiendo el agua acercándose, al abrir los ojos el agua explotó. Se subieron al bote mientras que las arañas eran arrastradas por la corriente.

"¡Dos, uno, Cero!"

Las cámaras empezaron a filmar todo en vivo para el Olimpo, Naruto sonrió mientras que hizo algo completamente estúpido. Saltó del bote hacia la un Cupido, se agarró fuertemente de la estatua y llevó la parte superior de su torso hacia atrás para que la cámara lo viera. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja mientras que hizo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos. Desenvainó una de sus cuchillas con su mano libre y la clavó justo en el centro de la cámara.

Naruto observó que el bote entraba en el túnel del amor, cerró los ojos mientras que sentía una sensación extraña en su estómago.

"… _concéntralo en tus pies, si colocas demasiado poder, rebotaras y luego te hundirás, si pones muy poco, mismo resultado..."_

"Debo encontrar el equilibrio" murmuró Naruto mientras que se concentraba, sintió que un extraño hormigueo bajaba hasta sus pies y luego simplemente… saltó.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró sobre el agua perfectamente bien. El remolino formado parecía que no lo afectaba en absoluto, sonrió mientras que corría tras Percy y Annabeth en el túnel del amor. Notó que detrás de él una ola se formaba y al parecer tenía el mismo objetivo que Naruto.

Cuando llegó al túnel, la sensación de hormigueo desapareció. Maldijo mientras que caía al agua, el rubio se encontraba girando sin control hasta que clavó su cuchilla derecha en el agua, quedando clavada en el fondo. El agua seguía arrastrándolo, pero ya tenía control sobre su curso.

Miró detrás de él para encontrar una ola de agua con arañas metálicas en él. Sonrió ampliamente, "¡Que siga la fiesta!" exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que saltaba hacia su costado derecho para esquivar un gran trozo de madera. Luego extendió sus cadenas hacia el techo y él se catapultó hacia arriba para esquivar un trozo de metal sobresaliendo del suelo.

Finalmente, logró divisar a sus dos amigos. Se encontraban gritando, mientras que Percy intentaba controlar el bote con sus poderes. Naruto se preparó para el salto, espero, espero y… saltó.

El impulso que obtuvo gracias a la corriente lo llevó justo en el bote, cayendo con gracia en medio de los otros semidioses. Percy y Annabeth miraron a Naruto con sorpresa, antes de que Naruto pudiera sonreírles con arrogancia, divisó al frente una curva. Considerando su velocidad actual y sus frenos inexistentes, Naruto clavó ambas cuchillas al costado izquierdo del túnel. Agarró las cadenas con sus manos y tiró lo más fuerte que podía.

Percy y Annabeth jadearon en shock cuando el bote giró abruptamente la curva, se elevó lo suficiente como para que la parte de abajo del bote chocara contra el otro lado del túnel, produciendo chispas.

El final del túnel se acercaba, pues eso indicaba la brisa fresca de la noche. Vieron la puerta que llevaría a la piscina sin ningún inconveniente, bueno, al menos eso sucedería si no estuvieran cerradas con madera.

"¡Quítate el cinturón!" gritó Percy a Annabeth.

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

Preguntó Annabeth, Naruto cortó el cinturón de Annabeth. "Deben saltar con la ayuda del impulso" explicó Naruto captando la idea de Percy.

"¿Y tú Naruto?" preguntó Percy. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"El espacio por encima de la puerta es solo para dos, y no está en discusión. Annabeth da la señal"

"¿Por qué…?"

"¡Simple física amiguito!" contestó Annabeth mientras que empezaba a murmurar cálculos. La puerta se acercaba más y más, Naruto se arrodilló en el bote con sus cuchillas en su espalda. Percy envió una mirada crítica a Annabeth. La hija de atenea esperó unos segundos hasta que…

"¡Salta ahora!" exclamó. Percy no necesito otra información, saltó del bote al igual que Annabeth. Naruto sonrió mientras que se preparaba para saltar.

"¡Naruto!" gritó ´Percy mientras que salía volando hacia fuera.

Grover vio en cámara lenta como Percy y Annabeth saliendo de una pequeña abertura por encima de la puerta de madera agitando sus manos y piernas como en una caída libre. Momentos después, vio a Naruto saliendo contra la puerta cerrada con madera como si hubiera dado una tacleada a la pared de madera. Detrás de él la ola de agua lo seguía de cerca, agitaba sus brazos como si intentara agarrar algo frente a él. El sátiro miró la escena frente a él en shock, ¡Era como en las películas!

Rápidamente, Grover atrapó a sus dos amigos; Annabeth y Percy. Y aterrizaron en el suelo.

"¿Y Naruto?" preguntó Annabeth, todos levantaron su vista hacia el cielo y vieron una figura cayendo hacia ellos. Aterrizó golpeando su puño y rodilla contra el suelo, estremeciendo la tierra ligeramente. Se levantó con Kynigós brillando con fuego en sus manos, su postura era parecida a la de un héroe cuando salvó el día, miró a sus compañeros mestizos y sonrió.

"¡Yosh, ahora entreguemos esa cosa al veteran-!" los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y cayó al suelo. Lo último que escuchó fue a sus amigos llamándolo con un grito. Sus cuchillas cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico.

"¡Rápido, sujétenlo!" gritó Annabeth. Percy y Grover asintieron mientras que agarraban a Naruto desde los hombros, Naruto llevó cansadamente su cabeza hacia uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

"Tengo… hambre"

Sus compañeros suspiraron de alivio para luego reírse, Naruto nunca cambiaría…

En lo alto de uno de los toboganes se encontraba un fénix de color rojo sangre, sus plumas eran de un color rojo-naranja y sus ojos eran de color rojo parecidos a los de un gato. Miró al grupo antes de hacer lo que parecía ser, una sonrisa, sus alas se encendió y emprendió vuelo, desapareciendo en poco tiempo en la negrura del cielo nocturno. Un susurro hizo que Naruto mirara a la dirección donde estaba el ave mítica.

"… _nos volveremos a ver, Naruto" _

La voz sonaba tan familiar para él, agarró su cabeza con dolor e hizo una mueca. Posteriormente, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, fin del capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado? espero que sí. En fin, tengo algo que decirles.<strong>

**Acabo de publicar una tercera historia y estoy un poco ajetreado en estos momentos, eso significa que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero creo que me llevará una semana actualizar de nuevo esta historia. Mañana actualizaré 'El cuento del sabio impredecible' y dentro de tres días el capítulo de mi historia 'El Guardián de los Seis caminos' y a partir de ahí actualizaré de la siguiente manera.**

Semana 1: La luz del olímpo

Semana 2: El Guardián de los seis caminos

Semana 3: El cuento del sabio impredecible

Y así sucesivamente.

Día de actualización (En mi país) Febrero 13, 2015 hora actual de mi país 12:28


	15. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12_

_¡El tiempo se nos acaba!_

Naruto estaba tranquilamente dormido apoyado contra algo metálico. El hijo de Apolo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego su nariz se estremeció e hizo una mueca. Abrió los rápidamente y miró a su costado, un león lo miraba con ojos hambrientos. Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos…

Espera…

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" gritó Naruto en pánico mientras que rodaba hacia el otro lado del lugar, su cabeza chocó contra otra jaula, se levantó con un gruñido y observó una cebra mirándolo con ojos cansados y rojos.

"¡Naruto!"

El semidiós rubio se levantó rápidamente y se colocó en guardia. Observó que Percy, Annabeth y Grover estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un camión que transportaba animales de zoológico.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó Naruto relajando su postura, notó que sus cuchillas estaban en su espalda. De seguro que cuando quedó inconsciente, sus amigos no supieron como volver a hacerlos guantes.

"En el transporte que nos regaló Ares" gruñó Percy frunciendo el ceño. Annabeth suspiró de alivio al ver que Naruto ya se encontraba bien.

"Te has curado muy rápido" comentó Grover con un poco de asombro. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, empezó a estirar sus brazos y piernas, movió un poco sus hombros y su cabeza haciendo un 'crack' constante.

"Soy un sanador rápido, en parte gracias a mi Padre, Apolo" contestó Naruto sonriendo y enviando un 'gracias' mental a su padre. Miró más detenidamente el lugar y frunció el ceño por las condiciones en las que se encontraban los animales.

El león tenía bajo sus patas un montón de nabos que no parecían apetecibles. Una cebra y un antílope raro tenían carne picada en sus jaulas. Mientras que dichas jaulas estaban asquerosas, no parecían haberlas limpiado en mucho tiempo. Naruto se acercó al león, sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviera demente, pero era Naruto, ya se habían acostumbrado al hijo de Apolo suicida.

"Supongo que los hombres te han hecho esto, ¿No es así, amigo?" murmuró Naruto colocando su mano sobre la melena del león. El animal parecía sorprendido, pero luego dio un gemido lastimero en respuesta. Naruto frunció el ceño, y cerró los ojos.

"_Artemisa… ¿Estás ahí?" _preguntó Naruto mentalmente, pasaron unos segundos y una voz resonó en su mente.

"_¿Naruto? ¡Debía suponer que solo tú me molestarías en medio de mi entrenamiento y de las cazadoras!" _gruñó la diosa. _"Oh… y también me enteré de algo muy __**interesante **__sobre mi cabaña…"_

Un sudor frío bajó por la frente de Naruto, _"Lo siento, te prometo que yo mismo la reconstruiré cuando llegué" _aseguró Naruto, Artemisa murmuró algo sobre 'Más te vale' _"Te quiero pedir un favor…"_

"_¿Qué necesitas?" _preguntó Artemisa con curiosidad, esta sería la primera vez que Naruto le pidiera algo. Muy raro.

"_Estoy en un transporte muy… triste, por así decirlo, y los animales parece que morirán de hambre, ¿Podrías darme un par de conejos y comida para antílope y una cebra?" _

La diosa de la caza -en su campamento- esquivó una flecha de una de sus cazadoras con bastante facilidad, frunció un poco el ceño ante el pedido de Naruto.

"… _bien, busca en la mochila que tienes en la esquina"_

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que sonreía, _"No sé qué haría sin ti, cariño"_

"_Adiós" _Artemisa se despidió con un pequeño sonrojo.

Todos vieron con curiosidad a Naruto acercándose a una de las esquinas. Extendió su brazo hacia algo y lo levantó revelando una mochila de color plateado. Con una sonrisa la abrió y sacó un conjunto de conejos. Unos tallos tiernos, y hierba tosca.

Las distribuyó a cada animal correspondiente, al león le entregó los conejos, a la cebra las hierbas y al antílope los tallos. El león no esperó ni un solo segundo y empezó a devorar su alimento, al igual que los otros animales.

"No es mucho, pero espero que les sirva para un tiempo" dijo Naruto tímidamente mientras que se rascaba la nuca. Grover miraba a Naruto con un gran respeto en los ojos, al ser un sátiro estaba conectado con la naturaleza y los demás animales. Y ver que un semidiós ayudaba a los animales necesitados, hizo que mirara al hijo de Apolo con gratitud y respeto.

"Gracias, Naruto" dijo Grover sonriendo "Los animales dicen que te agradecen de todo corazón" el rubio rió entre dientes antes de sentarse en el suelo.

"De seguro me lo agradecerán aún más cuando termine de preparar algo" comentó Naruto sonriendo malévolamente y empezó a sacar algo de su mochila. Percy, Annabeth y Grover se estremecieron, esa mirada solo la muestra cuando estaba preparando algo que posiblemente haría estallar el camión. Estar tanto tiempo con los hermanos Stoll y hacer bromas, fue suficiente como para que tengan compasión de los conductores.

"¿Dónde nos llevará esto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Directo a Los Ángeles, con una parada en Las Vegas" contestó Annabeth resoplando "Esto es lo mejor que pudo conseguirnos un dios" murmuró Percy todavía con ira hacia el dios de la guerra, le recordaba demasiado a Gabe el apestoso.

"¿Las Vegas?" repitió Naruto mientras que una sonrisa como la de un zorro se abría paso en su rostro "Esto será muy divertido"

"¿Ya has estado ahí?" preguntó Grover con curiosidad.

"Digamos… que en varios casinos ya no soy bienvenido debido a que tengo una suerte en los juegos de azar tan impresionante que pensaban que hacía trampa" contestó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. "Tengo mucho dinero guardado en el Olimpo, tanto dracmas como dólares"

"¿Por qué en el Olimpo?" preguntó Percy alzando una ceja.

"¿Me vas a decir que un banco de mortales es más seguro que el maldito Olimpo habitado por dioses?" respondió Naruto con una pregunta, su rostro sin expresar alguna emoción. Percy desvió la mirada con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

"Si lo pones así…" murmuró el hijo de Poseidón.

Naruto luego miró a Annabeth y recordó que perdió totalmente su cabeza cuando esas pequeñas arañas casi los atrapan "Annabeth…" comenzó Naruto llamando la atención de la muchacha de cabello rubio "¿Por qué perdiste así lo nervios en el parque acuático? Normalmente eres la más cuerda de nosotros tres"

"Es que…" la hija de Atenea se estremeció "Las arañas…"

"¿Es por el mito de Aracne?" supuso Naruto con los brazos cruzados "Ella había retado a tu madre a un concurso de tejer ¿No?"

"Así es" confirmó Annabeth asintiendo con la cabeza "Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará, los descendientes de Aracne llevan cientos de años vengándose de los hijos de Atenea"

"¿Qué acaso Atenea no admitió que el tejido de Aracne era perfecto?" preguntó Percy entrando en la conversación. Annabeth se removió incómoda, el hijo de Apolo suspiró mientras que miraba el suelo.

"Así es" contestó Naruto "No pudo superar a Aracne, pero el tema de su tejido fueron los amores de los dioses, sin embargo, era algo demasiado… 'Ofensivo' así que la convirtió en una araña. Muy triste, la verdad, yo no detesto a los dioses, pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe muchos de sus comportamientos" comentó Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Un trueno resonó en la distancia, advirtiéndolo de que cuidara su boca.

"Naruto…" advirtió Annabeth con una mirada amenazante. El semidiós hijo del dios del sol sonrió mientras que se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

"Es la verdad"

Sus compañeros semidioses -y el sátiro- suspiraron, aunque por dentro estaban impresionados por la osadía de Naruto. De seguro muchos dioses exigen su sangre -principalmente Zeus- debido a que era el único semidiós existente que se atrevía a decir las verdades de los dioses sin ningún temor.

"¿En serio Luke no dijo nada?" preguntó Annabeth luego de unos segundos de silencio, Naruto soltó una risita.

"Dijo que te bañaras" respondió Naruto, Percy y Grover cubrieron sus bocas con sus manos para no echarse a reír en ese mismo momento. Annabeth gruñó con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro mientras que golpeaba a Naruto en el brazo.

"Dijo algo sobre que Grover lo haría mejor y que nadie se convertiría en pino y que nadie fallaría esta vez" Grover baló lastimeramente, su labio temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Naruto parecía confundido, había algo detrás de todo eso.

"Debía haberte contado la verdad desde el principio" comenzó Grover "Pensaba que si sabías lo estúpido y tonto que era, no me querrías a mi lado"

"Tú eres el sátiro que debía escoltar a Thalía al campamento" supuso Percy y luego miró a Annabeth "Y los otros dos mestizos… eran tú y Luke"

Naruto se quedó en silencio, Quirón le había contado esa historia. La niña de Zeus que se sacrificó para salvar la vida de dos semidioses y un sátiro. Y cuando estaba por morir, su padre Zeus se compadeció de ella y la transformó en un pino. El mismo pino que protege el campamento.

"Se suponía que debía llevarla al campamento" dijo Grover entre sollozos "Solo a ella, Quirón me lo había dicho específicamente. Sabía que Hades iba tras ella, pero no podíamos dejar solos a Luke y a Annabeth. Pensé… que podía traerlos a los tres sanos y salvos, estaba demasiado asustado y tomé el camino equivocado… si solo fuese un poco, solo un poco más rápido…"

"Ya basta" interrumpió Annabeth "Nadie te culpa, Thalía tampoco te culpaba"

"¡Ella se sacrificó para salvarnos!" exclamó Grover sollozando "¡Por mi culpa ella murió, por mi culpa-!"

Grover se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un puño conectando contra su mandíbula. Salió disparado hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una jaula, Percy y Annabeth miraron a Naruto con ojos confusos para luego transformarse en ira.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" exclamó Percy. Naruto lo ignoró mientras que caminaba hacia el sátiro que se encontraba gimiendo de dolor. Lo agarró del cuello de su ropa y gruñó.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Naruto fríamente, todos en el lugar se estremecieron, no habían escuchado ese tono tan gélido desde el juego de captura a la bandera. Grover intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero no podía.

"S-soy Gro-Grove-"otro puñetazo hizo que escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva a un lado del suelo.

"¡Te he preguntado ¿Quién eres?!" volvió a preguntar Naruto elevando su tono de voz. Grover gimió lastimeramente. Naruto suspiró mientras que llevaba su puño hacia atrás para volver a golpearlo, Percy se levantó rápidamente y lo atrapó antes de que pasara cualquier cosa.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Percy, sin embargo, Naruto simplemente agitó su puño hacia atrás, haciendo que Percy caiga sobre su trasero.

"¡Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!" Grover estaba hiperventilando, el puño de Naruto estaba preparándose para propinar un puñetazo digno de un boxeador de peso pesado. Antes de que eso suceda, sin embargo, Grover se recuperó de su situación y miró directamente a los ojos de Naruto. Todos se sorprendieron al ver algo que no esperaban ver en los ojos del sátiro: Confianza.

"¡Mi nombre es Grover Underwood!" respondí el sátiro gritando con confianza. Naruto gruñó mientras que lo miraba más intensamente.

"¡¿Y qué es lo que harás?! ¡¿Seguirás revolcándote en tu mierda como un marica, o dejarás el pasado donde debe estar?!" volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"¡Voy a convertirme en el primer sátiro que encuentre a Pan, y nada me va a detener!"

Naruto gruñó mientras que su puño se extendía hacia delante, Grover cerró los ojos esperando el dolor inevitable. Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de algo chocando contra metal. El sátiro abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar a Naruto sonriendo, su puño se clavó en el muro de metal haciendo una gran abolladura con su puño.

"Que así sea, sátiro" dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna. El sátiro asintió con la cabeza, luego… se desmayó.

"Creo que me excedí" murmuró Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de su nuca.

"No vi así a Grover… desde ese día" susurró Annabeth asombrada. Percy estaba igual que ella, el sátiro parecía muy confiando en ese momento, no como antes, que era temeroso de casi cualquier cosa.

"¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?" preguntó Percy.

"Oh, bueno mi novia hace casi lo mism-" Naruto se interrumpió cuando notó que se le escapó la palabra 'novia', de sus labios. Los ojos de Percy y Annabeth se abrieron en shock.

"¿Quién es tu-?"

"¡Vaya, que sueño tengo de repente, buenas noches!" se apresuró a decir Naruto mientras que se acostaba en el suelo y empezaba a roncar. Percy y Annabeth se miraron con duda antes de volver su mirada a Naruto.

"¿No crees…?"

"No, es imposible"

"Pero… hablamos de Naruto…"

"… buen punto"

* * *

><p>El camión se había detenido, Naruto seguía roncando profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, Grover lo sacudió mientras que miraba en pánico al frente. El hijo de Apolo gruñó mientras que se incorporaba.<p>

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto con fastidio mirando al sátiro.

"El camión se ha detenido, creemos que vendrán a ver a los animales" contestó Grover. El sonido de las personas abriendo la puerta se escuchó.

"Escóndanse" dijo Annabeth, aunque ella lo tenía muy fácil. Se colocó su gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció, Grover y Percy se escondieron detrás de una caja de alimentos mientras que Naruto hizo aparecer sus cuchillas en la espalda, ya sabía que no podía hacer daño a los humanos. Pero serviría para intimidar. Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a dos hombres, miraron a Naruto y al instante fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?" preguntó uno de ellos. Naruto abrió los ojos y les envió una mirada de pereza. Empezó a hacer tronar sus nudillos mientras que se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

"¿Ustedes son los contrabandistas?" preguntó Naruto de manera desinteresada.

"¿Y qué si lo somos?" preguntó el hombre desafiante.

"Eso quería escuchar" murmuró Naruto mientras que agarraba a ambos hombres por el cuello de sus camisetas y con una fuerza increíble los lanzó contra una jaula. Los hombres gimieron mientras que se levantaban frotándose la cabeza.

"¡Maldito hijo de perra!" rugió uno de ellos. Naruto lo ignoró mientras que caminaba hacia la jaula del león. Llevó su cuchilla a la cerradura y con un sonido metálico, el candado cayó al suelo destrozado.

"Es una lástima que dos traficantes de animales ilegales mueran por las zarpas de un león debido a no asegurar la jaula como debían ¡Qué lástima!" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. El león salió de su jaula lentamente, miró a Naruto e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. Luego, llevó su mirada hacia los contrabandistas.

"Será mejor irnos, Peter, Lucy y Alex" dijo Naruto, Annabeth se sorprendió un poco. Era una estrategia muy astuta, no dar sus verdaderos nombres. Ella simuló salir de la misma caja de alimentos donde se escondían Percy y Grover.

"Ehm… claro" dijo Percy asintiendo con la cabeza. Naruto rompió el candado de las otras jaulas, haciendo que los animales salgan de su prisión.

"Diviértete, pero no tardes" dijo Naruto al león, como si lo entendiera, el león parecía que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos hombres se abrazaron.

"Mami"

* * *

><p>Luego de unos 10 minutos, el león se bajó del camión con lo que parecía una mirada satisfecha en su rostro. Vieron a un policía cerca de la zona, Percy envió una mirada crítica a sus amigos, esa era la señal para salir de ese lugar.<p>

Muchos turistas gritaron. Aunque la mayoría empezó a sacar fotos con sus cámaras, sus sonrisas decían que creían que era solo un espectáculo de promoción.

"¿estarán bien los animales?" preguntó Naruto a Grover.

"Así es, les puse un santuario de sátiro" contestó Grover asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Percy con curiosidad. "Y Naruto ¿Acaso están…?"

"No, el león solo los asustó"

" Lo que viste es una bendición, asegura que los animales encontraran comida, agua, sombra, todo lo que necesitan hasta llegar a la espesura del bosque" respondió Grover.

"¿Por qué no nos echas una de esas bendiciones?" preguntó Naruto fastidiado.

"Solo funcionan en animales"

Annabeth parecía sorprendida, "¡Entonces Naruto y Percy serían invencibles!"

"¡Oye!"

"Es broma" contestó Annabeth con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a caminar, las personas estaban demasiado concentradas en los animales para prestarles atención. Pasaron el Monte Casio, un barco pirata, unas pirámides y la estatua de la libertad. Una réplica bastante pequeña, pero parecía muy bien hecha.

Tomaron el camino equivocado, pues llegaron a un callejón sin salida frente al Hotel Casino Loto. La entrada era una enorme flor de loto en color león cuyos pétalos se encendían y apagaban. El portero los vio y sonrió.

"¡Eh chicos, parecen cansados!" dijo el portero con una sonrisa "¿Por qué no pasan y se calman un poco?"

"P-pero"

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia la entrada. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza antes de seguirlo.

El recibidor era un enorme salón lleno con juegos de videos. Había un tobogán de agua alrededor del elevador de cristal como una serpiente enroscándose alrededor. Luego había cientos de videos con pantallas gigantes para poder jugar. Varias camareras atendían a las personas trayendo bebidas y alimentos.

"¡Eh!" dijo un hombre con camiseta hawaiana blanca con unos dibujos de lotos de color amarillo, pantalones cortos y chanclas "Bienvenidos al casino Loto, tomen la llave de su habitación"

"Esto-"masculló Percy.

"Habitación cuatro mil uno, la cuenta ya está pagada. Simplemente suban a su habitación, y si necesitan cualquier cosa solo llamen a recepción" dijo el botones entregándole a Percy una tarjeta de color blanca.

Fueron a su habitación, era una suite con cuatro dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de refrescos y bebidas. Toallas, camas de agua, y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión vía satélite e internet de alta velocidad.

"Esto es…" murmuró Annabeth con incredulidad.

"Increíble" terminó Grover.

Naruto salió de una de las puertas con un traje de negocios de color negro con una corbata bien puesta. Sobre sus ojos se encontraban unas gafas oscuras, tenía una mirada de una increíble cantidad de suficiencia mientras que juntaba sus manos sobre su estómago.

"Iré a despellejar otro casino" dijo Naruto de manera elegante mientras que se retiraba como si fuera una persona rica.

* * *

><p>El rubio hijo de Apolo se encontraba con las manos juntas en la mesa de apuestas, detrás de él se encontraba una multitud de personas mirándolo como si fuera un dios. A ambos de su costado se encontraban unas filas tras filas de fichas de color naranja y otras azules, otras verdes, todas marcando distintos números. Desde 1000, 10.000 hasta 100.000<p>

Naruto estaba un poco desconcertado, a estas alturas, y con una ganancia multimillonaria, uno pensaría que ya lo hubieran echado del casino por fraude. Pero el repartidor solo lo miraba sudando, y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

"¿Cu-cuál es el siguiente número, Señor?" preguntó con temerosidad. Naruto cerró los ojos por unos momentos, los números que más suerte le daban eran: El 6, 7 y 9 **(Haber si pillan el significado de esto, tiene que ver con su 'pasado')** llevó sus manos con dificultad más al centro de la mesa.

"¡Todo al número 6 rojo!" exclamó Naruto con confianza. Todos contuvieron la respiración, la pequeña bolita empezó a girar locamente. Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, la bola quedó atrapada en… la casilla 6 rojo.

"¡6 rojo, gana!" exclamó el que atendía. Entregó a Naruto otro par de cientos de fichas con variados precios. Todos vitorearon mientras que Naruto sonreía con arrogancia, entonces se levantó y miró al hombre.

"¿Dónde puedo cambiar todo esto?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Naruto llevaba sobre su espalda no una, sino dos bolsas llenos de billetes verdes. Mientras daba un paso, un par de billetes volaban fuera de la bolsa, pero parecía no importarle.<p>

"_Hola padre, tengo otra carga de billetes para el Olimpo ¿Me puedes guardarlas?" _preguntó Naruto mentalmente, no recibió una respuesta de inmediato, lo cual le fue muy raro. El dios del sol ya había admitido que Naruto era su hijo favorito debido a muchas cosas, y comúnmente conversaban bastante todos los días. Y siempre era recibido rápidamente por su padre, esté ocupado o no.

"_¡¿Naruto?! ¡Naruto ¿eres tú?!" _preguntó Apolo frenéticamente en su mente. Naruto estaba a punto de contestar pero su padre lo interrumpió _"¡No me digas que estás en el casino Loto, ¿en qué mierda pensabas?!¡Ya solo falta un día para el solsticio de verano y Zeus está cada vez más furioso, la guerra ya se puede ver en el horizonte!"_

"_¿De qué hablas?" _preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño _"Solo estuve apostando durante unas horas…"_

Entonces una voz resonó en su mente, haciendo que tanto Apolo como Naruto se estremezcan.

"_¡Naruto hijo de Apolo!" _era la voz de Artemisa, claramente sonaba furiosa mientras que Naruto hizo una mueca al sentir un dolor de cabeza. _"¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Solo falta un maldito día para el solsticio de verano!"_

"_¿Hermanita?"_

"_¡¿Apolo? ¿Qué demonios haces en la mente de Naruto?!"_

"_¡Lo mismo podría decir de ti, hermanita!"_

"_¡Yo no soy tu hermanita, por los dioses Apolo, juro que la próxima vez que te vea…!"_

"_¡Me amas, Hermanita, y todos lo sabemos!"_

"_¡Apolo!"  
><em>

"_¡CIERREN EL PICO!" _rugió Naruto en su mente.

"_¿O qué?" _preguntó Apolo de manera desafiante. La ceja de Naruto se crispó.

"O esto"

De repente, Apolo se vio encadenado a una silla de metal. Y entonces, frente a él apareció lo que parecía ser, el librito de un manga. Sonrió mientras que observaba la tapa, al leerlo, palideció como una hoja.

El título era 'Las aventuras de Mike y Alex'…

… era un manga hentai Yaoi

"¡Por Zeus!" chilló Apolo mientras intentaba zafarse de la silla "¡Por favor, que alguien me mate!"

Sonriendo, Naruto cortó la conexión mental con ambas personas. Bajó sus bolsas de dinero y escribió algo con la pluma de oro que había comprado. Sacó una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro, colocó diez de ellas en un pequeño sobre.

"_¿Podrías hacer esto por mí, viejo viajero?" _preguntó Naruto sonriendo, a lo lejos, el dios de los ladrones y viajeros gimió en voz alta.

"_Bien" _

Alrededor de los sacos de dinero emergió una niebla de color púrpura, cubriendo los sacos de dinero, al parecer nadie lo notaba. Cuando se despejó, ya no quedaba ninguna bolsa de dinero. Asintiendo con la cabeza con gratitud, echó a correr para encontrar a Percy.

Mientras que corría, lo encontró en una profunda reflexión sentado en una silla de un bar. El hijo de Apolo rodó los ojos, agarró la mano de Percy y le golpeó la mejilla con dureza. Sacándolo de su trance y enviando una mirada de ira hacia Naruto.

"Debemos encontrar a los demás" dijo Naruto ignorando la mirada de Percy.

"Ya sabía que esto era una trampa" recalcó él con un gruñido. "Hace un minuto" murmuró finalmente.

"Eso no importa"

Corrieron y finalmente encontraron a Annabeth tomando un refresco con una sonrisa soñadora. Naruto se acercó a ella y la agitó mientras que la sostenía de los hombros.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Annabeth riendo.

"Debemos salir de aquí" contestó Naruto.

"¿De qué hablas? Este lugar es grandioso"

El rubio rodó los ojos mientras que metía una mano en su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña araña de juguete que había comprado para asustar a Annabeth más tarde. Sin que se diera cuenta, el rubio sacó la araña lentamente y luego lo puso justo frente al rostro de la hija de atenea. Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos, y en menos de un segundo empezó a chillar.

Agarró la araña de las manos de Naruto, la lanzó al suelo y empezó a pisotearla una y otra vez. Para empeorar la situación de la pobre araña, sacó su cuchillo y empezó a apuñalarlo varias veces. Naruto y Percy miraron a Annabeth con preocupación, toda la cordura de la chica parecía haberse ido por el caño.

"¡Encontremos a Grover!" chilló ella mientras que tomaba a Naruto y Percy de los hombros y empezó a arrastrarlos. Encontraron a Grover minutos más tarde, se encontraba con unos cascos y una pistola de plástico disparando furiosamente hacia todos lados.

"¡Mueran, mueran malditos humanos contaminadores! ¡Nadie quedará impune, todos morirán!" gritaba Grover, Naruto caminó hacia él con una mirada en blanco. Le sacó sus cascos de realidad virtual y el sátiro lo apuntó con la pistola de plástico como si Naruto fuese otro de esos personajes que debía eliminar. Con un rostro monótono, arrebató a Grover su pistola y le dio una cachetada, esto trajo de vuelta al sátiro.

El sátiro abría la boca para hablar, pero Naruto lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia Percy y Annabeth con una sonrisa "Los golpes en el rostro, siempre funcionan" afirmó Naruto como si fuera una maldita lección de vida.

Mientras que caminaban hacia la salida, en botones se paró frente a ellos con una sonrisa "¿No quieren la tarjeta premiun dorada?"

"Nos vamos" dijo Percy abriéndose paso, pero el botones lo agarró del hombro. Naruto discretamente sacó su pequeño llavero y apretó el botón.

"Acabamos de abrir una nueva sala de videojuegos y otras cosas para los poseedores de la tarjeta premiun dorada" repuso él. Percy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente las personas estallaron en gritos. Una motocicleta se abría paso entre la multitud, había roto una parte del muro del casino y se detuvo frente a Naruto, la moto bocinó dos veces.

"¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido?" preguntó Annabeth incrédula, el campamento mestizo estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

"Hefesto siempre tiene algo planeado si se trata de maquinaria" respondió Naruto, luego en sus manos aparecieron Kynigós. El botones hizo una mueca antes de intentar escapar, pero Naruto lo apuñaló en su estómago rápidamente. La hoja le traspasó el estómago, el botones gruñó mientras que de su boca salía una larga lengua de serpiente y sus uñas parecían garras. Naruto sonrió mientras que lanzaba al hombre hacia el otro lado del casino.

"¡Coged el vehículo!" rugió Naruto mientras señalaba un auto en la exposición**(A/N esto lo sacaré de la primera película, me parece un escape más divertido que simplemente salir del casino, pedir un taxi e irse) **los tres asintieron, Naruto saltó sobre el asiento de su motocicleta, se puso sus lentes oscuros y acarició el manubrio.

"Te extrañé" dijo Naruto, colocó sus cuchillas en la espalda e hizo rugir el motor. El personal de seguridad se acercaba a gran velocidad, miró a sus amigos y suspiró de alivio al notar que ya estaban en el auto. Pero luego recordó algo muy importante… eran menores de edad para conducir. Maldiciendo, chasqueó los dedos, una neblina de color púrpura se hizo presente y rodeó el vehículo.

Percy era el que manejaba, aunque con mucha dificultad. Él era el único con experiencia en conducir debido a que su madre se lo había enseñado tiempo atrás **(Para serles sincero, yo ya sabía conducir perfectamente a los 12-13 años lol) **su mirada era una de pánico. Pero apretó el acelerador y se puso en marcha.

Naruto sonrió mientras que hacía avanzar su propio vehículo y aceleraba hacia el frente, las personas fuera del casino vieron con asombro como una motocicleta salía de la entrada rompiendo todo el cristal seguido de un auto de color negro.

Percy movió el volante bruscamente hacia un lado para estabilizarse, Naruto miró hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, Percy devolvió el saludo, entendiendo el mensaje. Encendió su GPS y marcó su ruta para salir de ahí.

Llegaron al desierto, el cuentakilómetros iba hasta unos 180 kilómetros. Pero no querían alejarse de Naruto ¿Cuánto era el kilometraje máximo que podía alcanzar el vehículo monstruo de Naruto? Cuando la ciudad de Las Vegas ya no se podían ver. Naruto descendió la velocidad para colocarse en la ventanilla donde se encontraba Percy.

"¿Cómo vas?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, Percy esta sudando mientras que daba a Naruto una mirada fulminante. "No se preocupen por que te reconozcan como un menor conduciendo Percy" aseguró Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el hijo del dios del mar.

"He manipulado la niebla, te verán cómo alguien de 17 años. No te preocupes, ¿tienes suficiente combustible como para llegar a Santa Mónica?" preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

"Así es" respondió Percy asintiendo con la cabeza "Creo que tenemos la cantidad suficiente, ¿Y tú?"

"¡Jaja, que buen chiste!" dijo Naruto riendo "¡Mi motocicleta nunca necesita una recarga!"

"¿Sabes manipular la niebla?" preguntó Grover entrando en la conversación. La hija de atenea estaba apretando el borde del asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Cortesía de Artemisa" respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros "Escúchenme bien: Síganme, y Percy, no te preocupes por la velocidad, lo que necesitamos ahora es justamente eso. No te despegues, y pisa el acelerador a fondo"

"E-entendido" respondió Percy temeroso.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se puso de nuevo al frente del auto, aceleró un poco más, ahora estaban yendo a unos 180 kilómetros por hora.

Jsfdjdskfs

Al anochecer, llegaron en la playa de Santa Mónica, el combustible del auto donde iban Percy y los demás se quedó sin combustible justo a tiempo, demasiada coincidencia. Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras en las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo y personas que hacían surf esperando la ola perfecta.

Caminaron hasta la orilla y miraron el agua.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Annabeth. Naruto miró a Percy, el hijo de Poseidón asintió con la mirada. El rubio suspiró mientras que apretaba un botón en su llavero, su motocicleta arrancó y se fue hacia otro lado. Probablemente de vuelta al campamento mestizo, ojalá nadie viera una motocicleta conduciéndose sola, o se armaría un escándalo.

Percy y Naruto empezaron a sumergirse en el agua, ignorando las advertencias de Annabeth y Grover. Naruto miró su manga y vio que estaba completamente seca a pesar de haber metido todo su brazo en el agua, sonrió.

Al principio, aguantaron la respiración, pero cuando ya no podía, aspiraron fuertemente. Notaron que respirar con normalidad era posible bajo el agua, Naruto envió un sincero 'Gracias' al viejo algas y siguió a Percy.

Al contrario de su amigo-pez, el rubio no podía sentir donde estaba todo. Así que agarró a Percy del hombro y continuaron bajando. De repente, algo tocó las piernas de ambos, miraron y casi salen disparados a la superficie como un misil al ver a un tiburón de un metro y medio.

Pero no los atacaba, simplemente parecían olisquearlos, como un perro. Finalmente, ambos se agarraron de una de las aletas del tiburón y el animal salió disparado, llevándolos cada vez más en el fondo.

Luego de unos minutos, el tiburón los dejó. Podían ver el brillo del sol en la superficie, a esa profundidad se suponía que ya deberían haber estado aplastados por la presión del agua. Pero de todas formas seguían ahí, respirando.

"Percy Jackson, Naruto"

La voz de una mujer los llamaba, y vieron a una figura. Pelo negro ondeando de su cabeza y llevaba un vestido verde de seda. Desmontó un caballo marino y miró a ambos con una sonrisa.

"Han llegado muy lejos. Bien hecho" dijo la dama acuática.

"Tú eres la que apareció en el río Mississippi" dijo Naruto.

"Así es. Soy una nereida, aunque fue muy difícil ir tan río arriba. Mis primas Náyades me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital, honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en la corte"

"¿Y tú si le sirves?" preguntó Percy.

La mujer volvió a asentir.

"El señor Poseidón te ha estado observando por mucho tiempo, tiene interés en ti" comentó la mujer refiriéndose a Percy.

"Entonces ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?" preguntó Percy con un poco de ira en su voz. Naruto sonrió mientras que golpeaba a Percy en la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, ¿Acaso eres solo otro hijo de papi? ¡Abre los ojos Percy, matamos a Equidna y a Quimera, sobrevivimos a una caída de unos 180 metros hacia un Río! ¡Y robamos un maldito auto de un casino! ¡No eres un bebé!" exclamó Naruto sonriendo. Percy se mantuvo en silencio, era verdad, pero eso no quería decir que no sentía un poco de disgusto hacia su padre.

"No deberías juzgar tan pronto al señor Poseidón" advirtió la mujer sacando cuatro esferas pequeñas "Te ha traído un regalo, los dioses no pueden interactuar con los semidioses. No se tolera ni una muestra de favoritismo"

"¿Ni siquiera si es su hijo?"

"Especialmente si eres su hijo" dijo la mujer "Se que se dirigen al reino de Hades, muy pocos han regresado: Orfeo, quien tenía una gran habilidad música, Heracles, dotado de una increíble fuerza, Houdini, quien podía escapar del tártaro mismo. ¿Tienen ustedes alguna de estas habilidades especiales?"

Percy se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Naruto contemplaba a la mujer.

"¿Qué importa?" preguntó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo "Me tengo a mí mismo, y tengo a mis amigos para cuidarme la espalda, tengo **mi **propia fuerza, y tengo esperanza…" detuvo su discurso durante unos segundos para golpearse el lugar donde estaba su corazón y vio a la mujer con ojos confiados.

"¡No dejaré que mis compañeros mueran, no creo en el destino, eso es solo una excusa para aquellos que fracasan construiré mi propio camino y eso es una promesa!" exclamó Naruto, la mujer se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de sonreír.

"El Señor Poseidón tiene mucha curiosidad por ti Naruto" dijo la mujer "Te da las gracias por salvar a Percy. Muchos dioses te observan de cerca, especialmente 'ella'"

Naruto se sonrojó profundamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ya hay muchos rumores recorriendo todos los mares… y en todos lados en general, y ahora ya lo sé con certeza. Descuida, no diré nada, es un pequeño secreto. Pero será mejor que te cuides de Zeus" advirtió.

"Bien, bien, nos desviamos del tema" interrumpió Percy "¿De qué nos servirán esas cosas?" preguntó señalando las esferas. La mujer rió mientras que se las entregaba a Percy.

"Lo que es del mar, siempre volverá al mar" se limitó a decir. "Escucha a tu corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y desesperanza ten cuidado"

Con esto, montó un hipocampo y empezó a irse hacia las profundidades. Los semidioses se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Vieron que la luz de la tarde ya se acercaba… tenían poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la superficie, y al instante sus ropas quedaron secas, como si nunca se hubieran dado un chapuzón en el mar. Comenzaron a relatar todo lo que dijo la mujer, sin omitir nada por si acaso.<p>

"Al menos nos dio regalos gratis" dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

"No" dijo Annabeth frunciendo el ceño "No hay regalo sin un precio"

"Concuerdo con Annabeth" dijo el sátiro.

"Eso no importa" interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa. "Deberíamos movernos" señaló el sol a sus espaldas indicando que no tenían tiempo para perder.

Con las últimas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares, abordaron un autobús y bajaron en la siguiente parada. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que esconderse para evitar los vehículos policiales. Al final, vieron una gran tienda donde se vendían artículos electrónicos. Una televisión mostraba a Gabe mirando a la cámara con ojos llorosos.

"De verdad, Señora Walters, de no ser por sugar aquí presente, mi consejera en mi desgracia, estaría hundido. Mi hijastro se llevó todo lo que me importaba, mi esposa… mi camaro. L-lo siento aún me cuesta hablar de ello" dijo Gabe ahogando un sollozo, aunque podían distinguir que parecía ser de verdad… de seguro por la pérdida de su camaro.

En la pantalla entonces aparece una imagen de ellos levantándose de la mesa del restaurante mientras que Naruto apuntaba a Ares con Kynigós, pero de seguro los mortales veían otra cosa. Percy, Annabeth y Grover tenían una mirada malévola en sus rostros mirando a tanto Naruto y Ares, un mal momento para ellos. Algo le decía a Percy que ese detalle era debido al aura que emanaba del dios de la guerra, de seguro alteró la imagen de la cámara.

"¿Quiénes serán los otros adolescentes? ¿Serán Percy Jackson y el hombre solo identificado como 'Naruto' ser terroristas? Sigan sintonizándonos"

Ahí se detuvo cuando Naruto hundió su cuchilla en el televisor, atravesando el cristal. Una sonrisa alegre en su rostro mientras que veía las chispas salir del pobre televisor, miró a Percy y volvió a convertir sus armas en simples guantes.

"Dame la dirección de tu casa una vez que toda esta mierda termine, y prometo que jamás volverás a ver a ese hombre asqueroso. Desde hace tiempo Artemisa quiere un conejillo de indias para inventar nuevas formas de tortura a hombres" dijo Naruto macabramente, Percy y Grover se estremecieron, y por primera vez en la corta vida de Percy Jackson, sintió lástima por Gabe.

Ya iba anocheciendo y se les acababa el tiempo…


End file.
